


Part 1: In War, Victory

by Megbeth30



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age Awakening, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 113,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megbeth30/pseuds/Megbeth30
Summary: This is the tale of the Wardens.  Of Elissa Cousland suffocating in Grief and Alistair learning to accept his fate while they try to save the world that seems to be against them.*I don't own the characters or Dragon Age.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden/Isabella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

Prologue

_It is late as I write this. The thunder is faint but the lightening lights up the room as the rain batters the window.Perhaps this tale could only be written in the dark of night, perhaps it is why tonight is the night I chose to start writing it.It is one that my own children have begged for me to tell.And now my grandchildren ask if the tales are true.If what they say in the history books are right. Or the whispers that are spoken outside the schoolhouse?_

_To them it is a story that they have heard told over the fire or out of a book of heroes.But for those of us who lived it, it is an entirely different thing.They are nightmares that still wake us from a deep sleep, wounds long healed but still ache, memories that haunt us as if they happened yesterday.For those of us who lived it, who survived it, we remember what we lost and what we almost lost.For those of us survived, we are left with the scars._

_They think this tale is just mine.But in truth it is three tales that are as intertwined as the ivy that crawls up a tower.Three strangers whose lives were forever altered, whose choices carried across land and sea.Three strangers united in such a way that nothing can undo it.It is only fair to tell all three tales._

_The first is the one who lost everything.The one who in War showed what it cost to have Victory._

_The second is the one who tried to hold on. Who tried to keep Peace, while being Vigilant of the injustices that were happening around her._

_And the third is the one Who fought to live.The one who showed that there were Sacrifices worse than Death._

_In war, victory.In Peace, Vigilance.In death, sacrifice.And this is my tale._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Cousland is smuggled into Ostagar.

The night was calm and peaceful.A cool breeze ruffling the canvas sides to the covered wagon.The stars shined bright in the night sky, the moon giving light to the wagon as it traveled on its way.All illusions of peace surrounded the wagon, a peace that could be shattered with no warning.A moment was all it took for one’s world to be destroyed, to lose everything that you once held dear.In the back of the wagon staring at the stars, Elissa Cousland lay curled up with her marbori hound silent and still. Duncan drove the wagon toward their destination, he would talk every now and then explaining some area’s history as they went through it.Elissa never responded.Her grief consumed her, her wounds went far deeper than the surface.

“Ostagar was built long before the Tvinters arrived,” Duncan informed her as they took the road that led to the ancient fortress. "It was once the most important defense fortress of the Imperium. It was what kept the Chasind out of the fertile lands. It was abandoned after the first Blight, after Tvinter fell." 

He knew that her education would have covered this, but he hoped his voice would keep her steady. She had been mute for most of their journey, though with the horrors she had seen he was not surprised. “Though once they arrived it was their southernmost garrison.Protecting the people from the Wildes and the barbarians that lived in them.”

Elissa said nothing as he continued.“Now it stands as a testament to time and the power that Tvinter once held over these lands,” Duncan informed her.

Duncan knew she wouldn’t respond to him, she had barely spoken since their escape from Highever.He spoke to remind her that he was there, that he would be there.

"When we arrive, you will find it bustling with activity.There are four main camps: The Wardens, The King’s men, the Tower including Templars, and then the main army.You will be joining two other recruits at the camp, you will undergo your joining before the battle.”

Elissa nodded from inside the wagon.She was listening, she had been for the entire trip.His voice helped her through those moments of crippling grief, as wave of guilt washed over her.He had held her when the grief and pain had been too much, had let her scream out in absolute horror as they watched Highever burn. 

Elissa knew he saved her from more horrors that awaited her, that her parents had stayed behind to give her time to flee.That knowledge combined with what she could only imagine they endured did not ease her guilt.She left them to the hands of Howe and his men.The men who slaughtered her nephew and his mother, who taunted her lover about raping her as they killed him while she hid, the same men who slaughtered the people she was sworn to protect.

Her stomach churned, in the next moment she leaped out of the carriage, rolling into a the ground then shot off running to the closest bush.Throwing up whatever was left in her stomach, she knelt and waited for another wave.A gentle hand soon appeared on her shoulder and she fought off the fear to jump and attack.With Duncan’s other hand he pulled back what remain of her hair away from her face.A rough tongue licked her face, she smiled weakly at the face of her hound Cal.

Resting back on her heels she accepted the water jug from Duncan and took a small sip as to not overfill her stomach.Moving to lean against the rock she looked at the night sky.They sat there for a few moments as Elissa waited for her stomach to calm down.Duncan had assured her that this was a reaction to the grief and horror that she had not witnessed.Elissa looked up at the sky, from here with no torch light and gas lanterns, Elissa could see the stars so clear.

"Did I tell you that I was born and raised in Highever?" Duncan asked Elissa as hetook the water jug from her.

Elissa looked at him in surprise, her father had said nothing of this to her when he had introduced her to Duncan.When he had told Duncan that Elissa would not be recruited into the wardens.But then the night of the attack, in his office Bryce Cousland asked his youngest what she wanted with her life.She wanted to help, to protect, to serve in any way she could.He kissed her forehead and gave his blessing if the Wardens was what she wanted. Bryce had hoped that her relationship with Dairren would end in wedding bells.But had also understood that his daughter was so much more than an item to be bartered with for land and trade deals.

"It had been many years since I returned,” he admitted.“Even when I left Highever meant respect, it meant serving those under your protection.”

Duncan was silent for a moment.“I never thought that I would return to Highever to recruit for the Grey Wardens.With the rise in Darkspawn number, the Fereldan Wardens agreed we needed to raise our numbers,” he explained.“So, a group of us went off to find recruits that in time would undergo the joining ritual.There were three names on my list for Highever.”

He took another moment before speaking.“One of the names showed his true colors when he unlocked the gates for Howe’s men, I killed him.The second informed me where I would find you, your mother, and father.He made me swear I would get you out alive.”

She held up three fingers to ask who the third was.

“Was you,” Duncan admitted.“I was not lying when I told your parents I had come to watch you.I had no intention of recruiting you at that moment, merely to watch you, perhaps take you under my wing for more training.”

She arched an eyebrow in question. He let out a long sigh.“As a rule, we tend to recruit those older than nineteen,” he answered her, chuckling at the look she gave him. She might be silent but she had ways of being heard.“Being a Warden, it is a hard life, one that is filled with horrors that many could not bare to see.We look for those who have seen battle, who have lived life, who have hardened against the follies of man and beast. The young wardens we take have seen such horrors that it has left a mark on them. They have seen what horrors are out there, that despite their age is young, their experience is not.One of our newest Wardens, my protege, he is but a year older than you.”

Elissa looked back to the road then made a sign with her hand asking how much longer.Duncan understood the hand signals of Rogues so he was able to interpret her meaning.

“Another hour.”

Elissa nodded.Duncan helped her stand up then held the flap to the wagon open for her.While she would have loved to be up front with him they knew it was too dangerous.Their first night after Highever, they were found just before they reached a nearby town.Elissa could still feel her hair being pulled as the attackers tried to drag her from the horse she was on.When the battle was over ten lay dead. 

They found an old logging camp and Duncan banked the fire so little smoke would be seen from the road.There he took his sharpest blade and he cut her hair off just at the base of the neck.He threw it into the fire to destroy the evidence while Elissa washed the blood off in the nearby stream with Cal standing guard.When she returned she cleaned up the cut as best she could using Duncan's shield as a mirror. 

They bypass that first town.The second town was where Duncan had purchased the wagon, where they slept in an Inn as a father and daughter.The last week had been a mix of blending in with other travelers on the main road or using older trails that most had forgotten about.They had been attack two more times but the groups were smaller and to as skilled as the first one. 

As the camp neared Elissa pulled the hood up over her head.Cal let out a low growl as she stroked his fur. Duncan was the only person that Cal had let near Elissa since they fled Highever.As the outer gates came into view, Duncan whistled letting the guards know it was friend. When he was near enough, the guards both froze when they saw him.

"Commander, we thought the worst," They told him.

"So did I for a moment," Duncan answered. 

They opened the gates letting him and the wagon through.The next set of gates would be where things could get tricky.He just hoped no one changed the rotation in the week he was gone.Moving the flap back a bit on the wagon.

"Keep silent until we know who is a the next set of gates," Duncan whispered.

He didn't see Elissa nod but knew she understood.A lot could happen in a week, especially if word got out about Highever and Howe's treachery.Other wagons were parked in rows along the side of the road, this is where they would park and be inspected before anything was removed from them.As he neared the gate one of the guards stepped forward raising a hand to signal Duncan to stop.

"We are not expecting any deliveries tonight," the familiar voice said.

"What about a Commander delivering news?" Duncan asked.

There was silence."State your full name and rank," the warden said stepping forward.

"Duncan Arryn, Warden Commander of the Fereldan Wardens," Duncan stated. "We went through the joining a month a part, Peiter."

"Duncan!" Peiter exclaimed as he rushed to Duncan and hugged him.“We thought you dead,” the Warden informed Duncan. Relief evident in is voice.

“There was a good attempt to kill me,” Duncan replied as he stepped down.“Where is the king?”

“In his tent.”

“Alone?”

“No, young Alistair is with him.”

Duncan nodded then went to back of the wagon.“Have my gear as well as the young woman’s taken to my tent,” Duncan instructed. 

“Right away,” Peiter answered.He did not ask any questions about who the woman was.If Duncan had survived then he had a good idea as to who the young female was hiding beneath the hood of her cloak. 

Duncan helped Elissa out of the Wagon, Cal jumped down before her giving out a low warning growl.“The mabori is hers, warn the others he is fiercely protective of his mistress,” Duncan added.

“I will spread the word.” Pieter knelt down so the mabori could sniff his hand. "I promise you I will bring no harm to your human." The dog sniffed his hand then gave a quick huff to let Pieter know he was okay. 

Duncan led Elissa through the main gate, her hood of her cloak covering her as her cloak concealed the Highever bow on her back.With how late it was most people were in their tents, the only people out were those on night patrol.Most nodded at Duncan barely noticing the hooded figure walking along next to him.Elissa knew how to blend into the shadows well.When they reached the Kings tent, the two guards stood straight and saluted Duncan. 

Duncan pulled the entrance back letting Elissa in first followed by Cal.King Cailan of Fereldan stopped talking when he saw Duncan enter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa has arrived at Ostagar. Duncan tells the King of what happened in Highever. We also meet Wynn.

Duncan stared into the lantern that rested on the edge of Cailan's desk.It was dawn, most of the camp was still asleep or just waking up. Alistair was standing close to Cailan, something they rarely did in public.If they stood too close people began to notice how similar the two men looked.It was only in private or with Duncan that they would stand near one and another. 

"It was after the feast, after the Highever Troops had left," Duncan recalled."A little after midnight.The keep was quiet as most inhabitants were asleep, I was still awake when I heard the outer doors open."

"Someone from inside the keep?" Cailan asked.

"I had thought perhaps one of the Guards that Howe had brought with him but it was indeed one of the Highever guards," Duncan admitted."I found the letter from Howe with instructions when I killed him."

"We will need that, " Cailan replied.

"It is with the Highever sword, protected until we need it," Duncan assured him."I found Bryce first.He was leaving his study when he heard the gates open.He had fallen asleep in there after our discussion of Elissa joining the Grey Wardens.He...had no gear, but he refused to leave until he issued the evacuation order."

Duncan accepted the tea from Alistair.He took a sip before he continued."Elissa woke to Cal barking, Dairren tried to give her as much time as he could," Duncan recalled from what Elissa had told him."She was able to hide beneath the bed and get her gear on all while seeing how they killed him.From there she went killed a few of Howe's men before she went to get Orina and Oren.She believes it was Orina's scream that woke them up."

"By the maker," Cailan whispered as he stomach soured."You said Eleanor did not see?"

"No Elissa said she closed the door the moment she heard her mother coming to her, she would not let her mother look into the room," Duncan replied."From their they battled their way through Howe's men freeing residents as they did.Elissa had given one of the servants the key to one of the hidden routes and they were sending as many there as they could.Several Cousland Guards agreed to go with. Despite what she saw, she was trying to get as many people out as possible."

"Being a ruler is not just ruling over people, it's about serving them, protecting them," Cailan stated.Alistair and Duncan looked at him."Bryce would tell Fergus and I that from time to time. He would have also taught Elissa that as well. Continue."

"I made it to the Great Hall after Ser Gilmore had sent them to the family secret passage," Duncan recalled."Howe's men were breaking through the door but he sealed the door I left through after me.He would not leave his men and wanted to buy me enough time to get to them.Bryce, how he managed to get there with his wounds is amazing.Eleanor would not leave his side, not even with Elissa begging, and me assuring I could protect them both."

"Has Elissa talked at all?" Cailan asked. He was concerned by her not speaking but he also understood why she wasn't. "Besides telling you what occurred?"

"A few words here and there when there is no getting around speaking," Duncan admitted."I can not imagine what she is going through, what she saw, what she had to endure to get here, her silence is her way of coping."

****

_Cal gave a low rumble of a growl.Elissa buried her face into her pillow as Darrien pulled her closer to him.After the dinner that followed the Highever troops leaving, after the wine had been drunk, and dances had been danced, Darrien had slipped into her room for their own private goodbye.He would be leaving in the morning with her father to join King Cailan on the battlefield at Ostagar.Part of her wanted to be there.Part of her wanted to know why the Gray Warden Duncan had been at their keep.Darrien had kept her well distracted late into the night._

_When she heard Cal bark, Darrien grumbled then slid out of bed.He pulled on his trousers as he went over to see what had Cal agitated.It wasn’t like the mabori to act like this unless there was real trouble.Elissa sat up in the bed holding a sheet to her chest as Darrien pressed an ear to the door.Then they heard it, a scream, and the sound of a body hitting the floor._

_“Get dressed,” Darrien whispered as he grabbed his own things._

_Leaping from the bed she pulled open her wardrobe finding her leather armor.Pulling it on she caught the quiver full of arrows that Darrien tossed her as he grabbed a few of her daggers from the trunk.They heard the ax against her door.Darrien held a finger to his lips then kissed her.He then shoved her under the bed throwing pillows under there to conceal her.She wanted to protest but he shook his head.The door crashed in and Cal went nuts.She heard him yelp as a guard kicked the god and grabbed Darrien._

_“Where’s the whore?” A guard asked with a snarl._

Elissa woke up gasping for air.Cal whined as he touched her hand with his muzzle.She scratched his ears as she looked around the tent.It was larger than the one they had been using in travel.This was a field tent, there was a wooden cot, narrow writing desk, and a table for meals and planning.She recognized Duncan’s shield leaning against the cot.Then she remembered they had made it to Ostagar late last night. 

The flap to the tent loosened, a calm voice warned that they were entering.Elissa gripped the dagger under her pillow as an older woman entered.The woman’s white hair was bound behind her head.She wore brown and rust color robes that belonged to an enchanter of a Circle of Magi.

“I see you are a wake, my dear,” the woman said as she set a tray down.“I promised Duncan I would bring you food.He introduced me to your furry companion earlier.”

Elissa watched her cautiously.The woman smiled gently at her as they both studied each other.“You have been through much,” the woman noted.She watched as the woman narrows her eyes. “I apologize, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Wynn.I’m from the circle of Magi here in Fereldan.”

Wynn went about pouring them both some tea while she set out bread and simple porridge.Cal approached the woman first, Wynn held out a hand so he could sniff her, then he let her pet his head. 

“There is a waste basin behind the dressing screen,” Wynn told her.“As well as a water pitcher if you would like to refresh yourself.

Elissa nodded.Slipping out of her own cot she grabbed her sack and headed for the dressing screen.There was a bowl of fresh water, a mirror, and a waste basin.After relieving herself, washing her face and arms, she changed into her training leather tunic and pants.Part of her wanted to sneak out of the tent and find Duncan but she could hear the woman talking to Cal as she went about making their tea. 

“... you take good care of your mistress,” Wynn was saying to Cal as Elissa came out from behind the screen.“Ah there she is right now.I told you she was alright.”

Elissa smiled as her hound watched her walk to the table.Sitting down she took the cup that she was offered. Sipping the tea, she was impressed that there wasn’t a bitterness to it.Taking a bigger sip, she let the aroma relax her while the drink warmed her up. 

“Duncan is in a meeting with the king and his general,” Wynn informed her.“He asked that I check on you.I understand you arrived late last evening.”

Elissa nodded as she took a bite of the bread.“I’ve known Duncan for many years,” Wynn went on.Duncan had not told her much about the girl just that she did not talk much due to recent trauma. “He came often to the Tower to recruit wardens or to discuss theory with our Grand Enchanter.He always annoyed our knight commander with taking Mages.But Duncan believed that anyone could be a warden even a mage or an elf.There aren’t many like Duncan.”

Wynn took a sip of her own tea as she watched the young woman eat.The child had yet to say a word, her green eyes were constantly darting around the tent, those same eyes seemed haunted by some horrors that the poor lass had witnessed.She was definitely run down and could use to gain a few pounds.Duncan had explained that he rescued the girl from a deadly situation, they had ridden hard to keep ahead of those who wanted her dead.Wynn didn’t ask any questions, there was a reason Duncan hadn’t said a name or a place they had come from.

Now as she studied the golden red hair and piercing green eyes that were paired with a loyal mabori, Wynn began to wonder at just who was sitting across from her.She knew better than to speak those question for if rumors were true it would put the young woman in danger.

“Duncan said you are highly skilled as a rogue,” Wynn commented.“He does not give praise easily. Daggers? Bow? Or both?”

She took out a dagger and balanced it on her finger then motioned to where her bow rested.The Highever bow.The sword had been stashed with a friend of Duncan’s, it would be safe there until they needed it.But the Bow, it was all she had of her mother, given to her when it was aware what was going to happen to them. 

The flap to the tent opened and Duncan walked in.“You’re awake and eating,” Duncan noted relieved at the sight. 

“She had just woken up when I entered,” Wynn told him. 

“Sleep was well needed,” Duncan replied.He then looked at Elissa. “Could you perhaps do me a favor?”

Elissa nodded.“I need you to go find a young warden, Alistair,” Duncan said.“He is training in one of the ruined towers to the north of the king’s tent.He is one of the taller soldiers, so he should be easy to recognize.”

No one knew that Elissa had already met Alistair and Cailan last night and Duncan wanted to keep it that way.Elissa nodded.She finished her piece of bread then sent a finger signal to Cal.Grabbing her bow, she headed out of the tent. 

Duncan sat in the chair that Elissa had vacated.He picked up the teacup and sniffed it.“This will aide her greatly,” Duncan said as he noted the tonic that Wynn slipped into it.

“She is run down, Duncan,” Wynn lectured him.“If she was do the joining today, I don’t think her body would survive it.”

“I know,” Duncan agreed.“I’m going to send them on a small errand in the forest.It will give her a few days to heal and focus on something other than where she came from.”

“There are horrors in those eyes that no one should have,” Wynn replied. She was quiet for a moment.“I know who she is, Duncan.”

“I figured you would.”

“Does the King know?”

Duncan nodded saying no more.He looked at his old friend knowing he could trust her.“You will watch her, help us keep her safe?”

“Of course.”

****

Elissa wandered the camp.Camp didn’t seem to do it justice.It was more like a small town of tents and lean-to’s had sprawled over the large Tvinter ruins.The king's tent and his military advisors were nestled in the western part, the chantry had taken over the center part, with the mages and templars to the east.The Gray wardens were nestled between the King and the center of the camp.The kennels were toward the north, with a blacksmith working in a corner by some broken stone stairs.On the walls were training sessions.There was noise coming from everywhere.No one seemed to notice her as she walked toward the ruin Duncan had mentioned with Cal at her side.

They watched a few dogs train with some handlers.An Ash Warrior waved her over to be introduced to Cal, they respected her silence and instead learned his name being reading the tag that was on his collar.He talked to Cal and Elissa of some of the traditions of the Ash Warriors, like the types of war paint they use on their dogs and why.One offered to paint Calenhad before the battle.Elissa nodded her consent when Cal thumped his stub on the ground in agreement.

She waved goodbye and headed on her way.She spotted Alistair talking to another man.From the looks of it, Alistair and the man both looked annoyed with each other.Alistair had his arms folded across his chest while the other man, a mage from the looks of it, talked loudly at him.

“Don’t think we don’t see the insult here,” the mage warned.“The rudeness of it was not needed.”

“Yes, I was being rude to you,” Alistair quipped.“And here I thought we were getting along just fine.I was going to name my first-born Ser Grumpy One.”

“Tell her worship that the message was received,” The mage said in a huff.Not waiting for a response, he turned and almost plowed into Elissa as he left. 

She arched an eyebrow at him.“The revered mother sent me to find him with a message,” Alistair informed her.“He picked up on the insult.”

Elissa looked at him in question. “Right, you wouldn’t know,” Alistair realized as he knelt down to pet Cal. He knew it would be important for the dog to get used to his scent. “I was training to be a Templar before Duncan recruited me.The Revered Mother has never forgiven Duncan for it either, so I got to play messenger boy and the mage picked up on it.”

She gave him a questioning look.“Yes, she would do that,” Alistair assured her, her silence not deterring the conversation.Duncan had explained to both Cailan and him earlier that Elissa had said very little since their flight from Highever.They all understood her reasoning.Her grief was suffocating.“Don’t you love how a blight just brings us all together?”

Elissa couldn’t help but chuckle at that.“You hear that, Cal, I got her to chuckle,” Alistair said in a fake whisper to the dog.He then looked up at her.“Duncan needs me I take it.”

She nodded.“Then let’s go,” Alistair said.They walked side by side.“The meeting with Cailan happened at dawn before the rest of the camp was up, Duncan explained it all too Cailan, he thought you sleeping was more important.”

Elissa looked at him for a moment then back at the path they were taking.She was relieved that she wouldn’t have to relive the horrors of that night.After one horrible nightmare, Elissa had told Duncan everything.About watching them beat Darrien as they told him what they would do to her when they found her.Of finding her sister-in-law and nephew’s bodies. He knew all the details as well for he had been there. Now not only did Cailan know, but it seems Alistair knew as well.

"Are you okay that I was there?" Alistair asked her as he saw a puzzled look on her face. 

She nodded.They approached the archery area and stopped to watch some soldiers try to out-shoot each other.Elissa watched a few of the archers trying to see who could get the most arrows in the center.She heard the kick of the pebble before a voice spoke from behind her.

“Well aren’t you another pretty one,” A voice said coming up from behind them.

“Daveth,” Alistair warned as he watched Elissa tense.Cailan had filled him in a bit about her training and to never underestimate that number of blades she had hidden on her at any given moments.

He and other soldiers had been running interference with Daveth since he arrived.And right now, the last person who needed to deal with him was Elissa.Several soldiers had turned to watch Daveth.

“I thought I’d met all the pretty…” Daveth began as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

He was cut off when Elissa grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back.She shoved the heel of her boot in his neck, then sliding a dagger out of hidden spot on her bracer she balanced it on the tip of her finger.

“Lay a finger on me or any other woman here without consent and I will castrate you,” Elissa warned her voice barely above a whisper. 

She removed her boot and slid the knife back in its spot before heading toward Duncan’s tent. 

“I think she likes me,” Daveth said from his spot on the ground.

“Only if you have a death wish,” Alistair informed him.“Come on, we have a meeting with Duncan.”

“About bloody time,” Daveth said as he stood up.He hadn’t noticed the applause that went up when he was tossed on his back. 

Alistair shook his head as he headed toward the Warden enclosure.Duncan was introducing Elissa to the other Warden recruit, Ser Jory.Ser Jory could be a problem as he was Knight from High Ever who had relocated to Redcliffe only a few years ago.Duncan, Cailan, and him were worried he might recognize Elissa as she worked with the soldiers at Highever.

“Elissa, Daveth is the last of the recruits,” Duncan said once Alistair joined them.“I have called you here because I have two tasks I need you to complete before we can do the joining.”

“We will gladly complete them,” Jory stated.His voice was full of pride as he beamed from where he stood.

“The first task every recruit must go through,” Duncan began.He held out three glass vials.“These three vials must be filled with darkspawn blood.The blood is part of the joining and is needed.”

“Isn’t that dangerous considering what is going on?” Jory asked.They were most likely at the start of a blight yet the three of them were being sent off to hunt darkspawn.

“It can be but that is why I am sending Alistair with you,” Duncan explain.“He will be able to alert you to any trouble, but he is there as a guide so do not think he will make it easier for you.”

“So, we’ll know when we are in danger but have no help, lovely,” Daveth stated.

Elissa held up two fingers as if to remind Duncan of the second task.“Yes, the second task,” Duncan went on. “We have heard reports of an old warden outpost in the wilds.There is rumor that important Warden documents were left at the outpost.I want you to find the outpost and search for these documents.These documents could prove useful in the coming months.”

“Darkspawn blood and old books, got it,” Daveth replied.

Duncan turned to Alistair.“They are your charges Alistair,” Duncan stated to the young warden.“Watch over them, guide them, but let them battle on their own.”

“I understand,” Alistair said too Duncan.

“I have sent word to the north gate to let you through,” Duncan told them.He then smiled gently at Elissa.“I think it would be wise to leave Calenhad here with me.”

Elissa nodded.She knelt down hugging her dog, in his ear she told him to listen to Duncan until she returned.Once she stood, they went off to get supplies.Duncan had made arrangements for some better equipment for Elissa, they had left with what they wore from Highever and picked up very little supplies on their journey to Ostagar.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where those feared dead and not actually dead.

Cailan and Alistair both stared at Duncan as he entered the tent.Both thinking that it was a hallucination for a moment before realizing that Duncan had survived the attack on Highever.Cailan went to approach the Commander of the Grey when he noted the hooded figure that stayed with in the shadows of the tent. He dare not hope at who the small figure could be.Then a mabori hound came through the flap, when the hound spotted Cailan he gave out a happy bark.There was only one person who that hound belonged too.

“By the maker,” Cailan whispered as grief and relief both slammed into him.He had held out so much hope that all the rumors were false.

Without saying a word, Cailan walked to Elissa then lowered the hood she wore.He smiled sadly at her short hair remembering when they were young, and Fergus had decided to make his sister look like a boy.Eleanor had been so furious with the three of them because Elissa had let them do it. They had been sent to do kitchen duty for two weeks after that. He knew that this time it was to conceal who she was as she fled from Highever.Meaning the rumors were true.

“Oh Isa,” Cailan whispered as he pulled her close into a hug.

She had been as much a little sister to him as Fergus was a brother.Cailan had spent much of his youth with the Cousland’s, especially when his father was off on same crusade with the Wardens.To him, Highever was very much a second home.

Alistair walked to Duncan and the men quickly embraced.“We heard the rumors yesterday morning,” Alistair said.“Each rumor more brutal than the last.”

“Howe invaded Cousland Castle the night Fergus left with the Highever troops,” Duncan confirmed as he took a seat.

“The bastard,” Cailan growled while he still held Elissa.He looked down at her.“Everyone else? Are they in hiding?”

Her words caught in her throat as she felt the bile rise up again."Slaughtered," Duncan answered for her."When the attack began the soldiers tried to get as many of the civilians out as possible."

“What of Orina and Oren?” Cailan asked hoping to ease her pain.

Elissa closed her eyes to fight off the memory of their bodies. Her hand went to her mouth to silence the choked cry that wanted to come out of it. Her sisters-in-law, her bruised and broken body circled around her son’s in a last attempt to shield him.The tear ran down her face as she recalled her mother’s own anguished cry at the scene.She felt her stomach roll with all the horrors.Cailan held her tightly worried that she was about to crumble.

“Alistair,” Cailan said softly pointing to a chair while Duncan got a cloth and wet it with the water from the pitcher.

“She… found them,” Duncan said gently.He had also come across the bodies in his search for the family.“She was able to prevent Eleanor from seeing them.It was not a sight for anyone to witness."

"Why?" Alistair asked. "Why kill a mother and child?"

"To wipe out a blood line," Cailan stated."What of Bryce and Eleanor?"

Duncan thanked Alistair for the goblet of water he had given him. "Bryce was badly wounded, he would have died if we moved him and Eleanor would not leave him."

"She wouldn't leave him," Cailan whispered as he tried to keep his emotions in check.  "You would have knocked her unconscious and dragged her out."

"Yes, she said the same thing," Duncan stated. 

Cailan held Elissa's hand in his as the tears fell, Alistair gave her tissues, her hound seemed to trust the new member and rested his head on Alistair’s knee.Moments past before Cailan could work past his own horror at what she had seen.His own tears mixing with Elissa’s.He had stood up for Fergus at his wedding to Orina, had been there when Oren was born.This would destroy his friend.Composing himself as Anora had drilled into him, emotions were weak in her mind. Cailan stood up, still keeping a hand on Elissa’s shoulder. 

He looked at Duncan.“She stays with you or Alistair at all times,” Cailan instructed the two men.“I want no one to know that she is Elissa Cousland until after the joining ceremony.”

“My thoughts as well,” Duncan agreed.

Cailan then looked at Elissa.“Fergus left two days ago on a scouting mission he has not returned,” Cailan told her.“Thankfully he is deep within the wilds where rumors will not have survived.”

Elissa nodded.She did not relish the thought of informing her brother of what happened.To let him know that he was now Teryn as well as a widow and the parent of a dead child.

“We had a few small groups of assassins sent after us,” Duncan informed Cailan.“If she wasn’t so quick with a bow or dagger, it would have been a much different scenario.”

“Duncan, you know that I do not doubt you,” Cailan began.“But you are positive that it was Howe?”

“Yes,” Duncan said.His answer was brief but the look on his face was lethal.  "I saw him giving orders."

“What Howe was thinking is beyond me,” Cailan admitted as he started pace the confines of his tent.“I know he is a foul man but this, this is incomprehensible.Once the darkspawn are dealt with, we will take back Highever.”

He stopped and crouched down next to Cal.“Elissa was right when she named you Calenhad,” Cailan told the mabori.He got a lick as a reward for a comment.“I will instruct that you get a prime bone at dinner tomorrow for keeping our girl safe.”

Cailan motioned for Alistair to come over.“Elissa and Cal this is Alistair,” Cailan formally introducing them.“He is a Warden as well and a trusted confidant of mine.You can trust him as well.”

Alistair held out his hand to the Mabori so that the hound could memorize his sent.A quick lick let him know that the dog had noted him as friend.

“We should all get sleep,” Cailan instructed them.“Morning will be here before we know it.”

“I will bring her to my tent,” Duncan said. “Alistair, it will be a long day tomorrow.”

“I will follow you out shortly,” Alistair promised.

Duncan nodded then slid out of the tent with Elissa. Alistair looked at his king. 

"Cailan?"

"Our father would send me to the Cousland's whenever he went off on one of his missions, or during long breaks from schooling," Cailan explained."I was there when Eleanor gave birth to Elissa.I was six, Fergus was almost eight.We promised each other that day we would always protect her."

"I thought Howe and Bryce were best friends?"

"So did I," Cailan sighed.He ran a hand over his face."Howe's men should have left with Fergus, I knew something was off when Fergus arrived without them, but I never thought this would be what it was."

"Cailan do you think Loghain knows?"

Cailan looked at Alistair."That is a question where I fear what the answer is because the implications could mean our worst fears are right."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they enter the Wilds.

The Kocari Wilds were a large expanse of Wood and swamp.It was the southernmost point of Fereldan.What lay beyond were tales from the Chasind telling of frozen Tundra’s as far as the eye can see.Most doubted the truth in the statement but one thing everyone agreed upon was the mist that seemed to swirl around the wood seemed unnatural.Elissa pulled her woolen cloak tighter around her as they continued into the woods.All they had come across so far were a pack of wolves.Daveth was telling some story while Jory took the lead and Alistair stayed in the rear.

“They say the mist is a curse,” Daveth stated in a voice that was trying to be scary or mysterious.

“And you are going to tell us it, aren’t you?” Jory sighed as he cut away a branch.

“An Arl, hearing that werewolves lived in these forests, came to eliminate the pack,” Daveth continued on as if Jory hadn’t made a comment.“In his quest to eliminate the cursed pack he also began to slaughter the Chasind that lived here.Their blood was soon mingled with the blood of the werewolves.”

“Thus creating the mist we are now walking through,” Jory suggested.

“Will you let me finish,” Daveth snapped.“A Chasind mother was so outraged when she came across the bodies of her sons that she wanted vengeance.Taking one of the blades from her son’s body, she pierced her own heart with it. From her blood the mist arose, trapping the arl and his men in these very woods.The arl and his men were never found.It is said that those wishing ill never leave these woods as the mist protects those that dwell here.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing we don’t mean ill toward those that live here,” Alistair replied as he rolled his eyes at Elissa. 

Elissa couldn’t help but smile at the face he made at Daveth’s back.Chuckling silently, she continued to follow the other two.She paused in her step as she heard something in the distance.Part of her training had been to listen your surroundings, to pick up on anything that was out of place.There was a snap of a twig and a muffled sound of cloth hitting metal.Elissa reached her hand back grabbing her bow and an arrow. 

Alistair noted her movements and gave two bird calls to alert Jory and Daveth to be ready. Then he noted the pulling sensation in his mind, the unease that came into his belly.He gave a different bird call to let them know it was darkspawn. 

With that Elissa armed her bow while Jory got his great sword ready.Daveth had a blade in either hand ready for when the first of the monsters came crashing through the brush.Elissa took down a genlock archer just before he could release his own arrow.She heard a body fall to the ground near her and turned to see Alistair fighting off three.Grabbing a blade from her boot she ran then slid along the muddy trail catching the genlock in the knee.Rising up she shot an arrow between his eye then took down another two coming at them. 

Jory yelled from the front where Alistair noted an emissary coming at them.“Guard the rear,” he said to Elissa as he surged forward.They would need Alistair’s templar training to help with the Emissary, the spell-casters of the Darkspawn.

Elissa fired off arrow after arrow as she took down any that came through the brush.Daveth made easy work of the smaller genlocks leaving the larger foe to Alistair and Jory.The battle was over in just a few moments.Alistair looked up at the sky and saw it was starting to darken.

He took out one of the vials and handed it to Daveth who still had his leather gloves one.“Try to fill this with their blood,” Alistair instructed.“Keep your gloves on, their blood can burn.Once it hits the ground it is absorbed into it.So, you are going to have to look at the wounds.Once you are done, Jory and I will put them in a pile.Elissa, can you start collecting wood for the fire?”

She nodded as she headed off the path.Daveth was cursing as he tried to get enough blood from the wounds of the fallen darkspawn.The blood looked like tar and seemed to be thick like it as well.As she collected the wood, she could hear bodies being dragged into a pile and tents being set up.When she returned, she began to organize the wood into piles.The bodies were already burning downwind of them. 

Alistair walked toward her as she started a small cooking fire.“The fire from the bodies will warn off any predators,” Alistair stated.“Did you hear anything while collecting wood?”

She made a series of short signals with his hands."We are being watched, they are being careful as not to disturb us," Alistair translated. She nodded. He had been trained on the hand signals that Rogues used while he was training to be a Templar, as there were Templars that trained in that skill set.

Alistair looked at the dense foliage, he made sure to not let his gaze linger as he looked around their camp for the night. Both he and Elissa had the sense they were being watched almost from the moment they entered the woods. If the other two picked up on it, they had yet to say anything.

“We will each take turn keeping watch,” Alistair informed them.“Daveth can take the first watch, then Jory.I’ll take the third and Elissa can have the last watch.”

“Why does she get the last one?” Daveth asked.“Is it because she’s a girl?”

“Fine, she can take the first watch and you can take the last watch,” Alistair said.“I’ll wake you two hours before dawn.”

Daveth grumbled as Elissa helped Jory get the meal together.It was bread, cheese, and sausages.They ate in silence.Once they were finished eating, they each took a turn cleaning up in the brook just off the path.When Elissa came back from her turn, she noted that Alistair was moving his sword arm as if trying to work out an injury.She pointed to a stump for him to sit on.

He didn’t feel like arguing so he did as she instructed.Elissa moved the under tunic he wore so she could see.There was bruising around an incision.“Your cut,” Elissa informed him, her voice was low and hoarse from disuse. 

“That explains the stinging,” Alistair noted.He watched as she went to her bag to get the supplies she would need.He was shocked that she had spoken to him.

“Do I need to drain it?” Elissa asked quietly.

“No, Darkspawn blood doesn’t affect wardens like it does others,” Alistair informed her.“It stings a bit is all.”  
She nodded.Biting her lip, she instructed him to remove his tunic, so she could examine it better in the fire light.He did so, keeping his back toward her.Elissa ignored the pain and grief that wanted to slam into her as her fingers touched his shoulder blade.He was solid muscle, broad shoulders, corded muscles from hours of training.Darrien had muscle as well but not like this.His name brought pain and grief again.

“I can do this,” Alistair said quietly when he felt her hand tremble.

“It needs to be stitched,” Elissa answered hoping her voice was steadier than the rest of her.“I can do this.We were all trained in basic field care.”

He didn’t speak again as her fingers danced around his skin.Jory was wrapping his ribs and glanced over every now and then to see if Elissa needed help.Daveth was already snoring in his tent.Alistair didn’t flinch when the needle pierced his skin the first time, nor did he shudder when she coated the wound with healing ointment.The only thing he couldn’t help was the flushing of his skin where she had touched him. 

“Thank you,” Alistair said.

“Check your armor,” Jory instructed.“There might be a gap between two pieces.”

“So, she does speak?” Daveth noted as he poked his head out of the tent.Elissa gave him the finger as she gathered her things.Surprising them all that he wasn’t asleep.

“Leave it, Daveth,” Alistair warned.

With that she turned and headed into her tent to get what she would need for her watch.Putting her armor back on she tried to calm her nerves.Memories were forcing themselves to the surface but now was not the time to deal with the grief.Grabbing some more arrows and a few extra knives she headed out of her tent.Just then something large flew over-head covering the camp in shadows.They all looked up as the shadow vanished just as quickly as it had come.

“Jory get your armor, we’ll do watch in pairs,” Alistair instructed.He knew that he would be putting his own light armor back on once he was in the tent. 

Once Alistair bid them good night, Elissa sat against a tree watching the stars come out.Jory took the stump closest to her, his sword resting within reach of him.It was quiet, the only noise was the wind rustling the trees.Not even animals made any noise.

“You don’t talk much,” Jory noted as he studied her.“When you speak it’s because it’s the only way to communicate your thoughts.Otherwise you use the hand signals of trained rogues.”

Elissa looked at him.“I talk enough for several people, I know that,” Jory said.He saw her quick smile and went on. “But you, your silence isn’t so much as a choice but because you are feeling something so great that silences is your only way of coping.”

A log snapped in the fire.“I’m from Highever,” Jory informed her.“Though you know that already.I moved to Redcliffe two years ago.My wife, Helena, she was worth the move.The Teryn and Arl Eamon were both fine with the trade.The arl, he’s a good man.But it’s hard to beat Teryn Cousland.His wife and he were what rulers should be.Kind, gracious, serving their people.”

Elissa had to look away from him.She felt her grief tighten her throat.Jory did not notice her discomfort.“To think that Arl Howe could do what he did,” Jory said with such anger it surprised Elissa.“I pray that the young Cousland survived.That she managed to escape.But the grief she must be enduring.I can’t fathom how she is coping.”

“Are you alright?” Jory inquired.

Elissa made a quick sign that she had to relieve herself.She headed to the brook, kneeling down she splashed cold water on her face.“I’m sorry,” Elissa whispered to the night sky.

“I left you there to suffer.I know it’s what you wanted.I can’t imagine what you experienced by their hands.I hurt.It’s so enormous that the pain, it feels unbearable.So, I hold it all in, I stay quiet for fear of it all spilling out.And here I am talking to stars while monsters walk through these woods.I hope you have found peace.Perhaps one day I will find mine as well.”

****

The following day had come with more battles with darkspawn.When they came across a wounded scout, Elissa had hoped he would have word of her brother, but Fergus was days ahead of them by now.They had tended to his wounds then sent him toward the camp.With the final two flasks filled, Alistair guided them toward the old warden outpost.

“I find it hard to think anything survived here,” Daveth stated as they moved through the ruins.

“I agree,” Jory stated not relishing in the thought that he had agreed with the thief.

“Duncan asked this of us,” Elissa reminded them both.

“She speaks,” Daveth said with feigned surprise.

Shaking her head, she headed to the front where Alistair was leading them.“I feel it,” she whispered passing him her water jug. She didn’t need to explain that the feeling of being watch was back.

“So do I,” Alistair agreed.He stopped and looked around.“Those stairs would lead to a chamber.Let’s see what we have.”

Nodding, she followed him to the stairs.They were overgrown but manageable.As they headed up the stairs Elissa heard a noise.Grabbing her bow, she was ready when a raven-haired female stepped out of the brush.Alistair pointed to the crushed sarcophagus that rested behind the woman.

“And what do we have here?” the woman spoke as she studied the four of them.“Scavengers come swooping in to pick what is here no longer?”

“Swooping is bad,” Alistair mumbled as he rested a hand on the hilt of his sword.“What is no longer here?”

“Perhaps when the Grey Warden abandon a post, they should be more careful of what is left behind,” The female replied.

“You took them?” Alistair accused. 

“It was not I who took them,” she said. 

“Careful, I’ve heard of her,” Daveth warned. 

“Oh have you, and who I am?” The woman asked with a laugh.

“You’re the witch of the wild, you are.”

The woman laughed at this.Elissa wanted to roll her eyes instead she stepped forward.“We were sent to collect something of importance,” Elissa explained to the woman. “If you know where we could find them it would help us greatly.”

“Ah someone with sense, I might like you.”

“Careful,” Alistair warned quietly.

The raven-haired woman stepped toward them.“I am Morrigan.And you are?”

“Elissa,” she answered.She heard a gasp from Jory as he finally realized who she was.“You said you did not take the treaties.Do you know who did?”

“Ay, twas my mother,” Morrigan said simply.

“Of course it was,” Alistair mumbled not liking any of this.

“Could you take us to her?” Elissa asked.

“A reasonable request in such mixed company,” Morrigan answered.“I will take you to her but stay on the path unless you want the mist to take you.”

“I told you!” Daveth exclaimed.Morrigan just laughed.

Elissa and Alistair followed behind Morrigan with Daveth and Jory taking up the lead.“I don’t like this,” Alistair whispered to Elissa.

“We have little choice,” she pointed out.

“I know,” Alistair answered.“This just complicates things.”

Elissa went to ask but then understood.The woman before them was a mage, her staff dangled across her back as if advertising to all the world she was an apostate.Alistair had trained to be a templar, meaning this would be a mage he would have hunted. 

They walked in silence until a small clearing emerged out of the mist and forest.A hut stood in the center of it where an older woman stood stirring a large pot set on the fire.The woman looked up, she did not seem surprise when Morrigan escorted them to her.

“Mother, we have guests,” Morrigan stated.

“I have eyes, my dear, I can see that,” Flemeth stated.“A warden and three recruits.”

“Your daughter said you have what was at the old outpost,” Alistair began.

“The wards that protected them had faded years ago,” Flemeth stated.

“So, you took them?”’ Alistair questioned. Part of him feared for a battle as part was surprised the old woman had taken them for safe keeping.

“I did,” Flemeth confirmed.“And you may have them back.”

“Ah… yes, thank you,” Alistair replied.

“Morrigan, be a dear, and grabbed the scrolls from the trunk near the door,” Flemeth instructed.She smiled at the group.“I am Flemeth.”

“I…she...” Daveth began before Alistair raised his hand in silence.

“We know, she’s the witch of the wild,” Alistair sighed.

Flemeth howled at the name.She then looked at Elissa.“And do you believe in such fanciful tales?”

“After what I have seen I’m not sure what to believe anymore.”

“A wiser statement than others would think,” Flemeth replied.She studied the lone female in the group.“Ay, you have seen much.I fear though that it is only the beginning.When you return tell your Warden Commander that there is more going on than just a blight.Darker things are at play.”

Alistair went to ask a question but Morrigan returned with the scrolls.She handed them to Alistair.“Thank you,” Elissa said to her. 

“Now follow my daughter out of the wilds, she knows a shortcut,” Flemeth informed them.“And remember my warning.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The joining and the aftermath's of the joining. 
> 
> Also posting schedule: Now that we have fallen into a summer schedule with my 10 year old that means I now have a schedule. I will try to post in this fiction on Mondays and/or Wednesday. I have about fifteen chapters written and the rest is mapped out in an earlier version.

Elissa was positive they would never be able to retrace their steps.The path that Morrigan had brought them on had been shrouded in heavy mist but it had saved them hours of hacking through the wilds.When they stepped out of the woods and onto the path that led to Ostagar, Elissa had looked back to where Morrigan stood.It had to be a trick of the light for the woman almost seemed to vanish into the mist.Not saying a word, Elissa followed the men.Alistair knocked on the wooden gate and they waited for the doors to swing open.When they entered Elissa went right to the kennels where she handed the flowers over to the kennel master.

Alistair had taken the other two back to the Warden camp.When Elissa joined up with them Duncan informed her that they had yet to hear word from Fergus.Calenhad was excited to see her dancing about her as she talked to the Warden.Alistair came over and handed Duncan the three vials as well as the treaties.

“Was there any trouble?” Duncan asked.

“We ran into an apostate and her mother,” Alistair informed him.“Her mother, Flemeth, gave us a warning.”

”What was it?” Duncan asked not flinching at the infamous name of the woman.

“That what we are facing is bigger than just a blight,” Alistair replied.

Duncan was silent for a moment.“Bring them to the old temple,” Duncan instructed. “I will have the mages prepare the drink.”

Alistair nodded.Elissa waited while he went and got Jory and Daveth.Then they walked toward one of the older ruins.It still had three of it’s four walls giving it more privacy than other areas of the camp.Elissa noted that the stone altar that faced the east was still intact and someone had already lit lanterns around the space.While she took in the view of the valley below Jory and Daveth discussed the secrecy surrounding the joining ceremony. 

“Don’t you worry about the outcome?” Jory asked Elissa.Of the four of them, she was the quiet one only speaking when she needed to. 

She turned and looked at him.Elissa shook her head.She had already lost so much in such a short time period.Two weeks. 

Alistair watched as Jory paced becoming more agitated as time passed.Calenhad cocked his head as Duncan came up the stone steps carrying a large chalice. He set it on the altar.

“The Gray Wardens pay a price to be what we are, we ask that you pay that price now,” Duncan began.“Those strong enough will join us, those not will be remembered.”

Duncan looked at the three.“Alistair, if you would give the blessing.”

“Join us brothers and sisters,” Alistair began reciting the words that had been said at his own joining.“Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you.”

Taking the chalice in hand Duncan looked at Daveth.“Daveth I call upon you to be a Gray Warden.”

Daveth hesitated before taking the chalice.He took a sip of the blood concoction then handed the chalice back to Duncan.Elissa watched as he fell to his knees grabbing his head, his face contorted in horror.When he fell over, she knew he no longer lived.Jory stared at the body and backed away.

“You ask too much, I have a wife and child on the way,” Jory stammered.

“This is the only way to be one of us,” Duncan told him.

Jory drew his sword first and lunged, Duncan countered swiftly, Elissa turned her head away as the sword slid home.“Oh Jory,” Duncan sighed.

Taking the chalice, he looked at Elissa.“Elissa Cousland, I ask you to join the Gray Warden.”

There was no hesitation or doubt as she stepped forward and took the chalice from him.She sipped the liquid and handed it back to him.Within seconds her blood felt like it was on fire, she heard a terrible roar in her head, as vision after vision slammed into her.Her body and mind wanted to break away, to hide, but she wouldn’t allow it.She had seen too much to end now.She had sacrificed too much to give in.When the blackness came, she yelled out in anger trying to fight off what she could not see. 

Moments, that felt like hours later, she felt a cold compress on her head and Calenhad licking her.Carefully she opened her eyes and saw Duncan and Alistair kneeling next to her.They helped her sit up as she got her bearings. 

“How are you feeling?” Duncan asked. “Easy.”

He helped her sit up as she looked around the ruins. “That was...intense.”

Alistair handed her a pendant filled with red liquid.“A reminder of our sacrifice, of those who didn’t make it.”

She slipped it over her head.“Tell me that’s it?”

“For tonight, you get to eat, drink and sleep,” Duncan told her.“I have a meeting with the king and generals but the two of you have the night off.”

The Gray Warden camp was quiet as they approached.The other wardens knew the joining had taken place and were waiting to learn who survived and who didn’t.Alistair walked ahead of Elissa when they entered the camp. Pieter saw her and yelled out Alistair's name, calling them over to where he was. He hugged Elissa, congratulating her on joining them.

“The other two?”Pieter asked.

“Daveth died after taking the drink, Jory didn’t even get that far,” Alistair told him.

Jared shook his head as he pushed them toward the fire.Soon they had food and ale in hand.Elissa came to learn she was one of only a handful of women Wardens and now the only female at Ostagar.The fact that she was the only female warden had Pieter nervous about her being in a tent with all men, it was decided that her cot would go between his and Alistair. Not that they didn't trust the men they were with, but it was better to be cautious then foolish. 

Soon she was hearing tales and stories that had her laughing and forgetting about the horrors she had seen only two weeks earlier. She nursed her one mug of ale, knowing tonight was not a night to get drunk.When it became late, she retired to bed, the men allowed her to go in first so that she could change in solitude. As she curled between the blankets with Calenhad sleeping on the floor next to her she was asleep in moments.

The dream came as sleep took her over.Exhaustion had lowered her defenses allowing her mind to wander where she had not wanted it to go. Now there was no chance of escape as she returned home.

*****

_Dairen stood before her as he lowered her gown off her shoulders.His mouth laying kisses on her skin where material had once been.She often wondered why she didn’t love him as more than a friend.He understood her, he worshipped her body, he let her be who she was.Yet there was a part of her that couldn’t take that step.She felt him undo the flimsy bra cloth, letting her breast fall free._

_“You are beautiful,” Dairen whispered before his mouth found her breast._

_She clutched at his hair as he began travel lower down her body.Fingers skimmed along her thong.A gasp escaped her mouth, his chuckle was deep and rich.She knew what to expect so when cold air greeted her, she opened her eyes._

_No longer were they in her room.Instead they stood in the throne room of Cousland Keep, smoke and fire filled the air.Darren stood before her dressed as he had been when he was killed._

_“You couldn’t love me, could you?” He asked._

_“You didn’t love me either, not in that way,” Elissa reminded him though she knew it was pointless._

_“Do you even mourn me?” Darren asked as he began to circle around her.“Do you remember what they did to me while you hid under the bed?”_

_“Don’t do this,” Elissa whispered as the tears began to fall.“Please.”_

_His laugh was bitter, it was a laugh she had never heard before.“Please? You ask me please? Yet you are alive and I’m dead.”_

_“I grieve!” Elissa yelled._

_“Do you, pup?” A familiar voice asked._

_Elissa closed her eyes at the voice than watched as her father stepped into the room.Only he was missing half of his face.“Do you see what they did to me after you left?” Bryce asked.“They tortured us, wanting to know where you had vanished too. They forced me to watch as they tortured your mother.Do I even have to tell you what they did to her?”_

_“Da,” Elissa gasped._

_Bryce laughed as another figure came into view.“Do you mourn us darling?” Eleanor asked her daughter.“Or have you already moved on? A Grey Warden now, a world to save.”_

_“I can’t…” Elissa began as they began to circle her.“I want to be dead!”_

_The ghosts stopped and stared at her.“This pain, I can’t handle it,” Elissa cried.“If I was dead then this pain would be gone.Then I would be with all of you.”_

_“She doesn’t appreciate the gift of life we gave her,” Eleanor said to Bryce.“She would throw it away so that she didn’t have to feel any emotions.”_

_“If you ask me that was always her problem,” Darren stated folding his arms across her chest.“She was always afraid to feel so she locked it away, so no one could ever reach it.”_

_“It’s why she wanted to be a warden,” Bryce replied.“They can’t feel, they have to turn their emotions off to do what they do.Emotionless zombies is what they are.Is what you have become.”_

_“NO!!!!” Elissa yelled._

_*****_

Hands rested on her shoulder, they didn’t keep her in place instead they let her know she wasn’t alone.“Air,” she gasped as she struggled to breathe. 

Arms gathered her up and rushed her out of the tent.Calenhad quick at their heels as she was set down on the cool ground.A wet cloth went around her neck as a bucket appeared in front of her.Her stomach clenched then all she ate went into the bucket.Her body shook as her stomach continued its onslaught, as tears continued to fall down her face. Elissa had yet to see the face of her rescuer, but she had a feeling she already knew who it was.As the shakes began to calm and her stomach ended its revolt, she rested her head on the rim of the bucket and let the cool night air cool her flamed skin.

“Drink this, it will help,” Alistair said gently as he replaced the cloth with a fresh one. Pieter was kneeling next to him pouring them all mugs of the mixture.

Not saying a word, she took it and took a gentle sip.She expected water but instead it was cooled tea.When it didn’t turn her stomach, she took another sip then leaned back against the bench that was behind her.Alistair handed her another cloth to wash her face.When she finished, she found Calenhad sitting next to her, she scratched his ears.

“I’m alright,” Elissa promised the dog.He licked her face then laid down next to her.

Alistair moved so that he sat next to her, but he didn’t say anything, didn’t ask about what she had dreamed, didn’t fill the silence with nonsense.They just sat there watching the stars come out into the night sky. When Pieter saw that Alistair had it under control he went to inform Duncan of the nightmare. They feared it would be bad for Elissa for all that she had endured in such a short period of time. 

“Do all wardens have nightmares their first night?” Elissa finally asked, her voice just above a faint whisper.

“Yes,” Alistair informed her.“We each revisit the worst thing we witnessed.”

Elissa pointed to the tea. “Wynn brewed it while we were at the ceremony,” Alistair informed her.“It actually goes down easier cooled off.”

Elissa wondered what Alistair had dreamed of.She knew it was a personal question, it was a question she wasn't sure she had the right to ask.

Alistair saw the question in her eyes, but knew that she would not speak it out of respect for his own secrets. Alistair was quiet for a moment, he realized that he knew about all that happened her and she still knew very little about him.It was odd to be opening up to someone when for so long he kept himself from getting close because of who he was.

“I told you that I was a Templar recruit,” Alastair began.She nodded so he went on.“The year before you take your final vows you begin to work side by side with other templars.It is to prepare you for the life you are about to enter.For the order, it is to see where you excel at for not every Templar hunt’s mages.”

She let him pause knowing whatever he was telling her was hard for him.And most likely, he had not talked about it with anyone before.

“Every mage most go through a harrowing,” Alistair explained.“For those who would not be able to handle the ordeal they are made tranquil.For the rest they take one final test, the harrowing.The mage is brought to a room where the Knight Commander, the First Enchanter, and several Templars are present.The mage is sent into the fade where they are met with temptation.They are asked by a demon for a help.If they refuse, then they past the Harrowing.If they don’t, they fail.”

“And if they fail?” Elissa asked already dreading the answer. Her voice no longer raw from the scream. 

Alistair was silent for a second as he took a sip of her tea.He handed the tea back to her before he answered.“Before the harrowing one Templar is picked at random to play the part of executioner if the mage fails.”

“That’s horrible!” Elissa exclaimed, her voice filled with emotions.

“It is,” Alistair agreed.“The Templar that I was paired with had been selected to be the executioner.The mage, she failed.The demon was convincing, she believed she was helping a ghost trapped in the fade.I was forced to watch as she was executed right here in front of us.There was no prayer, no words of comfort.The next morning everyone woke up and pretended she had never existed.It was that moment that I knew being a Templar was not what I wanted to be.”

She looked at him understand what he relieved when he became a warden. "Her ghost came back to taunt me,” Alistair informed her.

They sat silent for a few moments.“I was brought back to Highever,” Elissa said softly. Though she knew Alistair knew what happened to her, to her family, this was the first time she spoke of it to anyone that wasn't Duncan. “To the night Howe slaughtered my family, killed Dairren.They stood there taunting me.”

“Duncan worried that with all you saw, that the joining would be rougher on you,” Alistair sighed.“He wanted to wait until after the battle, until we were back in Denerim.”

“What changed?” Elissa asked.Not that she faulted Duncan for having the joining right before the battle.

“The size of the darkspawn force is large,” Alistair replied.“The wardens agreed that having the joining now would be more beneficial to the outcome of the battle.”

“Alistair,” Elissa started.“Is it odd for only one to survive the joining?”

“No,” he assured her.“There are rare occasions where no one survives it.”

“Why?”

“Not sure,” Alistair admitted.“I haven't had a lot of time in the library at our headquarters in Denerim.Or maybe no one has looked into it.”

Elissa just nodded as she pet Calenhad’s ear.“We should get some rest,” Alistair told her.“The tea will help keep the dreams at bay.”

“That would be nice,” Elissa agreed as she stood up.“Alistair, thank you.”

“We’re in this together,” he told her.“You aren’t alone.”

Neither realizing that this had been the first conversation they actually had. Calanhad walked behind them with his tail wagging as he followed them toward the large tent where the Gray Wardens Slept. Pieter was already there waiting for them. Several of the more senior Wardens had pulled their cots closer to where Elissa's was, too show her that she was not in this alone anymore. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain is in for a surprise. Alistair is annoyed.

The following morning after the Wardens were done with their breakfast Duncan gathered them for their instructions for the day.There was training, guard rotations, and various meeting through the day.Duncan surprised everyone, but Alistair and Elissa, when he informed them that Elissa would be attending a meeting with him.The idea of bringing a new warden to a meeting with the king and his top generals seemed out of character.But with exception of a few people, no one knew that Elissa was a Cousland.Cailan was up to something, Elissa knew that as she changed into a simple leather armor.Pulling on her boots she made sure some knives were in there.While she knew she wouldn’t need them just knowing they were there kept the panic at bay, as did the hidden blade in her bracers.

Alistair went off to train with the other Wardens, Elissa let him bring Calenhad with him.She was surprised at how quickly Cal had accepted Alistair into their little pack.Once the two were off, Elissa followed Duncan to the meeting.On their way, Duncan explained that she was to be silent, it was odd explaining this to her since she had been relatively silent, until Cailan revealed who she was.He didn’t need to explain that something deeper was going on besides the darkspawn invasion. 

Elissa had heard the rumors back home that the marriage between Cailan and his wife, Loghain’s daughter, had become rocky.While there were talk of Cailan cheating on Anora, those who knew Cailan knew that wasn’t true.He truly loved Anora, why Elissa could never understand.Anora was the one topic that Cailan and Fergus agreed to disagree about. 

Cailan looked up from the long war table as they approached.“Ah good, Duncan, you made it,” He said jovially.“And you brought with you the newest recruit.”

“Yes,” Duncan replied as he joined the table. 

Loghain MacTir was already there with a few of his officers.A few mages, a Knight Captain, and several other soldiers all stood around the table.

“Good then we are ready to finalize the plan,” Cailan replied.He gestured to large map of southern Fereldan.Statues showed troop position and movement had been placed on the map already.“The mages and archers will remain up here to shoot down onto the battlefield.”

“We have already scouted out and conferred with your men on prime locations,” one of the mages spoke.“Stashes of supplies have been set up for us so that we can stay in place instead of running to find material.”

“We have done the same on the battlefield,” a soldier told Cailan.“Healers sent tonics and bandages for quick administrations.”

“Good,” Cailan said.He looked at Duncan.“My men and the wardens will come in from the main gate.We will come down the hill while the infantry start the fight.Then, Loghain’s men will wait for the signal on the opposite hill.Once the signal is lit, he will charge with his army cutting off the darkspawn.”

“You are putting an awful lot of trust in these Grey Wardens,” Loghain stated.He glared at Duncan before finally looking at Elissa.His first look at her was nothing but a passing thought but then he looked back a second time and Elissa watched as his face paled. "And their new recruits."

“Ah yes, where are my manners,” Cailan said in a forgetful tone.“Loghain MacTir, may I formally present to you the newest warden, Elissa Cousland.”

There was a gasp as her name was announced.Loghain was silent for a moment longer than he should have been as he stared at her in shock and unease. He looked as if someone had punched him in the face. “My lady, we thought you dead.”

“I’m not,” Elissa commented in a whisper. 

“And we are blessed to know you survived,” the knight captain said as he bowed to Elissa.“The maker has smiled upon us by giving us the gift of you.”

“The beacon,” Duncan inquired bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand.“Where is it and who will get it?”

“It is at the top of the Tower of Isal,” Cailan answered as he kept an eye on his father in law.“It can be seen from every angle on the battlefield.No one will be able to miss the beacon being lit.”

“It is a strategic location,” Duncan agreed.“With it being up here it will be away from the main battle letting access to it be easier than if it was closer to the main battle.”

“I have two soldiers that will be excellent for this mission,” Loghain informed them.

“Thank you, Loghain,” Cailan said with a smile.“But we will send two Grey Wardens.”

“Your Majesty are you sure that is wise?” Loghain asked.

“If Darkspawn infiltrate the upper walls the two Grey Wardens will know and be able to counter better than anyone else,” Cailan answered.“That beacon needs to be lit for this plan of yours to work, Loghain.You said it yourself, with no signal your men won’t not know when to charge.”

“His majesty is correct in his thought of two wardens,” a soldier said.“We won’t know if a darkspawn is near until we see or hear them.The wardens will sense them with time to react.”

“Your trust in the Wardens will be your undoing,” Loghain snapped.

“No, it will be our salvation,” Cailan answered.He then looked at everyone at the table.“Do we all have our plans?”

Everyone nodded.“Good, Duncan can you meet me in my tent with the two names on this paper,” Cailan asked Duncan handing him a slip of parchment.

“Of course,” Duncan replied bowing his head. 

With the meeting ended.Duncan motioned for Elissa to follow.“We need to pick up Alistair on our way.”

“You didn’t read the paper,” Elissa pointed out.

Duncan didn’t say anything as they reached the training grounds.Elissa whistled and Calenhad came over to her wagging his whole body in excitement.Alistair joined them sweating from his drills.“He knows how to put the fear of dog in people,” Alistair informed Elissa.“Then the moment the drill is over he’s on his back-demanding belly rubs.”

Elissa chuckled as she patted Cal on the head. “Where are we going?” Alistair asked Duncan.

“A meeting with the king,” Duncan answered.

Alistair raised an eyebrow at Elissa as they fell in behind Duncan.She just shrugged as they followed.The guards posted outside of the Kings tent pulled the flap back for them to enter.Cailan was pacing inside.He stopped when he saw Duncan enter with Elissa and Alistair.

“Good,” Cailan said as he closed the flap behind them. 

“What’s going on?” Alistair asked.

“I have a mission for Elissa and you,” Cailan began.He then explained the plan to Alistair and to Elissa in detail.Once he was done Alistair stared at the King and then at Duncan.

“I should be on the battlefield!” Alistair protested.“Elissa should be on the battlefield.”

“Alistair,” Duncan sighed.

“You need two wardens to light a beacon?” Alistair asked Cailan.

“Yes, and it has to be you two,” Cailan answered.He moved closer to Alistair.“I know this is asking a lot.Your sword would be a huge asset on the front line.”

“So why take me from it?”

“Because he needs you to protect me,” Elissa replied as she understood part of the plan.“Loghain knows now I am alive as well the rest of camp by now. Cailan can’t risk me being on the front line if I’m really the last of the Cousland.”

Alistair looked at her and then at his King.It was more than just the fact that Elissa was a Cousland, but they weren’t going to get into that here. “We light the beacon and then what?”

“Wait for Loghain’s army to charge,” Cailan answered.“You can then join the battle on the battlements. This is not the battle you imagined but it is just as important.”

“It is,” Alistair agreed.He looked at Duncan.“Are you okay with this?”

“Two wardens will be better than soldiers,” Duncan answered.“With the majority of the wardens on the front having a few behind the line will help with alerting them to darkspawn prescience.”

“Here is a rough layout of the tower,” Cailan said handing them a rolled-up paper.“My scout marked doorways that are blocked.This is the most direct route to where the beacon is set up.Once you light it, wait for Loghain to move then come join in the fray.”

“We’ll study it back at our camp,” Alistair promised.He looked at Cailan.“Be safe out there.”

“Same to you,” Cailan said.He then looked at Elissa.“When this battle is over, Highever is next.”

She followed Alistair out of the tent.“I’m sorry,” She said.Alistair looked back at her startled by her apology.“For keeping you out of the fight.”

“You aren’t the only reason that Cailan wants me away from the battle,” Alistair informed her.“How did Loghain react?”

“He was shocked,” Elissa said, it was easy to talk to Alistair.Perhaps it was because he understood her need for silence at times. “Speechless actually.”

“Tomorrow is going to be a hard day, we should eat then rest,” Alistair suggested.He noted that people were watching them.“I think word has gotten out on who you really are.”

“I’m trying to ignore it,” Elissa answered. 

“Then let’s head back to our little sanctuary where we can study the map and figure out tomorrow,” Alistair suggested.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we arrive in Lothering.

Lothering

At dawn the three set out from Flemeth’s.They had agreed that stopping at Lothering would be a good idea.It was a small village set on the Bannorn highway, there they could get fresh supplies and find out what was being said of the battle. They walked in silence down the road, Alistair lost to his own thoughts, Elissa trying to overcome the new grief that choked her heart.Morrigan eyed them both suspiciously and tried not to be charmed by the hound that kept brushing up against her.It was close to night fall when they entered the village of Lothering.

When a group of bandits tried to charge them a toll for crossing the bridge into the small town the trio and hound quickly made work of the bandits. 

“We can secure what is here then tell officials of it in town,” Alistair stated as he noted some of the items the bandits had left.

“I see you have decided to talk again,” Morrigan commented.“Tired of contemplating the importance of your navel, I bet.”

“I’m sorry if my grieving is uncomfortable for you,” Alistair stated to the witch.“If something happened to your mother…”

“I would laugh until I cried,” Morrigan replied with a chuckle. The very idea of her mother dying was ludicrous at best. 

"Enough!" Elissa snapped, her voice tight. Morrigan watched as sorrow and pain flashed in Elissa’s eyes. 

“It’s late,” Elissa said, she understood Alistair’s silence and right now she couldn't handle Morrigan's comments about it."We need to figure out where we are camping."

“We could camp here then head into town in the morning,” Alistair suggested as he looked around. There was plenty of cover from the trees lining the highway.“We would be able to clean up and dispose of the bandits properly.”

“There is a stream near here, as well,” Morrigan recalled.She would not admit it, but she was not exactly thrilled to be entering a town of people. “I will get us water.”

Elissa nodded as she took off her pack. Alistair began to dig the holes for the Bandits while Elissa searched the bodies.Some soldiers she had served with were always a bit squeamish when the rogues would go through the bodies of fallen.Some attributing them to bandits.There was a distinction, the trained rogue in the army didn't take personal items.Instead they looted weapons, potions, tonics, poison, and coin.

It was a clear night tents would not be needed.Grabbing food, they would not need to heat from the pack she set out a light dinner.Alistair had a small fire going to warm themselves during the night. While it was spring in Fereldan, the nights could still be cold. Morrigan brought back the water, resting the metal pail against the stone of the fire to heat it up.

With dinner done they each washed behind the wagon then Elissa took care of Cal.The bedrolls were laid out, and they each laid down with Cal curling up between her and Alistair.

“Morrigan, can you enchant your staff, so no one sees it?” Elissa asked with a yawn.

“I can but why?” The witch asked narrowing her eyes at Elissa.

"We are going to be heading into towns and on major roads," Elissa explained watching as Morrigan narrowed her eyes."Which means there are going to be Templars.You need signed papers stating you are allowed away from a Circle.Papers we do not have."

"And could not the dim-witted one act as a templar that he failed to become and claim he found me and is returning me?"

"Not every templar would care," Alistair answered, his tone grim.

“Very well,” Morrigan agreed after a moment.While it annoyed her that she would have to conceal a part of her she also understood why it would be needed.

In the morning they gathered what they could.Morrigan accepted a cloak Elissa had found then enchanted her staff.Anyone, including templars, would not realize that she had a staff slung under her cloak. When they headed down the steps into the village they stopped at the sight.Refugee camps were set up all over the place, people terrified stood in small groups. 

“Alistair,” Elissa whispered grabbing his arm.“They have to evacuate.”

Alistair saw a Templar and headed over to him.“Ho there,” the templar said. “If you are here for refuge, I am afraid we are out of room.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Alistair said looking around.“What is going on?”

“The Bann refuses to send his troops to help with evacuation, the southern part is almost completely swarmed with darkspawn, and with the highwaymen we can’t risk sending the people out.”

“The highwaymen we can help with,” Alistair said.He explained what happened last night. 

“I will send some men out to gather what is there,” the templar said.“Inside the Chantry are some men from Redcliffe they might know more of what is going on.”

“Thank you,” Alistair said.

At his request they headed into the Chantry to talk with the head Templar there.When they entered they saw refugees all over the place.Alistair heard his name and turned in the direction it came from.

“Alistair, it really is you!” A knight exclaimed, his voice filled with shock and emotions.He embraced Alistair in a fierce hug as relief washed over the man’s face.“We thought you dead when we heard about Ostagar.”

“Ser Donnell,” Alistair said as they parted.“No, I’m not dead, not yet anyway no thanks to Teryn Loghain.”

“When Teaghan told us of his betrayal and the slaughter of the wardens we were sure you were dead,” Donnell told them.

“What is Loghain saying?” Alistair asked. He looked at Elissa worried.

Donnell turned and looked at the young woman.She looked vaguely familiar to him.“Do I know you?”

Before anyone could say a word, Alistair moved them toward an alcove where there could be some privacy.Morrigan thought this odd.Alistair made sure no one was around them when he spoke.

“We can trust him, Isa,” Alistair assured Elissa.She nodded at him."Donnell, this is Elissa Cousland."

“The last of the Cousland's,” Donnell said in awe.“I ... do not have words for your grief.Just know that you have Redcliffe’s sympathy."

Elissa nodded, ignoring the look that Morrigan was giving them."You said Loghain is spreading lies?"

"He came through the village delivering a message that the Wardens are responsible for the Death of Cailan.”

Alistair let out a string of curses.“Does Eamon know?”

“No,” Donnell said, he did not want to be the one to tell his old childhood friend the news.“Alistair, I don’t know where to begin.The Arl is gravely ill, poisoned.No cure or spell has been able to cure him.”

“When?”

“The eve of the battle,” Donnell replied.“Isolde has us on a wild goose chase looking for the Urn of Sacred Ashes.”

“Why the urn?” Elissa inquired.Though not a fan of the chantry, she knew of its lore.That a single pinch of ashes could cure any ailment.

“It is said the ashes can cure anything,” Donnell explained.“I think it is a fool’s notion, but she sent the knights out to search for it.”

“I had hoped to seek Redcliffe’s aid against Loghain,” Alistair said.

“Bann Teaghan is there, he is running things while his brother lays in a coma, perhaps he could help you,” Donnell suggested.He knew it wasn’t much, but it would help.

“Thank you, Donnell.”

“Before I leave, know there is a reward for each of you dead or alive,” Donnell warned.“I would not use your names.It is a hefty amount that most would gladly take up in such times.”

“Thank you,” Elissa said.She then looked at the Knight.“Is there anyway you could help with some of the refugees here.There is a horde south of here.If they come here…”

Donnell looked around at the despair.“I will see what I can do, I will try and get some of them out when I leave.”

They watched the knight leave.“Now what?” Morrigan asked impatiently.Later she would ask about who Elissa truly was.

“We see about finding a room for the night then mapping out our course,” Elissa said simply. 

She headed out of the chantry and waited for the rest to follow. When Morrigan and Alistair came out bickering she ignored them as they headed toward the tavern.Tents were set up everywhere there was space.They weaved their way around them, Elissa handed some herbal remedies to an elderly lady with three sick grandchildren.Morrigan made a snide comment about helping out these poor unfortunate souls but Elissa ignored it.

When they entered the tavern, a blade came to rest just at Elissa’s throat.She raised an eyebrow at the man before her, as Alistair unsheathed his sword and Calenhad let out a low warning growl.

“Well, aren’t we friendly,” Elissa said sarcastically.She was getting tired of swords being pointed at her.

“It’s the two Wardens,” the man said to the men behind him. 

“Loghain sent us to finish you off,” one of his companions informed her.

“Have fun at trying,” Elissa replied as she stabbed him in the side with a hidden blade. 

With that the fight broke out.The bartender got the innocent bystanders behind the bar and into the kitchen.No one noticed the redhead in chantry robes joining the fray, as several other men jumped into aid Alistair and Elissa.It was over in minutes as Alistair bashed his head into the last of the soldiers.He helped the bar keep toss the soldiers outside. 

“Fodder for darkspawn,” a merchant said as he loaded the bodies into a wagon.Several men suggested dropping the bodies in various sections of the woods away from Lothering.

“Thank you,” the barkeep said once everything was back to normal.“They’ve been a nuisance since they arrived.”

“We’ll pay for the damage,” Elissa assured him.

He just shook his head. “This is the least of my problems,” The barkeep commented. “What can I get you?”

“Do you have rooms?” Alistair asked.

“I have only the suite left, two bunk rooms off a central room,” the barkeep told them.He spotted the Mabori hound."No charge for the war hound."

Elissa handed over some coins.“What name do I put down?” The innkeeper asked her.

“Al Gray” She said.The innkeeper nodded and wrote down the name.“Can you send food and ale up to the room?”

He nodded and with the extra money she gave him he would make sure the refugees were fed and given drinks as well as coin for the road. 

They found their rooms, which were in the farthest corner.The furniture was sparse and rustic, but it was a roof over their heads.Morrigan walked into one of the bunk rooms and came out to tell them there was a tub in there. 

“A bath would be amazing,” Elissa replied as she pulled her boots off. 

“Why don’t we all change then over food discuss our route,” Alistair suggested.He stopped before heading into his room.“Al Gray?”

“Duncan and I traveled under Duncan and Isa Gray.We went with that I was his daughter,” Elissa replied.“We can't use either of our names right now and Al Gray popped into my head.”

“Good point,” Alistair replied. 

Elissa and Morrigan vanished into their bunk room.Morrigan helped Elissa get out of her armor, the sat on the bottom bunk as Elissa vanished behind the screen.She heard the sigh of relief when Elissa stepped into the hot water.

“So, tell me Elissa, why did that knight refer to you as the last of the Cousland’s?” Morrigan asked.

Elissa was silent for a moment while she washed.“It ... I ...can't.Not right now."

"When you snapped at me last night after I commented about Alistair's grief you understood it," Morrigan commented as if ignoring Elissa's statement."Very well I will leave you."

Elissa said nothing.Tears were rolling down her face as she hugged her knees close to her chest hoping that the witch would stop talking. She couldn't do this right now, they were up against the world, being consumed by her grief was not part of that plan.Elissa let out a sigh of relief when she heard footsteps leave the room and the door open and close.When the tears were done, Elissa dunk her head under water.

Once she was clean and the water had started to cool, Elissa dried off then dressed in cotton leggings and tunic.When she existed the room she looked around for the witch.The bickering between Alistair and Morrigan had brought some entertainment to the trip.Yet at the same time it could get annoying.

“She went to check on our food, something about my intelligence making her feel stupid,” Alistair answered.

Elissa sighed as she joined him at the table, the two of them were going to prove to be interesting entertainment on the road.He moved the map so she that could see it better.

“I marked the locations of where we will find the Dwarves, Elves and Mages,” he told her.

“Who is closest to where we are?” Elissa asked as she noted the routes and locations that Alistair had mapped out. The last thing she wanted to do was to be running around Fereldan more then they would be.

“Redcliffe,” Alistair answered.“It’s about a three-day travel on horse or carriage.”

“Then let’s head there in the morning,” Elissa decided, going with their original plan from the forest.“We can learn what’s going on with the Arl.”

“He’s a good man, the Arl.I can’t imagine anyone wanting to poison him,” Alistair replied.

“I think it’s odd that my parent’s murder and his poisoning occur a week apart, then you have Loghain’s betrayal.”

“You think they are all connected?I’ve been wondering that also.”

“I don’t know much about Loghain, just that he was the only other Teryn.I do know he did not like the way people listened to my father.I am also aware that Eamon is also thought highly of which could annoy some nobles.”

“He is,” Alistair said.For a moment he didn’t know what to think of another possible loss of someone he held close to him.

“How do you know him?” Elissa asked.She saw the sadness in his eyes.

He looked at her.He didn’t talk about his upbringing, those who knew treated him differently and those who didn’t thought of him as a poor orphan raised by the chantry.Yet he knew all about what happened to her family, it seemed only fair to confide some of his past.

“My mother was a serving girl at the castle," Alistair explained. " She died during childbirth and Arl Eamon took me in when others told him not too.He didn’t care if there were rumors that I was his bastard, he gave me a home.When I was ten, he married Isolde.”

“I remember, it was my first and last trip to Redcliffe,” Elissa said.

“You would have been there, funny to think we might have met years ago,” Alistair laughed before his face became serious again.“Isolde, well she didn’t like me, didn’t like the rumors.The Arl loved her and finally agreed to send me to the chantry to be educated.”

“Even though she knew the rumors weren’t true she still had you sent away?” Elissa asked.She had been unimpressed with Isolde.Her first meeting with the woman had been when she was a young girl running through mud puddles with her brother and Cailan.Isolde had been horrified at how dirty her dress had gotten. “That’s horrible.”

“Yes, well he visited a few times, but I wouldn’t see him.I felt like he betrayed me by sending me to the chantry.The only solace I got was in the education and training.”

"The education?"Elissa asked.

"You are taught history, geography, mathematics, some basic herbalism along with all the chantry stuff," Alistair explained. 

"And you enjoyed that part of it?"

"With the exception of the reciting of the Chant, yes I did," Alistair admitted.

“So, hidden behind your jocular demeanor you are a nerd,” Elissa said smiling for the first time in a while.But smiles came easy with Alistair.“I knew it.”

“Yes, well, don’t go telling people that,” Alistair replied with a faint smile.It was nice to joke again and to talk with a comrade.It was nice to see Elissa talking more.

The door opened and Morrigan walked in with a serving girl behind her.“I found our food.”

The young girl placed the trays on the table, she bowed before leaving the room.Elissa poured the ale as they each took a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread.

“I see you were looking at a map, Alistair,” Morrigan replied.“Do the colors fascinate you?”

“Yes, and so do the odd symbols marked over it,” he added.“I’m sure the symbols mean something.”

“We are going to start heading toward Redcliffe in the morning,” Elissa told Morrigan putting an end to their squabble.Cal had curled up under the table already. 

“How long will that journey take?” Morrigan asked.

“On foot almost a week, if we were able to get a supply wagon then three days, four at most,” Alistair answered."If we each road a horse we could gut that down to two."

“Maybe in the morning we can see about getting one,” Elissa suggested.“It would mean we could buy more than what we can just carry.”

“May I ask why we are going to Redcliffe?” Morrigan inquired.“It seems useless.”

“We can’t go up against Loghain without the support of Redcliffe,” Elissa answered in order to keep a fight from occurring.“We can’t defeat the arch-demon if Fereldan is torn apart by civil war.”

“The slim-witted one mentioned three treaties?”

“The dwarves, Elves and Mages made pledges to give aid to the Wardens in time of blights,” Alistair answered.“Those are the treaties we carry.”

“And you think they will honor these treaties?”Morrigan all but laughed at the idea of beings honoring agreements that their dead had made centuries ago.

“The blight affects all of us, Morrigan,” Elissa reminded her.“Race means nothing to the darkspawn and arch-demon.”

“If anything, race creates a different darkspawn,” Alistair said.They both looked at him.“It’s why there are different kinds of darkspawn.They come from each of the races that live in Thedas.”

"Wait, what?" Elissa asked Alistair. Even Morrigan was looking at him oddly.

"Darkspawn are bread from these creature things, they're called Brood Mothers," Alistair explained."Depending on the 'hosts' race, depends on what you get is the theory.Genlock's are Dwarves, Hurlocks are Humans, emissaries or any kind are mages or can cast spells, Shrieks are elves.And the thought on Ogres is Qunari but not everyone is sold on that particular theory."

"You are forgetting Ghouls," Morrigan said trying not to sound impressed.

"Because they are not darkspawn, they are what happens to a person who has caught the Blight," Alistair replied.

There was a knock on the door before Morrigan or Elissa could ask him further questions.Elissa slipped the dagger that was on the table into the palm of her hand while she walked to the door.She opened it and saw a red head in chantry robes standing there.

“Hello, my name is Leliana.”

“I have nothing to give,” Elissa said and went to close the door.

Leliana shoved her foot into the doorway to stop the door.“I am here to offer my aid against the blight.”

Elissa raised an eyebrow as the woman forced herself into the room.The red head looked familiar, she had helped them earlier when they had been confronted upon entering the tavern. “How do you know we are going up against the blight and not just refugees?”

“Because you are Gray Wardens and that is what you do,” Leliana said simply.

“Why would you want to help us?” Morrigan asked.She was suspicious of the red head, especially because she wore chantry robes.

“The maker told me too.”

“Great, just what we need, more crazy,” Alistair replied as he drank the ale.

“I know how it sounds,” Leliana added as she studied each of the three companions.“But I have to help, I can’t sit and do nothing.”

“And what can a chantry sister do, besides praying, that would help us?” Elissa asked. 

“I was a Bard before I was sister,” Leliana said quietly.Elissa raised an eyebrow at that.“I came to Fereldan to reflect on my past.But if the Maker believes those talents could be used to help you then how can I not help.”

Elissa motioned to the table.“If you can convince us that you would be useful then we will allow you to come with us.”

“Perhaps you hit your head harder than mother thought,” Morrigan sighed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a Qunari in a cage, they help two dwarves, and other shenanigans.

After breakfast Alistair left to see about securing a wagon and horse.Leliana and Elissa bought supplies while Morrigan watched in amusement.The buying of supplies ended up with Elissa solving an argument between a merchant and a chantry sister.Even Elissa knew the Sister was correct and the man was taking advantage of the situation.Once Leliana had retrieved her own items, Alistair appeared with the cart.They began to load it up. Elissa noticed a large man in a cage near the center of town. She pointed him out to Leliana.

“The revered mother placed him in there two days ago,” Leliana explained.“He is a Qunari.”

“And he’s locked in a cage, why?” Alistair asked.He knew what the Chantry said of the Qun and their followers.But this was barbaric even for the chantry.

“It is said that he slaughtered a farmer and his family who had taken him in when he was injured,” Leliana answered.

“And he is in the cage instead of being executed because why?” Morrigan inquired as she joined the conversation.

“To seek forgiveness from the maker,” Leliana said. She hadn’t agreed with the decision to lock the man in a cage and leave him for the darkspawn.Instead she thought he could have been used to help with defense. 

“You mean she is going to leave him in that cage and let the darkspawn have him,” Alistair surmised.It was deplorable no matter how atrocious the man’s crimes were.“That’s worse than death.”

Elissa walked over to the cage where the Qunari was speaking in low tones as if saying a prayer.Kneeling down, she studied the lock that was holding the cage closed. 

“You are interrupting my meditation,” a deep gravelly voice said.

Elissa stood up and stared at the man who was almost twice her size.“You are in this cage because of a crime,” Elissa stated to the man.He nodded.“And the crime is?”

“I killed the gentleman and his family that took me in when I was all that was left of my team,” he answered.

“Why were you here to being with?” Elissa inquired.

The Qunari studied her, he was partly impressed with how she was not intimidated by his size.“I was sent to study the blight and report back on what I learned,” he replied.

Elissa turned and looked at Alistair who just arched an eyebrow at her in question.“You were sent to study the blight and are now locked in a cage in a village that will be over-run by darkspawn in a fortnight?”

“Yes.”

“And if you were to be released and aid the Gray Wardens in defeating the blight would that be repentance enough?”

He was silent for a moment as he thought of what she said.“All the Wardens died at Ostagar.”

“Two survived,” Alistair answered.

The Qunari looked at him for the first time then at the female in front of him.“You are both wardens?”

“We are,” Elissa replied.

“I had heard they were great warriors,” he replied.“I guess those tales are misleading.”

“I can free you or leave you,” Elissa replied with an arched eyebrow.

“You would need to get the key from the Revered Mother,” Leliana answered.She wasn't even sure she could persuade the woman into letting the Qunari into their care.

“I already picked his lock,” Elissa informed them all, seeing a startled look on the Qunari and Leliana and a smirk on Alistair’s face.“You can step out and join us in our fight against the darkspawn and the blight.”

“Then you have my solemn vow to aide you in the coming battles,” the Qunari replied.“You may call me Sten.

Elissa let him out and Alistair took him to the blacksmith to figure out armor for him.It was a bit later than they had intended to set out.But by mid-morning they were on the bannorn and heading toward Redcliffe.

Elissa heard a commotion up a head and jumped off the wagon grabbing her bow.They had all dressed in light armor, leaving the heavier armor in the wagons.Alistair slowed the wagon to a stop and motioned too Leliana to stay back.Morrigan joined him as they followed Elissa. 

A small group of Darkspawn had descended on a dwarven merchant and his wagon.Elissa began to fire her arrows, with Morrigan charming them to burst into flames on impact.Calenhad and Alistair charged the darkspawn.When the last one was dead, the two dwarves helped pile up the bodies.Morrigan let the bodies on fire with a simple spell.

“I am Bodhan, and this is my son Sandal.Thank you for your aid,” the dwarf said. 

“You’re lucky we came along when we did,” Morrigan pointed out.

“Yes, well perhaps we could travel with you?”

“We are not a safe bet,” Elissa told the dwarf.“We have darkspawn and humans after us.”

“I see, well, then good luck on your travels,” Bodhan said.He went back to gathering his goods that had fallen out of his carriage.

“Was that necessary?” Morrigan asked when they were back on the wagon and moving.“Are we going to stop and help everyone?”

“Anyone that is on our path, yes,” Elissa replied.“If you have a problem you can always leave.”

“No, I’ll stay, I just find it pointless.They will most likely die anyway in the blight.”

“I just love your optimism, Morrigan,” Alistair said dryly.

“You are a ridiculous man if you think I am optimistic.”

“Can we stick her with the Qunari tomorrow?” Alistair asked Elissa.

Elissa said nothing as they continued down the road.There was a camping area a few miles down the road that could be used by travelers when a town or village was too far away.Elissa hoped that there would be no one using it, most people were trying to stick to the smaller routes, or paths that connected towns. 

"The campsite we're heading too, how big?" Alistair asked as her as he rode alongside the cart.

"It's a small one, so maybe a dozen at most," Elissa replied."It should have a well, a few fire pits, and if we're really lucky an outhouse."

"You seem to know a lot about the Bannorn," Alistair said trying not to hate how he sounded, like he was naive and knew nothing of the world.

"Well a lot of the holdings, we would often train with each other a few times a year," Elissa explained."Because of being the Teryn the Highever Guard trained constantly, we rotated training weekends.Sometimes we would be given a location on a map and had to find our way there.You learned that planning routes around campsites already existing was easier than trying to make your own after a day of marching."

"You would think that they would want the Templar's to be trained to survive in the wilderness," Alistair stated."Any training was in controlled areas with a million teachers."

"So no trainings that involved not being able to leave a trail behind you?" Elissa asked.

He snorted at that."No.I mean I understand how Morrigan and her mother lived undetected for so long," Alistair admitted."Templar's wouldn't be able to track a mage well through the woods.They would have to wait until they entered a village or a town."

"Seems like a failing in instruction," Elissa admitted.

Alistair nodded."I'll let Sten know we will be there soon and to follow your horse."

Elissa nodded.She wanted to ignore the feeling she got when Alistair was near by.She felt at ease around him when it often took years for that to happen.Yes, they had been through a lot together already.Elissa was more guarded with people she didn't know yet with Alistair she never thought to hold back a thought or hide a truth.She hadn't been selected to be trained as a Rogue because she was deadly with a bow and with daggers.It was because she could keep her emotions in check, she could act the role, she could read people.A trainer had once suggested she that would be an excellent bard but her parent's would never have allowed that.While her parents did not force many things on their children allowing her to be a Bard would have been shot down.

Elissa pulled herself from her thoughts as they neared the path for the camp.As she guided her horse on it, she heard nothing that spoke of anyone else using the camp site.The Wagon turned in after her, Calenhad jumped out of the back as Sten slowed so he could sniff around the site.Elissa climbed off her horse where she tied him to the post at the water trough.There was a water pump there.She tested the water before filling the trowel for the horses.Alistair helped Sten with the Wagon horses once he tied up his own horse. 

"I will set up under a tree," Morrigan stated as she grabbed her pack. 

"I do not mind sharing," Leliana said to Elissa.

"Okay," Elissa said.Sten and Alistair would not fit in a tent together so they each set up their own.

Elissa and Leliana picked the spot closest to the horses while Sten set his tent so he would be able to see the path coming in.Once everything was set up, Elissa headed into the woods to get wood and sticks for a fire.Calenhad went with her, he ran back and forth as he picked up animal scents all around them. When she arrived back she heard Alistair explaining to Sten why they needed to go to Redcliffe.

"But your fight is with the Darkspawn," Sten was arguing.

"Yes but we also need an army to fight them," Alistair informed him."And right now the man controlling the army is the one who betrayed the king and the Grey Wardens.So we have to form our own army."

"And this Arl, he will help?"

"We are going to find out," Alistair replied. 

"I promise Sten, you will get to fight Darkspawn," Elissa said as she arrived with the sticks and wood. 

Her voice startled the Qunari as he had not heard her approach.He stared at her as she set up the wood for the fire.Elissa had a fire going quickly while Alistair set about some potatoes and salted meat to use for dinner.They had enough to get them through a week if they didn't pick up anymore stragglers. 

Alistair sat next to Elissa on a log once everything was cooking."Could we travel without detection," he asked quietly.

"We would have to get rid of the wagon and I would like at least another trained rogue with us," Elissa answered. 

"We have the Bard," Alistair pointed out.Leliana had taken out her lute and began to play it across from them. 

"True, one could take front and one could take the back but having a third who could scout ahead with Cal would be the best," Elissa informed him."It's not so much about staying quiet but also know what's coming up.We could have me scout ahead with Cal, you know most of my calls."

"It's something to keep in mind and something I would like to learn," Alistair informed her.

"Okay," Elissa said. 

Elissa was going to have first watch, followed by Sten, Alistair, and Leliana.Morrigan would do breakfast since she didn't have a watch.Sten had been the first to leave after dinner so that he could meditate and do his prayers in peace.Morrigan followed, keeping a glamour on her staff tired her for it required constant mana to do so.She was going to work on a charm that could conceal it which would require less use of mana.Leliana went to the tent soon after Morrigan leaving Alistair, Elissa and Cal.

Elissa took that as a chance to go to the bathroom and change into her heavier leather armor.Once she was ready to sat next to Alistair who was looking up at the stars.They talked a bit before Alistair headed off to bed so he could get a a good six hours before Sten woke him.Elissa made herself comfortable sitting against the log she had been using as a seat watching the fire die down to embers.Cal was curled up next to her.

She looked up at the stars that she and Alistair had been identifying earlier.With sounds of sleep surrounding her, Elissa took a deep breath before whispering a prayer.It was one her mother had often said when one of them would leave the castle for a mission.

"The Light shall lead her safely, through the paths of this world and into the next.For she who trusts in the Maker, fire is her water. As the moth sees light and goes toward flame, She would see fire and go towards light. The Viel holds no uncertainty for her, And she will know no fear of death, for the Maker, shall be her beacon and her shield, her foundation, and her sword."


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Crow swoops in. 
> 
> ****Side Note: I might not be uploading this Wednesday. (7/29). I will be sorting through my classroom so that it can be cleaned.

The Royal Palace, Denerim

Loghain paced the stone floor of his private study while his advisors informed him of what was going on in Fereldan.Anora, the widowed queen, sat at a table while Arl Howe stared out a window as they listened to the grim news.When Loghain dismissed the advisors, Howe ordered a servant to bring food and ale.

“Your plan, father, has brought chaos,” Anora announced.She stood up, her gown swishing around as she walked. Cailan’s death was supposed to have unified the kingdom, the widow queen dressed in black to honor the death of her brave husband.Instead they were on the verge of Civil War with many outraged at the rumors of Highever.

“There is always chaos when change is occurring, my dear,” Loghain assured her.“Once people become use to the idea of us as rulers, they will calm down.”

“And what of the Blight, father?” Anora asked.“We lost half our army at Ostagar.”

Loghain walked over to his daughter and rested his hands on either side of her shoulders.“Trust me, Anora, I know what I am doing.”

“And when was you being regent in the plan?”

“When I saw the angry mobs showing up at the gates,” Loghain stated.He was not used to people questioning him. “I am doing what is best to keep your thrown and you safe.”

“Very well, father,” Anora sighed.She had to remind herself this was all for the best of Fereldan.Anora excused herself and instructed the servant that had brought in food and ale to bring food to her chambers.

When she left, Howe approached Loghain.“And what of the Wardens?”

“The fact that they still live needs to be fixed,” Loghain said.

“I agree, with civil war on the horizon, if it is learned that a Cousland survived, well it would not be to our benefit,” Howe replied.Bryce’s two brats were proving to be more difficult to kill then he thought.“If you may my lord, I could perhaps look into how to rid us of them?”

Loghain nodded his consent.He had planned on some turmoil when he made claims to the throne.He had not counted on Teaghan finding a voice, or a Cousland surviving.

*****

The arch demon’s roar split the air around it as thousands of darkspawn joined in the roar.Fire seemed to erupt around them as they raised their swords into the air as if celebrating some victory while the world burned down around them.

Elissa bolted up from her bed roll gasping in the fresh air, she stumbled out of the tent.Alistair was already out of his tent, and she knew by the look on his face that they both had the same dream. Elissa grabbed a water jug and took a long pull from it.Alistair got up and she passed him the skin.

“Is it real?” she asked him as she sat on a log in front of the fire.“The dreams?”

“In a sense,” Alistair answered somberly. He let out a long sigh as he stretched his legs in front of him.“We can sense them; sometimes they filter into our dreams.I was told that it is worst for those who join during blights.”

“Do they ever go away?” Elissa asked despite knowing the answer was one she was not going to like.

“You can learn to block them.But eventually they come back and that’s when you know the taint has taken over.When you go to Orzamar for your final battle.”

“So, it does kill you either right away or later on,” Elissa said.

He nodded.“It’s about twenty-year lifespan before the taint becomes too much.Duncan had begun to have the dreams again.”

“I’m sorry Alistair,” Elissa said softly. 

“I should be over it by now.” 

“I don’t think you ever will,” Elissa confided.“I think the grief will stay with you always, but you learn to move past it, you learn to move forward, you learn that it will always be there.”

Alistair looked down at her, she seemed so small sometimes, so fragile.Yet there was strength and wisdom in her that was far greater than her age.He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.She looked up at him.

“I must seem like a fool to be mourning the loss of Duncan, when you have lost so much,” he said softly.

“Just because I lost more people doesn’t make your grief any less insignificant,” Elisa replied, she laid a hand on his before she moved to get up.“You have your memories of him, of your time together.Those can never be taken away from you.”

Neither of them went back to sleep.Not with the arch demon's cry in their head.Instead, Alistair got water from the pump and they began breakfast for the rest.Elissa and Leliana would be riding in the wagon while Morrigan and Alistair took the horses, Sten wanted to walk with Calenhad to see what the dog could do.Elissa wasn't thrilled to be stuck in a wagon with Leliana but it was only fair.Once everyone had eaten, washed, and got ready, they broke down camp.Leliana and Elissa erased any evidence that they had been there. 

"It was smart to get the wagon and the horses," Leliana commented as they had driven for awhile."We blend in better as well as move faster than if we were all on foot."

"That was the idea," Elissa replied.Walking on foot would add time, time they didn't really have.The wagon also helped them blend in with the other's flooding the roads.Elissa was tired of being hunted.

"I ... heard you last night," Leliana began.

Elissa looked at her."The nightmare?"

"Well yes that too," Leliana admitted."I heard your prayer."

Elissa said nothing.Leliana watched her for a moment before continuing."I find that passage helps me greatly when I am troubled or trying to ease pain I am feeling."

"Are you going to tell me other passages I should say?" Elissa asked in a tight voice."Sorry, that was bitchy."

"And I understand it," Leliana assured her.She let out a long sigh."I told you I was a Bard?" Elissa nodded. "And not a minstrel that romanticized themselves as a Bard.I was trained, I did things, things that I now question if they were truly the right path.And not because the Maker spoke to me.I came to Lothering, to their Chantry, to hide, to recover, to figure out who I was.I had been so many people as a Bard that I felt like I was loosing myself."

"A trainer of mine had told me once that I would make an excellent Bard," Elissa recalled."But she warned me what it would entail for a female.What it would ask of me, and she feared that I would end up loosing who I was."

"A very wise person," Leliana replied."I was alone.My mother had died when I was very young and the Orlisian noble she worked for let me stay with her.She treated me like her own daughter and not as the child of her servant.But I had little options for myself."

"Why the Chantry?"

"The Grand Cathedral in Val Royale," Leliana said with almost a whimsical air."I remember the bells, the chanters singing the chant, the calm I would feel.I knew too many people there so I after an assignment here in Fereldan I went to Lothering.I did find peace there but I also found what turns people like you away from the Chantry."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not believe that the Maker has truly left us," Leliana began. 

"That is an idea many won't like," Elissa agreed."How did you explain this to the brother and sister's?"

"Did you see the rose bush in Lothering?" Leliana asked.Elissa nodded, it was hard not to notice the lone bush that seemed to stand strong and defiant against the darkness that was coming."There amid all the chaos, the threat of Darkspawn, civil unrest, this rose bush still came into bloom.It was like a beacon of hope, a reminder to those who saw it that even in these dark times nature still blooms, life is still around us."

"Meaning if the Maker had left us, such things would not be found," Elissa realized.

"Some thought I was speaking heresy, while others ignored it," Leliana explained."I spent much of my time alone with my thoughts and questions.When I had the dream, it was the first time in a long time that I felt like I had been given a purpose.That the training I had received could be used to help."

Elissa was silent for a few moments."There was a Chantry Sister in the Keep I grew up in," Elissa began."She was this strict woman, the kind that dogs and kids stayed far away from.If we were having fun it meant we were not fulfilling our roles for the Maker, if we were quiet we were wasting this gift of life."

"Ah, I know some like her," Leliana replied.

"My first love, he was the black smith's apprentice," Elissa recalled with a fond smile."He was brilliant, full of life, and we were horny teenagers with numerous rooms to hide in."

Leliana chuckled."My first love was the son of the stable hand," Leliana shared."Though he lost interest in me and I turned to the cook's daughter for comfort."

"The healer's apprentice for me," Elissa replied. 

"What happened to your first love?" Leliana asked.

"He died," Elissa said."We had already broken up, he didn't really approve of my training to be a Rogue and he knew that he couldn't tell me not to do it so we broke up but stayed friends.It was a few months after that, before the healer's apprentice, while I was in intense training with daggers and had little time to spare for anything else.There was this horrible storm that hit us, people stranded as roads and bridges were washed out.Because he was huge, he went with a group of men to help rescue some people who were stuck.They were going to try and repair the bridge, if they couldn't then they would ford the river to get the people across."

"Dangerous," Leliana stated.

"It was, he and another man got caught in a currant," Elissa explained."We found them three days later ten miles down stream from where they were.The Cranky Sister, she refused to give rites to my ex, because he did not attend service regularly.The Blacksmith, he stated that was his doing as his apprentice worked when he couldn't.Which meant when the blacksmith was at services the apprentice was working the shop.My father stepped in, he brought a Sister from a neighboring village to do the rites."

"Your father?" Leliana asked.

"Right," Elissa realized that Leliana didn't know."My father was the Teyrn of Highever."

"Oh, my dear," Leliana whispered.  She had suspected who Elissa truly was, she had heard what occurred at Highever, who among the nobility was missing. She had heard the rumors that Elissa had escaped.

"Can I admit that when I saw Cranky Sister's body in the keep's chapel that night I didn't mourn her death?"

"I wouldn't have either," Leliana agreed."It is Sister's like her that show how far we have strayed from the original path.This idea that one's worthiness is dependent on attendance or how much they give, it's wrong."

"You really must have been unpopular."

Leliana couldn't help but laugh at that."You would be right," she admitted. She then smiled at Elissa."Thank you for telling me."

From there, Leliana talked about some of the places she had been as a Bard.The sights she had seen, where she thought Elissa should go after this was over.Elissa was starting to understand that there was more to Leliana than what you saw.Which showed Elissa just how good of a Bard, Leliana was.She gave off this sweet, naive persona, but that was just the act that Leliana wanted people to see.

After lunch, Morrigan and Calenhad joined the wagon.Alistair, having the biggest horse, allowed Sten to ride it and he used Elissa's.Leliana asked Morrigan questions about growing up in the Wilds, questions that Morrigan took as annoying and pointless but Elissa began to realize it was Leliana learning about different areas and to learn about Morrigan.

A snap of a twig broke Elissa from the conversation.Elissa made quick flurry of movements with her hand to Leliana, the moments concealed by the reigns that Elissa was holding.

"Morrigan could you take the reigns?" Leliana asked."Isa is feeling lightheaded.I wanted to move her into the back."

Morrigan caught on and climbed between them taking the reins leaving the two to grab their bows from the back of the wagon.From the back of the Wagon, Elissa moved the flap to signal Alistair who was riding behind them.He signaled back and gave a bird while to let Sten know who was up ahead.

The ambush occurred as they rounded the corner.The large tree fell across the wagon as the three jumped from it, Leliana freed the scared horse who bolted.The first rain of arrows came out of the trees as Alistair and Sten joined them.

Morrigan charmed their weapons to flame and soon they were off while she threw spells.Leliana and Elissa found the nearest trees and climbed them giving them an advantage.They began to pick off the archers and call out traps as they saw them.There was about fifteen mercenaries, Elissa dodged an arrow, but saw Alistair take one in the thigh.He kept going as he slashed through bodies, Sten fought as if he was a battering ram plowing down enemies as he barreled through.

Elissa jumped out of a tree taking down two with her.The one was an elf with tattoos, she kneed him in the groin as he tried to knock a dagger out of her hand.They matched each other’s move as they each struggled for control.The elf was picked up by the back of the armor by Sten who knocked him out with the handle of his sword.He then helped Elissa up off the ground as Leliana climbed down from her tree.

“That was fun,” Leliana stated taking in the carnage around them. 

Elissa raised an eyebrow at her.“Everyone ok?”’

“Nothing permanent,” Alistair replied as he snapped off part of the arrow sticking out of his leg.

Alistair limped over to the broken-down wagon and leaned against as he took the water skin from Sten.“The leader is unconscious,” Alistair told them.“Sten, tie him to one of their wagons.”

The Qunari nodded and went back toward the body of the elf.Alistair watched as Elissa took out a medical pack.Morrigan was already prepping some of her potions. 

“Let me have a look,” Elissa instructed a she motioned to his leg.

“It’s just a flesh wound,” Alistair said trying not to grimace.That didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt like hell.

She raised her eyebrow and stared at him.He sighed and hopped up into the wagon bed, she climbed in after him.Morrigan and Leliana went to deal with the bodies and rummage around for more supplies and a possible new wagon since theirs was destroyed.Elissa helped him take of his leg guards, she looked at the leather pants he wore then up at him.

“Even for you I am not taking them off,” Alistair told her.He was hoping that he wasn’t blushing at the thought of undressing in front of her.

Elissa rolled her eyes.She took out a dagger from her boot and slit the opening around the arrowhead a bit more.“This is going to hurt; I can have Morrigan come help.”

“Just get it out,” he said with clenched teeth. 

It was a bit deeper than hers had been back in the Kocari Wilds, a life time ago it felt like, but he wouldn’t need to be stitched.She washed the wound out before applying Morrigan’s healing ointment to it.Then she did a rough bandage.When she was done, she leaned back on her heels. 

“When we break for camp you are going to want to wrap it better,” Elissa told him as she cleaned up.“It’s the best I could do since you wouldn’t take your pants off for me.”

“Only when the time is right, darling,” Alistair replied with a sly smile.He then realized he said it out loud and blushed.

Before Elissa could respond, Leliana approached the cart, “The prisoner is awake.”

“Leave him to Elissa and me,” Alistair said.“Sten might be a bit intimidating to look at.”

They made their way to where the prisoner sat.He was an elf with bleach blonde hair and dark green eyes.He was tan from being outside and carried the tattoos of the Dalish, but was not.Elissa could tell his leather armor was expensive and well made.

“Well I did not think my captor would be a thing of a beauty,” the elf said with a heavy accent.

“Antivan,” Elissa said almost groaning at the thought.Which meant most likely they were dealing with a member of the Crows, just what she needed was an Antivan assassin.

“I am impressed.My name is Zevran and I hail from the beautiful Antiva city.”

“Chatty for a prisoner,” Alistair replied.

“Why did you attack us?” Elissa asked.This wasn’t a typical caravan ambush.There was a purpose here. “And don’t try to tell me it was a chance encounter.”

“I am an Ativan Crow,” Zevran said.He was a bit surprised that the information did not surprise the female.

“Who hired you to kill us?” Elissa asked changing the question.Orina had once told her all about the Antivan Crows, a legendary group of assassins.They were the best because the training killed those who wouldn’t make it.

“I am impressed that someone so beautiful would know of us,” Zevran said with admiration and a flirty tone.He knew he was a charmer and could charm most people into giving information or forgetting the conversation.

“My sister-in-law was Antivan,” Elissa said dryly.“Drop the charm.It’s not going to work.”

“Ah very well,” Zevran sighed with reluctance. Though this female was starting to impress her. “I was hired to kill two Gray Wardens who matched your description.A rather taciturn fellow in Denerim ordered the contract with the Crows.I was selected.”

“Did he give a name?” Alistair asked. Though the description only fit one person.

“Loghain.”

“He didn’t wait long,” Elissa said to Alistair.“When were you to see him again?”’

“I wasn’t, if I had succeeded the payment would have gone to the Crows and I would get a percentage,” Zevran explained.

Elissa studied the elf.“Does this mean you are loyal to Loghain? Or to the Crows?”

“I am loyal to the person who pays me,” Zevran told her.“I have a proposition for you.”

“This should be good,” Alistair replied dryly folding his arms across his chest.

“You see in the Crows if one does not succeed in a hit we are killed,” Zevran explained to them.“I rather like living, the Crows will think I failed and am dead.Which means that I could serve you.”

“What use is an assassin?” Elissa inquired raising an eyebrow.

“I can pick locks, make poisons, dismantle traps, find weaknesses in opponents, move without being seen, and I am rather charming and good looking.”

Elissa looked at Alistair.“We either kill him or keep him with us to make sure he doesn’t tell anyone.”

“I hate that you’re right,” Alistair said reluctantly.

“One wrong move and I will have no issues slitting your throat,” Elissa informed the elf. 

“Then you have my loyalty until you choose not to,” Zevran said as she cut him loose. 

It was later when they settled in a spot off the road and covered by trees and moss. Having one more person to add to the watch was going to help keep them asleep.There was six of them now which meant they could watch in pairs. Morrigan watched the assassin closely while Elissa got the fire going, they had stopped and made camp.

“Is it wise to bring him along?” Morrigan inquired as she watched Leliana try to talk to their newest member.

“It was either kill him or bring him,” Elissa said.“We couldn’t let him go.”

“I would have your dog test your food before eating it,” Morrigan advised. Calenhad looked up from where he was resting and whined at her comment.“Oh stop with the puppy dog eyes, they do not work with me.”

“You think I’m letting the assassin handle my food or drink?” Elissa asked as she rubbed Calenhad behind the ear.“He gets served last.And ignore Morrigan, Cal.”

Elissa set the pot over the fire so the broth could boil, Morrigan was in the mood to cook and Elissa had brought down a deer earlier. Rolling her shoulders as she stood, she noticed that Alistair was off in the distance working out.He had stripped down to his leather pants and white tunic.Elissa walked toward him, she wasn’t sure why.Something about the warrior pulled at her like no other had before. There was a gentleness to him, yet when he fought it was fierce and brutal.

Alistair stopped doing sit ups when he noticed Elissa walking toward him.He stood up being cautious of his injured thigh.She handed him something and he tossed the smooth stone in his hand until he saw it was a rune stone. Over the last few weeks, Elissa had learned that Alistair was more than just a goof ball who knew how to fight. He loved mystical objects and creatures, as well as books.He looked up at her with a smile.

“Thank you,” he said.“Where did you find it?”

“In one of the bags we took from the mercenaries,” Elissa said.“I figured you studied runes at the chantry.”

He nodded as he slid it into his pocket.“How’s the assassin?”

“Being scared shitless by Sten,” Elissa replied. 

“He even scares me,” Alistair said looking over at where the large Qunari stood.

“Tell me about the chantry,” Elissa inquired as she sat on a rock next to him.While they had been through so much together in such a short amount of time, there was much they did not know about each other.

“You want to know about my life in the chantry?” Alistair asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I’m curious.You don’t seem to be the religious sort, so I find it a mystery.”

Alistair laughed.“No, I am not the religious sort and for that I washed more dishes than I could count, which is pretty high I might add.” Elissa chuckled.

“Anyway, when I showed no interest in becoming a brother, they sent me on the path of the Templar.I excelled with the sword and also with the education.I liked the education, the history of it all.Yet it was all lonely. I really had no family once I was sent to the chantry.There was only one other recruit that I got along with.Though he had wanted to become a Templar.He came from a small village in the south, he saw the Templar's as hero's.He believed in wanting to protect the mages from demons and from harm.We shared a room which meant he shared his family letters with me.I envied his family, what he had.”

“Yet you found one with the Wardens,” Elissa said.Understanding was in her eyes.

“We were all cut off from our families, all dealing with the same nightmares, we were close,” Alistair said.“I forget that you only had a few days with them, but we had fun also.”

“Were there any women?” Elissa inquired remembering that there hadn’t been any at Ostagar.

"Not when I was there,” Alistair told her, hating that he could feel himself blushing.“We’ve never had a large number of women in the order to begin with.”

Before either could speak further, Zevran appeared from the brush.“It is time, my beautiful Warden, to scout out the area.”

Elissa rolled her eyes at Alistair then nodded as she followed Zevran.While the immediate area seemed to be no threat, both the elf and Elissa felt better scouting out farther out to ensure no bandits or darkspawn.It was during these scouting missions that Elissa began to learn there was more to the assassin than what he showed most people.While he had yet to come out and ask her, Elissa was certain he knew who she was. 

“You and the other warden appear to have known each other for a while,” Zevran noted as they followed the stream away from their camp.

Elissa turned to look at him.“Only a month, but we’ve been through a lot,” Elissa commented.“He has seen me at my worse.And I him.”

They walked in silence for a bit longer.“I don’t see any trails along the stream that would indicate other’s being around here,” Elissa observed . “We should head into the woods.”

Zevran nodded this time following her into the thick brush.Morrigan had told him that Elissa had already experienced great horrors before Ostagar, that to treat carefully around certain topics.As a trained assassin by one of the most elite orders in Thedas, Zevran had been well educated in observing people and reading their interactions with people and with themselves. 

Zevran had learned much about the two wardens in his observation.Alistair came across as a fool, but it covered a sharp brain, his skill with a sword was stunning to watch, he used a jocular demeanor to cover up a deep pain.He carried a heavy burden, one he had yet to reveal to any of them.As for Elissa she moved with a natural grace and carried herself like a noble, yet not in a way that intimidated those around her.Her skill with daggers and bows though were unparalleled and told him she was very well trained.She seemed to understand that her fellow warden was still recovering from the shock of Ostagar and took the lead with no complaints. 

Yet at night when the rest were sleeping the two would discuss the plans for the following day late into the evening. The two worked as a solid unit, one that seemed to have been forged from years of training together and not from a month of survival.They were a pair that came across as non-threatening until a weapon was placed in their hands. 

“Could you teach me how to make or dismantle some of your traps?” Elissa asked.

“Next time we come across a field of darkspawn traps I will leave some to teach you,” Zevran replied.“I find it’s easier to understand how to make a trap when you know how they can be dismantled.”

“My mother thought the same with a bow, that if you understood how an arrow was made, the parts of it, you would make a better archer.”

“And was she an archer?” Zevran asked.It was the first time Elissa had brought up a parent.

Elissa seemed startled by the question then realized what she had told him.“Yes, she was one of the best in the town I come from,” Elissa replied.“It’s what caught my father’s attention.When I became interested, she instructed me.”

“And your father allowed this?”

Elissa chuckled at that.“My father had already learned that what he allowed and what my mother wanted to do were two different things and he let her do as she pleased.They understood each other.”

They both heard the snap of a twig, Zevran held a finger to his lips as they both payed attention to another twig snap.Both turn so their backs were too each other as they counted how many individuals were in the woods around them.Elissa notches an arrow in her bow, ready to send whoever came after them to the maker.Zevran already had his hands on his daggers, ready to launch his attack.The first few fell by arrows and daggers.Elissa gave a bird call as she dropped to her knees to avoid an attacker.Grabbing the dagger from her boot, she caught the back of his leg with it causing him to scream out in pain as he fell to the ground.They heard the battle cry of Sten and Elissa jumped up grabbing her bow again, she began taking down those still in the woods as Sten and Alistair joined in the melee. 

A hand grabbed her hair and pulled her hard against a body."Well well, it's the whore of Highever," a voice whispered in her ear.He licked behind her ear.  "We have plans for you."

Her blood ran cold as she froze for a moment.Stale breath laughed at the back of her neck which was enough to break her trance.The gurgle that came from his throat when she used her hidden blade was a beautiful sound. She kicked an attacker charging her sending him flying towards Alistair who took him down with a quick arc of his sword.They all waited several moments. 

“They are too well armored,” Zevran stated to Alistair.

“Meaning?” Sten inquired.

"Normal bandits don’t wear this expensive of gear,” Elissa answered for him as she knelt down to a body close to her."One of the one's I killed knew who I was."

She searched for pockets or a money purse.When she found a pouch,she opened it searching through the coin.She tossed it to Alistair then looked for any identifiers on the soldier.Zevran was doing the same thing.

“I found a metal tag on this one,” Zevran said.“It has a coat of arms on it.There is also a letter with the body.”

Elissa stood up, both her and Alistair walked over to where he stood.Zevran handed them the tag as he opened the letter that contained the orders.Elissa froze when she saw the Coat of Arms. Alistair recognized it as well, he wanted to console her, to pull her close to him.But now was not the time.

“Bann Loren has agreed to supply the remains of his army to King-Regent Loghain, to ensure that any usurpers of a Civil War will be put to an end,” Zevran read.“This parchment allows for his men to search property, camps, for any that might have fled Ostagar so that they may be dealt with as traitors to the crown.”

“Would he?” Alistair asked Elissa.

“Enough coin,” Elissa answered, though the pain of betrayal was brutal.“He, unlike his wife and son, was more concerned with how he appeared to people.He attaches himself to important people.”

“I thought all his men were at Ostagar?” Alistair stated.

Elissa shook her head.“His Bann runs along part of the bannorn where there are lot’s of bandits and highway men.My father had him leave a small part of his men behind to patrol that section of the bannorn.”

“And Loghain is now using that to help his cause,” Zevran stated.“They seem a bit far from the North.”

“They are,” Elissa agreed.

“Sten, help me pile them up near the road,” Alistair said.They all looked at him.“I want Loghain to know it won’t be this easy.”

Elissa nodded.She ran her fingers over the crest one more time before tossing it back Zevran.“I’ll head back to camp, let Morrigan and Leliana know what’s going on.”

Zevran went to argue but Alistair shook his head.When Alistair didn’t move to go after her, Zevran realized that Alistair was giving her time to collect herself. That this news of whose men had attacked them had shaken her to her core. 


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elissa feels her grief and learns the real reason why Alistair was kept out of the main battle. Also the walking dead, a relieved Teaghan, and other shenanigans.

Alistair had watched as Elissa fell silent again, he noted the Cal also was stuck to her side instead of wandering between their ban of misfits.Seeing the Coat of Arms for Loren had shaken her to her core.He understood why, while she had spoken very little of the night at Highever, from Duncan he and Cailan had learned that both Bann Loren’s wife and son was slaughtered as well.Dairren had been killed trying to give Elissa enough time to escape. With Zevran aiding him, Alistair was the one leading their band of merry misfits.Something that Morrigan protested about at any given moment.Elissa stayed off in the woods always a head of them, ensuring that their path was safe, alerting them if enemies were near.The only comfort to Alistair was that Cal was with her.

By the second day of Elissa’s silence, and as they reached closer to Redcliffe, for it had taken more than three days because of bandits and a thunderstorm, Zevran had enough.When he knew that she was within ear shot, he made sure that he was in the wagon with Morrigan.Sten was walking behind them while Alistair was leading from the front.

“So how did a raven hair beauty such as yourself find yourself in such company?” Zevran inquired of Morrigan.

Having the elf in the group meant that some of Morrigan’s ire had switched from Alistair to the charming Antivan elf.

“Do you hear anything, Leliana?” Morrigan asked.“I feel as though there is a gnat buzzing around me.”

“You wound me!” Zevran exclaimed as he groped his heart theatrically. He heard a faint snicker from the woods.“Alistiar, it appears that there is a roadside tavern a few miles from here.”

“It’s the last sign of civilization before Redcliffe,” Alistair said as he slowed his horse.“Why?”

“And how far is Redcliffe from it?”

“A half day,” Alistair replied. He studied the elf.“You think we should stop and stay for the night?”

“It would give us all a break from the road including our horses,” Zevran answered. 

“We have the coin that we could spend the night and have food, and sleep on something that isn’t the ground,” Alistair replied.

“And what of Darkspawn?” Sten grumbled.

“It’s a tavern,” Elissa stated as she emerged from the woods with Cal prancing next to her.“Any news of darkspawn will be known there.”

“And she speaks,” Morrigan said.And was met with three dangerous looks.Any further quip fell from her lips. Even the Qunari seemed to be holding his weapon a little tighter. 

“Do you think they have bath’s?” Leliana inquired from the back of the wagon.

“This is a roadside tavern,” Alistair reminded her.“Any bath will be a rusty tub that will be filled with water from pitchers the staff brings in.”

“Charming,” Morrigan commented.

The rest of the ride was in silence.It was Elissa and Alistair that went into the tavern to find out about rooms and food.The innkeeper seemed thrilled at the size of the party for with the threat of darkspawn business had slowed.After negotiating a price, they were able to get three rooms, one with a private wash room.Food was served in the main dining room, it was stew or roast lamb.Elissa stayed to pay and sign the books while Alistair went out to tell the others and get their gear.

“Have darkspawn been spotted around here?” Elissa asked as the innkeeper counted out the money.

“No, thankfully, still in the south but the news is not good,” He told her.When he went to give her change she shook her head.“Honeleath and Lothering had to be completely evacuated and with chaos in the capital, there is limited help.Bann Teaghan has sent some of Redcliffe’s soldiers to help with the evacuation but it troubling.”

“How bad is it in the capital?” Elissa asked.

“Not full out riots but people are not happy,” he said quietly.“While there are many that will listen to whatever Loghain says, many are questioning his actions at Ostagar and his action of naming himself Regent.Bann Teaghan being the most vocal.”

“We’ve noticed a pick-up on bandits.”

“Rumor is some of the greedier Bann’s are trying to make a profit out of this,” he looked at her.“You aren’t bandits?”

She smiled at him sadly. “We were displaced from Highever.We’ve been picking up stragglers since.”

“May the Maker bless the Couslands, may he protect Lord Fergus and Lady Elissa,” the innkeeper replied. “Civil War was almost ready after the attack and Loghain’s lack of response to Howe’s slaughter of innocents.Many are hoping that the young Cousland is safe, those who are stuck in Highever are trying to undermine Howe in their own way.”

“Then it would be good for word to get to them that the Young Cousland is doing what she can as well,” Elissa said in a hushed tone.Alistair came through the door and the innkeeper just stared at her.She nodded to him then headed to where their party stood.

“We got three rooms, one is a single, two have two large beds, and one has a washroom,” Elissa replied.“The single is on this floor in the back, the other two are on the same floor and next to each other.”

“I will take this floor,” Sten stated. He would be able to do his meditations in quiet.

Elissa handed him the key to the room then told him to meet them in the dining room for food.The rest headed up the back stairs with Cal following them.The two rooms actually had a connecting door between them.They were small, with sparse furnishing but for the night it would work.Two beds were in each room as well as table and chairs.A fire-place was set with logs for a fire.The women took the room that had the bigger beds as there was three of them.There was a knock on the outer door, Leliana opened it and smiled at the young serving elf.

“I have fresh water and linens,” the girl stated.“If you need fires lit, I can do that as well.”

“Thank you,” Leliana said.“We are going down for dinner.”

“Then I will have it ready for when you return,” she bowed then left. 

They all undid their armor, stretching as they got used to not having the added weight on them.When they headed down-stairs they found that Sten had already gotten a table in the far back.There was a wide berth between their table and the rest of the people.

“He can be handy to have around,” Zevran noted. 

Alistair went to the barkeep and placed order for food and drink.Ensuring that there would be water for Sten.He joined them as they sat down. 

They all were quiet for it was just nice to not have to be traveling, or starting a fire to cook dinner.Cal had curled up under the table laying on both Alistair’s and Elissa’s feet. 

“What can we expect tomorrow?” Leliana asked Alistair.

“It has been many years since I was in Redcliffe,” Alistair replied.“It’s right on the lake so it’s a mill-town as well as fishing and farming.The town is nestled along the hills and valley with the keep up on the highest point, so it overlooks the valley and hills.It serves as the seat for the Arl but also as the evacuation place for villagers and surrounding farms.”

“And yet you believe this Arl will help us despite your absence?” Morrigan asked snidely.

“The Arl raised me, he sent me to the chantry to further my education, and has kept in touch throughout the years,” Alistair said.He omitted the parts about his mother and Isolde forcing the Arl to send him away and him ignoring the Arl’s communications.

“And the Arl is sick?” Zevran asked. 

“Yes, but his younger brother, Teaghan, is running things, he’s who we are going to want to talk too,” Alistair replied. 

“And he will be able to help us?” Sten inquired.

“With the Arl sick, then yes Teaghan would be the next in line for the Arl’s son is too young,” Elissa explained to the qunari.

Their food and drinks arrived, all conversation stopped as they took in a home cooked meal that had been made in a kitchen.Zevran and Sten began to talk about the Qun with Leliana asking questions every now and then.Morrigan was the first to finish and retreat to their rooms.Cal let out a whine letting Elissa know he had to go out.

Alistair slid out of the booth with Elissa.In silence they followed Cal out of the tavern and watched the dog wander around until he found a spot to go to the bathroom. 

“I… there is something I need to tell you,” Alistair said to Elissa. actually.”

She turned and looked at him noticing how nervous he was.“What is it?”

“I told you about my mother and the Arl taking me in?”

“You did,” she said joining him on the rock.

“The reason that Eamon did so was because my father was King Maric.”

“So you aren't just a bastard but a royal bastard," Elissa commented.

Alistair chuckled. "I should you that."

Then a thought struck Elissa. "That means Cailan was your half-brother,” Elissa realized.“Oh, Al.”

She took his hands in hers.“I didn’t want to tell you,” Alistair confessed.“But it is bound to be mentioned by either Teaghan or Eamon, most likely Eamon.”

“Why didn’t you want to tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you thinking about me as anything other than how you know me,” Alistair admitted. “I know how foolish that is.”

Elissa smiled softly, understanding his meaning.“I promise you will always be just Alistair to me.”

“Thank you.”

“Alistair, does Loghain know?” Elissa asked suddenly.

“I don’t know,” Alistair realized.“Cailan only found out shortly after I was sent to the chantry and that was because he overheard a conversation between Maric and Eamon.Other than Eamon and Teaghan, I don’t know that Maric told anyone.There was fear that I would be seen as a threat to Cailan’s reign.That I could be used against him.”

“If he knows, it could explain his obsession on getting rid of us,” Elissa realized. “Maric’s son and the Last Cousland.”

“Which has been my fear,” Alistair admitted.“Back at Ostagar, Cailan didn’t have me go with you to protect you, it’s because he couldn’t risk both him and me being on the battle-field.”

Elissa was silent as she pulled him to her and held him close.They both had lost the only family they knew.They both understood how quick life could change, and while this pain would never leave them, they still had to live their life. 

“We will find a way to save Eamon,” Elissa promised him.

“I hope so,” Alistair replied as he leaned down to kiss her again.“We should go back in before a search party is sent for us.”

Elissa woke up Cal with a nudge from her boot.She let Alistair help her down from the rock and they headed into the tavern ready for a night’s rest before tomorrow.

****

In the morning they ate breakfast at the tavern before loading up the horses.Alistair had informed that the roads would be too steep for their wagons, so to load the supplies on the horses and lead them down the incline.There was a barn to hold wagons at the entrance to the village but they would still be doing the same thing.Once they were all ready, they headed out toward Redcliffe Village.

“Why are we doing this foolish trip?” Sten asked.“We should be fighting the blight?”

“We need an army to fight that,” Elissa reminded the giant. “We need Redcliffe and Eamon to get that army.”

The Qunari mumbled something under his breath as he nodded his agreement.“Then lead the way, Alistair,” Leliana said in her perky tone.

It was close to noon when they reached the gates to Redcliffee.Alistair stopped and looked around, fear becoming etched on his face.

“This isn’t right,” Alistair stated.“There should be people here.”

“Leliana and Sten, stay here with the horses and supplies,” Elissa instructed.“Morrigan and Zevran come with us.”

“There should be guards, or a watchman at least,” Zevran noted as they made their way to the path.

“Which is why something is off,” Alistair warned them as they passed the stone archway that marked the start of the town. 

“Could this be related to the Arl being ill?” Morrigan suggested.

Elissa shook her head.“More would be on duty,” Elissa replied.

Zevran looked at Elissa and they both nodded.Hands made sure that blades were within reach as they made their way to the main road. Elissa and Zevran heard the sound of gravel being knocked together as someone ran up the path toward them. Alistair noted how the rogue and the assassin were standing and motioned to Morrigan to slow her step.The witch was not thrilled but followed the silent order.

A young lad, about sixteen, came around the corner.His hair was wind-blown and he wore the typical garments of a farmer.He almost fainted at the site of them as he skidded to a stop.

“Are you here to save us?” The lad asked.

“Save you from what?” Elissa asked stepping forward.Now was not the time for Alistair’s identity to be revealed.

“Does no one know what is going on here?”

“Perhaps if you were to tell us then we would,” Morrigan sighed with disinterest.

“Since the Arl fell ill, the dead come back to haunt us at night,” The lad said.

Elissa looked at Morrigan.“That is not a simple task,” Morrigan replied with caution in her voice.She turned and looked at the boy.“How?”

“I’ll bring you to the Bann, he can tell you more,” the lad replied.

Elissa and Morrigan this time took the lead with Alistair hanging in the back with Zevran.As they took the road into the town Alistair looked around the village that had once been his home.It was so quiet, windows were boarded up, doors locked tight, not even smoke came from the chimney stacks.The villagers that were outside looked worried, almost fearful.The lad led them to the Chantry which was in the heart of the village.Both Morrigan and Elissa looked each other, neither one a fan of the order. But it was the heart of any town or village, serving as the town hall, the schoolhouse, and even protection in times of crisis.

The large wooden doors opened, and they were brought into the large open space.Pews had been pushed along the walls with some being made into makeshift beds.There was quiet sobbing and hushed voices as the lad led them toward where the Revered Mother would often stand for sermons.Instead a man shorter than Alistair with dark red hair stood talking with a Templar and a few militia members.They all stopped when the lad approached them.

“Thomas,” the red hair man said addressing the lad.“Have you brought us aide?”

“I have, Bann Teagan,” Thomas replied and moved away.

Teagan looked at the four people that Thomas had brought into the chantry, a quick glance told him they were well armed and trained.Then a second glance had him almost choking back a sob.

“Alistair!” Teagan exclaimed rushing forward and hugged the surprised warden. 

“I’m alive,” Alistair assured the man that was very much like and uncle to him.Teagan rested a hand on Alistair’s face then shoulder just to make sure.

“We thought the worst but hoped for a miracle,” Teagan said. He had lost one nephew in the war but thinking he had lost both had been too much.

“No thanks to Loghain,” Alistair replied.

Teagan nodded then looked at an older woman, who was the revered Mother.“Alice, may we use your room?”

“Of course,” the revered mother said with a slight bow.

“Thomas, see if someone can get into the Blacksmith’s,” Teagan called out.“Also, Ser Perth, maybe you could get the tavern to give us more alcohol for wounds?”

“Right away,” they both said and left.

Teagan brought the others to the chambers off of the main room.There was a fire in the hearth that took the dampness out of the room.It was only then when the fire light caught Elissa’s hair that Teagan fully realized what a miracle had landed at his feet.

“By the Maker,” Teagan whispered as he hugged Elissa just as tightly as he had hugged Alistair.Elissa hugged him back, Teaghan’s bann was near Highever and he would frequent the keep when in the area.“How?”

“The hidden passage, Duncan the Grey Warden that came to recruit me, he helped me get out,” Elissa explained.“Ma, she wouldn’t….”

Teaghan kissed her forehead not imagining what she had witnessed.They had heard the names of the dead.Elissa’s often in the dead or unknown list. “Fergus?” Teagan asked gently.

Elissa closed her eyes.“I hope he is still alive,” Elissa admitted.

“Cailan sent him on a scouting mission before news of Highever arrived at Ostagar,” Alistair explained.“He was going deep into the wilds and wasn’t planned on returning until well after the battle.”

“I see,” Teagan replied.“Thankfully, Eamon fell ill before the news hit us about what happened at Ostagar, about Logain’s betrayal.I was not sure how I would break it to him that both Cailan and you had fallen.His grief over Highever was like the rest of us, unimaginable.”

“Teagan,” Alistair replied. “What is wrong with Eamon?”

Teagan sighed and sat in the chair closest to the fire.He ran a hand over his face before he started talking.“The eve of the battle, Eamon fell ill,” Teagan explained.“The house thought it was a stomach ailment at first but then by morning he was in a deep sleep that he cannot seem to wake from.”

“Any symptoms?” Morrigan asked curious at the situation.

“A fever, slight though,” Teagan replied, noting the apostate that was with them for the first time. “Though it is not constant.He mumbles and at times thrashes about.The healers have spoken to me that it is poison.”

“I would concur,” Zevran agreed. “Though I do not know of this one. Was anyone else in the household affected?”

“No,” Teagan answered noting the elf that had spoked.

“Would what he had drank or eaten from still be available?” Zevran inquired.They looked at him.“I might be able to ascertain the ingredients that made the potion, which would help identify the potion or at least the type of potion.”

“Isolde did not bring me into this mess until a week after he had fallen ill,” Teagan admitted.“By then everything had been washed and the healers were at a lost.”

“Teagan, these are our companions: Zevran from Antiva and Morrigan who is from the Wilds,” Alistair introduced, realizing introductions should have been made.“We have others but left them at the top of the hill.”

“I wish we met under better times,” Teagan admitted shaking hands with the elf and then the apostate.He then spotted the Mabori next to Elissa.He bent down and scratched the dog's ear."And I remember you, Cal, I see you are protecting your person very well."

Cal barked and wagged his tail as he licked Teaghan's hand.Teaghan stood up after another pet.

“The lad spoke of the dead coming back to life,” Morrigan replied.“Are there any mages residing in the house that you are aware of?”

“I know that Isolde has a young mage in the dungeon, she blames him for the Arl and everything that is going on.”

“What are your thought’s of the mage?” Alistair asked him.

“Honestly, I don’t think he is bright enough to pull something like this off,” Teagan replied.“He has not spoken much.”

Elissa looked at Morrigan.“What are you thinking?”

“I need to see this mage and perhaps the Arl,” Morrigan said.“The poisoning and the dead rising are two different things, but they could be related.”

“Are Isolde and Connor still at the Castle?” Alistair asked Teagan.

“She refuses to leave Eamon and Connor is locked away in his room,” Teagan answered.“When I do see him, he is quiet and withdrawn.”

“How old is the child?” Morrigan asked.

“Ten,” Teagan and Alistair both answered.

“Thomas said the dead attack at nightfall?” Elissa recalled.

“Yes,” Teagan answered.

“Then let’s focus on getting through tonight first,” Elissa suggested.“Then in the morning we can talk about getting into the castle and seeing the Mage.”

“What do you need us to do, Teagan?” Alistair inquired.

****

It was close to nightfall, Alistair, Zevran and Leliana were positioned at the foot of the path.They would be able to help the militia that was protecting the village and the chantry.Morrigan, Sten, and Elissa were at the top of the hill at the juncture between the castle and the road to the village.They stood with Ser Perth and his knights.Sten was not thrilled but once Elissa explained that the only hope of surviving the Blight was by gathering an army, this was one of those steps in that process.Morrigan was still annoyed by all the running around they had to do to help ready for the battle ahead.

“At some point you aren’t going to be able to help out each individual person,” Morrigan pointed as she rolled her shoulders in preparation for the dead.

“Well until that time I am going to keep helping,” Elissa replied.“We are going to the castle, anyway, finding out if his daughter is alive is simple.”

“Yet here I am learning there is nothing simple about what we are embarking on so why should that task be any different,” Morrigan sighed.She then straightened as she sensed the pull of dark magic.“They are on their way.”

Elissa nodded and readied an arrow, Morrigan set it on fire and Elissa let it fly high into the night.It would signal Alistair that the dead were coming. Elissa took position on top a boulder while Morrigan enchanted the Templar’s weapons with fire.Using the oil, they had found in the general store, one of the Knights poured it over the path and Morrigan set it on fire.

The dead would have to come pouring through the flames to get to them.The fire would weaken them and destroy some of them on the way.The first to make it through, Elissa was able to stop with an arrow while Ser Perth readied his many.Morrigan hung back by the windmill where she would be able to monitor as well as add spells as needed.As they handled their own wave of undead, Elissa could hear the battle starting from down below. 

Ignoring the fear of Alistair being injured or worst.Ignoring the feeling that she got when she thought about being fearful for Alistair she rechecked her daggers and bows. She focused on the undead that came pouring down from the castle road.Arrow after arrow she sent into the air with each one finding a home in the undead.When her quiver was empty, she went for her blades and joined in the hand to hand combat. They were all sweating and covered in soot when the final dead fell to the ground. 

With a few waves of her hand Morrigan, removed some of the grime to search for injuries.When she was pleased that they had all made it through without anything more then a few gashes, they headed down the path to join the rest.Perth left two of his men as look out in the event that another wave came through. 

Heading down the hill was tricky due to the thick blood-like substance that some of the dead had shed.Elissa caught Morrigan as the witch almost went down after slipping on some.They both headed toward the chantry to guard the entrance.Elissa watched Alistair as he cut through the swarms of dead that were coming off the lake.

“The magic that is being used to create this is more than a person could possess,” Morrigan noted to Elissa.

Elissa looked over at her as she accepted a quiver with more arrows in it.“You mean Demon?”

“That is indeed what I mean,” Morrigan answered.“This is beyond blood magic.”

“Good to know,” Elissa commented as she got an undead between the eyes. 

Wave after wave of undead came towards them.The wounded were brought to Morrigan who was able to shield them with a barrier.No one relaxed until the first bit of dawn began to appear on the horizon.Only then did people start to rejoice despite the exhaustion they had all felt.

Alistair knocked on the door to the chantry and it was pushed open.Teagan studied his nephew then Elissa. 

“How bad?” Teagan asked.He feared the number of dead this night.

“We lost none,” Alistair told his uncle.“We have several that have injuries that need to be tended too.”

The Revered Mother offered her chambers to the companions so that they could rest in peace.They were being hugged and thanked every second and were all weary from the long battle.Teagan promised to wake them at Noon so that they could then began their trek to the castle. 


	12. Chapter 11

After rest and food, Alistair, Morrigan, Elissa and Zevran met Teagan at the windmill the following day. They left Leliana and Sten with the village to help with repairs and injuries.Sten had perked up a bit when there were rumors of Darkspawn nearby, making it easy to convince to stay and watch over the village.Their own injuries had already been tended too.In armor, they headed to the windmill where they found Teagan staring at the castle in the distance.He wore his simple leather armor that he had managed to grab in a hurry, a sword and shield were slung on his back.

“With the dead eliminated we can set our sights on the castle,” Teagan replied.He turned to look at the four who stood before him.“I fear what we will encounter upon entering the castle.”

“How are we going to get in?” Elissa asked.“If I recall Redcliffe Castle has one way in and out.It’s virtually impossible to sneak up on.”

“You are correct,” Teagan replied.He took off the signet ring he wore.“However, this ring unlocks a secret passage that leads from the castle to this windmill.”

“Teagan, I don’t feel comfortable with you coming with us,” Alistair began.“We don’t know what we are facing, with Eamon ill, risking you as well seems …”  
Alistair stopped when he saw movement coming down the castle pass.They all reacted with laying a hand on each of their weapon.Teagan was the first to relax when he recognized two of the castle guards.Then he saw Isolde, Eamon’s young wife, behind them. 

“Oh Teagan!” Isolde cried in a thick Orlisian accent.“I thought the worst when you did not return to us!”

“If I could help the village I was going too,” Teagan said trying to be patient with the distraught woman who had flung herself at him. 

“You must return, Teagan,” Isolde pleaded ignoring the others.“It has gotten worse, the dead walk the halls now. And Connor…”

“What about Connor?” Alistair asked stepping forward.

Isolde whirled around glaring at him until she recognized then she stared at him in disgust.“Alistair?”

“Yes, Isolde,” Alistair sighed.

“Why, I never…” Isolde went to continue but Teagan stopped her.

“Alistair and his companions are the reason we were victorious last night, Isolde,” Teagan explained, knowing just what the woman thought of Alistair.He had not agreed with Eamon’s decision to send Alistair away but Teaghan had been in the army training and did not know until afterwards.“If not for them more would have died last night.Instead we lost no one.”

Isolde did not look thrilled at the notion that Alistair was here and willing to help.Morrigan went to say something but caught Elissa’s look of warning. 

“Isolde, what is going on?” Alistair asked the woman gently.

“My husband is poisoned, dead walk the night, we are being punished,” Isolde sobbed.

“You mentioned Connor, is he alright?” Teagan recalled.

“He is... up-set what with his father ill and you not returning,” Isolde stated.

“And the mage?” Alistair inquired.

“What is there to say, he poisoned my husband and now makes the dead walk amongst us,” Isolde replied.She then turned to Teagan and took his hands in hers.“Teagan, you must return to the castle with me.”

“We were discussing that when we spotted you,” Teagan replied.“We…”

“No, it can only be you,” Isolde said.“Please, Teagan, you must trust me.”

Teagan took a deep breath and nodded.“Just let me speak with Alistair and his companions.”

“Please hurry,” Isolde begged.

Teagan motioned for them to join him closer to the windmill.“Teagan, “Elissa said in a warning tone.Her and Teagan had trained together from time to time, with his Bann being closer to Highever than Redcliffe.“She’s lying.She knows more than she is letting on.”

“I agree,” Teagan replied.He stepped toward Alistair, hugging him.As he did, he slipped his signet ring into Alistair’s hand.Whispering in Alistair’s ear.“Take this, meet me in the throne room.”

“Be safe,” Alistair said to his uncle as they parted.

Elissa went to say something, to argue but saw Alistair shaking his head.Instead they watched Teagan join the group from the castle.

“We are really letting him walk off with that woman?” Zevran asked. “I feel like we are letting him walk into his own slaughter.”

“I hate to say this, but I agree with the elf,” Morrigan replied.“She is not telling us everything.”

Elissa didn’t say anything until Teaghan had vanished around the bend.“Come on,” Alistair said to the other’s.“We use the ring to get into the palace, then we find out what Isolde isn’t telling us.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Zevran said to no one. 

“As do we all,” Alistair agreed. Calenhad barked his consent to Alistair's words.

They followed him into the windmill for he knew where the hidden door was,Eamon had shown him when he was younger how to access the door in case of an emergency.He slid the ring into the hidden knot in the wood that even had Zevran impressed with how well concealed it was.Pushing on it, Alistair waited until he felt it give.It was delayed, to fool a person into thinking it was a fake hole.Alistair took a step back when he heard the faint click.The floor next to one of the water wheels slowly moved, revealing a flight of stairs that led downward.Alistair noted that Elissa had gone very still behind.Her features were tighter than normal. 

Zevran grabbed an unlit torch from the mill wall’s, and lit it.“I will go down first,” Zevran said.

“And why you?” Morrigan asked.

“Because my beautiful witch, part of our training as an Assassin is to know how to detect foul air,” Zevran stated.“Especially in unused passages where the air could kill you because of what has been contained in it.”

“And you passed that test, I take it.”

“I am here, am I not?” Zevran asked with a jovial grin.

“And if you failed?” Morrigan inquired, hating that grin. 

His face darkened.“You did not survive to go onto the next part of training.

“Morrigan, follow Zevran,” Alistair instructed.He had noted how Elissa had tensed when the passageway was revealed.Zevran had also noticed, Alistair would thank him later.“Elissa and I will follow.”

“Do not come down until you hear me,” Zevran told him as he held the torch in front of him and descended down the stairs.

After a few moment’s, Morrigan heard his shout that all was well.Rolling her eyes, she headed after him making the tip of her staff glow to light her way.Once she had vanished, Alistair turned to face Elissa.He rested a hand on her arm.

“I will be right behind you,” Alistair said softly.

“I left them,” Elissa whispered as it began to become too real. They were leaving Teaghan to face the castle as well.“I left them and fled through the passage.”

“And we are going through the passage to save other people,” Alistair reminded her.“Your parents knew what they were asking of you, asking of Duncan when they told him to take you through the passage.”

Elissa closed her eyes, hating the panic that was rising up in her.“One step at a time,” Alistair said gently, he hugged her gently, felt her rest her head against his chest.He rubbed her back until her breathing returned to normal“I will be behind you the entire way.”

Nodding, Elissa took a deep breath and focused on Teaghan and Connor.Alistair grabbed another torch and lit it, then handed it to Elissa so she could have the light.Elissa took it and began going down the stairs.Whenever she looked behind her, there was Alistair right there behind her.He was with in arm’s reach if she needed him but far enough away that if a blade had to be swung neither would be hit. Knowing he was behind her, it kept the panic from rising in her.

When she reached the bottom, she saw that Morrigan had the passage lit up to the point that torches weren’t needed.She missed the nod between Alistair and Zevran, as Morrigan told Elissa she sensed magic nearby.Zevran took the rear with Alistair up in front.They had no clue what to expect so they were all on their guard as they made their way through the dark and forgotten dungeons. 

****

They were covered in cobwebs, dirt, and the maker knew what else as they finally reached the doors to the Main Hall.Ser Perth had met them at the gate which helped them against the Revenant that was waiting for them.Perth positioned two of his man to stay with the guard outside the main doors in the event that any other creatures arrived. 

As they entered Redcliffe Castle, Alistair paused and looked at Perth.“It’s too quiet,” Alistair said.

“I agree,” Perth replied resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Elissa readied her bow as Zevran had a dagger ready.In total silence the group of eight moved toward the Main Hall, they heard manic laughter and a child’s voice.A woman sobbing could also be heard.

“Morrigan, hide your staff,” Elissa whispered. 

“She can stay behind my men,” Perth said understanding Elissa’s thinking.He looked to his men.“Whatever Lady Morrigan says, listen too.This is out of our knowledge.”

“Try not to kill but knock unconscious,” Morrigan told them all. She had been impressed with the Knight, he saw her magic as useful instead of instantly fearing it like so many others. “Connor will be unstable if he is the cause and the mage didn’t lie to us.”

They all nodded.Alistair looked at Elissa and they both pushed up the doors that led into the Main Hall of the castle.This was where Eamon would meet with those under him, where he would hear minor grievances, receive official visitors.It was a large room with high ceilings, tapestries hung showing the history of Redcliffe.At the far end was a large hearth and throne sitting before it.A fire was going in the hearth as a child was sprawled over the throne laughing at what Teaghan was doing.

In a mid flip, Teaghan fell to the ground as the child stood up from the throne and glared at the visitors.

“I told you, no one was to visit, mother,” Connor growled to Isolde.“And yet here are more people to play with?Should I be mad mother?”

“Connor, no…” Isolde sobbed sinking to her knees.“Please…”

“Please, what, mother?” Connor asked as he took in the group.“Why have you come here?Are you to ruin my fun? To stop me?”

“We are here to talk with Teaghan,” Elissa said calmly as she lowered her shoulders and head.“We mean no harm.”

“Uncle Teaghan doesn’t need anyone but me to talk to, isn’t that right, uncle?”

“No one,” Teaghan cackled in a voice unlike his own.

“You are very pretty,” Connor said as he studied Elissa.“Can I have her mother?”

“No,” Alistair said stepping forward.“Connor, look at me.”

Connor turned to stair at the sandy blonde man, part of him thought he knew him.But it was foggy, that part of his memory.“Who are you?” His voice sounding like normal but confused.

“Connor,” Alistair said as he felt Morrigan come up behind him.She nodded and he was able to use his Templar training to funnel some of her magic to calm Connor for a moment.Without lyrium, be able to use the mana was a way for Alistair to use his templar abilities. “You know me, Connor.”

“What…Alistair?” Connor asked almost sinking to the ground.“How? Where’s da?”

Teaghan had come out of his spell as well.He went to move but saw Elissa shake her head.“Connor, what happened?” Alistair asked.

“I don’t know,” Connor asked as he sat on the steps to the throne.“I … was so upset when Mother told me Da fell ill.I … was angry that she blamed my tutor.I had a dream.”

“A dream?” Morrigan whispered.Then motioned for Alistair to ask it.Too many people talking at one time could distract the child, allowing the Demon to take control.

Alistair repeated her question.Connor nodded.“She came to me, told me she could help, told me she could make it all go away,” Connor said. 

Elissa noticed Isolde was starting to realize what was going on, that her son was clear headed for a moment.Elissa gave Isolde a warning look to not move from where she was.

“She could make what go away?” Alistair asked still in the same calm voice.

“Da’s illness, my magic,” Connor answered. 

“Oh, Connor!” Isolde cried as she ran to her son.

“Shit,” Elissa and Zevran both mumbled.

The spell was broken and Connor stood straight up as he flung his mother off of him. “It was a fair deal!” Connor yelled in a voice that was mixed with the deacon. “Teaghan, stop them!”

“Remember knock them out,” Morrigan yelled. 

It was a difficult fight, for Teaghan and the inflicted guards were using their blades and bows, while the rest were using the blunt ends of their weapons.Zevran launched himself on the back of one, he circled his arm around the guards neck and pulled as if strangling.He waited until the guard fell unconscious before releasing. Elissa used the same tactic while Morrigan weaved a sleep spell around the two coming after her. When the last guard fell, Zevran and Perth tied them up and took their weapons while Alistair helped Teaghan to his feet.

“Sorry,” Alistair said as a lump formed on Teaghan’s head.For he had to knock Teaghan down with the blunt end of his sword.

“No, thank you,” Teaghan told him as he rubbed his head. 

“Where did Connor go?” Elissa asked as she looked around the room.

“Do not go after him,” Morrigan warned.“I fear any interaction in him will cause the Demon to come forth and well that will not end well.”

Teaghan nodded.“Perth, in the cells is a mage named Jowain,” Teaghan informed the knight.“Bring him the arl’s study.The rest follow me.That includes you, as well, Isolde.”

Rubbing his head, Teaghan led them out of the room and into a large hallway that connected to other formal rooms.At the end was a large door that led to the Arl’s study.There was a chill in the air as they entered,Morrigan snapped a finger and a fire came to life in the hearth.She noted that Teaghan was rubbing his head.

“Would you permit me to take care of that?” Morrigan asked knowing how many felt about being healed by magic.

“Please,” Teaghan said as he sat in his brother’s chair.

Morrigan laid a hand on the lump and whispered a few words.Teaghan winced once then let out a sigh of relief as the pain went away. 

“A mild concussion now down to a dull headache,” Morrigan noted as she stepped away. 

“Thank you,” Teaghan told her.He then looked at Isolde.“Explain.”

“I know not what you mean,” Isolde stuttered.

“You know nothing of your son having magic,” Elissa said arching an eyebrow.

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner,” Isolde gasped.“Teaghan who is this…woman?”

Teaghan looked at Elissa who nodded. “Isolde, this is Elissa Cousland.”

“But she’s dead,” Isolde gasped as it dawned on her just what that meant.

“No, I am very much alive despite how hard Howe tried,” Elissa commented. 

The door opened and Perth arrived with Jowain.Perth closed the door, leaving his men outside to guard them.“Isolde, why hire a mage to teach Connor?” Elissa asked.

A sob tore through the woman.“He began to show sign’s of magic,” she confessed.“I didn’t want to believe it.”

“She hired me to teach Connor how to hide it,” Jowain stated as the woman succumbed to sobs.

“You can’t hide magic, it would be like telling someone not to breathe,” Morrigan said outraged. 

“What did you teach, Connor?” Teaghan asked Jowain before the witch could continue. 

“I taught him how he could use his magic to do ordinary things, things that no one would see suspicious,” Jowain explained.“As Morrigan stated, there is no spell that can hide magic.”

“And your connection to Eamon being ill?” Teaghan asked. 

Jowain sighed and hung his head.“I am an apostate.”

“Shocked, shocked I say,” Morrigan mumbled earning her a look from Elissa.

“The Templars have my phlactory,” Jowain explained.“I was hired to infiltrate Redcliffe Castle and give the Arl a tincture that would make him ill.Once I did this, my Phlactory would be destroyed.”

“Who hired you?” Elissa asked him.Jowain hesitated. 

Zevran casually pulled out his dagger and balanced it on the tip of his middle finger while he whistled a shanty tune.Jowain paled as he watched the elf. 

“Teyrn Loghain,” Jowain said. 

“The man who betrayed his king,” Alistair said as he closed his eyes for a moment. 

“The undead walking around is that part of the plan?” Teaghan asked trying to focus on the immediate and not how deep Loghain's treachery went..

Jowain shook his head.“When Connor heard the news of his father, his magic began to flare uncontrollably.I can only imagine what happened in his grief.”

“Perth take him back to his cell,” Teaghan sighed. 

Teaghan waited until Perth left before he looked at Isolde.“Why, Isolde?”

“My son could not be a mage,” she whispered.

“Eamon would have loved Connor no matter if he was a mage or not,” Teaghan told her.

“It wasn’t that,” Elissa realized.“Isolde felt it was a curse from the Maker, that she did something wrong to have a child who is a mage.It wasn’t about titles or Eamon disowning him, it was about her piety.”

“He would have been taken away from me,” Isolde cried.“To live in a tower where maker only knows what happens there.”

“So, you hire a mage to teach him how to hide it and now wonder why the undead return each night,” Morrigan stated. 

“The question now is what do we do with Connor,” Alistair said.His vice was numb, for even as a Templar cadet he knew what would become of Connor.

“You can not mean…” Isolde gasped.“He is a child!”

“A child that you placed in this situation,” Teaghan said.He looked at Alistair then at Morrigan.“Is death the only option?”

“No,” Morrigan replied, they all looked at her.“There are two methods.One would involve blood magic to allow a mage to enter the fade.”

“I will give my blood,” Isolde said.

“This isn’t a prick of the finger,” Morrigan stated.“This ritual would require all of your blood.You would die.”

Before Isolde could volunteer her life away, Elissa spoke up.“And the second way?”

“With enough lyrium and a few other mages, one could enter the fade and severe the tie between the demon and Connor,” Morrigan replied.

“Then the demon is not in him?” Teaghan asked.

Morrigan shook her head.“When he spoke of the dream, of the woman that came to him,” Morrigan began.“That was how the demon tied itself to him.She is controlling him through that connection, but she is not physically residing in him, yet.The mage who entered the fade, would be able to fight the demon there and upon killing the demon in the fade the connection to Connor would be lost.”

“How much lyrium?” Alistair asked.

“More than what traveling templars would keep on hand,” Morrigan said. 

She knew that Alistair had none.She had made a mistake of asking him when his next dose was for her to find out that he did not take it.That he had only taken it for three months before Duncan came for him. He had only been on a bare minimal amount just to get used to it. That he willing went off lyrium and instead learned to utilize the mana of a mage to use his Templar abilities.Something that had no fear of addiction or overdose.Morrigan did not like the fact that she began to respect the idiot.

“Like the amount that a Circle might have?” Elissa inquired.

“Well yes,” Morrigan said.“But one can’t simply walk into a Circle and expect the Templars to allow them to take a ton of Lyrium and mages out from under their nose.”

“They would if we had, say, a Grey Warden treaty that calls for the service of the Mages in the times of Blight,” Elissa stated.

“And we do have a treaty that calls on said services,” Alistair realized. 

“The Circle is a two day journey round trip,” Teaghan noted.“Would Connor be alright?”

“While I hate saying this,” Morrigan all but groaned.“The mage, Jowain, he and Connor seem to have a bond.He could keep an eye on Connor, he would know the signs if things are worsening.”

“If the demon was more in control of Connor, the trick that Morrigan and I did in the hall would have forced the demon to come out and defend its host,” Alistair assured Teaghan.“It didn’t.Our control was broken when Isolde went to touch him.Connor is still there, he is trying to fight the influence.”

Teaghan looked at the clock.“It is late,” he noted.“Let us eat dinner, and rest.You can leave tomorrow morning for the tower.”

****

Teaghan found Elissa on one of the castle's lower level patios.It was well past midnight but he had a feeling when he heard one of the door's open that it would either be Elissa or Alistair.Two of their companions had opted to stay in the village, while the rest were staying at the castle.Isolde was not happy with the guest's in the castle but voiced little concern over it.Morrigan was staying in the wing with Connor and Jowain so that they could keep the demon subdued.The rest were staying on the main floor in some of the empty servants rooms. 

Cal's head picked up when he heard Teaghan approach.The dog didn't growl instead he laid his head back down on his paws. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Teaghan asked as he joined her at the railings. 

"I'm not sure the last time I actually could sleep was," Elissa admitted."Where's Griffon?"

Griffon was Cal's brother.They were born in the same litter.Griffin imprinted on Teaghan. 

"I left him in Rainesferre," Teaghan replied."I did not want to leave Monty without protection.He also has my personal guards, but I felt better knowing that Griff was with him."

"Cal might forgive you for not bringing him," Elissa said with a hint of a smile. 

Teaghan chuckled.He studied Elissa for a moment before speaking."How are you doing, really?"

Elissa stared off into the night sky trying to find words that fit what she was feeling."Honestly, I don't know if there are words to even come close to explain how I am doing," she admitted."This last month, it feels like years already."

"When we heard, I wanted to storm the gates," Teaghan admitted."Monty, how I still don't know, remained levelheaded.Reminding me that if Howe could do something so treacherous to a Teryn, what would he do to a Bann? He also said that when you and Fergus surfaced, you would both need me."

Elissa smiled sadly."He's right," Elissa agreed. 

"We won't tell him that," Teaghan teased.He sobered again. "Eamon was beside himself, my only consolation when he fell ill was that I did not have to tell him of both Cailan and Alistair.I think the shock would have taken him."

"I ... it surrounds me at times," Elissa whispered."I feel like I'm suffocating, Teagan.Like I've been swallowed up in a storm and I can't get out.Then I'm just numb the rest of the time. "

"Oh, Isa," Teaghan said.He pulled her gently into a hug.Kissing the top of her head he just held her."Anyone who tells you how to mourn, or to move on, should fall on their sword slowly." 


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I realized that I misnomered chapters in my draft and spent five minutes wondering where Chapter 12 was. It was mislabeled as chapter 13.   
> Anyway, In which our travelers venture to the Circle. And there might be some demons.

With going to the Circle of Magi, Morrigan stayed back with Sten.She would be able to help Jowain if Connor became out of control without triggering the demon to take control. As they traveled, Leland informed them of the history of where they were going. The tower was located on the edge f Lake Calenhad, Kinlock Hold was the regional center for the other minor towers in Fereldan.It was here where the Grand Enchanter and Knight Commander resided.

"Did you know that Kinlock was constructed before Fereldan was a country," Leliana informed them as they guided their horses through the rain.In the distance they could see the tower."It was built back when the Avwar were in control of the area.It is situated on a small island in the lake and could only been reached by boat."

"Making escape difficult," Zevran stated.He got an odd look from the former Chantry sister.

When Alistair saw Templars guarding the dock that led to the Tower of Magi, he knew something was wrong.Their decision back in Redcliffe of leaving Morrigan there in case Connor worsened seemed to be the perfect decision.Alistair took the lead with the others falling behind him.He had to show the young templar the treaty of the mages as well as some coin for him to finally agree to ferry them across the lake. 

When they reached the boat a Templar was ready to inform them to turn arounduntil he recognized Alistair’s voice and hugged him, for they had all feared he had been killed at Ostagar. 

"Alistair, you're a live!" The templar exclaimed surprising the younger recruit.

“Arik, what’s going on?” Alistair asked as they got off the boat.Zevran positioned himself in the back ready for anything. 

“When Uldred came back from Ostagar, he summoned a meeting with the Enchanter’s,” Arik explained.“Then Wynn arrived a half a day later covered in blood, she paled when she heard the Uldred had beaten her to the tower.Gregoir sent myself and my partner to the shores to keep anyone from coming until Wynn and him made contact with Irving.”

“Alistair,” Elissa said.“Uldred was at the meeting I was at. It has to be connected.”

“What the hell are they trying to prove,” Alistair replied.

Arik looked at the two Wardens.“Something bigger is going on.”

“It seems that way,” Alistair sighed.

The Tower of Magi loomed over them as they walked toward the building with Arik leading the way.Leliana was explaining to Zevran the history of the lake.The elf did not seem to care that it was the largest body of water in Fereldan or that it went from Redcliffe to the tower. 

Arik pushed open the heavy doors that led into the large central hall of the tower.They were greeted by chaos, templars and mages were lined up in make-shift beds, they were being tended to by those not injured.Leliana quickly went toward a healer to see if she could be needed while Alistair, Zevran, and Elissa followed Arik toward an older gentleman that stood near a set of sealed doors. 

“I thought I told you to stay at the dock,” Gregoir stated to Arik.

“You did,” Arik replied then stepped aside so that Gregoir could see who he had brought.

“By the maker, Alistair,” Gregoir as he stared in shock.“We feared the worst.”

He embraced Alistair quickly, Alistair had shown to be highly intelligent and quite skilled when he studied as a templar.However, the Revered Mother had always kept him from reaching his potential. Gregoir did not stand in Duncan’s way when the Warden asked to recruit Alistair.They had all been shocked when the Revered Mother refused, forcing Duncan to use the rite of conscription. 

“Right now, the rumor that I am dead makes moving about easier,” Alistair admitted.

“Yes, I can bet Loghain is not happy with the news that you might have survived,” Gregoir stated.

“No, he is not,” Zevran answered.

“What’s going on?” Alistair asked his formed Knight Commander.

“Uldred has summoned blood magic,” Gregoir informed them.“He has all the Enchanters, with the exception of Wynn, locked in the harrowing chamber.Wynn has a group of the apprentices and novices secured in one of the dorms, but I cannot risk sending in any more of my men."

“Then send us,” Elissa suggested.

Gregoir turned to look at the small woman.He went to say something, but Alistair whispered something to him and his eyes widened.“Alright, I will hear your plan.”

“If you send us in, we can go through each level and clear it of demons, as we find survivors we can send them down to the dorm that Wynn has secured,” Elissa replied. 

“If you make it to the Harrowing chamber, you will need to find Head Enchanter Irving,” Gregoir told them.“We were forced to send for the Rite of Annulment, but if you can reach him and bring him to these doors then I will cancel the rite.”

“Agreed,” Elissa said.

“You can ask the men for any gear you might need for you did not come here planning on a fight,” Gregoir said to them.

Elissa and Zevran nodded.Elissa went to follow the elf but saw Gregoir keep Alistair for a moment, she stood behind a column so no one saw her.

“Do you need Lyrium?” Gregoir asked quietly.

“It’s been six months since I used any,” Alistair answered.Gregoir stared at him in amazement.“We were on the barest amount, just enough to see how to use our abilities, but not enough to become addicted.”

Gregoir let out a long sigh of relief.“I never understood what the Revered Mother saw in you that made her despise you as she did,” Gregoir told her.“The fact you have been clean for six months when for some all they need is a drop to be hooked… you are remarkable.”

“Do you have enough for the men?” Alistair asked.

“We grabbed as much as we could,” Gregoir informed him.“We are not quite to rationing yet.”

“Have faith, Commander, we will win this without having to use the rite,” Alistair replied. 

“I hope you are right,” Gregoir said.

After they were fitted in armor and weapons Gregoir walked with them to the metal doors that took four Templars to open. He wished them luck. The door was barred once they entered through it, the heavy clang of it reverberating off the stone walls. They came across the apprentice’s dormitories and found them strewn with overturned furniture, bodies, and charred remains of demons. Ready for anything, they checked each room making sure they were clear before heading to the lobby.

There were mages here, huddled together, reassuring children. Zevran looked shocked.“You have children in the tower?”

“As soon as a mage is known the Templars taken them no matter how young,” Alistair explained. He didn’t agree with the policy or that they never saw their family again.

Elissa recognized the older woman who was talking to a small group. Wynn looked up and was surprised to see her. She moved away from the group and hugged them both. “I hoped you two survived,” Wynn replied. “What are you doing here?”

“Gregoir, sent for the Rite,” Alistair warned Wynn. He tried to ignore the small children, but it was hard. “It hasn’t arrived.”

“Then why did he let you through?”

“We made a bargain with him,” Elissa told her. “We locate survivors and rid the tower of the abominations and rescue the first enchanter."

Wynn let out a breath. “You will need a mage with you,” she told them. 

Elissa looked at Leliana who was talking to a small group of children. They were laughing. “I’ll leave Leliana here, she can help if any demons come this way,” Elissa told Wynn.

A young red head came to them. “Are you sure about this Wynn?”

“I am fine Petra,” Wynn assured the young mage. “These two are the wardens I told you about. They will be leaving Leliana with you to help.”

Petra waited to speak until Wynn went to talk to the other mages. “Watch after her, she gave us a scare earlier.”

“We’ll keep her safe,” Elissa promised.

“I am ready,” Wynn told them. 

They walked to the barrier she had constructed, she raised her staff and it vanished. Once they were through the barrier, Wynn turned and reformed it.

“Now we are sealed in with abominations and demons, how lovely,” Zevran replied. “Why wasn’t I able to stay behind?”

“Because Petra is a sweet girl and I didn’t want you to corrupt her,” Elissa answered. The elf laughed at that.

Before conversation could continue, corpses and skeletons came to life. Elissa grabbed her bow and began firing arrows and Alistair and Zevran took care of the creatures. Wynne sent rocks flying at them causing them to crumble to a pile of bones. When the last fell Wynn led them to the stairs that led to the second floor. This was the senior mage floor, their library was also here along with the store rooms. There was only one way to go, for the other way had been blocked, so they headed into the stacks of the libraries and came across a group of blood mages. 

Elissa and Zevran dove out of the way of a fireball. She sent a knife flying through the air hitting the blood mage. Alistair neutralized their abilities as the fight continued. When only one was left, she kneeled before them.

“Don’t kill me,” she whispered. 

“Why not?” Elissa asked darkly. “Did you ask your victims if they wanted to die?”

“What good is blood magic,” Wynn said in disgust.

“A means to a greater good,” the mage said.

“Good and blood magic don’t go together,” Alistair said.

“Please spare me, Uldred said that if we could rise up against the templars we could free ourselves from their control,” the mage pleaded.

“That name keeps coming up,” Zevran observed. He never liked it when the same name kept coming up it was never a good thing.

“He left the battle, I followed him,” Wynn told them. “I knew he was up to something but not this.”

Elissa looked at the mage who was only a few years older than herself. “I will not kill you, but I will not help you escape. You are free to go.”

“Thank you,” she whispered as she ran.

“Was that smart?” Alistair asked, his tone indicated he did not like her decision.

“If she gets through Wynn’s barrier she will be faced with a room of angry mages, and even if they let her past, she still has to get past the Templars,” Elissa pointed out. “If she can get past all three, she deserves her freedom.”

“There is logic there,” Zevran replied. 

“The stairs to the third floor are near the first enchanter’s office,” Wynn told them signaling an end to the argument. She had agreed with the wisdom of Elissa’s decision.

They made it out of the library only to come across three abominations. They towered over Alistair even, they were red in color with bumps covering their body, and strings of skin seemed to decorate them like necklaces. At one point they had been mages, but the mage had lost control of the demon procession allowing the demon to take full control of the body and power. Wynn used spells of cold and ice to slow the abominations down; Elissa grabbed her sword and joined in hacking them to death. When one exploded into flames she jumped back as her leather leg guard caught fire. Wynn froze it while dealing with the last two abominations.

Learning from Elissa’s wound, Alistair and Zevran moved away from the other two bodies before they erupted into flames. Wynn motioned to Irving office so she could look at the wound. With Zevran’s help, Elissa made it into the office while Alistair made sure it was clear.

They sat her in the first enchanter’s chair. Wynn knelt before Elissa and helped her remove the leg guard. The legging was charred, using a knife from Elissa; Wynn cut the charred legging away revealing an angry and nasty burn. They watched in amazement as Wynn held her hands above the burn that was giving off heat, Elissa sucked in a breath as she felt a tingling in her leg. Then she watched as the angry welts began to fade until her skin was red but smooth. Wynn put a cooling salve on it then wrapped it before putting the leg guard back on. 

“You might want to find a new one,” Wynn recommended taking in the charred brace.

“It’s on loan courtesy of the Templars,” Elissa replied. 

“I doubt they would miss it,” Wynn said with a wry smile. 

Alistair helped Elissa up. She cautiously took a few steps, it ached a bit, but she could work through the pain. She walked around the room as Alistair perused the shelves packed with books and scrolls. In an opened chest she saw an old leather-bound book, touching it she could tell it was powerful. When she opened the cover, she bit back the surprise, without the others seeing she slipped the tome into her bag. They carried on until they made it to the stairs up to the third floor, Wynn stopped before opening the door.

“The third floor is the great hall, it houses our formal rooms for guest and ceremonies. It also houses the chapel,” she explained.

“Meaning plenty of rooms for demons and corpses,” Zevran said reading between the lines.

“Exactly.”

“Any other creatures burst into flame when they are killed?” Alistair inquired, at least dark spawn didn’t burst into anything.

“Just abominations.”

They entered the third floor and found it as still as a tomb. There was no sound except for their footsteps on the stone floor. Statues of Andraste were everywhere along with swords and shields. There was little color in the large space, giving a feeling of oppressiveness to the tower.

“How do you stand it, Wynn?” Elissa asked. She couldn’t imagine being forced to live in such a place.

“There is a reason I am often off giving aid,” Wynn replied. The dreariness of the tower got to even the most optimistic of mages.

By the time they reached the floor that housed the Templar quarters they were dripping in sweat, blood, and goo. They leaned against the wall of the large entry hall to catch their breath. Elissa rotated her injured ankle. It was stiff and the pain was just bearable.

“How many more floors?” she asked Wynn.

“The Harrowing chamber is up one more staircase,” Wynn answered. “The stairs are on the other side of the tower.”

“Of course they are,” Zevran mumbled. He didn’t like the corpses of Templars strewn about. He was waiting for them to get up and attack.

“I have an odd feeling,” Wynn replied as they walked past the deserted Templar quarters.

“As if a bunch of rabid Templars are going to rush us?” Alistair asked.

She gave him a narrowed look. “No, just stay alert.”

They entered the center of the tower and stopped short. Standing in the center of the room was a large sloth demon. Bodies surrounded him; he slowly eyed the group that had just entered the room.

“Well, well, what do we have here?” the demon asked in a dreary voice. 

“Don’t give into to the dreams,” Wynn said. Yet even she couldn’t stop herself from yawning.

“It is foolish to resist,” the demon told them. “You are all so weary to begin with, sleep will come easy.”


	14. Chapter 13

Elissa awoke to flickering candlelight. Her head hurt as she tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. When she heard the voice next to her, her heart ached. This had to be a dream, it couldn’t be real. Because if it was then it meant one thing, she was dead. 

“Shh, pup. It’s alright,” Bryce Cousland told his daughter.

Elissa stared at her father, unsure she could speak. “I think she still is feeling the head injury,” Eleanor said coming into view. “I will go tell Duncan she is awake.”

“Am I dead?” she asked. The room was strange to her, so was the fact that her dead parents were there.

Bryce laughed. “No. You are at Weishapt, you were injured badly in the battle with the arch-demon.”

“Wait, what battle with the arch-demon?” Elissa inquired.

She was pretty certain she would have remembered that. Her whole body ached, and her head drummed so hard the room spun, but she had a feeling that she would remember the battle that ended blight. When she tried to think of her last memory it was fuzzy and vague. It bothered her that she couldn’t focus on remember.

“Her memory is going to a bit fuzzy for a day or so,” a deep voice said from the doorway.

She watched as Duncan walked into the room. Her heart clenched at the sight of him, her heart knew that like her parents he too was dead. A voice in the back of her head told her this was wrong, they were dead, there was someone missing. 

“You’re dead,” she whispered as the truth came crashing down over her. “All of you are dead.”

“Oh honey,” Eleanor said sitting on the edge of her bed. “We managed to escape after Duncan and you. We thought it best to hide until Howe was dealt with. Duncan found us after Ostagar, after the arch-deamon fell.”

“Duncan, does Alistair know?” Elissa asked. She slowly got out of bed wrapping the sheets around her.

Duncan looked at her oddly. “Alistair who?”

Elissa froze and knew right then this was all a dream and began to back away from them. The Duncan she knew, who talked of Alistair as if he was his own son, would not have forgotten the young man. He would not have kept her parent’s being alive a secret from her. He would not have kept his death hidden from Alistair.

Duncan walked toward her, “You defeated the arch-demon, brought peace to Thedas.”

“No,” she whispered. “This isn’t right. Where’s Alistair?”

“There is no one by that name here,” Duncan said. “I don’t know who you are referring too.”

“This is a dream,” Elissa whispered.

Duncan just chuckled. “We won, Elissa. We defeated the arch demon and the world is at peace.”

“The world is never at peace,” Elissa countered. She wished for a blade and one appeared in her hand, she hid it behind her back.

“For the first time it is, and you had a part of that.”

“No, something is wrong. This isn’t real.”

“You foolish child,” Duncan snarled. “I offer you a chance to be free.”

“No, you offer compliancy,” Elissa retorted. And with that Duncan burst into a rage demon.

Grabbing the sword that appeared in her hand she ran it through Duncan and watched as her parents turned into demons. She sliced through them, as the flames vanished from where the demons of her parents fell she tried to figure out where she was. She thought of her companions and watched as the world went blurry. 

When it came into focus, she was standing in the lobby of the Tower of Magi. Wynn was crying over dead bodies that littered the ground. Elissa walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s a dream, Wynn,” Elissa informed her.

“I wish it was,” Wynn sobbed. “So much blood and where was I to stop it?”

“Wynn they’re not dead.”

Wynn stood up and glared at her. “Can’t you see their bodies for yourself? The poor children dead because we failed them. Where were you?”

“Yes, Wynn where were we?” Elissa asked. “Think back to what you remember last.”

Wynn went to argue but stopped. She began to think about how she ended up in the lobby but could not find an answer. The last clear thought she remembered was the sloth demon on the fourth floor. She yelled in surprise as the dead bodies stood up calling out her name. With Elissa at her side they took down each of the creatures.

“Now what?” Wynn asked.

"I don’t know,” Elissa said. “I thought of my companions and it brought me here.”

“I’ll focus on the elf, you focus on Alistair,” Wynn said. 

Elissa nodded and began to focus and Alistair. Soon the room blurred before eyes. When she opened them, she stood outside of a quaint cottage on a busy street. Children were running and laughing. The door to the cottage opened, her heart jumped when Alistair stood there with an easy grin on his face. He wore a tunic and leggings that were well worn. Elissa studied his face and saw that it was free of cuts and scars.

“Goldana, we have a visitor,” Alistair called into the cottage. “Can we help you?”

Elissa felt the pull on her heart, he looked at her as if she was a stranger. “Alistair.”

“Do I know you?” he asked looking at her carefully. Something pulled at the back of his mind. He should remember her, he knew that. Yet when he tried to think clearly something seemed to push his memories away from him.

Before Elissa could speak a strawberry blonde woman came to the door. She looked like Alistair, she smiled at Elissa. “A friend of yours, brother?”

Alistair studied Elissa. “Yes, she is,” he said. “You’ll stay will us for supper.”

“Alistair, we don’t have time for this,” Elissa pleaded, hating the anxiety in her voice. “Please think hard, and push past the fog.”

Goldana said something but he was focused on Elissa and her blue eyes, how she looked in her armor. Then he remembered her climbing up a tree to scout out darkspawn, he remembered lighting the signal with her. Of the rune stone she had given him, of their moments at the camp or on the road. 

“Alistair, I need you,” Elissa said. “We have to finish something.”

“What’s she talking about, brother?” Goldana asked. “I don’t know who this girl is.”

“I do,” he whispered. “We were doing something important.”

Elissa nodded. “I can’t do it without you, Ali,” her voice almost breaking as she spoke.

It was the simple nickname that brought it all back to him. His eyes cleared as he hugged her tightly. “The sloth demon,” he whispered into her ear. “We never got past him.”

“No! Don’t listen to her!” Goldana roared as her voice dropping a few octaves.

With that the cottage vanished and they were surrounded by demons. Back to back they began to slash at the demons killing them as they got near. When the last one fell to the floor screaming, Alistair pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. She held on to reassure herself that this was real. When the world began to fade away, she closed her eyes and let him go. 

When she opened them, they were on an island, Wynn and Zevran appeared next to them. They were all confused as they tried to figure out where they were. Then the sloth demon appeared before them. 

“Dreamers who broke away are always punished,” he warned. “Now be good dreamers and go back to sleep.”

“No,” Elissa said. “You die here.”

With that they launched on the demon, with each kill he changed forms. With each form he became harder to kill. He threw them as if they were nothing, throwing fireballs and then streams of ice. He caught Zevran in an invisible field that felt as if it was crushing the elves inside. Alistair used his Templar training to release the elf, and caught a spell to the head. When at last the demon died and auburn hair man approached them.

“Hello Wynn,” the mage said.

“Niall, what are you doing here?” Wynn asked.

“Trapped,” he told her. “Uldred has used blood magic. Use the Litany of Andrullah to defeat him.”

“You won’t come with us?” she asked him.

“It is too late for me, Wynn. My life has been drained.”

The two mages hugged before Niall sent them back to the realm of the living. When they awoke, they were in the central room of the fourth floor.

Wynn knelt before Nialls body and closed his eyes. “You will be buried with honor,” she promised. Composing herself she led the way to the stairs. 

They were shocked when they saw a Templar standing in a barrier of some kind.Bodies of other templar’s lay before him.His eyes were blood shot, dark circles had formed under his eyes.

“The poor child,” Wynn said as she detected the magic being used.

“You are just another scene to play at my mind,” The Templar stated closing his eyes.

Alistair recognized him.“Cullen,” Alistair whispered.“It’s me, Alistair.You were a year ahead of me.”

“Impossible, you died at Ostagar,” Cullen stated.“Demons stop!”

“Keep him talking while I take the barrier down,” Wynn said quietly to Alistair.

Alistair approached the bubble.“I was one of the few people that actually made you work toward winning a game at chest,” Alistair informed Cullen, Wynn encouraged him to keep going.“You helped me learn to appreciate the history behind the Runes we were forced to learn.”

Cullen didn’t open his eyes, but his shoulders became less tense, so Alistair continued.“You are from a small village in the southern part of Fereldan, Honeleath I think is its name.You are one of four children, you came to the templar’s as a willing recruit.Your name is Cullen Stanton Rutherford.I know you and you know me.”

Cullen refused to listen."You called me Ali," Alistair replied."A name I only let those close to me call me. I would call you Cully to annoy you.You dared me once to enter the mess hall in just my underwear and helmet."

"Alistair," Cullen whispered as he realized what he was seeing was real.

The barrier collapsed and Alistair rushed forward catching Cullen as he sunk down to his knees.“He has been fighting the demons for days,” Wynn said.“He is mentally and physically exhausted.”

“It was like teeth digging into my mind,” Cullen said as he accepted the water skin that Elissa handed him.

“Would you accept some Mana from me,” Wynn asked him gently.The abuse of magic he just went through could make him nervous of anymore.

Cullen looked at her, he knew Wynn.She was like a mother or grandmother to all of them.She was one of the few that were allowed to leave the circle with minimal Templar guard.“I…”

“Shhhh,” Wynn said understanding.She reached into her pouch and pulled out a small vial of lyrium.“It is not as strong as what you might be used too but you need something to keep up your strength.”

“Thank you,” Cullen said accepting the vial.He motioned with his head to the stairs. “Uldred, he brought them all up there.I don’t know if any are left alive, the screams…”

“Hush,” Wynn said gently.“You are safe now.Gregoir sent us to end this nightmare.”

“If any show signs of possession…” Cullen began but he was so tired.

“We will do what must be done,” Alistair promised him.He saw Elissa going to say something but shook his head.“Rest.We will make sure no abomination leaves that chamber.”

Cullen nodded as he let the lyrium warm him up.He had been on the edge of with-drawl, but he had refused to give in to the demon’s that were tormenting him.

Wynn gave him another vial of Lyrium as well as her cloak to drape over him.She stood up and motioned for her party to join her near the stairs.“When we get in there, you will have to deal with Uldred, while I read the Litany.If I fall, Alistair is the only one who will be able to read it, he knows how to use mana.”

“What does this litany due exactly?” Elissa asked.

“Protects against blood magic and mind domination,” Wynn said simply.

“While Wynn reads it, it will sever the casters ability to control us allowing us to deal with them,” Alistair explained.“It is not used because it requires time for the reader to read the entirety of it.”

With that they opened the door to the Harrowing chamber. There was a cluster of mages huddled together on the floor. A bald-headed man stood in the center laughing as he turned two into abominations. He turned and smiled at them.

“So, Wynn have you finally come to join my new order?” Uldred asked.

“I have come to stop you Uldred,” she said.

“Loghain has promised our freedom.”

“Through blood magic?” Wynn asked. “I think not. You will die for this.”

“Very well, have it your way,” Uldred said as he began to laugh again.

With that he unleashed his abominations on then. While Wynn fought against him, Alistair, Zevran and Elissa took care of the abominations. They each made sure to get out of the way of the body before it exploded. Anytime Wynn detected that Uldred was using blood magic on a mage she recited the litany protecting that mage. With each mage she saved the more enraged Uldred got.

Transforming into a large beast he grabbed Elissa by the waist and brought her up to his face. He laughed as he tightened her grip while she tried to break free. He ignored the two men who were trying to save her until he felt a blade go through him. Then he flung the girl across the room as he turned on his attacker, but it was too late. The elf ran and leaped landing on his back and shoving his dagger into the spinal column. He twisted the blade as Uldred began to falter then jumped off before Uldred crumpled to the ground but not before Uldred’s monster form unleashed one last stream of fire on the elf.

Alistair rushed to Elissa’s crumpled form, while Wynn went to the First Enchanter. Elissa was barely moving, her breathing was shallow but she was alive.

****

Elissa once again woke to flickering light and feared it was her nightmare all over again. Then she felt the hand holding hers, she took a deep breath, but her ribs hurt. She heard voices and a door opened as someone entered. 

"You’re safe,” Alistair whispered in her ear. “It is no dream.”

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw she was in a room in the tower. An old man smiled down at her as he used magic to heal the rest of her injuries. When she could breathe without pain she sighed. Alistair helped her sit up in the cot, and she looked around.

“Go, I will tend to her,” the old man told Alistair. Alistair nodded then left to wash and change clothes. “He has refused to leave your side since the battle with Uldred was over.”

“What happened?” Elissa asked the man before her.

“You saved the tower. I am First Enchanter Irving,” Irving introduced himself. “You have been unconscious for a few hours.”

“The others?”

“Wynn saw to your companion Zevran, and I took care of Alistair while he kept vigil over your,” Irving informed her.

“What of the young Templar we found,” Elissa asked.

“Cullen is getting much needed rest that his body and mind need,” Irving assured her.Though part of him feared that Cullen might never fully recover from the horrors that he witnessed.

“Connor!” Elissa all of sudden exclaimed.

“We also have sent word to Redcliffe to expect us by tomorrow evening,” Irving assured her. 

“Then you know of the situation there.”

“Your mage is quite intelligent to think of entering the fade with the use of lyrium,” Irving informed her. 

“Will it work?”

“It has in the past,” Irving replied. “You need rest before we travel. I will send your man in.”

She wanted to correct the Enchanter that Alistair wasn't hers butshe just nodded as he left the room; Alistair came in a few moments later. His hair was damp, he wore a white undershirt and leather leggings. He sat on the edge of her bed taking her hands in his. Neither spoke for a few moments.

"When I watched you crumble I thought the worst," Alistair said softly."We have both lost so much in a short period of time.But the thought that you might be ... gone, it terrified me."

Elissa reached out and laid her hand on his, swallowing the lump that was in her throat.She wasn't good with emotions. 

“Irving and Gregoir have set us up in a few rooms to heal,” Alistair told her.“Petra and Wynn are looking after Zevran.He has burns that they are healing.Uldred was not happy when Zevran stabbed him in the neck with his poisoned dagger.”

“I can imagine not,” Elissa replied.“Where are you staying?”

“I was going to stay with the templars,” Alistair told her.“Irving wants you to stay here, he will finish setting your ribs in the morning.I should let you rest.”

Elissa grabbed his hand as he went to leave.“Don’t leave,” she whispered.Alistair looked at her, surprised at her request.“I…I dreamed I was at Weishaupt, that Duncan, my parents, and Dairren were there.They were all alive, it was so real.Until I mentioned your name and Duncan didn’t know who you were.That’s when I realized it wasn’t.I don’t want to be alone right now.”

"Are you sure?" Alistair asked.He ignored his heart beating a mile a minute. "I can sleep in the chair."

"The bed is big enough for the two of us," Elissa said, her voice soft. 

"Are you sure?" Alistair repeated.

She nodded.He understood her fear, he gently helped her move over in the bed before sitting down on the edge.He took off his boots that he was wearing, his armor was already off.Alistair then slid in under the covers, his heart was racing as he pulled the blanket over them.Elissa hesitated, then she curled up against him as much as she could, resting her head on his chest.Alistair wrapped his arms around her then kissed her on the top of the head.

“Go to sleep,” Alistair whispered. “I’m right here.”

He began to hum a song as Elissa listened to his heartbeat.Between his humming and listening to his heart, she soon fell asleep.He promised to himself that he would be by her side whenever she needed him.They might have known each other for only a month but what they had been through already had formed a tight bond between them. He would treasure whatever she wanted to give him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the hunt for the Urn has begun.

Morrigan, with last minute instruction for Irving, had been successful in separating the Demon from Connor.She had been able to provoke the demon in the fade, allowing herself to kill the demon there.Morrigan was now asleep in one of the guest rooms, while Connor was resting in his own room with Wynn watching him.Irving had strong words to say to Isolde about what she attempted to do.Even stronger words when he spoke to Jowain. There had been a light dinner and everyone went to bed early, all exhausted from the events over the last few days and weeks.

The following morning, Alistair and Elissa met with Teaghan and Isolde.Irving was talking with Connor, something that did not make Isolde happy but she was already on thin ice.She had never considered that she could be jailed for keeping Connor's talents hidden.

Teaghan paced the Arl's study while Isolde stared off into space. "Irving studied Eamon earlier this morning," Teaghan began."Zevran was with him as was Morrigan."

"What did they find?" Alistair inquired from the chair he was sitting in.

"He agrees with Zevran that it was a poison," Teaghan replied as he stopped at Eamon's desk."With Jowain not knowing what it was, and not having the goblet used will make it almost impossible to learn what it was.The thought is that it was either poorly made or was a rushed job which is why Eamon is in the state he is in."

"I know Morrigan was going through some of the tomes we found at the Tower to look for clues," Elissa replied.Her and Morrigan were sharing a room at the moment. 

"Yes, and Wynn will be staying to help figure out treatment methods," Teaghan stated. 

"The Urn," Isolde whispered."It is our only hope."

"None of the Knights have been successful in locating it," Teaghan reminded her.

"There is a scholar in Denerim that knows more about the Urn than anyone," Isolde replied."I could go, I could speak to him."

"No," Elissa stated.

"How dare you," Isolde exclaimed. 

"Elissa is right," Teaghan replied before Isolde could go into a tirade."Sending you to Denerim right now would be too dangerous."

"If no one else will go then I will go," Isolde replied."You can not keep me..."

"We'll go," Elissa said in a tired voice."We'll leave Wynn, Sten, and Leliana so that they can keep working with the town and Wynn can help monitor the Arl.Alistair, Morrigan, and Zevran will go to Denerim and look up this scholar."

They all stared at her, surprised by what she said."We can leave in the morning," Elissa replied.

"Would it be safe for you all in Denerim?" Teaghan asked."If Cal is with you, they will know, Elissa."

"Then I'll leave him here," Elissa replied."He can stay with Connor."

"You are not even devout," Isolde argued. 

"No but your husband has been poisoned by the current Regent," Elissa reminded her."Which means the moment you set foot out of Redcliffe you will also be fair game."

"We have had three groups already attack us because of Loghain," Alistair added. "We can handle ourselves.Redcliffe can't afford to lose more soldiers at this moment."

"I'll talk to Irving," Elissa said."He might know more about how to handle the ash's or why they might work."

Elissa left the room not wanting to be in the room any longer.She found Irving where the militia was training.He was showing them how charmed weapons work.

"Ah, my Lady," Irving said when Elissa approached.

"Please, just Elissa," she reminded him."I believe a night in your bed means we can be on a first name basis."

Irving chuckled, impressed with her sense of humor despite everything that weighed on her shoulders."What troubles you at this moment?"

"The Urn," Elissa answered. 

Irving nodded.He motioned for her to follow him to a more shadowed area and away from other people. "You are wondering if it would work?"

"This could be a long journey to find them," Elissa replied."I need to know this isn't a waste of time."

"I often do not put much thought in relics," Irving began."Often the relic is nothing more than an object that a person wishes to be something holy.The person sees it as a symbol of their faith, proof that the person existed, or that the miracle truly occurred."

"I believe there is a cathedral in Orlais that claims to have the spear that killed Andraste while she was burnt at the stake," Elissa recalled.

"That is one of five spears that claim the same tale," Irving informed her."The Chantry in Kirkwall has a prophets finger bones I believe.That same prophet would have had twenty fingers if all were counted."

"And the ashes?" Elissa asked.

"No place has ever claimed to have them," Irving replied."Not even in Tvinter.And that is odd when you look at everything else people claim to have from her.I think there is some merit to her ashes being carried away and placed in a location that would be kept safe."

"And Magical properties?" Elissa asked.

"Ah now we get into a bit of academic vs. faith," Irving informed."Most relics come with something of a cure for an ailment.Yet that is more of the person believing the object that they are able to refocus their mind.It is not a cure, more a moment of hope."

"And the ashes?"

"See here is the academic," Irving warned."Ashes, bone shards, are used in some advance healing tinctures and poultices.Actually the salve that was used on Zevran's burns from Uldred contained human ashes in them."

"So could we use any ashes and just tell Isolde they were Andraste's?"

Irving chuckled at the thought."However satisfying that would be, I think there could be merit to Andraste's being unique," Irving informed her."But not for the reason's that Isolde believes.She believes they will heal the Arl because of her faith, because Andraste will heal him."

"And the Truth?"

"The Maker is from the Fade," Irving replied."The Golden City was in the fade before it became the Black City.When a person is touched by a being from the Fade it changes them. Much like drinking darkspawn blood changes a person into a Grey Warden.We have found that parts from fade touched animals are more potent than a regular animal."

"Meaning that Andraste's Ashes would be more potent because she was touched by the Maker, and because he is the Maker it would change her more than a minor spirit," Elissa theorized.

"Precisely," Irving said.He was impressed with how Elissa had understood what he was saying."The healing properties in her Ashes, I think are more related to her being touched by the fade than by Faith."

"Thank you," Elissa told him.

"A word of caution," Irving replied."I would not being a devout Andrastian with you.I can see where a journey like this could have them question their faith.And right now, our faith is already being tested enough."

"We are leaving Leliana as well as Sten here," Elissa assured him."The idea of taking a Qunari on a religious quest seemed like a bad idea."

"Yes I would think bringing him would be prove some difficulty," Irving agreed. 

"If we find the urn, is there a special way to handle the ashes?"

"Ah yes," Irving said."I will charm a small leather pouch that you can carry them in.I believe you would need no more than a pinch."

"Thank you, Irving," Elissa replied.

****

They left Wynn, telling her that her services were better used at the castle in case either Connor or Eamon worsened.Leliana was harder to persuade, she was insistent that they would need her chantry knowledge to help.In the end she deferred to their decision.Stern agreed such a pilgrimage would be bothersome for him, he felt more useful training the people of Redcliffe and working his way through the Arl’s library to learn about this area of Thedas.When rumors spoke of some darkspawn spotted that had Sten wanting to stay all the more.

They had left before dawn with Teaghan seeing them off.They rode on horses, with no wagon to slow them down. With the weather looking clear, it would take them four days to get to Denerim if they didn't get into any issues. With no wagon, and just being four of them, Morrigan went back to tormenting Alistair.

“And I thought she used her best insults for me,” Zevran commented as he rode along with Elissa.

Elissa looked back at where Morrigan and Alistair were, Alistair caught her look and rolled his eyes as he let Morrigan carry on with her insults and barbs.“Since they met, this is what they have been like,” Elissa informed Zevran.

“I believe our raven-haired beauty does not know how to be around people, so her sarcastic manner, her insults, are her way of keeping distance between us and her.”

“My thoughts as well,” Elissa replied.“She gets thrown off when Alistair agrees with her or plays into her games.”

“Ah yes, and how is the bastard prince,” Zevran asked.

“I don’t think he is thinking about that aspect yet,” Elissa admitted.

“Not with everything that has been thrown at you two,” Zevran agreed.“One such as Alistair will never think of the possibility, to him it would mean a great loss. Where others would be finding ways to maneuver it all, like our current ruler of Antiva.Our Alistair is not a soldier because he enjoys war or battle or the glory, he is one to help ensure peace and protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

Elissa looked at Zevran.“Part of the training?”

“It is not actively taught but to pass the tests and trials, to succeed your first mission, one must be able to read the situation and the people around him,” Zevran replied. 

“You have no problems with the fact that they think you dead or might come after you?” Elissa asked him.

“I was sold into that life, I was lucky that I picked up the training, that I succeeded, others were not as fortunate as I,” Zevran informed her.“It was a life, that up until meeting you, I believed that I would die doing.”

“And now?”

“And now, I fight alongside you.I might not have been trained against darkspawn, ghouls, abominations, and arch-demons, but this is my path until we are done.”

“Or dead.”

“Come now, my grey warden, to believe that one will die in this endeavor almost ensures that one will,” Zevran warned her.

“The odd’s…”

“Can always be changed,” Zeran interrupted her.“Look at me.You changed my odds.”

Elissa didn’t know what to think of his comment.Alistair joined them in part to get away from Morrigan and also because it was going to be getting darker in the next few hours.

“We should decide on where to camp,” Alistair said.

“Somewhere away from the road so that I can dye Elissa’s hair,” Zevran suggested.“We will need water as well.”

Elissa asked for the map that Alistair was carrying.They stopped so that their horses could have some food and water.Elissa spread out the map on a rock and studied it.They will still on the Bannorn, just out of Eamon's jurisdiction.

"There is an old Logging site that is off the Bannorn, it's deep in the woods, the path is almost over grown," Elissa explained."A stream runs through it. That would be our best place to rest and we would be there before nightfall."

Zevran studied the area she indicted too, it wasn't marked on the map."How do you know of it?"

"Training exercises with Redcliffe," Elissa explained."Which ever team got to the site first won."

"And what did they win?"

"Sleeping in past dawn," Elissa replied.

Zevran chuckled.One often forgot that despite Elissa being of Nobility, she had lived a soldier's life even before becoming a Warden. 

"Morrigan, could you shape shift into an animal when we get there and see if they could alert you if anyone approaches camp?"Elissa asked. 

Morrigan walked over to look at the map they were looking at."Yes, I should be able to transform into an animal they would be used to seeing," Morrigan replied. 

Once the horses were ready, they continued on with Elissa in the lead so she could find the path.They rode for another hour before Elissa hoped off her horse and motioned for the other’s to do the same.She guided them into the woods where there was an overgrown path that one would have to know about for them to find it.They walked until the road could no longer be seen before they saw the old wooden structures of a log site.A fire pit was in the center, and a stream could be heard in the distance. There was a place to tie the horses too and a rundown cabin that they could sleep in.Zevran took the horses and made sure they had enough rope that they could wander to eat.Tents were placed in the cabin along, and packs were set before Morrigan began to work the fire with the wood the Alistair collected. 

Zevran had Elissa sit down on a stump that was a perfect height.He then rummaged through his own pack until he found the kit he used to change his look.Alistair went and got water for Zevran as well as for dinner.Taking out a few small bowls, Zevran found the powders and herbs he was looking for. 

“Morrigan, can you come here,” Zevran asked. 

The witch raised an eyebrow at the fact the elf used her name.“Yes?”

“I just need to look at your hair,” Zevran explained.“If we dye Elissa’s hair dark enough that we can pass you off as sister’s, with me as your servant and Alistair as a hired guard. But I want to get it the right shade.”

“And this will wash out?” Elissa asked him.She understood the need to hide her hair color.Between her almost turquoise color eyes and the red hair, recognizing her would be simple.Eliminating one would give people pause.

“It will start to fade in a few days and after a few baths it will be gone,” Zevran assured her.“In the Crows, we were taught how to alter our appearances, our voice, even how we carry ourselves.”

“Here is the water,” Alistair replied as he set a jug down by Zevran.He already had a pot going on the fire.“What will we do to me?”

“Do your hair differently, and have you deepen your voice,” Zevran answered.“Females are trickier because people pay more attention to them. I might darken your hair just a bit, though.”

"Perhaps he should consider growing it out," Morrigan suggested.

"No," Elissa said."He...would look very similar to Cailan and we don't want the world to know about that yet."

Zevran paused to study Alistair."There is a resemblance if one knows to look," Zevran admitted."Standing next to each other must haven been difficult to keep the rouse up?"

"I thought it was my emotions that first night in the tent," Elissa recalled as Zevran dampened her hair. 

"We tried to only be with those who knew, which was Duncan, Eamon, and Teaghan," Alistair confessed."Otherwise we never stood next to each other if we had to be in the same room.If anything the rumor about me being Eamon's son began to circulate more."

"But the horrid of a female had to know you were not," Morrigan pointed out."I saw a painting of the King and the resemblance is uncanny."

"Isolde feared that Eamon would give me the Bann over any child she would have out of duty," Alistair answered."If I was a Templar or a Brother I would have to swear off all future titles.Once committed to either, it would take a special decree for one to be able to leave the service to hold a title.That usually only happens if a country rule is threatened."

"Then how did we get the Chantry Sister with us?" Morrigan inquired.

"Because she didn't take her final vows," Elissa answered.Leliana and her had that conversation while at Redcliffe."She can read the chant, she can teach children, work with the poor.But she couldn't do the sermons.There are a few levels of being a Chantry Sister and she wasn't at the final one yet."

"Elissa, if you could keep your head still," Zevran instructed.

They watched as Zevran mixed some powders and herbs together then added some water to it.When it became more like a sludge, Zevran pulled on gloves.He used some of the water to wet Elissa’s hair before he began to apply the dye.With how different the color was from Elissa’s natural color, it was easy to see where he needed to add more.Though, Morrigan helped inform him when a spot was not quite covered. 

“After we eat, we will rinse it out,” Zevran explained to Elissa.“Then we will see if Alistair will recognize who you are.”

Alistair rolled his eyes as he went back to their dinner.He was making a stew out of some of the fresh vegetables that the Redcliffe cook had given them, along with some dried meats.Zevran opened up a bottle of ale and poured it into a few metal cups then handed them out.Morrigan sniffed it carefully.

“Teaghan gave it to him,” Elissa informed Morrigan. 

“Zevran, what of your disguise,” Alistair inquired.“You were in Denerim when you met with Loghain and Howe.”

“I will wear what any elven servant would wear,” Zevran answered.“It’s simple enough.”

“Why not alter your looks?”

"Because, my dear Alistair, no one pays attention to an elf,” Zevran replied.

Alistair looked at him appalled.“You don’t think Loghain would recognize you?”

“To him I am an elf, it is why the Crow uses elven assassins when they can, many do not pay close attention to us, which means when hiring an elf they will not recognize me if I walked into a room and accused them of hiring me to kill you.”

“A way for them to play innocent,” Elissa replied.

“But that is horrible,” Alistair said.“You are still a person, just because you are an elf doesn’t make you less of one.”

“Alistair promise me something,” Zevran inquired.

“What am I promising?” Alistair asked.

“That if you end up on the throne your view on how people should be treated does not change,” Zevran replied.His tone might have been a bit joking but he was serious.

****

Their arrival into Denerim was met with guards asking for each visitor’s business, refugees from the south needed to wait at a camp set up just outside of the walls of the city.Morrigan used some mental coercion to get them past the gates with relative ease.Once through the gates they looked at the chaos that was going on.People were arguing over what was happening.Guards were on every corner; the market was quieter then it should have been.

“We should be quick,” Morrigan whispered as they moved further into the city.Posters with names of those who escaped Ostagar were listed on pillars.“They are asking for quite a bit of money for the where about’s of two wardens.”

“We'll split up, Zevran and Morrigan will walk through the market, see if you can learn where the Brother lives,” Elissa suggested.“Al and I will search some of the stores and tavern on the other side of the market.”

As they went to split up a knight approached them, he looked furious with his hand on the hilt of his sword.“You dare show yourselves here, after what you did?”

He was loud enough that some people began to look.Elissa played innocent.“I’m sorry, dear ser, but what have I done?” Her voice had just enough tremble to it and her grip on Alistair’s arm tightened as if in fear.

The knight studied her, then looked at Alistair.“I am so sorry,” he said.“When I was walking past you, I swore you were two of the deserters from Ostagar that the King-regent is searching for.”

“And you reacted without asking questions?” Alistair asked in a deeper voice than normal. 

“You are right, and I am deeply sorry, I see now that I was mistaken,” he replied.“Please, enjoy the rest of your time here.I will try and get word out to leave you both alone, that you are not who I thought you were.”

“Thank you,” Elissa said still sounding terrified. 

They watched the knight walk away, Zevran turned and stared at Elissa.She smiled.“You weren’t the only one that was taught to change how to act,” Elissa informed him.“Let’s meet at Lord Gnoble Tavern when we are one with our search.”

“I might not be welcomed,” Zevran reminded her.

“You will, the innkeeper only cares that no one causes trouble,” Elissa told him. 

With that they parted, with Morrigan calling her sister and explaining what she needed to be looking for.Alistair forgot that he was holding Elissa’s hand as they began to walk through the market.He often forgot how much larger he was, especially when both were out of armor.Elissa barely came to his shoulder in normal clothing and boots.He worried that he could hurt her.

She squeezed his hand.“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he assured her, remembering that he was supposed to be her guard.Holding her hand would be suspicious.

They headed toward an Emporium around the corner from the Tavern where they sold items from the Circle of Magi that was safe for non-mages.Opening the door, a bell chimed.A tranquil stood at the counter and greeted them.Alistair stared at all the books lining the walls and let go of Elissa’s hand to go and have a look.

"Eamon once got me a golem doll from here once when I was small child," Alistair recalled."I wonder what happened to it."

Elissa walked to the counter where the tranquil stood.“I was told that I might be able to get information on a person here,” Elissa began.

“That is not usually one of our services,” the tranquil said.His tone was flat with no emotion.

“He is a chantry researcher who I believe is a frequent customer, we are looking for him about his research.”

The Tranquil studied her for a moment.“And what is this researcher’s name?”

“Genitives.”

“Ah yes,” The tranquil replied.“He is a frequent customer.I can tell you that he is off on an expedition in the north.He left a month ago and we have heard nothing from him.His apprentice has stayed behind.”

“Would he know anything about where we could find Genitives?”

“He might but I have not seen him for several days which is most unusual,” the Tranquil stated.

“Why unusual?”

“He requires a health tonic that we supply and has not come to pick up his supply.I was going to send one of our elves to check on him.”

“If you want, my companion and I could check in on him,” Elissa suggested.

“That could be useful for both of us,” The tranquil stated.“I will write down his address. He lives across from the tavern.Is there anything else that I can help you with?”

“Actually there is,” Elissa said.

She looked too where Alistair was standing and asked about a specific potion.The fact she was thinking of this pained her but something was building between the two of them.She could continue to deny it but she also would like to limit her moon cycle while on the road.Morrigan had said she could make it but they lacked some of the harder to find ingredients.

The Tranquil nodded, he went to a lock cabinet behind the counter and pulled out a box that could fit into her bag easily.

“They are in individual vials, it makes taking them easier and allows for the dosage to be more accurate,” the tranquil explained to her. “We also have something else from Orlais.”

He took out another box.Elissa knew what was in there for Dairren wore them.“I’ll take both boxes.”

Nodding, he placed them in a bag then took the coin from her.He did not charge her for her potions because of the help she was doing for him and he did not believe it would be right. At last minute she asked for one more item. When they were done, Elissa placed the bag into her satchel then headed to where Alistair stood.He arched an eyebrow at her.

“What did you purchase?” He asked as they left the shop. 

Looking around, Elissa pulled him into a short Alleyway.“Female stuff and one more thing."

Elissa reached into the bag and handed Alistair something small.He stared at it then at her.Shock was written all over his face as he stared at the small Golem toy.Not caring who saw, he hugged Elissa tightly and kissed the top of her head. It was not the first time he had done this and neither were sure of what it meant.

“You are amazing,” Alistair whispered.“Half the time I feel like a bumbling idiot around you.”

“Maybe I like bumbling idiots,” Elissa admitted. The words coming out before she could think about them. 

"We should… um… get going before we forget why we came here,” Alistair replied.

“You’re right,” Elissa agreed remembering just where they were.

They headed toward the tavern.When they entered, they saw that Morrigan and Zevran had secured a table.The two joined the table where drinks and food were waiting. 

“What did you find?” Elissa asked.

“The grocer was concerned that his apprentice has not come to pick up this week’s order of food,” Zevran replied. “He thought perhaps I had been sent to pick it up until he noticed my beautiful mistress.”

“Our brother is apparently away doing research,” Morrigan added.

“Somewhere up north according to the Tranquil I talked to,” Elissa replied.“And he is worried for the apprentice has not picked up the medicine he needs.So, he gave me the address so we can check in on him.”

“Tranquil’s can’t lie so his information is good,” Zevran replied.

“It is barbaric what is done to them,” Morrigan stated as she glared at Alistair.

“It is,” he agreed.“I wanted no part in that life.The moment an option came I took it.”

Morrigan went to argue but realized what Alistair was saying and closed her mouth.Elissa finished her food and noted a few stares coming their way.

“If we are done, I suggest we continue with our excursion, dear sister,” Elissa replied."We promised we would check on our parent's old friend."

“Of course,” Morrigan replied. 

With that they had Morrigan stand up first and followed her out of the tavern.Elissa took out the slip of paper with the address and stared at it as if she was looking at a list.“One of our parent’s dear friend is just this way,” Elissa said. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Urn had begun.

Unease surrounded them as they stepped into the small home of Brother Genitives.His apprentice had told them to enter when they knocked.When they stepped into the small foyer/sitting room they didn’t see anyone.The hearth had not been lit in days, neither had the day candles been replaced with new ones. Morrigan gave Elissa a look of concern.

Then a young man step in the archway.“I was not expecting anyone,” he stated as he ushered him into the large kitchen and dining room. 

A fire was burning low on the hearth, there was some evidence that someone had been living in the room.Yet it still felt odd.

“I’m sorry for the intrusion,” Elissa began.“We were looking for Brother Genitives and were told that this was his home.”

“I am sure you also were told that he is away currently,” the apprentice stated.He studied the four people standing in the room.“I will put the kettle on.”

“Yes, they said he is off on a research trip,” Elissa replied.

“He left over a month ago for the south,” the apprentice replied. “With everything going on I had begged him not to go.But he is very stubborn.”

“Have you heard from him?” Alistair asked.He looked at Elissa for the Tranquil had said Genitives went North.

“No and I grow more anxious each day.”The apprentice took the kettle over the cast iron stove and set it down on the long table.“With each day that passes I fear that his endless search for the Urn …”

He froze when he realized what he had said.“Why are you here?”

“When I was at the emporium, one of the shop keepers had mentioned he had not seen you lately,” Elissa replied.

“I was just there earlier today,” the apprentice informed her.“His worry is for nothing.”

Morrigan used her mind blast in a different form, hopefully Elissa would not show any sign of what Morrigan was doing.

_It is Morrigan._

_What is it??_

_There is a body in the back room that he is concealing with magic.He is a mage, and he is not the apprentice._

_I had figured out the last part already._

_If you distract him, we could send the elf to see if I am correct._

“You did not approve of him searching for the urn?” Elissa asked as she joined him at the table. 

“There are some things, some relics, that I believe do not need to be found, to be placed before the world to claim as holy,” the imposter said. 

“Genitives disagreed?”

“He believed that the Maker led him to these findings, that with his knowledge of the Maker’s blessing he was able to make the discoveries that he does.”

“He reminds me of someone,” Alistair replied.The apprentice looked at him allowing Zevran to slip into the backroom unnoticed.“A dear friend of ours believes the Maker speaks to her from time to time.It is very hard at times to be in conversation with her and not be furious as she brags about her being special.”

“They mock the faith,” the imposter agreed.

Elissa watched as Zevran came out of the room.He nodded to her.Elissa turned to look at the imposter.“And you said he was going North, correct?”

“Yes,” the imposter said. “No wait, I meant South.He was going to go north but got a tip that led him south.”

“Would you know where about, it is very important that we talk to him.”

“He was not specific as to where he was going, a town with an H name.But it is futile to go after him.”

“Thank you for the warning,” Elissa said standing up.“Oh, how are you feeling?”

The man stared at her, completely caught off guard by her question.“I am fine.”

“Good, the shop keeper was worried because you had not been by to pick up your medicine,” Elissa replied. 

“I do not take medicine,” he said.And then he froze. 

Power radiated all around him in almost a blue glow.Zevran and Elissa went for their daggers they had hidden in their clothes.Elissa threw her longest blade to Alistair as Morrigan pulled up the barrier around them as the imposter threw a fireball at them.Keeping them shielded she was able to lull him to sleep as Elissa hit him over the head with the hilt of her dagger. 

“What do we do?” Morrigan asked.

“The real apprentice is dead in the back room,” Zevran replied.He handed Elissa a notebook and map he had found along with a letter from their missing chantry researcher.

“Morrigan go with Zevran back to our camp,” Elissa said.“I know someone here who will be able to ensure that our imposter is brought to justice.”

“Is it safe?” Alistair asked him.

“Yes, they are loyal to my father,” Elissa promised him. He nodded trusting her in this moment.

* * *

Darkness had come by the time Elissa and Alistair returned to the camp.The horses had been watered and fed,and Morrigan had food going.Zevran jumped out of tree when they arrived. 

“How did it go?” He asked.

“Brilliant,” Alistair replied.“The imposter is in a cell being tried for murder of the apprentice.”

“Did you look at the information?” Elissa asked Zevran and Morrigan.

“It looks as though our researcher had tracked the Urn to a town called Haven,” Morrigan replied.“It is no map that we have but I have pinpointed its location based on the hand drawn map found with the notes.”

“I’ve never heard of a town by that name,” Elissa replied. 

“It’s on the way to the Dwarven kingdom, but not quite high up in the mountains,” Morrigan answered.“I do not know anything of it besides what was in the notes we read.A merchant friend of Genitives had been attacked just outside of the town in the winter.He stumbled into the town where he was taken care of, as soon as he was able to leave, he was forced from the village.He noted that they acted strangely, did not like intruders, and that the Chantry there was run by a male as he had picked up some conversation about it.”

“A male?” Alistair asked.“That goes against the chantry teaching.You have a Revered Mother because of Andraste, the Mother is above all roles even that of a high-ranking brother. It's only in the Imperium you have males in higher ranks.”

“That was my understanding as well,” Zevran replied. “I am almost tempted about heading back to Redcliffe to pick up the rest because this could not be a good situation.”

“Having extra hands could be useful but Leliana anywhere near a chantry not run right might not be the best idea,” Elissa pointed out.“And I have no idea how Sten would react to someone not following religion correctly.The Qunari do not bend when it comes to religion.”

“It’s also adding time to our task,” Alistair added.“Time that Eamon might not have.”

“I agree,” Zevran replied. “But we need to go in armed, this is not going to be a good situation.”

“We will break at dawn,” Elissa replied she studied the map."It should take two days if we can get a ferry across the lake."

****

The horses heads were covered as they were lead onto the Ferry.It was one of the few still operating with Civil War on the verge of happening.It would cut their travel in half because they wouldn't have to ride around the lake. The four of them were the only one's on the Ferry and Elissa gave the captain a few extra coins to forget he saw any of them.It was a four hour journey instead of an entire day on horseback.When they landed, Elissa thanked the captain.

"May the Maker watch over you, Lady Cousland," he said in a low voice.Elissa looked up in surprise as her hair was still black.The captain just nodded then headed back onto the boat. 

"Are you alright?" Alistair asked her as she went to get her horse.

"He knew who I was," Elissa explained."It just caught me off guard."

"Could he be a threat?"

Elissa watched the boat for a moment."No, I think he wanted me to know I had his support."

Alistair rested a hand on her shoulder.She reached up and squeezed it before taking the reigns of her horse.Alistair watched and saw the look from Zevran, the one saying he would keep an eye on her.Alistair took the lead as he had memorized the route from the map.As they rode, they were all quiet.The whole area seemed off, the air was colder, even the woods around them was quieter.Morrigan looked at Elissa, who nodded.Elissa grabbed the reign's to Morrigan's horse as the witch transformed into a raven.A few had been spotted flowing over head so another would not be suspicious.

They slowed down a bit as they waited for Morrigan to check in.When Elissa recognized a familiar caw, they stopped the horses.A raven landed nearby and transformed into Morrigan.Zevran gave her a water jug and they waited for her to get her bearings.

"There is a heavily armed guard at the entrance to the village," Morrigan explained."The village is small grouping of buildings built along the path to the mountain.Oddly enough I did not see any villagers, nor any knights."

Zevran looked at Elissa.They were both in light leather armor with Alistair in his heavier army so that he looked like a hired guard.Morrigan was still wearing what she wore to Denerim.Elissa took off the leather gauntlet she was wearing and switched it out with the one in her bag.This one had a hidden blade init that she could release through a mechanism in the glove part of it. Zevran made sure he had poisons for blades with in reach. 

"My beautify witch, come here," Zevran stated.

"Why?" Morrigan asked.

"I believe we are going to need a reason to enter this village that isn't revealing who we are looking for," Zevran informed her."Elissa, could you help me.We are going to make it look like Morrigan's caravan was attacked and we rescued her.I hope you are not too attached to that dress."

Alistair kept an eye on the road as Elissa and Zevran transformed Morrigan into a victim.With makeup and the use of their blades, the dress was torn, it looked as if Morrigan had bruises forming on her cheek and around her eye. 

"Wow," Alistair said when the three emerged from the woods.He even noted a faint looking bruise on Elissa's jaw. 

"I want to add some touches to you, as well, Alistair," Zevran said.He motioned to a large rock."If you could sit."

Alistair nodded and headed to the rock so that Zevran could add some touches to him.Elissa tied Morrigan's horses reigns to her's as Morrigan hoped up onto Elissa's horse. She heard Zevran tell Alistair he was done, turning around she was startled.Dark circles were under Alistair eyes.There were bandages at his eye look as if it was keeping a cut near his eye closed.A bruise looked to be forming near his temple on the other side of his face. 

"Zevran," Elissa said in disbelief.

"Yes I know, I am magnificent," Zevran said with a flair.

"The elf knows what he is doing, it appears," Morrigan reluctantly agreed. "Let us be on our way so I do not have to deal with him gloating."

Alistair took the lead on his horse with Elissa leading hers and Morrigan by foot. Zevran took the rear as they headed up the hill to a village that there was no record of.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is more to Seaghan than meets the eye. A quick chapter about our heroes making their way through the ruins.

They had found Geniteves in a hidden room attached to the chantry.Seaghan had shown them how to activate the hidden door after they had dealt with the crazed chantry members and the Father.Zevran had hidden with the child in a shed outside, no one wanting to add to what the child had already seen.Once Elissa had secured the building she retrieved them.Seaghan had told them about the pendant the father war,Zevran searched the body and found it. He showed them the hidden mechanism that would move the brick wall.Morrigan healed the injuries she could on the scholar. 

"And you have the pendant?" Genetives asked as Alistair helped him to his feet.

Elissa nodded, she took it from her pouch and handed it to him."Seaghan said it is the key to get into the chamber?"

"Ah, that is your name," Genetives stated as he smiled at the young boy."You never did seem comfortable with the name they called you."

"I'm sorry they hurt you," Seaghan said.

"Ah, it's fine, nothing I couldn't handle," he replied."Now why don't we go on an adventure."

They headed out of a concealed back door of the chantry.It led to a narrow path that headed up a steep climb.Alistair handed his shield to Zevran and his sword to Elissa, he then knelt so that Seaghan could climb up on his back.Once the child was settled, Alistair stood up and they followed the scholar.Morrigan was letting Genetives use her staff as a crutch.They had found some cloaks to wrap the older man up and the kid in before leaving.Elissa portioned the cloak around Seaghan so that he was virtually hidden from view. 

Zevran took the lead with Genetives as they headed up their path.Morrigan had erected a barrier around them and walked with Elissa as they headed up the steep incline.No one spoke as they made their way up the snowy path. When they reached the enormous doors, Genetives took out the pendent that Elissa had given it earlier.

"That is the key?" Zevran asked.

"Yes," Genetives answered.He pointed to the center of the medallion."You press here and watch."

Genetives pressed the center of the medallion and it opened up into a sunburst.It now fit a carved out area in the door.Genetives placed it in the area then turned it.They heard mechanics within the door move.Alistair helped Zevran push open the door.Zevran entered first with Morrigan following.Elissa helped Seaghan off of Alistair's back. Zevran handed Alistair his shield back when the warrior stepped into the building.

"This has been hidden," Alistair said in awe of the grand scale of the interior.

"My thoughts as well," Genetives replied."If you will, the boy and I can stay here.We will slow your path."

"We don't know if there are more of the cultists," Elissa stated. 

As if to confirm her statement a fire arrow flew through air and bounced off Morrigan's barrier. Elissa stayed with Genetives and the boy, as Zevran and Alistair charged the attackers.Morrigan charmed her arrows to ice as she sent them flying through the air. 

When the last body fell, Zevran went through the task of searching dead's gear and ensuring they were in fact dead.Alistair took a health tonic as he headed down the stairs toward where Elissa and Morrigan stood. 

"Genetives, we are going to need to get you in some light weight armor," Alistair stated.He saw the man begin to protest."You don't have to fight, but it will keep you safer."

Alistair then knelt in front of Seaghan."Zevran is going to see if he can find some gear for you," Alistair informed the boy. 

Seaghan nodded."I know the way," he whispered.They all looked at me."I remember what I see.The Revered Father, told me I was better than a map."

"Then point us in the direction we should go," Elissa said."You can be our brave guide.

The boy smiled at that.Alistair held out a hand for the boy to take and soon the boy showed them to one of the doors.The keys to the door were hidden in one of the chambers.On a scrap of parchment the boy drew out a rough layout of what laid out before them.What impressed Zevran and Elissa was the child indicated traps that they would need to avoid or dismantle.

****

They had made it through the temple and into the network of caves that had been created to carve out paths to other areas of the temple or to the mountain pass.The boy had been huge reason for their success.While they might have been underground, they knew evening was approaching, Zevran was currently carrying a very tired child on his back telling him stories of Antiva. 

"He indicated a bunk room down the passage we are coming up on," Alistair informed Elissa."He said they used it in emergency's when the weather turned bad or whatever they were doing took longer than expected."

"It looks like the only chamber in the passage," Elissa noted as she studied the map that Seaghan had drawn."I'll take Zevran if you stay with them.We can scout it out."

Zevran passed the boy to Alistair as he headed off with Elissa.They followed the map, making no noise as they moved through the passage.It was a bit narrower than the others and led into a a good size chamber with four sets of bunk beds, a fire pit, and several storage bins.They checked through everything, Elissa noted the fire had not been used recently. 

"This would be a good spot," Zevran admitted."I can set traps and the witch can seal the entrance, make people forget it is here."

"I'll get them if you want to get a fire going," Elissa suggested."There is a hole in the ceiling for the smoke."

"Heat would be nice," Zevran agreed. 

Elissa left the elf and found the rest of the group where she had left them."Zevran is getting a fire going," Elissa informed them."Morrigan, could you seal the passage, or make other's forget about it?"

"I can indeed," Morrigan replied."Once we are all in it I will lay down some glyphs."

"Zevran will set some traps as well," Elissa told her.

Morrigan nodded.They headed toward the passage, when they entered the chamber a fire was already going.Alistair set Seaghan on his feet while Zevran helped Genetives sit on one of the bunks.The older man got his ankle elevated so that Morrigan could look at it. 

Elissa helped Alistair with making dinner.Zevran went to explore another passage to see if he could find water.He returned with a smile. 

"The lad was right," he informed them."There is a small spring in the next passage.It's a natural passage, not one that was carved by anyone.After dinner, we can clean up."

Dinner was a simple vegetable soup,Seaghan had two helpings of it.When they were done, the men and Seaghan went first.Elissa began to boil water on the fire as she found some chocolate.

"What are you doing?" Morrigan inquired.

"A treat," Elissa said."If we had milk it would be better.But essentially you melt the chocolate in the boiling liquid and drink it.My mother would make on snowy days when Fergus and I had spent the day throwing snowballs at each other instead of doing what we were supposed too."

"What would you have supposed to been doing?"

"School or training," Elissa answered. 

When the men arrived back, Alistair saw what Elissa was doing and immediately took her place so that her and Morrigan could go next.The spring was cold so neither were long, no submerging oneself in the water instead using cloth and soup to wash.Once they were dry and back in their clothes they hurried back to the chamber.Morrigan sealed them in. 

Seaghan was looked into a bed, with a mug of cocoa and Alistair telling him a story of the warrior Calenhad.The child was barely able to keep his eyes open, when he saw that Elissa and Morrigan had returned his eyes closed.Genetives was already a sleep on the bed.

"Do we take watch?" Elissa asked.

"I think for tonight we are safe," Morrigan answered. "Maybe sleep with weapons at hand but we will have a very loud alert if anyone enters."

They were all exhausted, not just from fighting but from dealing with what the cult had done to the Redcliffe Knights, the fear that this could be a foolish quest and not a cure. Alistair banked the fire after Zevran and Elissa did a quick patrol through the corridors. Morrigan took the bunk that the Brother was in case he began to have a fever during the night. Alistair took the bunk with the boy, leaving Elissa and Zevran to share the other bunk. Both had their daggers at the ready in the event there was any disturbances. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and Elissa meet the Guardian to the Temple of the Sacred Ashes. Can they make it through the gauntlet without loosing a part of themselves?

The Guardian of the Temple reminded Elissa of Duncan in so many ways.Yet how he knew things about each of them was unnerving.They would not all be allowed to walk through the Gauntlet, those that would not do the gauntlet would be able to stay with him in his sanctuary.He did not rush them, allowing them to discuss it over a fire that he let Morrigan conjure in a fire pit.

"My knowledge could be useful," Genetives began."But this is not my journey.My role, I believe, was to guide you here."

"I will stay here with Seaghan," Zevran stated.He did not want to say that going through a religious gauntlet was not something he wanted to attempt.

"Morrigan?" Elissa asked her.

The witch snorted at the unasked question."I do believe that it should be both you and Alistair who do this trial," Morrigan began."Of the four of us, you two are the one's with more faith in the Maker than myself or the elf.I also think I should stay to ensure the elf does not try and corrupt the child."

Seaghan looked at Elissa and Alistair."You won't get hurt?"

Elissa didn't know how to answer but the Guardian must have heard the question for he came over and knelt in front of the child."The Gauntlet was created so that those with pure intent could pass through," he explained."For those that succeed or do not succeed, there in no danger to the person going through the trial.I promise you that your two companions will not be harmed."

"Okay," Seaghan said. 

The Guardian stood and looked at Elissa and Alistair."No one is allowed in my sanctuary without me giving them entry," he informed them."They will come to no harm."

"Thank you," Elissa said ignore the eye roll from Morrigan.

With the exception of their armor and weapons, Alistair and Elissa left the rest of their gear with Zevran and Morrigan.Seaghan hugged both of them before the Guardian opened the door for them to being the guantlet.Elissa and Alistair stepped through and heard the two large stone doors close behind them. 

"What do you think we are going to face?" Alistair asked her.

"I have no idea," Elissa admitted."If it's early Chantry, something that makes sense?"

"Let's hope so," Alistair agreed.

They entered the first chamber.Both stopped in the doorway as they took in the scale of the room.Pillars seemed to divide the sides of the room into sections, carvings covered the walls, and chandeliers lit high above them in the vaulted ceiling.They both see a faint blue glowing coming from near one of the pillars.The blue glow resembles that of a female.She seems to notice them as she approaches.

Smiling, the female speaks. "Echoes from a shadow realm," she began. "Whispers of things yet to come. Thought's strange sister dwells in the night, is swept away by dawning light. Of what do I speak?"

"Riddles," Elissa groaned to Alistair. 

"You are not a fan?" He asked her. He loved riddles, puzzles, anything that was like a mystery that needed to be solved. 

"I've never been good at them," Elissa informed him.

"Well good thing I am," Alistair answered, with a smile."It's simple, you need to break down the parts.She talks of a shadow realm, things that have not happened yet, night, and it all leaves when dawn comes."

"So the fade," Elissa replied."Night time would mean sleeping."

"Good," Alistair said."When you put that together with things that have not happened yet and leaving at dawn, what do you have?What happens at dawn?"

"We wake up," Elissa answered.Then she looked up at Alistair."Dreams."

Alistair smiled and turned to face the female before them."Our answer is Dreams."

"A dream came upon me as my daughter slumbered beneath my heart," the female stated. "It told of her life, of her betrayal, and death.I am sorrow and regret. I am a mother weeping bitter tears for a daughter she could not save."

"Brona," Alistair whispered in aweThis was Andraste's mother, or a shadow of the woman. 

The woman disappeared before them.Alistair saw Elissa staring at where the form stood.He placed an hand on her shoulder, he could see how Brona's last words had hit Elissa.After a moment they moved to the next.

Together they figured out the riddles laid out before them by Andraste's childhood friend, her husband, the Archon that hunted her, the Archon's wife, Shartan, and her two disciples that brought her ashes to their resting places.After the final answer was given the doors that were now closest to them opened up for them. 

They headed toward them, neither speaking of what could be next.When they entered the ante-chamber Elissa felt her heart clench as she saw who stood before her.There in front of her was her father.A sob escaped her mouth.

"Pup," Bryce said as he stared at his daughter."You know I am not really here."

Elissa nodded not sure if she could speak."You have so much regret," Bryce stated.

"I should have stayed, I should have fought alongside ma," Elissa whispered."I ran..."

"You ran to live," Bryce told her."It is what your mother and I wanted.For you to live.We love you, be free of the grief, Pup.Do not let it consume you. I would ask of you to live and be free of guilt."

She went to speak but watched as he changed and this time she went down to her knees.Dairren stood in front of her.

"Isa," Dairren said."It is time to move forward.I do not regret dying so you could escape, so you could live."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She was not apologizing for his death and the shadow before her seemed to understand that as he smiled gently at her.

"Don't be," Dairren told her."The promise we made ended not with my death but when you met him.For if I had lived and you two had met still, our promise would have been over.I hold no jealousy.Do not be eaten up by regret.Live, Isa."

"It's too much."

Dairren chuckled."You always keep everything inside, don't do that.Trust those that are your companions, let them help you stand when you can not.I ask of you embrace this chance at life and live it fully."

"I will end Howe," Elissa promised.

"Of that I have no doubt," Darrien said.

He vanished so that Eleanor stood."My brave girl," Eleanor whispered."This is for you, a gift so you may look to the past with fond memories, a gift to help move forward."

Elissa felt something fall into her hands.She realized that Alistair was holding her as they sat sprawled on the floor.Her face was covered in tears, yet she felt lighter then she had since she fled from Highever.Elissa moved to stare at what was in her hand, Alistair lessened his grip. 

"A pendant," Elissa whispered.Her voice rough. 

"I received one too," Alistair said.His voice sounded equally as rough. 

Elissa wondered who it was that he saw, she had a feeling she knew.Slipping the pendant into one of her hidden pockets, she stood up with the help of Alistair. 

"Ready?" He asked.

The second trial was too fight shadows of themselves.They decided to fight the shadow of the other instead.It was still a challenging fight and both were hurting and panting when it was over.Heading into the third chamber they came across a large pit in the floor.Around the room were large pressure plates.

Elissa walked over and stepped on one."That did something," Alistair informed her. 

It took several minutes to figure out the pattern but once they had it a bridge formed connecting them to the next set of doors.

"I hope this is it," Alistair said as they headed through the doors.

When they walked through the ante-chamber and into the next room they were both stunned.This was looking being a grand Cathedral but without the pews, the statues.A pedestal stood before them, a line of fire went from one side of the room to the other just behind the podium.

Elissa and Alistair looked at each other than approached the pedestal.A riddle sat before them.Alistair read it and Elissa studied the room. 

"The fire," Elissa said."We need to walk through it."

"It can't be that simple," Alistair replied.

"Without our armor on," Elissa said.

Alistair stared at her then at the riddle again.He nodded and they both began to take off their armor, then the leggings and tunic they wore under them.Once there was a pile of weapons and armor, Elissa and Alistair both looked at each other.

"Together," Elissa said.

She reached out and took his hand, then they stepped through the flames.There was no heat, no burning.When they were on the other side of the line, the Guardian appeared before them.

"I congratulate you on passing the trials," he stated."You have succeeded where no one else has.The urn is yours to see."

They watched as the line of fire vanished and the Guardian left through the door they had come in through.They were silent as they put the armor back on, then their weapons.Elissa got out the pouch that Irving had given her.They walked the room to the stairs that led to the alter where the Urn of Sacred Ashes lay. 

"This is kind of unreal," Alistair admitted as they stood before it.

"I hope this works," Elissa replied.

Alistair took the lid off, letting her take out the pinch and placing it into the pouch.Once done, they placed the top of the urn back on and headed down the stairs.They went out through one of the doors to be met by the Guardian and their companions.Seaghan hugged them both tightly.

"I have opened a path for you," The Guardian informed them."It will allow you to get through the temple below with ease."

"Thank you," Elissa said.

He nodded then headed back to the Urn.No one spoke as they headed toward the door he indicated.They headed through it and down the stairs.A few minutes later they found themselves in the large cavernous room they entered yesterday. 

"Well that's convenient," Zevran stated. 

They headed to the door that would lead them back to the path to Haven.Their horses were waiting for them.No angry villagers came after them.It was silent.Alistair grabbed a wagon he found and hooked two of the horse up to it.They got Genetives into the wagon. Then Seaghan climbed up after him.Now it was time to go to Redcliffe.From there Genetives would head back to Denerim but he wanted to make sure that Seaghan had a place to call home before he did that.


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to Redcliffe, Elissa and Alistair deal with the aftermath of the Gauntlet. And a Rose might be given as a gift.

They arrived in Redcliffe after dinner, Teaghan met the wagon with a healer and several guardsman to help get Genetives out of the Wagon.Irving and Wynn followed so that they could take the pouch from Elissa.The boy stayed glued to her as the wagon was emptied.Alistair stayed close to the two as Morrigan explained to the healers the injuries the Brother had received. 

Once the courtyard was emptied, Teaghan knelt down so he could be at eye level."And who is this new companion?" He asked.

"We found him in a locked chest and didn't know what to do with him," Alistair sighed.

"Well I guess we could feed him and maybe find another chest to place him in," Teaghan answered.He remembered the old game he would often play with Alistair when he was a small boy and would hide.

The boy giggled from behind Elissa."Seaghan this is Teaghan, he is Alistair's uncle," Elissa explained.

"Why don't we all go inside," Teaghan suggested.

He had food brought to a smaller dining room where Cal was excited to see Elissa and to meet the young boy.They did not discuss the child until Cal was fast asleep at the foot of the bed that the child was sleeping in. Teaghan paced the study as Elissa and Alistair filled them in.

"We'll have Wynn look him over tomorrow," Teaghan said."Make sure that he is healthy.We can look into relatives that could want him but with the Blight that might be difficult."

"We can't send him to an orphanage," Elissa said. 

"Keeping him here might not be the best idea either," Alistair added."When Eamon awakes, he is going to be in full overdrive mode.And with Isolde right now, I hate to say I don't trust her with his abilities."

Teaghan nodded as he walked around the room."Let me send word to Monty," Teaghan suggested."We could always foster the child while we try to learn more about him."

"That could work," Alistair replied."We can talk to Seaghan about it all in the morning, after we know if Eamon wakes up."

"Elissa, did Irving say how long?" Teaghan asked.

"He said that it should be ready by sun rise," Elissa answered."Then it needs to sit for a few hours before we can give it to Eamon.From there it's up to Eamon.It can be immediate or a few days before he wakes up.But we will see signs of him improving."

"And if it doesn't work?" Alistair asked her. 

Elissa looked at the two men."If the poison is too much, too unstable, then the healing tonic will lead him into a peaceful death," Elissa answered. 

"He has been like this for over a month," Teaghan said."If it can not bring him back then if it could ease his suffering so he may die peacefully than it will be a blessing as well."

There was a knock on the door, Teaghan told the person to enter.Morrigan stepped in and closed the door. "I thought I would tell you that they have started the potion," Morrigan informed them."Isolde has take refuge in the chapel.While Connor is sleeping peacefully in the room next to Seaghan.He has apparently not wanted to return to his own room since we rid the demon from him."

"He feels unsafe in there," Teaghan replied."I let him move to another room, it was a fight with Isolde but she gave in because it was what Connor wanted."

"It was a smart decision," Morrigan stated."I will conduct a cleansing ritual before we leave, perhaps have him be a part of it so he feels in control."

"That would be wonderful," Teaghan answered."Now I think we should all try and get some rest.These next few days will be long."

After breakfast, Isolde was brought into the study where Teaghan, Elissa, Alistair, Irving, Genetives, and one of the healers that had been with Eamon since the start.She was not thrilled that her morning devotions was being interrupted but was explained that the meeting involved her husband.Connor was out in the courtyard playing with Seaghan and Cal while being watched by Wynn and Zevran. 

"My lady," Irving began."The brewing process was completed at dawn, this morning.The tonic should be ready for the Arl to drink at noon today."

"Thank you, Andraste," Isolde said as she sagged into a chair.

"My lady, has it been explained to you what the outcomes could be?" Irving asked her. 

"He will drink the tonic with Andraste's ashes and he will wake," Isolde answered.

The healer nodded at Irving and Teaghan.Teaghan stepped forward."Isolde," Teaghan began."Eamon has had the poison in him for a month.Because of that it is most likely that if he were to wake it will not be instant but a slow process that could take several days."

"But the Sacred Ashes..." Isolde argued.

"Are not an instant cure," Genetives stated."The Ashes, because of who they are from, make the tonic a very powerful health tonic, perhaps the strongest. It will heal the hardest of medical cases.But as the Bann stated, this will not be instant if he is to wake."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Isolde stated as she began to grow annoyed. 

"Your husband has had the poison in him for a month," Irving reminded her."We do not know what damage has been done to him.Those first few days would have been critical for any healer to have observed. Since none came until the third day we are missing vital information."

"What are you saying?" Isolde asked.

"Eamon might not wake up," Teaghan answered."The tonic, if it cannot heal him, it would allow him a peaceful death."

"NO!" Isolde yelled."The ashes are meant to heal not kill.It would go against the maker!"

"Would it?" Genetives asked her."If the ashes are from Andraste, and your husband does not wake, but instead dies and goes to the maker, would that not be the Maker's doing?"

"Why was this never explained to me?"

The Healer, a middle age woman called Cora stepped forward."We tried, ma'am," she stated."But you did not want to hear anything that was not ...miraculous."

Isolde stared at them all."If we do nothing, what happens?"

"Your husband would stay locked in the nightmare he is living, his will begin to deteriorate," Irving answered."It would be a slow and painful process."

"Teaghan, I cannot make this decision," Isolde sobbed to Teaghan as she clutched at his tunic he was wearing.

"Are you asking me to make such a decision?" Teaghan inquired.He wanted her to say in front of the witnesses before them.

"Yes, I need you to make the decision for me," Isolde sobbed. 

"Very well," Teaghan said.

"Come my lady," Genetives said."Let us find Sister Leliana and pray in the Chapel.The Bann will send word to us when the decision has been made."

Isolde nodded as she gripped tightly to Genetives arm.They waited until the duo left the room."If this works and he wakes what are we looking at?" Eamon asked Irving.

"I wish I could be certain," Irving admitted."Cora and I have gone over many of the notes, search many volumes of medical studies.We do not know the poison so at best guest is that he will need to time to recover physically.He has been in bed for a month, his body will be weak.It will take time for him to get to where he was before the poisoning, if he is to get back to that point at all."

"Will he know us?" Alistair asked.

"I believe so," Cora stated."He has been murmuring your names under his breath.Calling for you, Alistair, as well as Connor and the late King."

"If this fails?" Elissa asked knowing neither Alistair or Teaghan could ask it.

"It will be merciful," Cora replied."He will fall into a deep dreamless sleep, you would be able to say your goodbyes, and then his heart will stop after a few days."

"He wouldn't want to live how he is," Alistair said too Teaghan."He would take the chance at life even if it means he could die."

"I agree," Teaghan stated.He looked at Alistair. "You are sure? I will not make this decision without your say."

"He should have the tonic," Alistair said.

"Irving, you will have it brought to him at noon?" Teaghan asked the older man.

"I will," Irving said. 

The healers left, leaving Elissa, Alistair, and Teaghan."Alistair, do you want to be there when he is given the tonic?"

Elissa slid her hand in Alistair's, squeezing it."Yes," Alistair said.

"I will have you sent for when it is time," Teaghan assured him.

****

Night was falling over the castle.The Arl, for the first time in a month, was resting peacefully.He had not woken up, but the healers were optimistic that now it was time for his body to rest and heal on it's own.Isolde was sitting vigil in their bedroom refusing to leave until her husband woke.Teaghan had busied himself by spending time with Seaghan, as well as Connor.Alistair helped at times, showing Connor how to spar.Elissa would watch as she trained with the militia.

By the time dinner came and was finished everyone was exhausted.Once again Cal chose to lay in between the two bedrooms the boys were sleeping in.They had moved the boys to one of the suites that had two bedrooms and a small sitting area.This gave the boys a sense of privacy but also not being alone. 

Elissa found Alistair on one of the balcony's watching the change in guard rotation. He looked at Elissa and she came to stand next to him.

"Irving and Wynn are pleased with the signs he is showing," Elissa informed him. 

"Do you remember the ante-chamber after the room filled with the riddles?" Alistair asked Elissa. She nodded, they had not spoken of what the other saw."It was Cailan, Duncan, and Eamon.Everything they said, deep down that I know is true.I know that I have to step forward as Meric's son, as Cailan's half-brother.The words they said, they told me.It is not my fault that Cailan or Duncan are dead.Even if I have a choice to stay quiet, and stay being a Warden, I don't know if I could live with myself."

"Irving thinks that what we saw was a visualization of the truth that grief and guilt has corrupted," Elissa explained."He believes that if we had not come to terms with it we would not have been able to move into the next room."

Alistair nodded.He looked at Elissa then back to the courtyard.He would not ask her what she saw, though he had an idea of who appeared before her.

"It was my parents and Dairren," Elissa said quietly.Alistair turned back to look at her."Da, he called me Pup.He told me to not blame myself, that if I had stayed I would have been killed and so much worst.That he and ma, they want me to live and not let grief consume me."

"Duncan said something similar," Alistair noted."Though I didn't get called Pup."

Elissa chuckled slightly.Alistair had away of making her laugh to help ease the emotional tension."And then Dairren appeared," Elissa sighed."That sucked."

"I can imagine," Alistair replied.

"Probably not in the way you think," Elissa informed him.She looked at him then up at the star's."I knew Dairren for my whole life.He was in between Fergus and I.So when Cailan and Fergus thought he was too young to run around with them, he would come and hang out with me.He was three years older than me, he began his training at fifteen.His father was not thrilled that Dairren wanted to be a soldier, as in on the front line.But he allowed it.When I began training at fifteen, our units would often train with each other.That old friendship came back."

"And turned into love."

"You are such a romantic," Elissa informed him with a smile."He threatened my first boyfriend, I threatened his first serious girlfriend.Us becoming lovers didn't happen until I was seventeen."

She paused as she looked up at the stars before she began talking again."Shortly after I turned seventeen the offers of marriage began to come in from across Thedas," Elissa recalled."My parents politely sent back letters stating that I would not be marrying at eighteen nor would they be arranging a marriage.Around that time,Dairren was going through a similar thing.He was twenty and his father and mother were beginning to discuss marriage.He was able to push them to hold off on an arrange marriage until he was twenty five.We had already begun to sleep with each other, it was more about physical attraction, mutual respect, than about love.We were best friends, we were intimate, so we made a deal.If by the time he was Twenty-five and I was twenty two, neither of us had found someone, we would marry each other."

"A better relationship than many arranged marriages," Alistair agreed. 

"My brother knew of the arrangement, but no one else," Elissa informed him."I'm telling you this because when I saw Dairren, or spirit, he reminded me of our deal.Not because he wanted me to feel guilty but because he knew that even if he had lived that night, I would have ended the deal."

"Why?" Alistair asked.

"I met this person," Elissa said."He's pretty amazing, goofy, he let me deal with my grief on my own terms instead of trying to fix me, we are amazing in the battlefield together.And I have begun to care for him in ways that I didn't for Dairren."

Alistair stared at her, not sure if this was a dream.He took something out of his pocket and handed it to her.Elissa stared at the pendant he handed her.It was a rose that had been encased in what looked like glass.

"I picked the rose back in Lothering," Alistair informed her."Here was this beautiful flower blooming, despite the chaos around her.It didn't care that a Blight was happening, it didn't care that too many it looked fragile.Because unlike other flowers, a rose can defend itself, it has thorns that protect it."

"I remember that bush," Elissa replied. She didn't know that Alistair had picked a rose."How did you get it like this?"

"I asked Morrigan," Alistair admitted."I wanted to give it to you.You never had a chance to know the wardens the way I did.You were thrust into this war because of what happened to your family.But you shown that even though you are beautiful, there is a strength in you that is inspiring.I wanted you to remember that even in these dark times, there is still beauty to be found."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Elissa asked softly.She had heard it before but never in the way that Alistair had said. 

"You know you are," Alistair said gently.He brushed a curl out of her face, the black dye was almost out of her hair."In the chantry, they taught us to respect the person we wished to court. I know I sound so foolish to think that you would want to be courted by me..."

Elissa smiled."I would want to be."

Alistair stared at her for a moment as the words sunk in.She touched his face."I need to go slow," Elissa warned him."I'm an emotional wreck, but if you are asking then I would like to try."

"You know I have never really done anything like this," Alistair whispered as he stepped closer to her."There was kisses, stolen moments, but I've never slept with anyone."

"I've had three relationships," Elissa informed him."Two were serious, one with a male and the other with a female.And then there was Dairren which was a friends with benefit unless we were seeing someone else.What I know is every relationship is different."

"Can I kiss you?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Elissa answered.

Alistair bent down as he closed the distance and kissed her gently.He was tentative at first.He had kissed a few people over the years, when there was a moment for it.But Templar Training, and the Wardens, didn't give it's candidates and soldier lot's of down time.With Elissa, kissing her felt natural, he deepened it as she moved closer to him so that she could wrap her arms around his neck.When they parted, they were both breathless, Alistair rested his forehead against hers.For this moment, all their worries and troubles fell away, giving them this moment of peace.


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. 
> 
> Starting next week I am going to be heading back to teaching so I will only be updating this fiction once a week. That day is going to be Wednesdays.

Morrigan was working with Connor in the back garden. Elissa was there to help her demonstrate how one could charm weapons. Morrigan found that Connor wanted to know everything about Magic, not just spells, but how it worked, the theory behind it. As they took a break so that Connor could run around with Seaghan and Cal, Morrigan noted that the necklace that Elissa had been wearing since the Temple, had a new pendant added to it.   
"I see the fool gave you the trinket," Morrigan stated.   
Elissa looked at her confused for a moment, then her finger found the pendant with the rose in it. She couldn't held but smile. "He did," Elissa answered. "Thank you for helping him."  
"You...are welcome," Morrigan replied. "How is the Arl?"  
"He is reacting to outside stimuli," Elissa answered. "But he has not opened his eyes yet. The healers said that him reacting is a very positive sign."  
"That it is," Morrigan agreed. "It shows that the body, the brain, are functioning still. And Isolde?"  
Elissa groaned at the name. She took a sip of water form the water jug instead of answering.   
"You two do not get along," Morrigan noted.   
"She has never approved of me," Elissa informed her.   
"But you out rank her," Morrigan pointed out.   
"And maybe that's the reason," Elissa answered. She knew Morrigan would keep asking. For the fact the witch hated being asked questions, she was always asking questions. "I met her shortly after Eamon brought her to Fereldan from Orlais. He had a small welcoming dinner for her with those that he knew would welcome her. My first introduction to her was not well timed."  
"How so?"  
"Cailan, Fergus, and I found a new litter of mabori," Elissa answered. "We had spent the morning with them. When we were called to the castle we thought it was to change, not to meet the future Arlessa. We were covered in dirt, straw, and slobber. My father explained that the three of us had been helping care for the new litter. Isolde was fine with that answer for Cailan and Fergus, but she did not understand why a female would be involved in such an act."  
"While I do not understand your attraction to dogs," Morrigan began. "Fereldan is very rural and caring for animals is very much a part of nature."  
"Over dinner, I heard my mother explaining this to Isolde," Elissa said with a warm smile as she thought of her mother. "She explained that there were many Lady's in court who knew how to birth an animal, milk a cow, and so forth. It might no the their prominent job as Lady to a Lord, but one had to know in case an Animal caregiver or farmer can do the job. Isolde was not thrilled to learn that. Eamon assured her she would not have to learn if she did not want to. He was absolutely smitten with her."  
"And refused to see how she treated others," Morrigan stated.   
"Pretty much," Elissa said. "She didn't understand why parents let me go 'play soldier'."  
Morrigan went to say something but Alistair was rushing toward them. They both stood up.   
"Where's Connor?" Alistair asked, his voice filled with emotion.   
"Around the corner with Seaghan and Leliana," Elissa said. "Al, what is it."  
"He's waking up," Alistair said. He rushed forward picked Elissa up and spun her around before giving her a quick kiss.

****

  
Alistair walked with Connor through the castle. The servants were all excited as news had spread that Eamon was waking up. Connor was quiet as they approached the family wing. The door to the Arl's suite was open and they could hear quiet voices talking.   
"When he learns, will he be disappointed in me?" Connor asked quietly.  
"No, Connor, if anything he will so proud of you for not allowing the demon access to you, that you were able t fight through the control at times," Alistair told as he placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"But all those people, that was me...."   
Alistair cut him off with a look. "What did Lady Morrigan and Enchanter Irving tell you?"  
"That the actions of the demons were not mine," Connor replied.   
"And how do we know this to be true?"  
"Because when I was able to break through the connection I didn't know what was happening, what was going on, I wouldn't have been able to stop it."  
"It is going to be a long road, kid," Alistair told him. "But you will get through it. Even if I have to remind you once a month that you were not at fault. That no one blames you."  
They heard a raised voice, which sounded like the Arl's. Teaghan appeared shortly after the shout.   
"He is awake," Teaghan informed them. "He needs to see both of you, he is panicked that something happened to both of you."  
"Then let's not keep him waiting," Alistair said.   
Alistair and Connor followed Teaghan through the sitting area and into the bedroom. Irving was talking to the Arl while Isolde sat in a chair looking lost. Irving stopped talking when he spotted Teaghan.   
"Ah, here we are," Irving said. "As your brother promised."  
Irving helped the Arl seat up so he could see. Connor ran to his father with Alistair walking toward them. Eamon hugged his son tightly then took Alistiars hand in his pulling him closer to him.   
"My boys," Eamon whispered. His voice thick with emotions as he studied both of them.  
"We're here," Alistair assured him.   
"I feared I would wake and you both would be dead," Eamon admitted.   
Alistair laid a hand on Eamon's shoulder. "We are alive."  
"Thank the maker," Eamon said. "Teaghan, what has happened?"  
"Tomorrow, Brother, we can discuss it all," Teaghan told him. "You need to listen to Irving and Cora. Rest now, eat, and let your body heal."  
"Al," Eamon began.   
"No," Alistair said. "I am not falling for your trap, old man."  
"What trap?" Connor asked. He was smiling now.  
"You see your father, back when I was your age and younger, would try and get Teaghan and I in trouble if one of us wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. "  
"Usually he waits until we are not in the same room," Teaghan added. "He would ply Alistair with sweets and cheese to try and get him to talk. And with me, he would pull the whole 'I am your big brother you must listen to me' routine."  
"Did it ever work?"  
"Twice," Eamon answered for the two of them. "The last time resulted in Alistair being covered in mud."  
Teaghan chuckled as Alistair groaned. "That is a tale for another time," Teaghan informed Connor. "Now, we need to let Eamon rest and let the Healers tend to them."  
"Can I stay?" Connor asked.   
"Of course, young man," Irving said. "You can be our assistant."  
Teaghan and Alistair left the room, they headed toward Alistair's room and Teaghan motioned for them to enter it so they could talk in private. "I have sent word to Monty about Seaghan," Teaghan began. "I would say we should see him by the end of the week."  
"Did you mention it to him?" Alistair asked.   
"No, I do not want him stressing over if Monty will arrive," Teaghan told him. "He knows that we are married and does not see fault with it."  
"Because only morons would have fault with it," Alistair replied. He never understood people who saw Monty and Teaghan's love as being sinful.   
"I believe you said the same thing when I told you," Teaghan chuckled. "Though I think we will be staying here longer than I planned. Seaghan has been good for Connor and we do not know Eamon's prognosis yet."  
"Rainisfere is not too far away that you can't go back if things arise," Alistair pointed out.   
"My thoughts as well," Teaghan replied. He looked at Alistair. "You know what Eamon is going to suggest when we talk tomorrow?"  
"I've known since the battle that this could happen," Alistair replied. He rubbed at his temple for a moment. "I don't want it, but I don't have a choice. Loghain can't sit on the throne and Anora does not have the right by law to do so."  
Teaghan laid a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "It is a burden none of us wanted on you,"Teaghan told him. "It's why Maric wanted you raised away from the throne, not because you were a threat but so you could have a normal life."  
"And look how that turned out," Alistair stated. He sighed. "Sorry."  
"It's fine, I would be drowning in the bottom of a bottle if it were me," Teaghan admitted. "Al, you aren't alone."  
"I know," Alistair said. He paused. "Why was Isolde not speaking when we entered?"  
It was Teaghan's turn to groan. "She was not happy that the first thing Eamon wanted was to see both Connor and you," Teaghan answered. "She thought he would want to just see her before sending for other's. He was also disoriented for the first few minutes and didn't say her name right away."  
"Well just think, Uncle, you can soothe her ruffled feathers at dinner," Alistair replied.   
"Why is it that when you call me Uncle I feel it is more an insult than a term of endearment, dear nephew," Teaghan inquired.   
"Must be your imagination," Alistair answered.   
There was a knock on the door, they turned to see Elissa standing there. "A message for Teaghan," Elissa informed them. "I left it in Eamon's study."  
"Thank you," Teaghan said. He noted the looks that were passed between the two and smiled to himself as he left them.   
"How's Eamon?" Elissa asked Alistair.   
"Awake, alert, already trying to get to work," Alistair said as he pulled her into him so he could just hold her. "He wouldn't relax until he saw Connor and me. One of the nightmares was that we were both dead."  
"Then seeing you both eased his mind," Elissa said.   
"Connor is worried that when his father learns of everything that happened he will be disappointed," Alistair informed her.   
"It will take some time for Connor to realize he was not at fault," Elissa said. "Which is hard to do when your body is the one doing the actions."  
"We'll help him with whatever he needs," Alistair stated.   
"We will," Elissa promised.   
"When we are in Denerim again, I would like to look up an address," Alistair began. Elissa looked at him. "You saw her in my dream back at the Circle. I learned that my mother had an older child before me. I would like to meet her. With everything going on I worry when I would have another chance."  
"We can have Zevran look into the address with Leliana before we go," Elissa replied. "They can make sure we aren't walking into a trap."  
"Good idea," Alistair agreed.   
Elissa took his hand. "Lets go play with Cal and Seaghan."


	21. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, conversations are had. Eamon learns what Isolde was trying to hide from everyone. Cailan wasn't as naive as everyone thought.

It was late morning when all were assembled in Eamon's office.Even Sten was present. Connor was with Irving upstairs, being tutored while Isolde had been forced to attend the meeting.Teaghan went over what had occurred once Eamon had fallen ill with the poison.Eamon sat at his desk, his face in his hands as he took it all in.Both Wynn and Morrigan were watching him for signs of being overwhelmed. 

"And Connor, he is truly alright?" Eamon asked the two mages. 

"Yes, my lord," Morrigan said."The connection to the Demon was through the fade and not physical.He will suffer guilt over what was done while the demon controlled him but what was done was not stemming from him."

"I thought demon's show sides of our natures we wished to ignore," Eamon stated."They represent our worst traits hence when we are possessed by them our worst wishes are shown.One of the reasons the host is killed is because they become intwined that even if separated, there is a connection to the demon still in the fade."

Morrigan was impressed with the man's knowledge it went beyond what the chantry taught. "Yes, if he was an adult then that would be the concern," Morrigan said."The ritual we did would still have worked but another mage would have had to come with me.One to slay the demon and one to sever the connection."

"But this was not the case with Connor?"

"Demons don't often trouble themselves with children because there is an innocence to them that makes it difficult to control," Morrigan explained."Also their desires tend to be more of wanting what some else has, being angry at a parent, or annoyed at their tutor.Those are emotions a demon can heighten but not exploit to take control of a person."

"Then why did the demon pick Connor?" Teaghan asked.

"He was grieving," Morrigan said simply."He is a young boy coming into his power.Grief can bring a grown man to his knees, to a child it even more, especially that of a parent they are close too.The demon did not care so it attempted to control the boy.Unfortunately for the demon, Connor has a very strong mind and will.He knew that the demon was lying.So what we were seeing was what the Demon could do if it exhausted him.When Connor was able to break through you could see he did not know what was happening."

"And the demon's purpose?"

"To bring havoc to our world and perhaps find a better host," Morrigan guessed."Understanding why a demon does something is impossible."

"I thank you for saving him," Eamon said too Morrigan. 

"I... you are most welcome," Morrigan replied. She was not accustomed to being thanked for using her abilities by nobility.

Eamon turned to Zevran."And you were asked to kill Alistair and Elissa," Eamon replied.

"I was," Zevran answered."I was given the contract and sent to talk to Loghain and Arl Howe.I did not know the names of the two wardens just given drawings of what they looked like and told they were responsible for the death of the king."

"Did you believe them?"

"As a Crow we are not asked whether we believe in the motive behind a contract," Zevran explained."We are told to perform and if we do not we are killed.We are a tool, nothing more."

"Then not as a Crow but as a person, did you believe what they told you?" Eamon corrected his statement.He saw the flash of surprise when he referred to Zevran as a person.

"No," Zevran said simply."I had spent two days in Denerim before the meeting and had heard the talk amongst the taverns and the citizens.Many would not believe that Warden's were involved since they died along with Cailan.Though most did not straight out voice that they did not believe Loghain for he returned alive when everyone else was dead.To me that alone shows he is the liar."

"And your loyalty to Alistair and Elissa now?" Eamon asked.

Elissa went to speak but Zevran shook his head. "They could have killed me after my failed attempts," Zevran began."They could have killed me at any point between then and now.They have not.In that time they have trusted me with information knowing that they were arming an assassin with information anyone would pay for.They have trusted me on missions to have their backs.And they trusted me with young Seaghan as we fought our way to the urn.I have never been trusted because I was a Crow.I will not do anything that would break the trust they have given me."

"Then welcome," Eamon said.He looked at the large Quanari not sure where to start. 

"I was sent to learn of the Blight," Sten stated before he was asked."I am here to help fight against the Blight.They have my sword."

"Very well," Eamon said."Then let us begin."

Teaghan stepped forward. "Loghain is not seeing the Blight as a threat, it was an over reaction of Cailan's to further his own glory," Teaghan began." Now, everyone in this room can say he is wrong.He is spending his time dealing with the Civil War that has arisen since him taking the crown.The nation is very much divided but more are on the side of Cailan than Loghain.The only Bann's that have formerly aligned themselves are because enough coin was tossed their way.Many believe that the 'young Cousland' survived Highever making Howe's claim to be the Teryn of Highever false.Especially since he has not been sworn in since the Highever Sword can not be found."

"Does that matter?" Morrigan asked.

"Very much so," Elissa answered."It's writing in our constitution.The Teyrn goes to the rock where our ancestor pledged their loyalty to Calenhad and it is that same sword that is used to name them Teryn. It was written in such a way to prevent a coup."

"Smart," Zevran said.

"That the Cousland's have always been," Eamon told Zevran."They were not given the title Teryn just to appease them but because they were and have always been seen as true allies to the crown."

Eamon looked at Elissa."I take it the sword is in safe keeping."

"It is with a merchant friend of Duncan's," Elissa said."He met us at an Inn and took along with some important documents that I was able to get from the vault."

"And the Highever Bow?"

"With me at all times," Elissa answered. 

"Good, good," Eamon said."Loghain is the only other Teyrn but he was made Teryn by Maric just before Anora was born.He is not on the line of succession."

"Line of Succession?" Leliana asked.

"There is a line of Succession that dictates who would take the throne if the Monarch died and either he had no heirs or the heirs were dead as well," Elissa answered. 

"So would that fall to you or Teaghan?" Leliana asked.

"No, thank the maker," Teaghan stated."Anyone married to the monarch, as well as their family, does not count.We were Cailan's uncles because our sister was his mother.It's why Anora has a weak claim to the throne.If there was a child she could name herself regent until the child was of age. But there was no child."

"So if Alistair was not Cailan's half brother, who would it fall too?" Morrigan asked. 

"Me or Fergus if we could find him," Elissa said."Then from there it would fall to Eamon, then South Reach, and four of the other large Bann's in Fereldan."

"That explains so much," Zevran stated."I would take it that Elissa's voice at the lands meet would also carry more weight than most."

"Yes," Eamon said."If she was to go in and state what Loghain did at Ostagar, she would be listened too.Add what happened to Highever and here and she would have the room listening to her. If she went in stating Alistair was the true heir they would have to listen to her for as Teyrn she would know the line of succession."

"Hence why he want's the two of you dead so much," Wynn stated."By the maker."

"Elissa, you know this means stepping forward, at least until we find Fergus," Eamon inquired."I know why your identity was hidden.But we will need your voice."

"I understand," Elissa said."If it means justice then I will lend my voice."

"Alistair, you know also what you must do, I am not suggesting this lightly," Eamon began. 

"You really want to put the fool on the crown?" Morrigan asked.

"Better a fool than Loghain," Alistair stated.He turned to Eamon."I don't want this.But I understand what I have to do."

"I am sorry, Alistair," Eamon said.

"How do we do this?" Sten asked.

"I have to formally call a lands meet to challenge Loghain's claim," Eamon informed the Qunari."It will take time."

"In the mean time we will go to the other two allies we have treaties for," Alistair replied."Elissa and I have mapped out a route to both Orzamar and where the Dallish will set up camp.The Elves will be moving right now so heading to Orzamar will be the best idea."

"You will want me to go with you to the Dallish," Zevran said."I might not be one of them but an Elf in the party will make them less likely to kill on sight."

"Good point," Alistair replied. 

"Once we have our Allies, we will send word to Eamon and from there plan on when to go to Denerim," Elissa stated."In the meantime, as the only Wardens, we will also be dealing with the darkspawn when we see them and trying to rescue those we can that in the path of the blight."

"If any are not in agreement this is the time to step away," Alistair replied."Because from here on out we all need to be on the same page."

"If everything we do is to stop the Blight then you have my sword," Sten promised them.

"You honestly think I would go back to my mother," Morrigan replied."I am with you."

"This is where the maker meant for me to be," Leliana said.

"I need justice for Ostagar and what Uldred tried to do," Wynn replied.

"I have your backs until you no longer need me," Zevran answered.

Cal let out a few barks making them all laugh."Then this meeting is adjourned," Eamon said."Alistair and Elissa, if you both could stay back for a few moments."

The other's filed out of the room leaving Alistair and Elissa with Teaghan and Eamon. Teaghan closed the door to the study as Eamon studied the two Wardens stood before him. 

"The burden the two of you bear is beyond what many could comprehend," Eamon began.

"It is a burden we have understood since we survived Ostagar," Elissa replied.

"True," Eamon agreed."Elissa, whatever you need you know Redcliffe is at your disposal. 

"I know," Elissa assured him. 

"You wanted to speak to us," Alistair stated.He knew that Eamon could get off topic.

"Alistair, I am not sure where to start," Eamon admitted."I want you to know that putting you on the thrown is not some ploy but that it is what Cailan had decreed."

"I know," Alistair replied. Eamon went to say something but Alistair let out a sigh.He walked to the bar in the corner and poured them all whiskey.He gave Eamon only a splash."Cailan asked me before he changed his will.I've known for two years that I am his heir."

"Two years?" Teaghan said.He was under the impression the change had been recent.

Alistair nodded. He sat in a chair and sipped the whiskey, he had told Elissa the story late last evening as they had watched the stars."He had begun to have suspicions about Loghain and Anora for over the last two years," Alistair admitted."He came to me because I was removed from court life, and would be able to look at everything more objectively than if he came to either of you."

"He noticed before even I did," Eamon realized.

Alistair nodded."It was very subtle things he noticed at first that when he began to list them he began to connect the dots," Alistair explained."He came to a tournament that I was going to be in and we spoke in his tent.He didn't explain anything just had me look at his notes his lists, he answered my questions and I realized that he was right. Like I said they were small things, Loghain or Anora telling him they agreed with him then in public questioning it as if he never mentioned it before. Petty things like that.Then they became bigger like Loghain trying to get minor lords to side with him in sessions and not the king even if the lords agreed with the king.I don't think Anora or Loghain understood how many more people were loyal to Cailan."

"If he made you heir, then Anora must know," Teaghan stated."She would have had to sign off on changing her from heir to Alistair."

"Anora was not his heir," Alistair stated."She never was."

"But I thought when they married he named her heir," Eamon inquired.

"He never did, he intended for their child to be the heir," Alistair explained."They both believed they had time to deliver an heir.It wasn't until Cailan began to suspect them that he realized he needed to name an Heir."

"But I don't understand why they would turn on him," Teaghan said.

"Two years ago Cailan began to talk with Empress Celene," Eamon realized."Loghain would see that as a huge insult to him and too Fereldan.As well as to the memory of Merric. I had only become suspicious in the last year."

"Al, you have known for two years," Teaghan said as he stared at Alistair. 

"It killed Cailan to ask me, he didn't want this for me, but we both knew that there was no alternative," Alistair answered.

"And if a child had been born?" Teaghan asked.

"Then Eamon would have been named Regent until the Child was of Age with Anora still being Queen until then," Alistair answered. "It is registered with the Chantry as well as in the archives."

"Something that Loghain won't want to have checked," Teaghan declared."He is hoping the chaos of Civil War and the Dark Spawn will keep people from asking for proof of him being regent."

"At this rate there won't be a Fereldan to rule," Alistair stated.Elissa laid a hand on his giving it a squeeze.

"Alistair, Elissa," Eamon began."You both need to think of where you want your force to be located before it is time to fight.There aren't many places that can hold an army without Loghain knowing."

"I might have an idea," Elissa said as she recalled something."When we left the Highever Sword with Duncan's friend, Levi asked Duncan to comeback for he had information on an old Warden keep.I don't recall the name but it was like Soldier's something."

"Soldier's Peak?" Both Teaghan and Alistair asked in unison.

"Yes, why?" Elissa asked.

"It was one of the main bases for the Fereldan Warden order," Alistair answered."It was lost to us during a standoff with the Fereldan King, which led to our banishment.It was believed to have been lost or destroyed.No one has ever been able to find it. If we could then it could fit the role perfectly."

"Then perhaps before we go to Orzamar, we should go see Levi," Elissa suggested."We can bring everyone with us."

"Sounds like a plan," Alistair agreed.

A knock on the door which was followed by giggles had Alistair getting up and opening the door.Seaghan was there with not just Cal but another Mabori, the two dogs were running in circles around each other, while a dark haired man who stood as tall as Alistair watched in with amusement.

"Monty!" Alistair exclaimed.

"By the maker you are safe," Monty said pulling Alistair into a hug.He pulled back and studied Alistair. 

"You didn't trust me?" Teaghan asked as he walked to greet his husband. 

"I did, but seeing eases the heart some," Monty answered as he was pulled into a kiss by Teaghan.The kiss was followed by more giggles. Monty pulled away."I also seem to have found a pirate along the way to finding you."

"Yes he does tend to keep escaping from the chests we put him in," Teaghan chuckled.Teaghan knelt down so he was eye to eye with the boy."Seaghan, this is my husband Monty.I was telling you about him and my dog Griffin who you also seem to have met."

"He let me pet him right away," Seaghan said as the two dogs sat next to him.

"Well that's because Griffin and Cal are brother's," Teaghan explained."So if Cal trust's you then so will Griffin."

"My lords and ladies, if you wish I can have a warm lunch served in the formal dining room as I believe you have outgrown the family one," the head maid suggested.

"Thank you Nianna, that will be lovely," Eamon agreed."Will you summon our guests as well?"

The elven woman nodded.She couldn't help but smile at the young boy rolling around the mabori, the young boy had been a blessing to Master Connor and to the house hold as well. 


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the delay. My first day back was yesterday, so I was in faculty meetings for a good chunk of the day. Today was the first day back with students. So here is a short chapter. 
> 
> I will be updating on Wednesday's.

The next few days had been a whirl of activity.The whole group would be traveling to Levi's farm in the North East corner of Fereldan.This meant securing supplies, wagons, as well as horses.Before the Mage's had left, Irving and Eamon had talked behind closed doors, Irving also made sure they were well supplied on potions they would need for their travel.Seaghan was hanging around Elissa as she finalized some of the gear they would need.

"I can't go?" He asked.

"No," Elissa said gently. "The journey from Haven to here was quick and along territory that is loyal to us.But we are going to be going into areas that want to see Alistair and I in jail.It would be dangerous."

Seaghan nodded.He had seen enough when his parents and he had attempted to flee the bandits and darkspawn from their farm.

"I do like Teaghan and Monty," Seaghan admitted. "Monty jokes that our names are the same."

Elissa chuckled."You will learn that Monty likes to joke."

The boy nodded again as he shuffled his feet from side to side.Elissa stopped what she was doing, she sat down on the crate and watched him. 

"What's wrong, Trouble?" She asked him, using her nickname for him.

"They said I could live with them and Griffin," Seaghan replied."That Connor and I can write to each other and perhaps visit."

"They have a very nice house," Elissa replied.She had a feeling he might be nervous about it. "It's more of a large farm house with fields all around than a keep like this."

"They farm?" Seaghan asked amazed.

"Teaghan is a trained warrior but he studied agriculture and is very active in the farms in his bann," Elissa replied."Monty is in charge of the guards there."

"And they love each other?" Seaghan asked.

"Yes," Elissa said."I know some think that it is wrong for two men or two women to love each other.Are you worried what some would say?"

"Ma always said that people should be able to love who they want instead of being forced to marry those they dislike," Seaghan answered."Monty and Teaghan, they said that when things calm down we could try to look for more family.But that if I liked it with them I could stay with them."

"They will do whatever you want to do," Elissa assured him.She studied him."You have been through a lot."

"Alistair said that you have too and would understand."

Elissa nodded."You heard about the battle?"Seaghan nodded. "Two weeks before the battle a man that my father called friend attacked our town.His men, as well as himself, slaughter those loyal to my father including my nephew and sister-in-law.They also killed my parents.A brave man named Duncan was able to smuggle me out of the keep so that I could tell what happened.And then the battle happened.I knew the king since I was a child.I found myself closing myself off from people because I didn't know how to feel."

"And now?"

She looked at the young boy."I am starting to realize that my parents wouldn't want me to stop living just because they are dead."

"So it's okay if I go and leave with Teaghan and Monty and have fun with them? And like their farm and play with Griffin?"

"Trouble, come here," Elissa said.The boy walked to her and she pulled him into a tight hug.She kissed the top of the head."It is more than okay.Your parents would be so happy that you were able to help us out of the ruins, that you are safe now, that you are going to be going to a home that loves you, where you will have fields to chase Griffin and other animals on. They will not be mad at you at all."

Seaghan nodded as he sniffled a little bit."I miss them," he whispered."I wasn't allowed to miss them in Haven.I was supposed to act like I lived there.If they saw me cry they would hit me."

"No one will be hitting you, no one will yell at you for crying," Elissa promised him."I think Griffin would rip a person's arm off if they raised a hand to you."

"Are him and Cal really brother's?"

"They are from the same litter," Elissa informed him."One of the farmer's in Teaghan's Bann had a litter, he invited my family to see them.Cal imprinted on me right away and Griffin did the same with Teaghan."

"Wow," Seaghan said.He pulled away from Elissa."Can I write you while I'm away?"

"You can, Teaghan will know how to send them," Elissa said. 

"Could we hold a memorial for my parent's before you go? Outside in the garden? Ma would like the garden."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Elissa agreed. "Why don't you make a list of everyone you want there?"

Seaghan nodded and ran off to do just that.Elissa watched him vanish and gelt a wave of grief wash over her, a gentle hand rested on her shoulder.She didn't panic for she knew who the hand belonged too.Reaching up she laid her hand on top of it as Alistair leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"He's a good lad," Alistair said gently. :Do you want to be alone."

Elissa nodded. Alistair squeezed her shoulder gently then headed after Seaghan.Elissa took a deep breath and focused on what she had been told in the Gauntlet.When she was sure she could focus, Elissa went back to going through the gear. Leliana and Zevran were working on traps and poisons, while Morrigan and Wynn went over their gear for healing. 

"Your family was betrayed?" A deep voice asked from near her.

Elissa turned and saw Sten standing near some armor."Yes."

"Why?"

"For power," Elissa replied with a shrug."It's become more complicated than that."

"How?"

Elissa knew he wasn't asking to be annoying but because he was unsure of how their world worked."My parent's being betrayed is tied to Loghain betraying the King at Ostagar and Eamon's poisoning," she explained."The man who betrayed my parents is very good friends with Loghain.Loghain hired someone to poison the arl just before the battle of Ostagar.The King was Eamon's nephew."

"And now this Loghain is trying to grab power?"

"Yes," Elissa confirmed."But there are many that are not happy with him and do not believe his tale of what occurred at Ostagar.That is creating a civil war.I know in the Qun, what your leader says is the law."

"Yes," Sten replied."What he and the aritand say are our rules. To go against could end up being Tal Vashock, or thrown out of the Qun."

Elissa nodded."So this would be like your Arishock being killed, then another replaces him but without the approval of your council," Elissa explained."While at war with the Darkspawn at the same time.I understand that you believed this would be a more simplistic battle.And before Ostagar it was, but with this betrayal and the extend of it, it's made it more complicated."

"You must raise your own army in order to show Loghain what the real threat is," Sten stated as he began to understand.

"Yes," Elissa confirmed."This means that we will be traveling to different parts of the country in order to raise the army we will need." 

"I see," Sten replied. 

The large man grew quiet.For the size that he was, Sten rarely spoke unless there was a purpose to it.He could be unnerving, the fact that he had killed a family for the loss of sword was hard to forget.Yet at moment's like these, when other's would be asking so many more questions, Elissa found his quiet nature calming.Sten sharpened several swords as Elissa watched. He paused for a moment.

"Those that betrayed your family, are they on our mission to find?" Sten inquired.

"Yes," Elissa answered. 

"When the time comes, I will save the killing blow for you," Sten informed her.

"Thank you," Elissa answered not really sure how to respond to something like that.With that, she decided to go check on everyone else.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our Hero's head to Soldier's Peak. We also meet Levi and his family.

Sandal and Bohdan had met them at Levi Dryden's farm.Sandal was so in love the animals that Levi's wife, assured the dwarves it would be fine to stay while the rest went off to find Soldier's peak.Levi's children would take Sandal's hand and bring him to help with the farm animals. Over dinner, Levi explained to Elissa and Alistair about what he and Duncan had discussed before Ostagar.He explained about his dreams that he was getting that showed him how they needed to go.

"Can you smell things in this dream?" Morrigan asked as Rachel poured her another glass of wine.

"Yes," Levi answered."I think if I were to eat something in the dream I would be able to taste it."

"Are the colors muted or too bright?" Morrigan asked.

"What is she doing?" Sten asked Elissa quietly.

"She's trying to determine what his dreams are," Elissa responded.

Levi was thinking on his answer.His son, Paul, came running over to them."Can we take Sandal to field to catch the lightening bugs, papa?"

"If it's alright with Bodhan," Levi said motioning to the dwarf at the end of the table.

"He would like that very much," Bodhan assured the children. 

They waited until the children and Sandal headed out of the stone farmhouse.Levi turned to look at Morrigan."If it makes sense, the colors are like they are in real life," Levi tried to explain."But around the edges they become muted."

Morrigan sipped the wine."Rachel, when he is dreaming is he still or thrashing about?"

"Still, he makes no sound, doesn't even snore," Rachel commented."It's how I know he's having one of them."

"What do you think it is?" Wynn asked Morrigan.Wynn was impressed with Morrigan's understanding of magical theory and the working of the fade. 

"If you think I might be off, tell me," Morrigan said to Wynn.She looked at Levi."I think what you are dreaming is not dreams but messages.Someone wants you to find Soldiers Peak and find the answers that lie there."

"Demons?" Sten asked.

"Not necessarily," Morrigan said."It could be the place itself calls to Levi because his great-great-grandmother spilled her blood there in battle.It can leave a mark, a memory on the land.Levi seems to be able to hear the memory."

"A little creepy," Levi admitted. 

"I think we should all go," Elissa said.They didn't know what they would face tomorrow."Sten, I understand if you would prefer not too because of what we could be dealing with."

"You are more than welcome to stay with us," Rachel informed the large man.She had been worried about him when she first saw him but when she saw him with the children her fears vanished.

"Thank you," Sten said to Rachel.He looked at Elissa."I will go with you, if I become uncomfortable with what is going on I will keep watch as the rest of you finish your quest."

Elissa nodded."You said it's a day's trek?"

"If we leave at dawn, I believe we could be there late afternoon," Levi replied.

"Then we leave at dawn," Alistair said."We can access the situation better in the late afternoon than in evening."

"Rachel are you sure you are alright with this?" Levi asked his wife.

"Bodhan will go to market for us, he has supplies that the village desperately needs," Rachel assured her husband."Micah said he would come to stay until you return."

"I will leave a map so if trouble comes you can follow us," Levi told Rachel and Bodhan."Bodhan, there is a chantry sister who goes to the market.She is not friendly and is convinced that there is magic in all of us.I would suggest leaving Sandal here."

"Yes, your wife mentioned this to me," Bodhan assured Levi."But thank you, your family has been most welcoming to us."

Rachel chuckled as she looked at her husband."That is because my husband can not say no to a person in need," Rachel replied."He does not care of race, if a person is need he will take them in and fix them up until they can leave on their own."

"An admirable man," Sten stated.

Levi blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck."Yes, well, we should make preparations to leave at dawn."

****

They left at dawn with Rachel, Cal, and Sandal to see them off.Sandal had slipped an enchanted rune stone into Elissa's hand.He then turned and headed back to his room.Elissa slipped it into her pouch before climbing on her horse.With that they were on their way to reclaim a lost keep.

They stopped for a quick lunch and to water and feed the horse.Elissa was glad that they hadn't brought Cal for the terrain was getting rougher the closer they got to where Levi believed the keep was.Cal would have been able to do it but it would have slowed them down or ended up with him on a horse and that was never

Morrigan was up ahead with Alistair and Levi.She raised a hand for them all to stop.Both Wynn and Morrigan looked concerned.Elissa climbed off her horse and walked to the two mages.Alistair followed her. 

"The veil is very thin here," Morrigan informed them.

Wynn walked a few steps up the path where a heavy mist blocked whatever was past it from view."Levi, can you come here," Wynn inquired. 

Levi walked to where the older mage stood. "Hold your hand out to the mist," Wynn instructed.

They all watched as the mist vanished and soon images were playing out before them.Words were muffled but they were watching Arland Therin send his troops to kill the Wardens who refused to bend to his tyrannical reign. They watched as the scene played out.When the scene in the courtyard finished Skeletons began to come to life.Levi rushed to get behind the group, Wynn and Leliana stayed by while the others met the skeleton army that rose to fight them. 

When the last skeleton fell, they regrouped in the courtyard.They had planned to camp here for the night then search the keep in the morning.But the skeletons, with how thin the veil was, changed those plans.The first room they entered upon walking into the keep, they were once again met with a scene.Here, Sophia Dryden rallied her troops despite knowing that their chance of winning would be slim.When the vision faded and the skeletons were defeated, Elissa noticed a faded piece of parchment hanging on the wall. 

It took her a moment to understand it for it was written in an older version of the common language. 

"What is it?" Alistair asked as he walked toward her. 

"It's a statement from Sophia and those that stood with her," Elissa explained."They would not yield to King Arland's demand that they where under his command and control.They would not sit by and allow a tyrant to continue the slaughter of those who opposed him, in which they list the names of those who had been silent by the king.They understood that they would be slaughtered by the King and his troops, but they hoped that history would remember the stand they made against him.Then they each sign their names."

"A pity that Arland instead banished the order and made them out to be the villains," Alistair stated.

"And this Arland, a distant relative of yours?" Morrigan asked Alistair in a smug voice.

"Very very distant relative," Alistair stated.

Levi turned and stared at Alistair.Duncan had never explained to him why Alistair was so crucial."You're a Therin?"

Alistair nodded."Levi, if I make it to the throne, the truth will come out and people will know what the Wardens tried to do here," Alistair assured him.

"And what was that?" Morrigan asked.

"They hoped to be the spark that lit a larger fire, a larger rebellion," Alistair informed her. "Instead Arland snuffed out the spark and used their deaths as a reason as to not defy them."

"We should keep moving," Sten stated.He did not like the feeling he got in this place.

"I agree," Zevran stated. 

"Zevran, Wynn, and Sten continue clearing out this floor," Elissa instructed."Morrigan, Leliana, Alistair, Levi and I will head up to the next floor."

"I will send up mage sparks if we need help," Wynn informed Elissa."Morrigan will know what they look like."

With that, the two groups went on their separate ways. Elissa headed up to the second floor with Alistair taking the rear so that he could keep Levi out of danger.They were met with skeletons rising from the floor.Leliana switched with Alistair, so that she could take down the skeletons with her bow while Morrigan charmed their weapons to be coated in fire. The skeletons fell one by one as Elissa and Alistair moved around each other with Leliana and Morrigan taking out those that slipped by. 

Once the last skeleton fell, Elissa headed to the door and found it locked.Alistair covered her while Leliana and Morrigan kept watch on the room and Levi. Once Elissa heard the lock disengaged she opened the door.A horrible stench came out of the room.

"Demon," Morrigan stated. 

Elissa nodded as she slipped into the room. 

What remained Sophia Dryden stood wearing the armor of the Warden Commander.She signed to Leliana to keep Levi out of the room. 

"Someone broke through the veil," the demon stated from the body of Sophia Dryden. 

"Sophia Dryden?" Elissa asked."Or whoever is controlling her?"

"Wise," the demon stated."I take it you are here to clean out this keep?"

"We are," Elissa answered.

"Then I propose a deal," The Demon began."It would be wise to to accept what I am about to offer."

"I accept no deal," Elissa replied.

"Then you will die."

"And here I thought we could stop for a late snake," Alistair sighed as he drew his sword. 

Elissa dropped a flask of dust and vanished into it while Alistair surged forward.Morrigan sealed the door and placed a barrier around Levi.Leliana switched to her daggers, not wanting to use her bow in such a small room. They tried to keep out of each other's way but it was hard with the confines of the room.Alistair and Leliana dealt with Sophia while Elissa and Morrigan focused on the demons that were appearing.They were all sweating and covered in soot from the rage demons that had emerged.

The demon that had worn the commander's armor had vanished into a pile of ashes. The armor still looked like it was in good condition, they would look at it later.As they headed back to the stairs that went up, they ran into Zevran. 

"How are we doing?" He asked.

"We defeated a demon," Elissa answered.

"We just had skeletons and some shades," Zevran answered.

"Levi, go with Zevran, we'll tackle the last floor," Elissa instructed."It seems the last barrier fell when we killed Sophia."

"Alright," Levi agreed.He could take down an animal with a bow, he knew basic fighting but he could never do what they did.

Elissa and her group headed through the door that lead to the ramparts.There were a few skeletons that tried to stop their path to the tower.More when they first entered the tower.But nothing prepared them for when they opened the door to the mage's tower and saw the man standing there in the center of the room.


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Soldier's Peak continues.

"So a Dryden made it past the veil," Avernus stated as he saw the group enter his tower.He had known the moment they passed his wards. 

"You look pretty good for someone who is over two hundred years old," Elissa stated.

The ancient mage chuckled."Before we discuss my reasons as to why I'm still alive, we have much to do if we want to undue what we attempted all those years ago," Avernus informed them. 

"What do you mean?" Elissa asked.

"The symbols I used to draw forth the demons to help is defeat Arland, they are still open," Avernus informed them."Though they lie somewhat dormant.You will need me to close them, and I will need you to defend from the demon's that come through."

"And if we kill you now?" Leliana asked surprising everyone.

"Then there will be no one to close the doorways I opened," Avernus answered.

"He speaks the truth," Morrigan informed the former Chantry sister. 

"Then we are allies," Elissa said."For the moment."

"Very well," Avernus instructed them.

Elissa sent Morrigan to get the other group and meet the in the large gathering room on the main floor.Sten and Wynn took guard on Levi while Morrigan and Leliana situated themselves by Avernus, allowing Elissa, Zevran, and Alistair the freedom to handle the demons that were about to come. Morrigan made sure that everyone's weapon's were charmed while Wynn tried to give them resistance to what they might face.

Avernus gave them all a nod as he prepared to open the first summoning circle so that he could close it.Minor demons came spilling out of the fade portal on the far war.They were dealt with easily.With each circle closed the harder the demons that came out. When the Desire demon and the Revenant finally fell to the ground they were all covered in soot, demon gore, and sweat.Yet with the final circle closed a peace seemed to settle over the keep that had not been there before. 

"Dawn will be here soon," Wynn noted as she looked out the high window. 

"There are some rooms that could be used to sleep in," Avernus informed them. 

"I will sleep in the courtyard,"Sten stated.

"I will also sleep there," Morrigan stated. 

"The well in the courtyard is still functioning," Avernus informed both of them.The two nodded.

"Let's get our packs and we will meet you back here," Elissa told the ancient mage.

When they were outside, Morrigan pulled Elissa to the side."What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm too tired to think right now," Elissa answered.

"I think we need to let him explain his reasonings, I understand the reaction to blood magic, but there are ways to use it without summoning a demon," Morrigan informed."With how old he is, he might know of this."

"Then when we converse with him in the morning we will have you with use," Elissa answered.

"Very well," Morrigan answered. 

Elissa grabbed her pack and bid Morrigan good night.She saw that Zevran looked a bit unsure."What's wrong?" Elissa asked him as they stood near the main door to the keep.

"While a good night rest inside sounds good and all, I am not sure if I should leave Morrigan alone with Qunari with his dislike of mages that are unbound," Zevran stated.

"I'm concerned about that as well," Elissa admitted."I can stay out here."

"No no, I will do so," Zevran assured her."I will give an owl call if I need aid."

Elissa nodded. "Try to rest some," Elissa told him.

"For you, my warden, I will try," Zevran flirted.

Elissa rolled her eyes at him causing him to chuckle. Heading into the keep, Elissa couldn't believe how different the building felt.They met Avernus in the large room they had vanquished the demons in. 

"The third floor is most of the individual rooms for the wardens that lived here full time," Avernus explained."The bunk rooms you saw were for visiting wardens or troops."

They followed him toward a different set of stairs that they hadn't been up before.It had a ward on it that Avernus took down, he had kept it up to keep the demons from infiltrating the entire keep.Torches lit as they walked up the stairs to the third floor. 

"My rooms are all the way at the end of the hall," Avernus stated.He looked at Levi."I believe you will want the rooms at the other end."

"Why is that, Sir Mage?"

"You may call me Avernus," the mage stated."Those belonged to Sophia, I think she would like to know her descendent could use them."

"I...thank you sir," Levi said. 

"The room next to him can sleep two," Avernus stated. 

"Wynn and I can take it," Leliana stated."Levi I can check your room if you would like?"

"There are bath chambers in the room, the water pumps should still work," Avernus informed them.

The three nodded and set off to their rooms.Avernus turned toward Elissa and Alistair."Follow me."

They did and he stopped behind a door near his."This was for when honored guests came.It is similar to that of Sophia's," Avernus explained."I believe it will be suitable for you both."

"Thank you," Elissa said.

"It is an honor to have a Cousland in the Keep once a gain," Avernus informed her.

Elissa froze."How did you know?"

Avernus smiled as much as he could."You look like the daughter of one of your ancestors.Her father tried to help us during the revolt."

"I've been told I looked like her," Elissa replied.

"I thought I was seeing things when you entered," Avernus admitted."There is a private bath chamber in your room."

"Thank you," Elissa said.

He nodded then made his way to his own rooms.Alistair raised an eyebrow at Elissa than he opened the door.The room was dusty, with cobwebs covering much of the ceiling beams.Someone had covered the furniture in cloth to protect it.Elissa walked to the windows in the sitting area and opened them.They looked out on the courtyard below, she could see Zevran talking to Morrigan.Elissa gave a bird whistle and two looked up.They nodded then went back to their conversation.

"There is a bedroom, looks like the bed is still in working order," Alistair commented as he explored."The bath chamber has a tub, a sink, and a toilet."

"Impressive," Elissa replied. 

"You can have the bed," Alistair told her."I sleep in here."

She was too tired to argue."You can watch up first then," Elissa told him.

Alistair grabbed his bag and headed into the bath chamber.She heard the pump being used and the sound of water.Elissa headed into the bedroom and saw the four poster bed.It reminded her of the antique bed of her parents, with carved wood posts and head board.There was a wardrobe in the corner.Elissa placed her bag on the bed, ignoring the dust that came up.She would use her bed roll on top of the bed tonight.Opening the Wardrobe, she saw it was empty except for some books that had seen better years.Picking one up carefully she opened it to see it was a journal.The other one looked like a spell book, and another talked of the earlier blights.Grabbing the three, she placed them on the table next to the bed. 

Heading to the armor stand in the other corner, Elissa carefully took off her armor piece by piece until she was only wearing her leggings and thin linen undershirt.A knock on the door startled her.She turned to see Alistair.

"Sorry," he said."I'm done, if you want to wash up."

Nodding, Elissa grabbed her items from the bag then smiled at Alistair.She kissed him on the cheek as she walked by him.He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.She smiled at him as she headed into the bath chamber.

Alistair let out a long breath before turning into the sitting room.He went about lighting some of the lanterns and starting a fire in the fire place. Alistair was impressed with how the hearth and chimney were in a good working order that it was safe to light.Soon he was warming his hands to a nice blaze.Once the fire was going he went into the bed room to do the same.The fire place was in good working order in here as well, and with in a few moments he had a fire going.He lit two of the lanterns then heard a floorboard creak. 

Alistair turned and saw Elissa standing there.He felt his heart start beating fast.She was only in the tunic that she often wore under her armor. They had only a handful of stolen moments where not much more than making out and heavy petting could be had.In Redcliffe, either Connor would wake up and end up bunking with Alistair or it was Seaghan who would seek out Elissa until he became close with Teaghan.Camps were not a place filled with privacy. 

Elissa smiled almost shyly at him as she walked toward him.She stopped just in front of him and looked up at him.Alistair moved first, his lips finding hers as his arms wrapped around her so he could pull her against him.They only broke the kiss so that they could breath. 

"The bed is big enough that you could sleep in it with me," Elissa informed him."We don't have to do anything..."

Alistair kissed her again.He then stared at her when they parted."You make me crazy," he whispered with a chuckle."You know I have never done anything like this before.But I want this, I want you, if you would have me."

"Alistair are you sure?" Elissa asked.

Alistair smiled as he ran his thumb over her lips."I want to be with you."

"Then go make sure the doors are locked," Elissa said. 

Alistair nodded and left her side. Elissa untied her bedroll from her bag then tossed the dusty cover off the bed before placing her bedroll on it.She untied the sides so that she could spread it over the whole bed. Then she went to her bag and pulled out one of her purchases from Denerim.Alistair walked in with his own bed roll as she set it on the table.Elissa smiled as she saw he was nervous, she walked over and took his bedroll setting it on the foot of the bed.Taking his hand she led him to the bed then had him sit.She kissed him gently. 

He noticed the box."Those are what you told me about?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Elissa answered.She kissed him again."Now lay back, relax, and let me enjoy you."

"I think I can do that," Alistair admitted as he pulled her down with him. 

*****

Elissa woke to someone trailing kisses up her spine.She smiled into the pillow then rolled onto her side.Alistair smiled down at her as he traced her face with his finger. 

"You are beautiful," he whispered before he kissed her.

Elissa smiled and kissed him back."How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in months," Alistair admitted."What about you? I didn't hurt you?"

"Any ache is a pleasant reminder of last night," Elissa assured him.

Alistair traced her chin with a finger. "You know according to the Chantry, I should be struck with lightening by now," he informed her. 

Elissa chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. Any further conversation ended when both their stomachs growled.Elissa laughed then rolled out of Alistair's embrace.They both stretched before climbing out of the bed.Once they were dressed in travel clothes, they headed out of their room.Smells were coming up the stair well that indicated breakfast was being made.Following it they headed to the main floor and found most of their group in the kitchen.

"Are we the last one's up?" Elissa asked as Alistair went to ask Wynn if she needed help with cooking.

"Only by a few minutes," Morrigan answered as she handed Elissa tea.

Elissa took a sip and realized what type of tea it was, she looked at Morrigan with an odd look.

"How was it to sleep in a bed with windows open?" The raven haired witch asked.She chuckled at Elissa trying hard not to blush.

"Quite refreshing, actually," Elissa stated."I have never slept better."

"Than I am glad," Morrigan said with a genuine smile. 

"Has Avernus been by?" Elissa asked.

"He and Levi were in here talking about Sophia when I arrived," Wynn said."They had already eaten.I believe Avernus took Levi to the keep's library. Sten is doing a patrol of the area."

"He does not like being in a place where demons lurked," Zevran stated.

Alistair brought a plate of bacon over to the table.Then Wynn joined with the skillet of eggs and biscuits.They all were silent as they began to eat the late breakfast.As food began to disappear conversations began to flow.

"What are the plans, fearless leader?" Zevran asked Elissa.

"We need to talk to Avernus," Elissa replied."Then we need to go through this place and look into repairs.From what we saw it looks like a deep cleaning and some minor repairs but we could be missing bigger issues."

"We can send word to Levi's family and Eamon that we have this place," Alistair added.

"I can send messages off," Leliana informed them. 

Once the dishes were finished and cleaned, Wynn and Leliana went to explore the library.While Elissa, Levi, Alistair, Zevran, and Morrigan headed with Avernus to his tower.Morrigan walked around the tower as the rest took seats. 

"Ask your questions," Avernus stated.

"Why blood magic?" Elissa asked.

"It was not what you call blood magic," Avernus began."I only ever used wardens who were hearing the callings.Instead of loosing their lives in the deep roads they allowed me to use their blood to see if I could find answers from why we who survive the calling hear the darkspwn.To see what other potentials could be unlocked."

"How did this prolong your life?" Alistair inquired.

"Well that is where I might have dabbled a bit in blood magic," Avernus admitted."But it was so that I could find my answers.Once I found them I would let myself join my comrades in the fade."

"Then you have not found your answers," Zevran noted.

"He's close though," Morrigan noted from some notes of his he was reading."He is close on many things."

"Like what?" Elissa asked.

"How to still be wardens but not succumb to the calling," Avernus stated."Undoing the corruption so that Wardens can conceive.Being able to retire without the Deep Roads as our only choice."

"If I could study a darkspawn that is living without it trying to eat me I would be able to solve these riddles, I know it," Avernus answered."I know how it effects us, I have those answers, but I need the darkspawn to know how to block certain aspects of the taint."

"You need a tame darkspawn?" Zevran asked.

"In sense," Avernus answered."Or more wardens to test."

"Have you found anything else?" Elissa asked.

"Oh yes," Avernus replied."The taint, it is just the start of what we can do.We can use the taint in our blood to do so much more than just hear and feel the Darkspawn."

"Could you teach us?"

"If you take the potion that would activate it," Avernus informed them. 

"Are there any dangers in it?" Alistair asked.

"No," Avernus said."In fact the one warden who took it thought the calling became quieter then it had been.That is what had me begin to look into ending the calling."

"And you could make it?" Elissa asked.

"Yes," Avernus replied."Before I do, what is my fate?"

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other as if they were having a conversation without words."If the subjects are willing than you may continue," Elissa replied.

She could never finish her sentence because both Avernus and Morrigan turned toward one of the Tower windows as mage sparks were seen.

"Trouble," Morrigan said.

"Impossible, no one without Dryden's blood can breach the wards," Avernus said.

They all rushed out of the tower and toward the main floor.Sten and Leliana were at the entrance to the courtyard as if they could hear something.They joined them.

"What is it?" Elissa asked.

"We hear something," Leliana said. 

Levi stepped forward so that he was up against the wards.He listened for a moment."Lower them!" He yelled.

Avernus did as Levi stated and Elissa was knocked over by her dog while Rachel flung herself into Levi's arms.Alistair and Zevran went into action as they saw a caravan of people behind Rachel.They began to bring them through, Alistair relieved when he saw a wagon with Bodhan and Sandal in it.When the last of the people were through, Alistair had counted twenty adults and ten children, not including the farm animals that were some how managed to get into wagons.Alistair nodded to Avernus who erected the wards once against.

"What happened?" Elissa asked to the general group. 

A tall man with dark hair and a beard stepped forward."I am Micah, Levi's cousin," he introduced himself."Late last evening those loyal to Loghain began to knock door to door demanding men into service.Those that refused were clapped in irons.As word began to spread, we began to gather those we could, grabbed animals we could, crops, and I followed the map that Levi left us."

"The trunk," Levi said to his wife.

"Is in our wagon," She promised her husband. 

Avernus walked to Elissa."The north gate opens into the old stable and paddock area," Avernus informed her.It's walled in, with another well."

"Zevran, can you and Sandal start getting the horses and farm animals into the area," Elissa instructed."Avernus will unlock the gate to it."

Zevran nodded. "Wynn take the children to the kitchen," Elissa instructed. Elissa looked at Leliana."Lels, go with her, they might need stories or songs to calm them down."

"Let me grab my lute and I will head right in," Leliana said. 

Avernus returned.Elissa looked at him."Can you lower the wards to let Alistair and Sten through so they can scout the area to see if anyone was followed."

Avernus nodded.Before he did he took out two rune stones and marked them with a glyph.He handed them both to Alistair."This will let you back in through the wards," Avernus informed Alistair.

Alistair nodded.He walked over to Elissa and gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder."Keep Zevran with you," Alistair said so only she could hear.

"Come back safe," she answered. He smiled then headed toward Sten.They grabbed their heavy armor from their own wagon and put it on.

"Micah, do you know everyone," Elissa asked him.

"Between Levi and I, we do," Micah stated. 

Elissa motioned for Levi to come over.Rachel had gone with Leliana and some of the women into the keep. 

"Levi said you are a blacksmith," Elissa replied.

"Yes," Micah answered.

"What other trades do we have?" Elissa asked.

"My brother is a carpenter," Levi answered.He then looked at the men gathered."We have farmers who know enough about home repair they could be useful."

Elissa nodded as her mind began to plot out what to do."Levi, take Micah and your brother, have Avernus give you the full tour," Elissa began."See if the two bunk rooms we found could be used for the time being.But make out a list of everything that needs to be done, materials that we will need."

"And cost," Micah stated.

"Don't worry about cost," Elissa replied."Zevran and I will go through everyone and see who has any weapons training.Send Leliana out if you can."

It was late afternoon when Elissa and her companions met in what had once been Sophia Dryden's office.Micah, Levi, and Avernus joined them. 

"I'll send the list to Teaghan," Alistair stated."He will know how to get the material.Micah, let your cousin know to head out too Redcliffe at dawn.My uncles will be expecting him."

Micah nodded and headed out of the room."Levi, Avernus, what do we have that can be used?"

"The two bunk rooms, once clean will do but they hold ten people at most with the bunk beds that are in good condition," Levi answered.

"What about on our floor?" Elissa asked.

Levi looked at the mage who nodded."We, on our walk, decided that the floor we are currently on should stay that way," Levi explained."While I know each person, we do not know if everyone is loyal to you or not."

"The wing above here is more dormitories," Avernus added."They are smaller than the ones on our wing, as they were for the new recruits. There are several that are in condition that one could inhabit it."

"How many families in all?" Elissa asked.

"Enough to fit the rooms that are available with an extra room," Levi said.

"Put Sandal and Bodhan on our floor," Elissa instructed."Does Micah have a family?"

"Yes," Levi said."But my brother is single."

"Have him bunk with the single men," Elissa suggested."We will put the single men in one of the bunk rooms, and the single females in the other.Is there a female that can be trusted in that group."

"Yes," Levi said.

"Talk to her," Elissa said.She looked at Avernus."The wards only let Dryden's in."

"Correct," Avernus stated."I added more after we turned in for the night which is why Micah or the other Dryden's could not pass through."

"You gave Alistair and Sten a rune stone," Elissa noted.

"I can not make many or it will weaken the ward, but I can make one for the cousin who is leaving," Avernus said.

"If anyone finds it will they be able to enter?" Alistair asked.

"Not with how I am doing it," Avernus said."The Rune is activated when it leaves me hand to the person it is intended for."

"Make the one for the cousin and one for Levi," Elissa said."Is that fine?"

"Yes," Avernus said.

"We'll do a watch rotation tonight," Elissa told them all."A handful of the men are well trained.So we will each pair up with them on watch."

"When will we leave for Orzamar?" Sten inquired.

"There is a rain storm coming in tomorrow," Levi stated. 

"I noticed as well," Elissa said."We will leave the day after the storm.In the meantime you can help train who wants training. Leliana and I will work with the women."

Elissa dismissed all but Alistair and Morrigan."You asked that I stay behind," Morrigan noted.

"Tonight, could you take your raven form and do a broader area search?" Elissa asked.

"Yes, of course," Morrigan said."Will the wards let me back in?"

"Avernus told me he keyed the wards to both yours and Wynn's magic signature," Elissa said."We didn't want to bring it up in the meeting because of Sten."

"I understand," Morrigan noted."Is there a room I could claim on our floor?"

"Have Levi show you the rooms, see if any work for you," Elissa told her.

Morrigan nodded then left the room.Elissa rested her head on the desk, Alistair knelt down next to her."You okay?"

"We do we have to be the leaders?" Elissa asked him.

"I have no idea," Alistair said as he kissed her forehead.He stood up andheaded toward the door. "Come on, lets go get you shooting some arrows. I'll help you guys train."

Elissa looked at him."I love you."

Alistair froze with his hand on the doorknob.Elissa got up and walked to him."I didn't day it last night," Elissa said as she touched her hand to his cheek."But I do.I love you."

Alistair smiled as he bent down to kiss her."I love you, too," he whispered. 


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry for the delay in uploading. The last few days were a bit crazy. So here is the next chapter a day late.

It took three days before Soldiers Keep was secure enough that they felt okay leaving Levi and the rest there.Teaghan had sent some of his militia to continue training.Before they left, Levi passed information to them about darkspawn being spotted near Honeleath.It was south of where they were heading, but Alistair had paled at the news.His old templar friend Cullen was from the town.They all agreed, including Sten, that they needed to deal with the darkspawn there before heading to Orzamar.Bodhan promised he would meet them outside of Orzamar, they he had informed Elissa he would be no help getting them in.Elissa had told the dwarf he didn't need to come if he felt it would be hard on him or Sandal.Sten, Wynn, and Cal went with Elissa and Alistair.Leliana, Morrigan, and Zevran would leave with Bodhan in a few days for Orzamar.

They left shortly after dawn on horses, it would take them almost a week to get to the village. Elissa was worried about how Wynn and Sten would get along but the older mage's knowledge of Blights and Darkspawn had Sten asking her questions and listening to her.It allowed Alistair and Elissa to ride up front and either enjoy the other's company or discuss plans for the treaties. 

"Did you read the letters?" Elissa asked Alistair while they rode.Behind them, Sten and Wynn were discussing the true origin of Darkspawn. 

Last night, Levi had opened the trunk that Duncan had delivered to him before Ostagar.It contained copies of Cailan's will, correspondences with Empress Celene, and personal letters to Alistair from both Cailan and Duncan.What had surprised Elissa, is Cailan had sent a package to Levi for Elissa if he was to die in the battle. 

Alistair nodded."Cailan apologized for the mess he would be leaving me," Alistair replied."He knew Loghain was going to attempt something, and he had no power to stop it.He informed of who to trust in the Landsmeet as well as how to get a message to Celene.Which Leliana is sending it to her as we speak."

"He apologized to me as well," Elissa said.Alistair turned to look at her."He didn't want to add to everything I had been through but he hoped that I could help you navigate the world of nobility.He mentioned a chest, his war chest, that he hurried it Ostagar."

"Yes he said the same thing as well in mine," Alistair said."He enclosed the key to it in my letter.We should go."

"I think so too," Elissa agreed. "I'm sure Wynne will want to come with us."

Alistair nodded.They fell silent again."The Calling had come to Duncan," Alistair finally said.Elissa looked at him, reaching over to take his hand while they rode. "I had suspected as much.I knew his nightmares were getting worst, him having his own tent was to shield us from it.But I could see it in his eyes.That last month was him preparing me to carry on without him there to guide me."

"I'm sorry," Elissa said gently.

Alistair squeezed their joined hands."We've seen so much death and I know we will only see more before this is over," Alistair sighed. 

"You're worried about what we will find in Honeleath?"

"Cullen was close with his families, he wrote them as much as a trainee could," Alistair said."Then once a Templar there is even less time. With the state we left him in at the Tower, I fear what could happen if he learned they had...perished."

"Hopefully, they were able to get away," Elissa replied.

"I hope so," Alistair agreed. 

Despite being raised in the Chantry, Alistair was not quite sure where he stood on the teachings of the Chantry or the Maker.The idea that Andraste or the Maker would be okay with locking up mages because they were born with magic seemed wrong.Yes there were mages that abused their powers, but Alistair also saw more Templars abuse their power.And their abuse of power was disgusting and inhumane.Alistair knew that many would say to pray to the Maker to aid the Rutherfords, that Andraste would guide them.But Alistair wasn't so sure that they would be able to help. 

They camped at nightfall, with the only other breaks for the horses.Wynn insisted each night to be part of the watch so they often rotated who stayed up with who for what watch. 

It was Wynn and Elissa's turn to take watch.Cal went to the tent with Alistair to sleep.

"You two seem quite taken with each other," Wynn stated late into the evening as Elissa handed her a fresh cup of tea. 

"Who?" Elissa asked.

"You and Alistair," Wynn stated.

Elissa said nothing as she took her seat on the log near the fire they had built.Elissa sipped her tea knowing that Wynn was watching her.The older female tended to come across as easy going and not really paying attention too much.But it was a lie, Wynn saw everything.And would comment on it when one was not ready for such a discussion.

"It is endearing to watch," Wynn went on."He watches you when you are not looking.In the beginning I feared your grief would keep you locked in the past, but I see what is blossoming between the two of you."

"He ... I care for him deeply," Elissa said softly knowing she was blushing.

"And he you," Wynn agreed.

Elissa said nothing as she sipped her tea."Are you sure it is wise to began such a relationship now?" Wynn inquired."You are both Wardens, you both have duties that could bring you apart."

"Does that not show that now is then the right moment?" Elissa asked Wynn.She looked at the fire."We know how quickly one of us could die, we know our time is limited due to the taint.We choose to find enjoyment in quiet moments, to know there is something more out there than death, betrayal, and war."

"Do not mind me," Wynn said. 

"No, I get it, Wynn," Elissa assured the room."You worry, you don't want to see us hurt more than we have been.Any question you ask is one Alistair and I have asked ourselves and each other already."

"I am glad to know it was not a haste decision," Wynn answered relieved."I worry about our young king.The chantry is a sheltering life, I wish to see he does not lose himself in those that would use him as a pawn."

"And what of me?"

Wynn laid a gentle hand on Elissa's."You have seen all too well the brutality of the world," Wynn said."I worry you could lose yourself in that brutality and the past."

"I almost do and he pulls me back from the edge," Elissa admitted. 

"Then perhaps you balance the other out," Wynn stated."I just do not want to see either of you hurt.You both have been through enough already."

"I appreciate your concern," Elissa told the woman. 

They fell into easy silence for the rest of their watch.When it was Alistair and Sten's turn, Elissa went into the tent that was Alistair's and curled up in the second bedroll he had laid out.Cal joined her, laying at her feet.The conversation with Wynn laying heavy in her mind.She knew the woman meant well, and it was only her training as a Lady that had kept her from telling Wynn to shut up, but now she began to question the relationship she had with Alistair.Cal must have noticed her unease as he wiggled his way up the bedroll until he was laying almost across her chest.

"I'm fine, boy," Elissa said as she pet his ears. 

Cal let out a soft whine as he licked her hand.He didn't believe her.Elissa heard someone approaching the tent, Cal tensed up but then began to wag his tail as the person got closer.Alistair came through the flaps of the tent.

"What's wrong?" Elissa asked.

"Nothing," Alistair assured her as he undid his armor."Wynn came and informed me of the conversation you had.Sten thought it would be best if he just stayed on watch, and I come and talk with you."

"Are you saying Sten approves?"

"I'm saying that Sten does not want discord amongst his leaders," Alistair said as he laid his sword alongside his bedroll.

He patted Cal on the head then climbed into his on bed roll.Alistair rolled on his side so he could face her.He traced her face with a finger as he studied her, she carried all her emotions in her eyes so watching them meant knowing her mood. 

"Talk to me," Alistair said quietly.

"She didn't say anything that we haven't already said," Elissa replied.

Alistair brought his hand back to his bedroll."We can but an end to it," Alistair told her."Wait until this is over, until after we defeat the arch-demon and Loghain."

"Ali," Elissa whispered.

"Isa, I love you," Alistair began. "That isn't going to change if we stop this.If we go back to ..."

"Trying to ignore our feelings while we face death at every turn because it might be easier," Elissa said. She smiled sadly as she reached across to touch Alistair's face."I would rather have these moments with you knowing we both might not survive then not have them at all."

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly."I love you," Elissa whispered."Just when I get like this, be patient with me."

"I promise," Alistair told her. 

"Can you just hold me tonight," Elissa asked him."I don't want to be alone."

"Move over closer to me," Alistair said."Cal, you can come by me while she get's settled.Then you can lay between us if you want or on our feet."

Cal licked his handand moved so that Elissa could move, once the two bed rolls were joined and Elissa was curled in Alistair's arms, Cal laid down over their feet.Alistair ran his hand through Elissa's hair to help her sleep.Alistair felt Cal try to get comfortable at their feet.He smiled as he Elissa's heart beat steadied and Cal finally settled down at their feet finding a perfect spot to rest his head.

In her sleep Elissa twined her fingers through his and pulled his arm closer to her.Alistair wanted to be mad at Wynn, he wanted to yell at the woman.The mental war that went on in Elissa's mind was already too much at times.The guilt she carried for surviving, for moving forward was all there. To be told by a companion that perhaps this wasn't a right move would only add to Elissa's anguish.All Alistair could do was be there for Elissa when she needed him. 

****

Honeleath was a nightmare.Thankfully many of the residents had been able to get out of there before they arrived.Those that had been trapped, Alistair sent them to Soldiers Keep.He would send a raven to Levi to let him know to keep an eye out for them.Another would go to the Circle Tower to let Cullen know his family was safe and had fled shortly after word began of the hordes movement.

"Why do they travel slowly?" Sten inquired as Wynn and Elissa studied the Golem statue that a villager had informed them about.

"The darkspawn?" Alistair asked.The Qunari nodded. 

"It's all theory," Alistair warned him.The Qunari motioned for him to continue."If you think of the four species: Qunari, Elves, Dwarves, and Humans, we are similar in build and function. While we are different at the same time, with Elves being shorter, not as stocky in build and their ears are pointed.Dwarves are short and stocky, while Humans come in a variety of shape.While I don't know much of your kind, I do know those of your race tend to have horns."

Sten stared at Alistair in surprise."When those of us are born without horns we are given special rolls," Sten stated."How does this relate Darkspawn?"

"Well all four species I listed can ride horses, ride in carriages, run, can navigate terrain," Alistair continued."The thought is that in how the darkspawn are created, they are made for a more primal purpose.Grant it, it's not a very good purpose.But because they are in sense the bringer of the blight they physical build does not support them if they were to ride a horse.They do not have a timeline for the length of the blight, so getting to a place faster is not something they would think of.Where as we would use a carriage to move quicker and with more equipment.They also live underground, their knowledge of our terrain is limited at best.Really, until an Arch-Demon signals them they are on their own in their own groups.Their only guidance comes from the Arch-demon."

"I see."

"It's not the best answer, I know," Alistair replied."But it's really all I have.No one has ever been able to really study a darkspawn corpse for long."

"Why is that?" Sten asked.

"Their blood is poison," Alistair answered."So when we do kill them we burn them, like we did here.It's why Elissa and I were adamant that both you and Wynn check for open wounds before helping with the bodies.If you were to get their blood in you, you would get the Blight."

"But not you or Elissa?"

"When a Grey Warden undertakes the joining it means surviving a mixture that has the Blight mixed into it," Alistair explained."Elissa and I are immune to it, in a sense.It's why we can sense them, we sense the Blight in them."

"Is there a cure?"

"The Joining, but if one is already weakened from the Blight the chance of survival is very low," Alistair admitted. 

"Your thoughts on why they move slow?"

"I think it comes down to the arch-demon," Alistair answered."They 'hear' it, like a hive mind in sense.It calls them to the surface and until the Arch Demon is ready to surface, they are left to their own device.There are some communication with the Arch Demon, sending them in different general directions.But nothing specific like wipe out Honeleath on Wednesday then regroup at South Reach on Friday."

"You believe the lack of command, direction, has them moving at a slow pace instead of wiping out the continent in weeks?"

"Essentially," Alistair said.

Sten was silent for a moment."You do not like others thinking that there is intelligence in you."

"My intelligence never did me many favors when I was living in the chantry," Alistair admitted.

"There is a sharp mind behind your idiocy."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alistair replied.

He heard a deep voice speaking."I see you have my control rod, are you sure it works?" The golem was asking Elissa."Quick, order me to do something."

"Tackle Alistair," Elissa said trying to hide a smirk.

"Hey!" Alistair exclaimed as he walked toward them.

"I felt no compulsion to follow your command," The Golem stated."This is odd, very odd."

"What does this mean?" Elissa asked it.

"It means that I am free to do what I choose," The Golem said. The golem studied Elissa."What would you have me do?"

"We are gathering an army to fight the darkspawn," Elissa informed the stone creature."You could join us?"

"You sure that is wise?" Alistair asked.

"Just think of it as someone else who can be a battering ram," Elissa replied.

"Fair," Alistair agreed.

"Very well," the Golem said."I will join you until I decide not too."


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we use one of the treaties.

When Elissa showed up at the entrance to Orzamar with an actual Golem, everyone paid attention.Zevran met her at where they had made camp, his face looked grim for a second before he changed it to look like he didn't have a care in the work. 

"Ah, my beautiful Master," Zevran stated as he took her arm."You are looking most ravishing today."

Zevran calling her Master told her and Alistair to go with it.He guided them to the rest of their party.Leliana came out of one of the tents."It is close to sundown, we were getting worried," She stated.

"We ran into some mercenaries on the path up," Elissa said dropping her bag.

"Wynn do you need any potions?" Morrigan asked. 

"No, dear," Wynn said as she sat tiredly down on a log."I have two left, you were correct in the amount I should take."

"We'll pack some more up from one of the vendors tomorrow," Morrigan stated.

"Before we talk about everything, let us have dinner," Leliana said as she ushered them to all sit around the fire."I have a lamb stew cooking."

Elissa sat on a longer log with Zevran, Cal came and laid at her feet while Alistair helped Leliana with dinner.

"Loghain has men here," Zevran said in a soft voice as he was turned to look at her. 

"Why?" Elissa asked as Alistair handed her a bowl of stew.He had his own bowl and sat next to her.

"They were sent to get an audience with the king," Zevran stated. 

"And the king is refusing?" Elissa asked.Aldeucan wasn't a fan of surfacers as a result trade with them was very limited.But it would be odd to refuse someone from a leader.

"He died," Leliana stated."And there is question as to who should be on the throne.Though we can't get much further than that."

Elissa looked around at the large camping areas for the merchants and visitors to the underground city.Here they would wait until their passes were approved.It was more crowded than usual.Elissa had been here once when her father had to handle a trade agreement.She was part of the guard detail that went with him.

"So there is no king at this moment?" Alistair asked.

"No and they've closed the city off until they figure it out," Leliana added. 

"The treaties should get us in," Alistair stated."But we all might not be allowed in."

"Shale," Elissa said to the Golem who was on a look out for birds."What do you recall of Orzamar?"

"I did not deal with dwarves politics," Shale stated as she walked to stand closer to them."But I do recall it being messy.But you squishy beings are messy with all the fluids in you."

"May I ask how we have a Golem?" Zevran asked.

"It's a really long story," Elissa said.

"I believe that I should stay on the surface," Sten stated surprising them all."If the city is all underground then I believe there will be spots that will be difficult for me to navigate."

Elissa watched as Leliana studied the doors that led into the city.She saw the redhead pale a moment as a bad memory surfaced.Then the memory was gone and Leliana smiled at Elissa.

"I could also stay up on the surface," Leliana said. 

"As will I," Wynn agreed.She did not like being confine, it was why she often volunteered to leave the tower for court or military reasons. 

"I believe you should take the Golem in my place," Zevran informed Elissa."It could give you an upper hand if they see that a Golem is in your party."

"And why is that painted elf?" Shale asked.

"Dwarves are in awe of Golems as there are none left like you," Zevran stated. 

"All fleshy creatures should be in awe of us," Shale noted.

"Yes, well, they will see your presence as a great honor," Zevran added.

Elissa noted Morrigan was quiet in all of this."We can decide in the morning."

The discussion ended there.They then caught up on everything that had occurred on their separate journeys.As it got late, Morrigan showed Elissa and Wynn a stream that could be used to wash up.Leliana took Alistair to the side.

"I have made contact in Orlais," she whispered to Alistair."They will have a name we can use.They seemed very positive about your overture as well as sends their condolences."

"Thank you," Alistair said."Did the villagers get to Soldier's Peak?"

"Levi sent a Raven today, they arrived, all past Avernus' test," Leliana said."They are being settled into tents until they clear out more rooms and bunk rooms."

"Good," Alistair replied. 

Zevran came over to join them."You are going to need to be careful in there," Zevran told Alistair."Once Loghain men know who you and Isa are things will get tense."

"I think you should go with them," Morrigan stated surprising all of them when she joined their group.

"And why is that my raven haired beauty?" Zevran inquired.

"I honestly have no desire to go underground for an extended period of time," Morrigan informed them all."I have no tolerance for foolishness."

"Yet you tolerate us," Alistair pointed out.He could have sworn she growled at him.

"Some better than others," Morrigan stated.She turned back to Zevran."You and the bard know more about court decorum than I do.You are also a trained assassin and would be able to figure out any plot that might lay for Isa and the moron."

"She has a valid point," Leliana stated.

"And what if we need healing?" Alistair asked her. 

"I will send a package with you of healing supplies," Morrigan replied."I know Elissa has some field training, I have been working with her on expanding some of her skills."

Zevran thought for a moment, he looked at Leliana."What is the history of Golem's?"

"They are regarded as the one thing that kept the deep roads from being over run with darkspawn," Leliana stated."Many believe that the beginning of the fall of the Dwarves empire was the when the Golem's were destroyed."

"What would they think of Shale?"

"What do you mean?" Leliana asked.

Morrigan began to understand Zevran's questions."If Elissa shows up with Shale at the gates will they see Shale as a Companion or a weapon?"

"Oh," Leliana said understanding the question.She thought for several moments."Golem's were controlled with a control rod.If Shale would agree to acting as if Elissa controlled her with such a rod then they would not see her as a companion but as a weapon."

"Meaning both Morrigan and myself could possibly be allowed into Orzamar," Zevran stated.

"That would be ideal," Elissa said as she walked up on them causing Morrigan to almost jump and Zevran to just stare at her. 

"How long were you there?" Zevran asked.

"From the questions about how Shale would be received," Elissa admitted."Shale agrees to pretending that she is being controlled by me."

"Just like that?" Morrigan asked.

"No, I told her she could kill as many pigeons as she wanted," Elissa answered."I'm going to sleep now."

Elissa made her way to the larger of the tent, which was set up for the females.There were more women than men so they got the larger tent.Shale had agreed to stand guard all night since she did not need to sleep.Alistair found her in the tent, he was heading to bed as well.

"If you have nightmares, send Cal to me," Alistair whispered before kissing her quickly.

"I will," Elissa promised."What about you?"

"I'll come find you," Alistair answered.He kissed her forehead."When we get into Orzamar, we bunk with each other.The nightmares will be bad."

She nodded.Elissa moved so that she could wrap her arms around him, resting her head against his chest she took a deep breath as she breathed him in.It wasn't just her needing him to keep sane, he needed her just as much.Wynn might have doubts of their relationship but Elissa was beginning to see that she was stronger not because she had Alistair but because he believed in her.Loving him was just a bonus.

****

They woke at dawn when the bell rang outside of the gates.There was mumblings throughout all the camps.Zevran went to get water for the well so that they could wash and begin breakfast.Leliana had traded some of Morrigan's potions for fresh eggs, with the bread and cheese they all had a decent meal.Having Shale stand guard meant they all got a full night sleep. 

"What are our plans?" Wynn asked as they all were working on the second cup of coffee or tea.

"Sten, see if there is a patrol you can join," Elissa suggested."Leliana will keep gathering information.Wynn do you want to go through our inventory?

"Yes, I can work on more tonics and potions while you are inside," Wynn agreed.

"Along with Alistair and me, we are taking Zevran, Morrigan, Shale, and Cal," Elissa replied."Or we are going to attempt too.I will send word if we are successful.If anyone asks, Shale is controlled by a control rod that I have."

"Understood," Sten stated.

"Sten, I will see if the Dwarves would be willing to send some information to you about Blights and darkspawn for your research," Alistair promised the Qunari. 

"That would be much appreciated," Sten said.

Once breakfast was done, packs were organized, Alistair retrieved the treaty from his.He took the lead as they headed toward the doors that signaled the entrance to the Dwarves Kingdom.There was arguing as they approached the steps. 

"King Loghain demands an audience!" A soldier was yelling at a tired looking dwarf.

"And as I have told you three days in a row, there is no one for him to have an audience with," The guard said tiredly."Until a new king is named, Orzarmar is closed."

The dwarf turned toward Alistair and his group, looking surprised when he saw a Golem in their group.There had been mentions of one in the camp last night but most ignored it.

"What brings you here?" The guard asked Alistair.

Alistair handed him the treaty."We have a treaty that allows us entrance and permits us to ask for soldiers in the time of blights," Alistair stated.

"This is a Grey Warden treaty," The dwarf noted.He looked over the reading of the treaty ignoring the sputtering of Loghain's men."You will allowed entrance."

"What!" One of the soldiers cried."The Wardens kills King Cailan!"

"No, Loghain killed Cailan when he ordered his troops to retreat," Elissa stated as she stepped forward."Return to your false king, tell him that we know the truth and will make sure that it spreads throughout Fereldan."

"How dare you!"

The soldiers drew their blades, when they did everyone else did as well pointing them at the soldiers.The soldiers back away.

"You will pay for this!"

The soldiers retreated to their camp.The dwarves guard looked at Elissa with relief."They have refused to move for three days," he informed them."Now I won't have another headache from them.You may enter the City."

"We have companions that will not be entering with us, will there be ways for us to get messages to them?" Elissa asked.

"Yes, just give them to any of the guards and they will send it to any of us posted here," the guard informed her. 

"Thank you," Elissa said.

"Before you enter," The guard said."The Golem in your presence, it is controlled?"

Elissa took the rod from one of her side pouches and showed it to the guard."Yes," Elissa answered. 

"Thank you," the guard said."The golem and your Mabori may enter with the four of you."

Elissa nodded.They all moved back so that the great doors could open.It took a few minutes for them to do so.Once they did, Elissa and the group entered into the Hall of Paragons.Giant sculptures of Dwarves who had contributed some miraculous accomplishment that they were given the title of Paragon. No one seemed to notice them as they entered as they were too focused on discussing the Paragons. They all stood for a moment taken in the statues and the dwarven carvings. It was unlike anything any of them had ever seen.


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive in Orzammar.

The Deshar to the Assembly ushered them into his office off of the main assembly floor.He had ended the current session when threats to fight were made.Shaking his head he ordered food and drinks to be brought to his chambers.He was so exhausted from the fighting between the assembly that he had forgotten that message about the Grey Wardens. 

"I am so sorry," Cyrus, the Desher of the Assembly, said again as they all took seats. 

"Don't worry," Elissa assured him."We can tell that things are a bit tense."

"I wish you could see us in better times," Cyrus admitted.the doors open and food and drink were brought in.Once the door closed again Cyrus spoke. "I read over the treaty that you brought.I wish I could help."

"I take it without a king there is little you can do," Alistair theorized.

"If the assembly wasn't so torn I could possibly pass an agreement to fulfill the treaty but with how things are I do not think one would be passed."

Food was passed around."I know that Dwarfs do not tend to like assistance from surfacers," Elissa began."But is there a way that we could help?"

Cyrus thought for several moments.Traditionally, Dwarves did not look fondly on those on the surface.However, Grey Wardens were regarded with respect even among the dwarves.With a Blight occurring, even if it was happening above ground, it would still be bad for the Dwarves as eventually the Darkspawn would return to the tunnels.

"As Grey Wardens, you would be seen as a non-bias voice," Cyrus began."Perhaps arrangements could be made."

"Can you explain what is going on?"Elissa inquired.

"As you are aware, the King died," Cyrus explained. "Now traditionally it would go to his heir which in this case is his only surviving child, Balen.However, Lord Harrowmound, who was a close friend of the king's, claims that on the King's death bed the king named him heir."

"And was anyone there to confirm this?" Zevran asked.

"No," Cyrus answered.

"So it's Lord Harrowmound's word against the Prince?" Elissa inquired.

"Yes," Cyrus said."In most cases there would be no issues and we would have Prince Belan on the throne already.The issue is that Prince Belan has views that Mandy traditional Dwarves do not like.He wants to open the city up to trade with surfacers, change the structure of the Caste system, and more reforms."

"I take it Harrowmound is more traditional," Alistair guessed.

"Yes," Cyrus answered. "Getting a meeting with Lord Harrowmound will be easy.The Prince will be more difficult but I will see what I can arrange."

"Thank you," Elissa replied.

"I will send word to Tapsters, they are a tavern here, to have them arrange for rooms for you.Normally you would be staying the royal palace but it is closed."

"Tavern rooms are fine," Elissa replied."We've been sleeping in tents so anything is a step up."

Cyrus went to say something but studied Elissa for a moment."You remind me of someone," Cyrus stated."Not many surfacers are allowed in Orzarmar so I remember many.But I can't quite place you."

Elissa smiled sadly."It has been a few year since I was last here," Elissa said."I am the daughter of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland."

"Yes, now I recall a visit with your father several years ago," Cyrus replied."You have my deepest sympathy.May the stone keep them. "

Elissa bowed her head in acknowledgment.She was tired of saying thank you, or anything really in regards to her family's murder. 

The rest of their meal was Cyrus giving them tips on how to deal with Harrowmound and Belan.When the meal was over, Cyrus promised he would send word with meeting arrangements for Harrowmound and Belan once he received them. One of the Assembly guards escorted them to Tapsters, he pointed out some of the different places in the city while sending Shale nervous looks.The criers were already telling of the Grey Wardens arrival in the city.

They were greeted at Tapsters and were given two suites, everyone watched them as they moved about.Cal seemed to not care of the looks as they settled at a table in the back with him curling up at Elissa's feet.Shale decided to stay up in the room, tired of everyone staring at her.While they talked, both Zevran and Elissa were paying attention to the conversations that were happening around the tavern.Morrigan was rolling her eyes at Alistair as he was telling them a story about the dwarven Ale he had tried when a warden.This had him talking to the group of Dwarves next to them, too Morrigan it looked like he was doing nothing but Elissa had understood that this was how Alistair got information.He made the person feel comfortable, like they weren't a threat, he treated them as a friend, as an equal, allowing the person's guard down.Later the three of them would compare notes on what they learned while Morrigan studied from her grimoire. 

****

It was Alistair and Elissa that met with Belan in his private quarters while Zevran discussed security with Belan's head guard.Morrigan, Shale, and Cal stayed back at the tavern. Choosing Belan had been an easy decision based on everything they had heard at Taverns and from the messages they got back from Leliana.Belan had his guards clear the room when Elissa and Alistair entered the room.

"I am glad you have decided to meet with me," Belan replied."I wonder, have you met with Lord Harrowmound yet?"

Elissa looked at Alistair who nodded. "No and we are not going too," Elissa replied.

"Really? I am intrigued, why?"

"There are many reasons but one of the reasons is the fact there is no evidence that can be found that your father named him as heir," Elissa answered. 

"The idea that he would spread such lies when we should be mourning as well as preparing for a Blight is troubling," Belan stated."What of you, Warden Alistair?"

Alistair was studying the books in Belan's book case.He was impressed with the amount of books from the surface. He turned and gave Belan one of his smiles as walked over to them. 

"Honestly mine is a bit more selfish," Alistair stated as he sat in a seat looking bored."You see.I understand what it is like to have someone claim a throne, a throne that you were not supposed to inherit but because of tragedy you are the last of your line.I understand what it is like to watch the kingdom you should be leading fall into chaos during a time when it should be united against a common enemy."

Belan studied the man before him wondering who this person was.His sources stated they were both Grey Wardens, with Elissa being a Cousland.But nothing was said of Alistair.

"Who are you?" Belan asked.

"Alistair Therin," Alistair answered. He watched as Belan stared at him in shock."Though I would like that to stay between us for now."

"Then you really do know what I am dealing with," Belan said in awe."I also believe we can benefit each other with me on the throne."

"My thoughts as well," Alistair answered."When the Blight is over and I take the throne, we will be in need of assistance in rebuilding.Who better to help than Dwarves."

"Very true," Belan said as he rubbed his chin."Then let us begin discussing what we need to do for me to get me throne and for you to get your troops."


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have entered the Deep Roads and see what happens behind the battle scenes. A blink if you miss it intimate moment between Alistair and Elissa, because I'm horrible at smut, and a conversation between Elissa and Morrigan. Some in game dialogue, and a Brood mother, and that's the chapter.

They had handled the major gang that hung out where the casteless lived.They helped a young mother return to her family after Elissa berated the father on how lucky he was to have a family.Now it was the Deep Roads.A paragon could end the squabble in the assembly over who the king was.Going after Branka, the current only living paragon, meant her ex-husband was coming along with them.Zevran agreed to stay back with Calenhad in the city.The guards to the deep Roads, let them past not thrilled with the news the a blight was occurring up top. 

Oghren was one of a kind.Between the fact he smelled of alcohol, his belching, and the comments he made to both Elissa and Morrigan, Alistair was beginning to wonder if the dwarf would survive the Deep Roads before one of them killed him.The problem was that when they got to the last known where about's of Branka, Oghren became extremely useful.Because they were enow in uncharted areas of the Deep Roads and the dwarf seemed to know where to go.He also was his own army when they were up against dark spawn.Morrigan quickly learned to cast barriers on them so that his axe would miss them as he wield it with no care as to where it landed. 

"What do you do with the legs?" Oghren asked as they made their way through another tunnel. 

Alistair almost faltered in his steps as he tripped over a rock."What legs?"

"Her legs," Oghren said using his axe to point at Elissa.

"I'm sorry what?"

"The thing about dwarven women is that they have short legs," Oghren went on."But her legs, they're nice and long.You can do a lot with them."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't look at my legs, or my backside, or my chest," Elissa said from the front.

Her comment startled Oghren that he tripped over a rock which had Alistair chuckling to himself as he spotted the look from Elissa.She winked at him before she went back to talking to Morrigan.

"She heard me?" Oghren asked Alistair.

"We all heard you, dwarf," Morrigan stated. "Perhaps you can learn to speak in a lower tone."

"I do not understand why anyone would want to partake in something that creates...ugh...fluid," Shale stated."I do no understand you flesh creatures."

"Perhaps we could change topics," Alistair suggested hoping his ears weren't turning red from embarrassment.

All conversations vanished when they discover Hespith and her derangement, the rhyme she was reciting about what Branka had done was putting them all on edge as they made their way through the dark spawn that came against them.

"What is a brood mother?" Morrigan asked."You spoke of it once before, Alistair?"

Alistair shivered at the thought. "They are what create darkspawn," Alistair said."And if what Hespith is saying is true then we really need to be prepared."

"We are believing the ramblings of a mad woman?" Oghren inquired as he sipped from his flask.

"With what we saw upon entering the Dead Trenches, what Kardol told us, and now what Hespith is saying, it explains that there is a brood mother active," Alistair stated. "They are ... I've seen one once.We stumbled across a nest shortly after I became a Warden.Only the most seniors went and battled it.They can summon darkspawn, they create these tentacles that come up from the ground because they kind overtake the cavern they are in."

"So Morrigan and I on range and the three of you on offense," Elissa suggested.

"I'll take the Brood mother if Shale and Oghren can tackle the obstacles,"Alistair said."Morrigan, lot's of fire and electricity."

She nodded.Seeing how Alistair was with discussing what they would encounter was enough for her to understand it was not a moment to jest. "I can arrange that," Morrigan promised.

They did find the Brood Mother and they all understood Alistair's reaction to the mention of the creature.It was unlike anything any of them had seen before.They were all exhausted from the battle as their stamina potions began to wear off.When the mother laid dead and the last dark spawn fell, Hespith appeared with a warning.They all just wanted to camp but not anywhere near the brood mother. 

They left the cavern, finding the forgotten road toward where Branka was rumored to be.In the remains of a town, they found a well defended spot to camp for the night.An underground lake with waterfall was around the corner from where they set up camp.Even Shale wanted to rid herself of the goop that remained of their fight with the Brood Mother.They each took turns, with Elissa and Alistair going last.

Elissa went first, stripping out of her leathers, then her underwear, she undid her hair, grabbing her soup she slid into the lake.The cool water felt refreshing.When she got to the center she could still stand in.She heard Alistair arrive and begin to take off his armor.Elissa swam toward the waterfall and found a space behind the water.Using arock as a shelf for her soap, Elissa began to wash off the grime of several days travel.She smiled when Alistair emerged through the water fall, finding her spot. 

"I'll wash your back," Elissa suggested.

Alistair nodded as he couldn't find the words to describe how she looked at the moment.It were these private moments that he treasured, that he knew they were lucky to have.Closing his eyes, he let himself relax under her hands, when she moved around toward his front a different tension began to form.He stopped her hand from going lower as he backed her up to the rock wall. 

Elissa grinned as he bent down and kissed her.She dropped the soap when his hands found her thighs and lifted her up not breaking the kiss.Immediately she wrapped her legs around him as he pinned her to rock's behind her.One hand held her as the other dipped between them to find her core. 

"Already wet," He whispered in her ear.

"Always," Elissa gasped as his fingers moved in her. 

She groaned when his fingers withdrew, both of his hands now gripped her.Using the smooth rocks behind her and his own strength, Alistair surged into her in a single thrust.He captured her yell of surprise with his mouth.It was fast and hard, he knew he was leaving bruises where his fingers were but his back was going to carry his own marks from Elissa as she met him thrust for thrust.When he felt her core tighten around him his own body readied and soon he emptied himself into her. 

They both were gasping from breath as they rested their foreheads against each other.Elissa kissed him gently as she tried to catch her breath.She had never had a lover like Alistair.He could be gentle, taking his time, and torturing her with his patience.Then there were these sudden moments where it was minutes but it was intense and all consuming.

"I didn't wear protection," Alistair whispered as he kissed her forehead and then the top of her head.

"I'm taking the tea each morning," Elissa reminded him."I can also have Morrigan make a stronger tea tomorrow if you want.It would make sure that nothing happened, if you want."

Alistair stared at her.In his mind seeing Elissa carrying his child had become a dream of his.But he also knew that now was not the time."I think battling an arch-demon with a baby strapped to one of our backs is not the best of ideas," Alistair stated.

Elissa smiled softly."I love you," she whispered. 

"It's your choice though," Alistair reminded her. 

"I know and I agree with you," Elissa told him."We should be fine with the tea I drink but a just in case is not a bad idea."

With that they finished cleaning each other, then went back to the shore to dry off and put their gear back on.When they returned to the camp, Shale was standing guard.Morrigan had a fire going and was preparing dinner while Oghren cleaned his axe.

"You seem refreshed," Morrigan stated quietly when Elissa joined her.

"I am," Elissa replied.

"I do not understand your attraction," Morrigan sighed. 

Elissa looked to where Alistair tended to his armor and sword."He's more complicated than people give him credit for," Elissa told."I think he got used to everyone thinking he was useless that he uses it as default.Like with you insulting everyone."

"That is not what I meant," Morrigan said.She looked around nervously then equipped a barrier around them so no one could over hear."Watching you too, I noticed the looks, I understood what it could mean.I know when you two come back from somewhere looking relaxed that you have mated.But I do not understand the ...."

"The idea of being physically intimate with someone?" Elissa supplied. 

Morrigan nodded. "I do not believe it is because I was raised in the Wilds," Morrigan went on."I laid with a male before.I was curious as a teenager as I heard the tales of my mother."

"Was he rough?"

"He lacked experience as well as I," Morrigan recalled."He was gentle, despite lack of experience. We both stumbled with it but while he seemed to be enjoying himself and I acted like I was, I did not really feel anything."

A lot of things began to make sense for Elissa all at once."I do wonder if there is something wrong with me," Morrigan admitted.

"There's not," Elissa answered.

"I just told you that I do not get sexual attachments or needs," Morrigan reminded her.

"I know," Elissa said.She stepped out of the barrier."Alistair can you take over, Morrigan wants to see if she can find some rare ingredients while we are camping."

"Of course," Alistair said.

Morrigan followed Elissa as they headed out of earshot from the men and Shale."My sister-in-law is from Antiva," Elissa began."Sexuality is not a shy topic there as it is in other places."

"How does this pertain to me?" Morrigan inquired.

"First, there is nothing wrong with you," Elissa began."You are not the only person who feels the way you do, and I am not talking about Shale."

"You know of this?"

"Yes," Elissa assured her."In Antiva I forget the term they use for it but it essentially means that there are people who do not feel sexual desires towards another.They can find a person attractive, form close bonds with people, but the need for physical intimacy is not something they desire.There's a spectrum to it, from what I know, where some have no desire for physical intimacy, while others don't mind an occasional kiss or cuddling."

"I did not know," Morrigan said. 

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Elissa told her. 

"Then nothing is wrong with me?"

"Well I mean you are a snarky witch of the Wilds and are hanging around two Grey Wardens who have the Crown after them, so something might be wrong with you but it has nothing to do with you not being interested in sex."

Morrigan chuckled for a moment.How this woman before her was be coming not just a friend but a confidant was amazing to Morrigan.

"Perhaps we are all off a bit," Morrigan agreed.

"Morrigan, I know you might not like this suggestion," Elissa began."But if you want to know more about it, you could talk to Zevran about it.He is from Antiva and with being a Crow I am sure he knows more about it than I do.He will also keep it in confidence.Look Alistair, he's jocular demeanor is a facade."

"I will think on it," Morrigan replied."We should head back before Oghren gets too drunk."

"I been diluting his flask when he's asleep."

"That is very smart," Morrigan said as they headed back."Also I will make a stronger tea for you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Elissa said.

On their way back she did pick some plants that she normally would not find on the surface.This way no one would questions why they came back empty handed.


	29. Chapter 28

Shale's face when Caridin recognized looked almost human.When Branka came with the control rod, demanding that the Wardens stop Caridin, Shale had looked at Elissa and Alistair with such heartbreak that it supported Elissa's decision to sided with the creator of Golems.Having already gone through a few rooms of Golem's, Morrigan knew what to use, while Elissa focused on Branka.That left Oghren and Alistair to handle the golems.

The fight was grueling, taking down golem's while Branka used veins of lyrium to create illusions of herself.Once Elissa caught onto the trick she made sure to keep her eye on details, details that illusions wouldn't show. It was Elissa that took the final blow against Branka, the woman fell to her knees and looked at Elissa.

"Thank you," Branka whispered as if she had been broken from a spell.She then fell to her side.

Elissa joined the rest to finish off the rest of the golems. Cariden was able to finally move and helped deal with the last of the golems.With one left, they all rushed.It grabbed Alistair, Elissa sprinted yelling and Oghren to bend at his knee.He did, she launched off his back landing on the golem.She dug her blades into the rock as Morrigan sent bolts of electricity to the metal daggers to bring the golem down.Alistair was struggling to get out of the hold.As the golem struggled against the electricity and the attack, he gripped tighter, then threw Alistair across the cavern.Elissa jumped off the back as it fell to the ground. She landed and was already running to Alistair, she knelt before him as he tried to gasp for air. 

"I'm here," she whispered as she took his one hand in hers.

Morrigan was next to her in moments."Don't move him," Morrigan said as she used her magic to figure out what's wrong with him.

"What do you need?" Oghren said as he and the two Golems joined them.

"I don't know," Morrigan admitted.She looked at Elissa."Go with Cariden and figure out the crown.I will call if I need you."

Elissa kissed Alistair's forehead as she went with the Golem.Morrigan watched her leave, making sure she was out of hearing distance before Morrigan spoke again. "Oghren, I need you to get the armor off of him," Morrigan began."If it resists then stop."

The dwarf nodded as he told Alistair where he was starting.The witch was silent as her magic hovered over Alistair.

"Am...I...going...to...die..." Alistair asked, gasping for air with each word.

"No," Morrigan said.Even if she had to drain all her mana, she would ensure he survived."But I need you to be silent.I think you have a collapsed long as well as several broken ribs."

Oghren looked at the witch and saw her give him a quick shake of the head."Your warden lady is lethal," Oghren stated as he removed the second grieve.He bit back the gasp at the blood that was already soaking through the leather under it. 

Morrigan saw the dwarf still and moved quickly to him.Elissa returned to tell them that Cariden was making the crown."Oghren, go get the Legion, we are going to need aid getting him out of here," Elissa said. 

She took his place and began undoing the buckles to the chest piece.It was almost second nature now and she did it with speed that the dwarf lacked.Morrigan went through her bag to find the potions and tonics she would need.She didn't like how the color in Alistair's face was changing.

"Isa, do you know how to tie a tourniquet?" Morrigan asked.

"Yes."

Morrigan handed her bandages."Tie this above the gash in his leathers," Morrigan instructed. "I need to heal his lung and a few ribs before I can do anything else."

Elissa took the bandages and found the gash in the leather, it was deep from a chunk of rock.Elissa didn't look at Alistair as she tied off the wound."Do you have something, I can see shards of rock."

Morrigan motioned to her bag, Elissa went into it and used a healing potion to clean them before she began to pick out the shards.She felt tremors rush through his body as she tried to keep her hand steady.Sealing off her emotions, Elissa focused on her field training and began to go through the motions of cleaning it.She used the poultice that would help prevent infection.Finding a suture kit and numbing agent, she began to stitch it close.It allowed her to focus on something other than Alistair bleeding. 

"I need to put him under," Morrigan told Elissa when she finished what she could do while he was awake."He is going to go into shock if I continue doing more."

"Do...it," Alistair said. 

"He has a bad skull fracture, it's the only way," Morrigan told Elissa.

Elissa took Alistair's hand in hers.She knew there were risks but there was no choice.Elissa nodded.

"Alistair," Morrigan said, she hated how concerned she was feeling at the moment. "I need you to relax.You need to trust me."

"I...do..."

He squeezed Elissa's hand."I love you, too," Elissa told him.She kissed his forehead. 

Morrigan looked at Elissa, Elissa nodded at her.Morrigan cast the spell that would place Alistair into a deep sleep.Shortly after, the Legion of the Dead arrived.Morrigan instructed for the fastest to go to the gates that she was going to need Wynn.From the legion with the help of Caridin created a litter to carry Alistair on.Once that was done, Elissa kept her promise to the Paragon. 

****

Oghren and Elissa walked to the Assembly Chambers.Both were still in their armor, Elissa's still covered in blood.Oghren had told her to use her anger when they entered the assembly.The guards flinched as she stormed toward them, opening the doors without being told when they spotted the crown that Oghren wore.The Assembly was arguing when they entered the room.Cyrus spotted the two, immediately he knew that not all knew they brought was going to be good.

"Assembly, please hold your comments," Cyrus said as he stepped forward."Warden I see you have returned from the Deep Roads."

"Where is Paragon Branka?" Harrowmound asked.

"Dead," Elissa said as she handed the crown off to a guard to bring the crown to Cyrus.

"Then who forged the crown?"

"We found Caradin," Oghren stated. "He had been turned into a golem himself and was trapped where his anvil resided.There we found Branka, she had lost her mind and forced us into a battle with other golems she controlled."

"Quite an outlandish tale, Oghren," Harrowmound sighed."The ale has gone to your head."

"He does not lie," Cyrus stated as he stared at the paragon mark on the crown."This was forged by Caradin himself."

"And who did he declare as our ruler?" A member asked.

Oghren looked at Elissa and nodded.She stepped forward."The person that it should have been since the beginning," Elissa began."But instead of seeing the truth you allowed chaos to reign in your streets while you almost lost your kingdom in a coup.You ask how I would know such thing? Because at this moment I am the only surviving Cousland."

A hush fell over the assembly silencing protest."You let your squabbles and your refusal to even talk about anything that could change tradition lead you to civil war when the world could use the dwarves the most," Elissa went on."Your crusade might have cost us the only other Fereldan Warden.So you ask me who was named, it was the only person in this room, besides Cyrus, who didn't feed my a bunch of lies."

Elissa looked at Belan."Belan, I look forward to working with you as King of Orzamarr."

Elissa didn't wait, Varg was waiting for her at the doors to lead her back to the royal palace.They entered the palace, Elissa noted that most of the Legion was gone, but Karok stood there talking to Zevran.Elissa walked to them. 

"It's done," Elissa said.

"You impress me Warden," the commander of the Legion stated."It would be an honor to fight alongside you one day."

"Could I count on your men and you during the battle against the Arch-demon?" Elissa asked him.

"Anyone else and I would say no," he admitted."But seeing what you and the other Warden can do, you will have my blade and my men as well."

With that he nodded then headed out of the palace.Zevran turned to look at Elissa."Your room is next to his, it is adjoined by the bathroom," Zevran informed her as he guided her down the hallway toward the Royal wing."A bath has been run for you, Leliana got you clean clothes."

Elissa went to protest."It will be some time before anyone will be allowed through those doors," Zevran stated. "You need to clean up and rest.You will be no good to him exhausted and covered in grime."

They were silent the rest of the walk, Zevran opened her door and let her in."I am across the hall," He told her."Leliana is in the room next to mine.Sten prefers the barracks, and Shale is standing guard with Cal."

Elissa nodded.She winced as she went to begin to remove her armor.Without saying a word, Zevran walked around to her back and began to undo the buckles of her armor.It was similar to his so it was easy for him to remove.When she was in her tunic and leggings only she turned around with tears running down her face.

"I can't lose him," she whispered.

Zevran usually only initiated physical contact to gain information or to lure someone into trusting him.Yet he found himself pulling the female warden into a hug to comfort her, and let her know that she was not alone.

"Then you will not lose him," Zevran said as he kissed her forehead."Whatever recovery he needs, if it separates you to then I will go with him as his bodyguard.Lels will go with you to ensure you are safe."

Elissa nodded."Thank you," Elissa told him. 

"Now go bath, you smell of darkspawn," Zevran stated as he pushed her gently toward the bath that awaited her.

Elissa did what Zevran instructed. She let the hot water from the bath loosened her muscles and wash away the blood and grime.Elissa had to drain it and refill it twice to get all the grime and blood off.When she was done with the bath, she dried off and headed into her bedroom. She saw one of Alistair's Tunic's laying on the bed, she pulled it on sniffing it as she did.Leliana might come across as naive but she saw everything.Looking at the bed, Elissa fell in it and soon fell into a deep sleep.


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Companions have to split up. Leliana opens up.

Bhelan allowed them o stay in the Palace until it was safe to move Alistair.Morrigan and Wynn, along with Dwarves healers, were able to heal most of his injuries. Now it was just time for his body to do the rest. Elissa gave Bhelan directions for his soldiers that would be joining them later on how to find Soldiers Peak.He was sending a group along with Alistair and their companions.Sten had left the day before with several scouts to track the path back to the Peak. 

"You have enough supplies," Bhelan asked.

"Yes thank you," Elissa replied."You'll have your men keep an eye on Dagda, as soon as we find out I'll send word?"

"We'll make sure her father does not learn of anything and if he does she can stay here or with one of my guard and their family until you send word," Bhelen promised. 

Elissa nodded.They had neared the doors that led to the outside world."If I go further they will declare me a surfacer," Bhelan said with a chuckle.

"I will send word when time comes," Elissa promised. 

Bhelan nodded.He was surprised when the human bent down and hugged him.He patted her back then bid her goodbye. 

Elissa headed outside with Oghren and the others.Bhelan had given Oghren permission to join the Wardens fight against the blight.Elissa let Oghren adjust to the being outside as she went over to one of the wagons.Alistair was sitting up with his legs in front of him.He was surrounded by bags and blankets.Elissa climbed in.

"It will be fine," Alistair said taking her hand."I can feel everything, even the pain.I'll be back to normal by the time you come back with the elves."

Elissa nodded, her words not wanting to come out.Alistair pushed a curl out of her eyes and smiled at her."So what's the final party decision?" Alistair asked.

That brought Elissa out of her daze."Zevran, Shale, and Morrigan are coming with me," Elissa said."Leliana, Oghren, and Wynn will go with you.Leliana and Zevran have arranged how to communicate."

"How was Bhelan?"

"Worried," Elissa answered.She leaned forward and kissed him gently.Resting her head against his she let out a long sigh."Try and behave."

"I always behave," Alistair teased. 

They heard a gentle cough behind them.Zevran was standing there."We should get going," Zevran said gently.

Elissa kissed Alistair one fore time before hopping out of the wagon.She hurried toward the wagon they would be taking. 

"She's going to go silent," Alistair warned Zevran.

"I suspect so as well," Zevran agreed."I will look after her.Cal and I will try and keep her from suffocating."

"Thank you," Alistair said.

"It is an honor," Zevran said honestly."You focus on healing so when we return we can go back to sparring."

"Deal," Alistair agreed. 

Zevran saluted him then headed off to join Elissa.Shale sat in the back of the wagon, which had to be reinforced to handle the weight of the Golem. Cal was sitting next to where Elissa was standing, Wynn and Morrigan were talking with her. 

"Bhelan gave you the notes from his healers?" Morrigan asked Wynn.

"Along with supplies," Wynn confirmed. "Elissa, he will be fine.He is young, with the Warden Healing from the joining, he will be up and back to normal when you arrive."

"I trust you," Elissa told her."If you need us, Leliana knows how to get a hold of us."

"We will be fine," Wynn assured her. 

Wynn hugged Elissa before heading off to Alistair's caravan."He's too stubborn to be anything but okay," Morrigan informed Elissa.

"Don't worry I won't tell him you're worried," Elissa said to the witch.Morrigan rolled her eyes and went to sit in the front of the wagon. 

"Are you ready my fair Warden?" Zevran asked her.

She nodded.Zevran laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it."He is in good hands," he replied.

Elissa didn't say a word, instead she climbed on the horse and whistled for Cal to jump up by Morrigan.With that, Zevran climbed in next to the dog and took the reins for the wagon.He hoped that their interaction with the Dalish would go more smoothly then the events in Orzamar.

****

Soldier's Peak was almost a completely different base when Alistair arrived.The repairs were heavily underway, the courtyard was fixed up so that there were places for carts to be parked as well as stalls one would find in a market place.There were children running around in a gated off section to keep them out of the way of those working, as well as the sound of animals coming from behind the other gate. 

Levi walked over with his cousin, Micah, as the wagon pulled in.Sten had arrived the day before explaining what had happened in the Kingdom of the Dwarves.Levi helped Wynn down as Leliana climbed off the horse she was riding. 

"It looks amazing," Leliana told Levi.

"We have been hard at work since you left," Levi replied."Some of the Dwarves that arrived have been helping with the fortification."

Levi whistled for his other relatives to come and help.Moving to the back of the wagon he saw a very annoyed Alistair.Everyone was trying to tell him how to get out of the wagon.Giving a whistle to silence the discussion, Levi smiled at the hive of people.

"There is warm stew in the kitchen, if you go up the stairs, and through the main doors someone will show you to the dining room," Levi informed the dwarves and companions."My cousin and I can help him."

Wynn seemed a bit annoyed but was the first to leave the wagon.Leliana came over to stand by Levi as Oghren and the others climbed out.Once the Wagon was cleared, Levi hopped up.

"What are you comfortable doing?" Levi asked Alistair.

"Finally someone talking to me instead of over me," Alistair groaned."I can slowly move forward using my arms."

"Then I will move with you so that if you need help I'm here," Levi replied."Micah and Leliana can be ready at the edge of the wagon."

Alistair nodded.Taking a deep breath, he began the painstakingly slow process of inching his way toward the edge of the wagon.It was the most exertion he had done in two weeks, he was exhausted when he finally made it.Levi hopped out of the wagon.

Micah helped get Alistair's legs over the edge of the wagon."Can you bear any weight yet?" Micah asked.

"Not yet," Alistair answered.

"Then Levi and I will go on either side of you, wrap an arm around both of our shoulders," Micah explained."Leliana, go up in the wagon before we start, you will spot how he is moving.We will bear his weight for him but we need to make sure he does not twist while doing this."

"Noah," Levi called to his youngest brother."Stand in front of us."

Noah rushed forward and nodded as his brother and cousin got into place.Once Leliana was behind Alistair, they began the process.Noah explained to Alistair everything that was happening, as well as instructing him when to move or when to stop.Once he cleared the edge, Noah moved forward to get his legs from falling. 

"Any pain?" Levi asked.

"More like blood rushing to my feet," Alistair said.

"That is good," Micah assured us."You are going to want to have just enough weight on the ground that you can feel it, but not enough that you are actually putting weight on it."

Alistair grunted and answer.They moved as a unit with Noah and Leliana making sure nothing was out of place.Everyone cleared the way for them.When they neared the stairs Alistair saw a simple chair sitting there. 

"What is that?" Alistair asked.

"You are going to sit in it," Levi informed him."Then we will carry you up in it."

The transition to the chair was easier than everyone expected and soon they had Alistair in the keep and into a rustic wheelchair.The warrior wasn't thrilled about the chair but it allowed him to move.He followed Levi down the hallway, amazed at the transformation. 

"We have cleared out an apartment on this level," Levi explained."We believe it was for the cook and their family.It is right by the kitchen and dining room,it has it's own bathroom, living area, and sleeping chamber."

"No stairs," Alistair said.

"None," Levi assured him. 

Levi opened the door in a small hallway by the kitchen and let Alistair enter.Leliana followed him."This is perfect, Levi," Leliana told him.

Alistair nodded. He wheeled into the bedroom and saw that the bed was low enough he could get on it with no help.Which he did, with in moments he was asleep.Levi and Leliana closed the bedroom door.

"How did you know to do all of this?" Leliana asked.

"Our mother was in a carriage accident when we were young," Levi explained."She could never walk again after it, so we learned how to help her without making her feel useless. He is a warrior, this will be hard on him.We can help him be useful while working on building back his strength."

"He broke the lower vertebrae and his part of his pelvis," Leliana explained as they sat."The ribs, broken leg, and collar bone have healed.The vertebrae and pelvis are still healing."

"What do your healers think?"

"They both believe that he will be able to pick up his sword and shield and fight, that he will be able to lead an army against the arch demon," Leliana replied.

"But?"

"It will most likely be his last major battle especially if he is seriously injured," Leliana answered. "And yes he knows."

"Micah can work on making alterations to his armor that will add extra protection to those areas," Levi replied."There are enchantments that could be placed on his armor as well to help."

"We could talk to Bodhan and see if Sandal would be willing to help with it," Leliana replied. "We should let him rest."

They left the apartment and headed back out.Leliana found a tower that would be perfect for her to manage things from.Zevran had sent word that they made contact with the Dalish and of course they had to aid them before they would pledge help in the blight.It appeared that both Zevran and Elissa believed the Keeper was hiding important information.Leliana was going to reach out to her resources to see if she could get more information for her. 

The bell for supper alerted her that she had been working longer than she thought.Heading into the keep she found the dining room and saw that Alistair was there talking to Wynn and some of the refugees.He was rocking back and forth on the wheels of his chairs as he talked, which made Leliana chuckle.Alistair was always in motion. 

Leliana joined her friends, taking a seat next to Alistair.As dinner was served and people found their own conversations, Alistair asked about Elissa and their other companions. 

Leliana slipped him an envelope with his name on it."They reached the Dalish and are doing some missions to show they are not trying to trick them," Leliana said."Morrigan is not allowed in the camp but has found ways around it by taking animal form."

"She can't be too happy about not being allowed somewhere," Alistair stated."I kind of wish I was there to see her reaction."

"How are you feeling?" Leliana asked him.

"Better," Alistair admitted. "The nap helped.A real bed definitely helped, and I hate to say it but being able to get around on my own in this chair is helpful.Noah talked to me before you arrived.He is going to work with Wynn on some kind of physical therapy."

"Levi suggested having Micah alter your armor so that he can reinforce where you were hit to give you more protection," Leliana replied. 

"That's not a bad idea," Alistair admitted.

"He also suggested that enchantments could also aid you."

"And we know an enchanter that could do that," Alistair said."Tomorrow we'll talk to Micah about it.Any other news?"

"I have sent my birds out so by the morning I should have some reports," Leliana told him.

Alistair nodded.He fell silent as he ate the chicken on his plate, Levi's wife had made supper and insisted he get a large portion.His warden appetite thanked her. 

"I'm going to walk, right, Lels?"

She laid a hand on his."Yes," she said. 

"I can't go before the Landsmeet like this, Loghain would seize on it to show I am weak and unfit."

"He will not be given the chance," Leliana assured him.

When dinner was over, Wynn and Leliana walked back with Alistair to his apartment.Leliana was going to be sleeping in the living area as there was concern that someone could try something with Alistair injured.Wynn did a scan with her magic to make sure that Alistair did not over due it today.When she was done she handed him the tonics he would need to take.

"Your pelvis is healing better than we thought it would," Wynn informed him once he was done with the potions. 

"And my back?"

"It is healing, patience, Alistair," Wynn told him.She set some pain potions aside for if he had trouble at night.

"Right not like there is a Civil War and a Blight going on at the moment," Alistair replied.

Leliana shook her head at Wynn.Wynn bid them goodnight then left the room. "Alistair," Leliana said gently.

"I know, I'm being an ass," Alistair groaned."I just hate this feeling of helplessness."

Leliana leaned forward as she twined her hands together as she stared out of the room. "I was a bard," Leliana began.

"You told us," Alistair said.

"I also told you that I chose to go to the Chantry to find peace and get away from that life," Leliana stated.

"You did," Alistair said and studied her."You lied.You sneaky liar person."

Leliana chuckled at his teasing."Only partially," Leliana assured him.

"So then a partial liar sneaky person," Alistair corrected himself.

Leliana smiled at him."Never lose this part of you," Leliana told him.Sighing she stood up and walked to the window.It looked out on the valley behind the keep."I loved being a Bard.There was an excitement to it, to learning secrets, working in the shadows.It was easy to romanticize what you were doing.I fell in love with another Bard.She was older than by a few years, she was wiser, new the game better, she loved me."

Alistair stayed silent as he watched her."I began to have doubts of assignments, information I was getting," Leliana went on."But I trusted her.I knew she would mean me no harm.Yet I was found with papers that could be found to be treasonous.I was thrown into the dungeon, even then I believed she would come and rescue me."

She took the glass of wine that Alistair had poured and rolled over to her."Thank you," Leliana whispered.She took a sip and focus. "But as they tortured me, they did horrible things, I realized there would be no rescue.That she betrayed me.I felt helpless, useless, like she had thrown me away.I no longer cared what happened to me."

"What changed?" Alistair asked quietly.

"A sun beam through the slot in the window, a breeze that brought in fresh air," Leliana said."I just remember that I was something before her and I would be something again.So I came to Fereldan, the country I was born in.I was always faithful and the last place that Marjorie would look for me was the Chantry.So I went to hid but to also find peace with the things I had done and to decide what I wanted to do with my life."

"And we ruined that," Alistair realized.

"No," Leliana said with a sigh."I was beginning to get restless when the dreams started.I have not been one to stay in one place for very long, while I adored the peace of the Chantry, I also missed traveling and adventure."

She turned to Alistair."Life will be different, but you must choose, Alistair, to decide how your path toward healing will be we can not decide that for you."


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair's recovery and more drama unfolds.

Alistair was working in the training field with Leliana and Oghren.He had needed the chair for a bout a week before he began to use a crutch to get around, then it was his own two feet.By the end of the month he was wearing light armor and back to holding his sword and shield.Micah was working on special armor for him that would support his back, that would give him the protecting of heavy chain mail, but be light weight.Sandal had been very excited when he learned he would be helped with the pieces by being able to enchant them. He was still drinking potions and tonics but at least he was beginning to feel like himself again. 

When he wasn't in the training field he was either with Avernus or in the library reading about history's of countries, The Grey Warden's, and politics.At night, after the keep was asleep, he would read the letters that Elissa sent him.He had learned after the first one to read her's in private.Zevran's letters he read with Leliana so they could work out strategy or study over maps and books together for information.None of them had expected the trip to the Brecilian Forest.But then nothing had gone right for any of them so why should this be any different. 

Alistair noticed that Levi was walking toward them with Wynn.Both were in serious conversation as Alistair blocked Leliana from attacking him on his weak side.He signaled for the training to pause as he walked to the fence and leaned on it.

"What is it?" Alistair asked when they approached.

"We located where Cailan's chest could be," Wynn informed him. 

Cailan had left a location in his letter to Alistair that stated his war chest was hidden there.But he only used clues to the location just in the event the letter fell into wrong hands.While he sent copies of everything to Alistair many of the originals were in that chest.

"Lels, come with us," Alistair said.He climbed onto f the ring with Leliana following him.

The four walked to the tower that Leliana had set up as her center for information.Entering through the door they walked to the large table in the center of the room where the map of Fereldan was spread out over.Leliana grabbed a sketch of Ostagar and laid it on top of the map. The map held all the markers, where the camps had been, and the ruins that made up the battlefield.

Levi studied it for a moment to get his bearings, before he found what Cailan had been talking about."Here," he pointed to where a statue marker had been placed."You will have to go through the main part of the camp to get there but it was near where his tent was."

"I know that spot," Alistair stated."One of his men was always stationed near it. I thought it odd but figured having his guards spread out also made sense."

"The DarkSpawn will be spread thickly through there," Wynn noted."With our army gone, they will be using it possibly as a holding spot until they are ready."

"Then we can take care of them while we are there," Alistair stated.He looked at Wynn."You will want to be with us when we go."

"Yes," Wynn said."I would like to give those monsters a piece of my mind while we are there."

"Then we will wait for the others to return," Alistair said."It might be wise to bring all our companions so that they have the chance to fight against Darkspawn before the major battle."

"I agree," Leliana said."Right now, those not with you in Orzamar, have only faced a few here and there.We have not seen them move as a larger force."

"It's really no different there is just more of them," Alistair told her. 

"I will start looking over what we will need," Leliana stated.

"We can go through my inventory," Levi said joining her as she went to leave the door.

"Alistair," Wynn began."Going, it will be your first real time pushing your injuries."

"Which means it will allow us to know how well I am doing and what we need to do," Alistair pointed out."I would rather find out there than when I am facing down an Arch Demon."

Any response to that was silenced when they heard Leliana's whistle.Alistair rushed from the room with Wynn behind him.A familiar dog bounded to him, jumping up to give Alistair licks. 

"Hey boy," Alistair said grinning. Then he spotted a note tied to Cal's collar.The handwriting was Zevran's. 

Untyting it, he took the note and read over it. Color draining from his face."Get the woman, children, and anyone not trained into the keep, have Avernus start to set wards," Alistair began giving out orders."The guard get to your posts."

"Al what's going on," Leliana asked as Alistair headed toward Micah.

Alistair handed her the note.Leliana took the paper that had crumbled up in Alistair's clenched hand.

_Ali,_

_They have Isa.I'm going for her.They are coming to the keep.They know of your injuries.They have been sent from the T of H and bear a letter from L._

_Z_

Leliana stared at the letter.She then ran to the tower and grabbed her good bow and daggers as well.Levi tossed her some vials of poison as he secured his shop.Avernus had appeared as she returned to where Alistair was standing.Micah was finishing his armor. 

"What do you want me to do?" Leliana asked him.

"Take Oghren and meet them outside the gates," Alistair said."They are expecting me to be a cripple.Don't let them know that I am not.I will appear when the moment calls for it.Sten will remain in the keep in the event they break through."

Leliana nodded.She went to call for the dwarf but found him and several of the soldiers that Bhelan sent with them already waiting for her.She gave Cal a reassuring pet before she headed through the ward that had been erected.Wynn had added a touch of her own magic to it keeping the Barrier strong. 

Leliana calculated it was a good thirty minutes before she saw the men that Zevran had mentioned in his warning.Their armor was mismatched, they did not look like trained soldiers but hired men, yet they carried the banner of Highever. _Poor Isa_ , Leliana thought.This had to have destroyed her.

The men stopped before them and two stepped forward."You are occupying land that does not belong to you," the first male stated.

"According to who?" Leliana inquired.

"Teryn Howe and Regent Loghain."

"Under what premise?"

The two men looked at each other than the second spoke."This land once belonged to Grey Wardens then was seized by Fereldan," the second man stated."Only Grey Warden or one descended from the King that seized the land can grant permission to live here."

"Then it is a good thing I am both," a deep voice stated.

Leliana had to bite back a smile as Alistair appeared in the armor that Micah had created for him.If there was ever a doubt as to who Alistair was the armor washed it away.He looked like a warrior and a leader in it.Alistair walked until he was standing next to Leliana. 

"The people that reside here have been given permission to stay here by the Grey Wardens," Alistair explained.

"For what purpose?" The first soldier asked.

"They are refugees fleeing villages that have been taken over by bandits and darkspwn," Alistair explained. "As the Regent has yet to do anything about it the Grey Wardens have offered safe harbor to those in need."

"We were told to take control of the keep," the second soldier said to the first.

"That was before we knew that he was not crippled," the first hissed back. He reached into his side pack and took out a sealed document."This is to be served in order to ensure the inhabitants of the keep are not forming an army to dispose of the Regent."

"The only army I am working on forming is one to bring down the Arch Demon and end the blasted Blight," Alistair almost growled.

"We ... will... inform him of it," they both stammered. 

Alistair waited until they were almost turned completely around before he spoke."You wouldn't happen to know anything about what might have happened to my fellow Grey Warden?" Alistair inquired."She was due back here today.Yet she has not arrived.As she was on a Grey Warden mission any interference would be seen as a threat to the Wardens, and the First Warden would have to be notified."

The two soldiers looked at each other, both looking very notice."We...know... nothing but will pass the word on."

"Good," Alistair said."I would go before my archers get twitchy."

The two men almost ran back to the rest.With in moments they were all gone.Alistair headed back into the keep with Leliana.

"Was that true about the First Warden?" She asked.

"Honestly I have no clue but it sounded good," Alistair admitted with a sly grin. "Did one of your birds follow them?"

"We will know soon."


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is healing and Elissa has been abducted.

Alistair was working in the training field with Leliana and Oghren.He had needed the chair for a bout a week before he began to use a crutch to get around, then it was his own two feet.By the end of the month he was wearing light armor and back to holding his sword and shield.Micah was working on special armor for him that would support his back, that would give him the protecting of heavy chain mail, but be light weight.Sandal had been very excited when he learned he would be helped with the pieces by being able to enchant them. He was still drinking potions and tonics but at least he was beginning to feel like himself again. 

When he wasn't in the training field he was either with Avernus or in the library reading about history's of countries, The Grey Warden's, and politics.At night, after the keep was asleep, he would read the letters that Elissa sent him.He had learned after the first one to read her's in private.Zevran's letters he read with Leliana so they could work out strategy or study over maps and books together for information.None of them had expected the trip to the Brecilian Forest.But then nothing had gone right for any of them so why should this be any different. 

Alistair noticed that Levi was walking toward them with Wynn.Both were in serious conversation as Alistair blocked Leliana from attacking him on his weak side.He signaled for the training to pause as he walked to the fence and leaned on it.

"What is it?" Alistair asked when they approached.

"We located where Cailan's chest could be," Wynn informed him. 

Cailan had left a location in his letter to Alistair that stated his war chest was hidden there.But he only used clues to the location just in the event the letter fell into wrong hands.While he sent copies of everything to Alistair many of the originals were in that chest.

"Lels, come with us," Alistair said.He climbed onto f the ring with Leliana following him.

The four walked to the tower that Leliana had set up as her center for information.Entering through the door they walked to the large table in the center of the room where the map of Fereldan was spread out over.Leliana grabbed a sketch of Ostagar and laid it on top of the map. The map held all the markers, where the camps had been, and the ruins that made up the battlefield.

Levi studied it for a moment to get his bearings, before he found what Cailan had been talking about."Here," he pointed to where a statue marker had been placed."You will have to go through the main part of the camp to get there but it was near where his tent was."

"I know that spot," Alistair stated."One of his men was always stationed near it. I thought it odd but figured having his guards spread out also made sense."

"The DarkSpawn will be spread thickly through there," Wynn noted."With our army gone, they will be using it possibly as a holding spot until they are ready."

"Then we can take care of them while we are there," Alistair stated.He looked at Wynn."You will want to be with us when we go."

"Yes," Wynn said."I would like to give those monsters a piece of my mind while we are there."

"Then we will wait for the others to return," Alistair said."It might be wise to bring all our companions so that they have the chance to fight against Darkspawn before the major battle."

"I agree," Leliana said."Right now, those not with you in Orzamar, have only faced a few here and there.We have not seen them move as a larger force."

"It's really no different there is just more of them," Alistair told her. 

"I will start looking over what we will need," Leliana stated.

"We can go through my inventory," Levi said joining her as she went to leave the door.

"Alistair," Wynn began."Going, it will be your first real time pushing your injuries."

"Which means it will allow us to know how well I am doing and what we need to do," Alistair pointed out."I would rather find out there than when I am facing down an Arch Demon."

Any response to that was silenced when they heard Leliana's whistle.Alistair rushed from the room with Wynn behind him.A familiar dog bounded to him, jumping up to give Alistair licks. 

"Hey boy," Alistair said grinning. Then he spotted a note tied to Cal's collar.The handwriting was Zevran's. 

Untyting it, he took the note and read over it. Color draining from his face."Get the woman, children, and anyone not trained into the keep, have Avernus start to set wards," Alistair began giving out orders."The guard get to your posts."

"Al what's going on," Leliana asked as Alistair headed toward Micah.

Alistair handed her the note.Leliana took the paper that had crumbled up in Alistair's clenched hand.

_Ali,_

_They have Isa.I'm going for her.They are coming to the keep.They know of your injuries.They have been sent from the T of H and bear a letter from L._

_Z_

Leliana stared at the letter.She then ran to the tower and grabbed her good bow and daggers as well.Levi tossed her some vials of poison as he secured his shop.Avernus had appeared as she returned to where Alistair was standing.Micah was finishing his armor. 

"What do you want me to do?" Leliana asked him.

"Take Oghren and meet them outside the gates," Alistair said."They are expecting me to be a cripple.Don't let them know that I am not.I will appear when the moment calls for it.Sten will remain in the keep in the event they break through."

Leliana nodded.She went to call for the dwarf but found him and several of the soldiers that Bhelan sent with them already waiting for her.She gave Cal a reassuring pet before she headed through the ward that had been erected.Wynn had added a touch of her own magic to it keeping the Barrier strong. 

Leliana calculated it was a good thirty minutes before she saw the men that Zevran had mentioned in his warning.Their armor was mismatched, they did not look like trained soldiers but hired men, yet they carried the banner of Highever. _Poor Isa_ , Leliana thought.This had to have destroyed her.

The men stopped before them and two stepped forward."You are occupying land that does not belong to you," the first male stated.

"According to who?" Leliana inquired.

"Teryn Howe and Regent Loghain."

"Under what premise?"

The two men looked at each other than the second spoke."This land once belonged to Grey Wardens then was seized by Fereldan," the second man stated."Only Grey Warden or one descended from the King that seized the land can grant permission to live here."

"Then it is a good thing I am both," a deep voice stated.

Leliana had to bite back a smile as Alistair appeared in the armor that Micah had created for him.If there was ever a doubt as to who Alistair was the armor washed it away.He looked like a warrior and a leader in it.Alistair walked until he was standing next to Leliana. 

"The people that reside here have been given permission to stay here by the Grey Wardens," Alistair explained.

"For what purpose?" The first soldier asked.

"They are refugees fleeing villages that have been taken over by bandits and darkspwn," Alistair explained. "As the Regent has yet to do anything about it the Grey Wardens have offered safe harbor to those in need."

"We were told to take control of the keep," the second soldier said to the first.

"That was before we knew that he was not crippled," the first hissed back. He reached into his side pack and took out a sealed document."This is to be served in order to ensure the inhabitants of the keep are not forming an army to dispose of the Regent."

"The only army I am working on forming is one to bring down the Arch Demon and end the blasted Blight," Alistair almost growled.

"We ... will... inform him of it," they both stammered. 

Alistair waited until they were almost turned completely around before he spoke."You wouldn't happen to know anything about what might have happened to my fellow Grey Warden?" Alistair inquired."She was due back here today.Yet she has not arrived.As she was on a Grey Warden mission any interference would be seen as a threat to the Wardens, and the First Warden would have to be notified."

The two soldiers looked at each other, both looking very notice."We...know... nothing but will pass the word on."

"Good," Alistair said."I would go before my archers get twitchy."

The two men almost ran back to the rest.With in moments they were all gone.Alistair headed back into the keep with Leliana.

"Was that true about the First Warden?" She asked.

"Honestly I have no clue but it sounded good," Alistair admitted with a sly grin. "Did one of your birds follow them?"

"We will know soon," Leliana assured him."Should we be ready to rescue her when I get word or just wait?"

Alistair turned to look at her."Do you honestly think Isa needs rescuing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isa escaped Cousland Keep, countless attacks to kill her, and Ostagar," Alistair reminded Leliana."Trust me, I have a feeling that when Zevran finds her she will have already escaped her cell and killed a handful of guards."

Leliana stared at him.He sounded so sure of himself that she almost believed him.At the same time she had some doubt as she knew what it was like to be a female locked up in a cell.

****

Elissa was chained to the damp stone wall.They had removed her armor and weapons leaving him in the plain cotton tunic and leggings she wore under her leathers.Her lip was bleeding, her jaw ached, and her ankle was swollen, but so far that was it.A messenger had arrived while her torturers were discussing their next stage in getting information out of her. 

"Well it appears we can't have the fun we want with you," the one guard grumbled."Our boss wants that pleasure all to himself."

"He has plans for you," the other said as he walked to where she was chained too."We're to keep you safe while he makes arrangements for you."

The other guard joined them."It's a shame we can't have a taste of the Highever whore," he said as he licked the side of her face."Do you really think he would know?"

Elissa let fear wash over her face, allowing her lip to tremble just a bit as her eyes widened as the implication hit home.A tear ran down her cheek as they discussed if they should follow orders or not.All the while, her hands worked the lock of the manacle that bound her hands together to the wall.Every female in her training group had been taught extensively on how to escape a dungeon because everyone knew what could happen if they were captured by sadistic captives.So she played the part of a terrified female, which wasn't hard, as she worked the rusty lock. 

When it finally gave way she let out a groan of relief as she fell to the ground startling the two guards who were still talking.

"Oops," was all Elissa said as she grabbed the dagger in the one's boot and stabbing him in the thigh causing him to go down on his knee.

The other grabbed her hair and pulled her against him.Elissa still held the dagger,to get him to let go she bashed her head back into his nose which caused him to let go.Elissa shoved the dagger into his shoulder than hit his head into the stone wall.He went down with a thud.She kicked the other guard as he tried to stand up, he fell into the small cage.She closed the door and locked it.Grabbing the keys that had fallen from on of them, Elissa proceeded to grabbed some of their weapons before heading out of their cell.Her gear would be nearby. 

Once she had what she needed, Elissa unlocked the door then headed into the hallway.The hallway was too quiet.Then she heard a commotion upstairs.Elissa took that moment to look for her gear.It was in the jailers office, along with the message from Howe on what he was going to do with her.Mentions of Loghain were in that letter as well in a few other's she found.Elissa gathered them up.She pulled on her leather armor and boots, her bow and quiver were now slung on her back, her daggers were in place, and potion belt was back on. 

Feeling back to normal, Elissa headed out of the office.She made her way to the stairs just as the doors opened.Her hand went on the hilt of her short sword but a familiar laugh had her breathing out a sigh of relief.

"You just won me three gold pieces," Zevran laughed as he went down the stairs.

"Which means you will split them with me," Elissa said as Zevran hugged her tightly."I"m fine."

"Alistair said you would be," Zevran told her.

Elissa smiled at Alistair's name.She then remembered where they were."Can we get out of here?"

"Yes, Sten came with me and has made work of whatever bandit's were left," Zevran informed her.

Elissa nodded.She followed Zevran out of the dungeon to where Sten was waiting for them.Sten almost showed relief when he saw Elissa following Zevran.

"The Fair Warden needed no rescuing," Zevran informed the Qunari. 

"I see," the large man said."We should return to the keep."

They were silent as they left the bandit's hideout, three horses were waiting for them.Zevran had noted Elissa's limp and helped her onto her horse before climbing n his.He took the lead with Sten taking the back. Thankfully they were only a day's ride away from the keep. 

While they rode, Zevran filled Elissa in on what had happened since her capture.He and Sten had immediately gone after her abductors sending the other's to camp out at a safe location. They sent Cal back with a note to explain what had happened.When they neared the camp, four elves popped out of the trees and began issuing commands in Dalish.Zevran responded to some of the questions. 

Morrigan understood one of them and immediately got her health potions and tonics.Elissa climbed off the horse. Zevran helped her to a log where Morrigan was waiting.A fire was going giving her some much need warmth as she felt a blanket be draped over her shoulders.Taking her boot off, Elissa let Morrigan examine her ankle.She focused on Zevran talking to a few of the Elves who had come with them. 

"A few are going to check the area of where you were held," Morrigan translated."If more return they will deal with them."

"I can usually understand Dalish," Elissa admitted.

"I know," Morrigan replied."But you are dehydrated, exhausted, and possibly in shock so being able to translate won't be easy."

Elissa went to speak but let out a quick cry of pain as Morrigan moved her ankle in a certain way.Morrigan applied a healing salve to it then wrapped it with bandages. 

"It's fractured in three spots," Morrigan informed her.She handed Elissa a healing potion as one of the Elves, Delia, got a bowl of stew for Elissa.

"She can ride in one of our land ships tomorrow," Delia suggested."You won't be jostled around in them like you would in your carriages."

"She would also be able to rest better in one of them," Morrigan realized.

"She is right here," Elissa reminded them."Thank you, Delia.If it is okay with your people then yes I would accept the offer."

"It would not be offered if we had not already spoken about offering it if you returned injured," Delia assured her.

"Once you have eaten you should rest," Morrigan assured her."It will be a full day ride tomorrow."


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First: Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> Second: A short chapter setting up the next section of the book.

Alistair stood in what had become his office.It was a small room off of the library that he had declared his own.This was where they dealt with everything that didn't involve the war table.Caravans, refugees, supply runs, messages.Alistair was looking at the map on his desk as they discussed the small towns along the trading route.

"Has anyone checked in with Crestwood?" Alistair asked.

"We sent a few men with supplies,"Levi replied."They came back."

Alistair looked up from the map."They came back?"

"They are refusing any aide," Leliana explained.Alistair arched an eyebrow at her in question.

"The supplies they carried they distributed to a band of refugees heading toward Rennisfere," Levi stated. "I sent word to your uncle about them."

Alistair went to speak but noticed that Cal all of a sudden stood up on all fours and cocked his head toward the door.Micah, Leliana, and Alistair all rested their hands on the hilt of their weapons. 

When Cal began to wag his tail, Alistair relaxed a bit.Whoever was approaching was someone that Cal knew.There was conversation outside the door, then the door burst open and Elissa strode in.

Elissa stopped as she entered the room and stared at Alistair, who was standing on his own two feet without aid.She gasped as she saw him for it had felt like eternity since she had.Alistair was staring at her the same way as everyone in the room went silent.They both barely heard Leliana and Zevran both telling everyone in the room to meet in the war room.When the door closed it broke the spell.

"Your safe," Alistair said.

"Your standing," Elissa replied.

Alistair smiled as he moved from the desk and met her halfway across the room.He picked her up and kissed her with everything he had.Elissa held on as tight as she could as he walked her back toward his desk.Breaking the kiss, Alistair set her down on the desk and rested his forehead against hers. 

"Maker, I have missed you," Alistair whispered.

Elissa cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again.She didn't care if she was crying, if her fingers trembled."You've healed."

Alistair smiled."I have," he assured her."Better than expected."

He pushed a strand of how out of her face and just smiled at her."How did the rescue mission go?" Alistair asked her.

"I was out of the cell and heading out of the dungeon when Zevran ran into me," Elissa commented.

"Good, you've won me some gold," Alistair said."Some didn't understand why I didn't go rescuing you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you don't need to be rescued," Alistair informed her.

"I love you," Elissa whispered.

"I love you, too," Alistair answered back.He pulled back from her."We should discuss the Elves."

"What a mess that was," Elissa groaned."Zevran is probably reporting it all too Leliana as we speak."

"We should join them," Alistair replied.

"We should," Elissa agreed despite a familiar glint in her eyers."Or we could have our own private meeting?"

"I wonder what we would discuss in such a meeting," Alistair stated with a grin.

"Well I do have to inspect how well you have healed since I've been gone," Elissa stated with a smirk."I need to know how you will be able to move on the battlefield."

"You could be the death of me," Alistair informed her as he kissed her.

Taking her hands he helped her off the desk then led her out of his office and toward his rooms, or what would now be their rooms.

****

Zevran was laughing his head off as Leliana glared at both Elissa and Alistair.Alistair was blushing fiercely while Elissa raised her bet throwing in more coin.Oghren was already drunk and lost the conversation thread.

"You had sex instead of being in on the meeting," Leliana repeated.Her accent coming out more thick."That was more important than updating us on the elves."

"Your turn, Zev," Elissa informed the elf.She then looked at Leliana."It was."

"How?" Leliana asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I had to test his reach and flexibility," Elissa said which had Zevran laughing even more."It's important that I know how much movement he has back so that when we are in battle I know what moves we can still do and which ones we will have to work around."

Leliana narrowed her eyes."And what did you learn?" Zevran asked as he came up for air from laughing.

"That there is nothing wrong with either his reach or his flexibility," Elissa stated.

"I can't believe we are even discussing this," Alistair said shaking his head.

"Really?" Morrigan inquired as she joined them with a fresh bottle of wine she had just opened."I'm surprised the elf has asked for positions and explicit details."

"Ooo, the raven hair beauty has a point," Zevran replied as he took the wine goblet from Morrigan."Knowing what positions will help know...."

"No!" Alistair exclaimed.This led the entire table to burst out laughing. "I swear you all do this to just get me to blush."

"And you are just catching on, shocking," Morrigan said dryly."Is it my bet?"

"I suggest strip wicked grace for next round," Zevran stated.

"Why?" Morrigan inquired."You would be naked and I would not be."

"She has a point," Elissa noted as she checked her cards again.Morrigan might never have played Wicked Grace before meeting them, but the witch had become an excellent player.

"You wound me, my lovely Grey Warden," Zevran said as he clutched his heart.

Leliana just rolled her eyes as she folded.She sipped the mead."Can we discuss our plans, please," Leliana inquired almost pleading.

"Alright," Alistair said."The plan is this.The day after tomorrow, we will all be heading too Ostagar.There we need to locate Cailan's war chest that he buried there.We will also be looking for signs of horde movement."

"Avernus knows that he will be in charge as the only Grey Warden left here," Elissa added.

"While we are in Ostagar, Eamon and Teaghan will start preparing for the Lands Meet," Alistair continued."Once we are done in Ostagar we will meet them in Denerim."

"The Maker only knows what is waiting for us in Denerim," Leliana commented.

"It's why from this moment on the eight of us and Cal aren't splitting up," Alistair stated.

"That is a wise idea," Zevran agreed."Once in Denerim we can split up but until then it will be harder to attack or kidnap if we are all together."

"Tomorrow, Alistair and I will be working with Sten on gear," Elissa stated.

"Wynn and I will be helping Avernus strengthen the wards tomorrow," Morrigan informed them. 

"Leliana and I will be surveying our inventory or traps, poison, and other tricks," Zevran added.

"What about you, Oghren?" Elissa asked at the snoring dwarf.

Their answer was a large burp which caused them all to chuckle.The laughter turned into groans when Morrigan laid her cards down.She had beat them all again. 

"That's it, I'm done for the night," Zevran groaned as he stood up."You have not only stolen my heart but my coin, my raven haired beauty."

Morrigan rolled her eyes at the elf as she gladly took her winnings."I believe I am turning in for the night," Morrigan replied. 

"She's right, we should all turn in," Leliana sighed as she pushed her chair back.

Leaving Oghren at the table, Alistair took Elissa's hand as they made their way back to their room.Alistair flopped down on their bed, he watched as Elissa changed into one of his tunics to sleep in.He smiled when she joined him on the bed, they were soon joined by Cal who ran and jumped on the bed settling down at the foot of the bed. 

"Hey," Alistair whispered as he kissed her. 

"Hey, yourself."

Alistair nuzzled her noise with his before tracing the outline of her face."I didn't want to ask before but they didn't...harm you?"

"No," Elissa assured him."In fact I have a note from Howe to them about not touching me until he arrived.He had plans for me."

"Well then I am glad you ruined his plans," Alistair stated fiercely as he pulled her tight against him. "I can not wait until we deal with him."

"I can't wait for when this is all over."

Alistair kissed her forehead."What do you think you will do when this is over?"

"I guess it depends on some things," Elissa admitted."If we find Fergus then he'll run Highever which will allow me to pursue my own path. What about you?"

Trying to hide his nervousness, Alistair spoke."I guess as long as I have you by my side I could find any place to be home."

Elissa perched herself up on her elbow and stared down at Alistair."Do you mean that?"

"Of course I mean that," Alistair said gently."I have come to learn that home is not a place, it can be a person."

Elissa bent down and kissed him."I find knowing that you will be at the end of my path, makes whatever we face worth it," Elissa said."You are my anchor, my sanity."

Alistair pulled her down for a deeper kiss."Even if your path might lead you to a thrown?"

"As long as the throne next to me has you sitting in it," Elissa answered.


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we return to Ostagar.

The closer they got to the ruins of Ostagar the more withdrawn Elissa got, Alistair became quieter, and Wynn busied herself with going through their healing stock.Leliana and Zevran both looked at each understanding what was going on with their companions.They were returning to the place where their world had ended, for Elissa it was second time her world had been upended, for Alistair he lost his father figure and his brother, and Wynn had to watch helpless before running after Uldred to try and stop. 

Zevran noted the even Morrigan had become more sullen as her world was altered as well because of the events that happened here.If they pushed hard they would arrive at the main gates well after sun down.Or they could stop at a wood cutter camp and rest.He heard Cal whine behind him and made his decision.Giving a whistle, everyone stopped then joined where he stood.They had sold their horses a the town before, none wanting to bring horses into a darkspawn infected area.

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"I think we should camp," Zevran stated.

"I thought we were to reach it by tonight," Sten argued.

"Yes but the bandits took up time," Lelinana reminded him."Zevran is right.If we keep moving and try to get to the main gates the moon will be high in the sky."

"Is there a place to camp?" Alistair inquired.He had come a different route with the wardens.

It was Elissa who spoke as she emerged from the wood."There's a wood cutter camp about a half mile down the road," She said."I'm guessing that is where Zevran was planning for us to camp."

"That it is, my dear Gray Warden," Zevrran said with a flourish of a bow.

Elissa turned and headed to explain to Morrigan and Wynn what they were doing.Zevran studied her as she did, he shared the look of concern with Alistair.Clapping the tall human on the shoulder, Zevran pulled out the map to show them where they were heading. Once everyone was clear they made their way to the small campsite.

Like most of everything they had found in the south, the camp was deserted.Yet there was no sign of darkspawn.Even still, Alistair and Elissa set about small fires around the camp to ward off the beasts.Morrigan and Wynn also weaved their own protection charms and wards around the camp.Leliana found an out house as well as a water pump that was still working.There were a few lean too's set up as well as a cabin for cooking.It was a large step up from the camps they had to make on their own. 

Elissa and Zevran went off to collect the wood while Alistair stayed at the camp.The thought was a Warden would be in both places in case of darkspawn.Zevran walked with Elissa as they tried to find dry wood. 

"The mission before I came to Fereldan, it ..., it did not end the way I thought it would," Zevran found himself saying.Elissa paused and looked at him."There were two Crows that I would work with. We were close, we did everything together, we were everything to each other. "

Zevran paused as Elissa grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze."Rinna, she was everything.Cunning, smart, beautiful," Zevran recalled with a sad smile."Taliassen informed me that we were being sent on a mission without Rinna.This was unlike any other mission, for it was always the three of us.When we parted from her he then informed me we were tasked to kill her."

"Why?" Elissa asked.

"He informed me it was because she had betrayed us, betrayed the Crows,I refused to believe it.We argued.There was no choice, to walk away from a mission was death.I seduced her, which when she was already our lover it was not difficult, I felt ill.I think she knew.Her death it took everything from me.Afterwards, Taliassen informed me of the truth.She was being placed forward as heir to the throne and the Crow could not risk such a thing."

Elissa took his hand and led him to a log for both of them to sit on.Zevran stared off for a few moments."I took the job from Loghain with the plans that it would be my last," Zevran informed Elissa."I knew that I would not survive two Gray Wardens.And then I did.I wanted death but you gave me a choice I had never been given before."

Elissa squeezed his hand again. He smiled sadly at her."Rinna would have loved you," Zevran stated.He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead like a brother would kiss a sister."I tell you this so you know that I understand your grief, your suffering.While I can not fathom what it must be like to return here, I will be at your side.For while you might be my savior, you have also become a cherished friend."

"And if the Crows ever come for you, I will be at your side to destroy them," Elissa promised.She stood up."We should head back before they come looking."

That night in her tent with Alistair, she snuggled close to his side as she thought of what Zevran told her."I love you, Alistair."

He moved so that he could look at her."I love you, too," he whispered."What's wrong?"

"Just realizing how lucky we are too have found each other," Elissa said with a smile. 

Alistair smiled and kissed her gently as he wrapped his arms tighter around her."We should sleep, tomorrow will be rough."

****

Rough was an understatement.They had found the darkspawn army had taken occupancy of the ruins.The camps that had once spread over the area were now destroyed making it a bit disorienting to figure out where they were. When they came across a piece of Cailan's armor, Alistair took it and wondered how much more of it was left.It was not his royal armor, that was in one of the war chest, but the armor Cailan wore into battles. 

"We will find the rest," Wynn promised Alistair.Even Sten agreed it was the honorable thing to do as they had found his sword for him. 

The war chests were where Cailan had said they would be.They opened them, in them was all the evidence that Cailan had gathered against Loghain and Antra.It contained treaties with Orlais, letters to Empress Celene, as well as Cailan's will.The second trunk contained Cailan's royal armor and sword.They loaded them onto a wagon that Oghren had found. 

"We should get rid of the rest of the Dark Spawn," Elissa said once they secured the wagon in a wet concealed space.

"Agreed," Wynn said."It will be revenge for what they did to those we he'd dear."

Morrigan placed several wards on the chest and wagon before joining them.They walked across the large bridge that connected the two sections of Ostagar. Morrigan felt an odd magic as they walked across the bridge.

"Something is wrong," Morrigan stated.They all paused to look at her."I feel magic yet it's corrupted."

"I do as well," Wynn confirmed.

Alistair and Elissa looked at each other."It could be a Darkspawn enchanter."

They moved with caution as they made it to the halfway point then they all stared in horror.The female statue that had once stood there had been partially destroyed during the battle.But that was not what had them standing in horror and grief.Chained to the ruins of the statue was King Cailan stripped of his armor.

"Cai," Alistair ghasped going down to his knee."I am so sorry."

Elissa went to him and held him close to her as he stared at his brother.Morrigan moved closer to examine how the corpse did not decay. 

"They have placed a spell on the body to keep it preserved," Morrigan explained."It is a type of Necromancy."

"A necromancer enchanter then," Elissa replied.

"That seems to be the case," Wynn agreed."There is much we don't know about the darkspawn that use magic."

"If we destroy the enchanter will it break the spell?" Elissa asked.

"Yes," Morrigan answered.

"Then we would be able to give him a proper burial," Alistair stated as he stood up."Then let us deal with this Necromancer Darkspawn."

"Sten, stay towards the back with Wynn," Elissa instructed."Shale can you keep watch here?"

"I will protect the human corpse," the golem stated. 

"Oghren, Alistair, and Leliana will take the middle, Morrigan will be upfront with Zevran and me," Elissa finished.She bent down to pet Cal."You sniff them out."

Giving a happy bark and a quick run in a circle, Cal ran off.Elissa followed him with Zevran and Morrigan right with her. The three worked well together, they didn't need to speak, and could reach each other well.Morrigan had also learned to pick up on Cal's cues. 

They found the Necromancer waiting for them at the doorway to the tower of Ishal.Alistair stared at the door with Elissa, they last time they were here they had watched as Loghain turned his troops away from the battle.Even Cal seemed to be wary of entering the tower again.Zevran and Elissa dismantled traps while Leliana used her bow to take out the darkspawn coming toward them while Morrigan and Wynn fired off spells with Alistair using his shield to protect Elissa and Zevran.With the last trap done they all launched into action. 

When they made it into what had been a weapons storage area with some bunks now had a huge hole that led to the lower levels that had been closed off before the battle. 

"I guess into the hole we go," Alistair stated. 

Morrigan sent a few whisps down to light the way down as they all descended down into the unknown.They strapped Cal to Sten's back and helped guide him down.Once they were all on the ground they went about making their way through the lower level.When they emerged onto the battle field the necromancer cast a spell bringing back to life that ogre that had killed Cailan and Duncan.Elissa and Alistair went it while Morrigan and Wynn battled the enchanter.Leliana switched to daggers to help the two mages as Oghren joined them. 

As the ogre fell to the ground, Elissa pulled out a dagger that had been in it.She recognized the hilt.Jumping off the ogre, Elissa handed Alistair the dagger.

"It's Duncan's," Alistair said as he recognized it.

"Alistair," Zevran called."You should come here."

The necromancer had fallen reveling his hidden stash class to them.There was the remains of Cailan's armor and weapons.They gathered up what they could then made their way back to the top. 

Night had fallen as the pyre was finished being built.It was a solemn affair as they cut Cailan down.Alistair carried his brother to the Pyre, he laid him gently down on the sticks.His body had been cleaned by Morrigan and Wynn, Leliana had gathered flowers to surround him with.There on the pyre, Cailan looked truly at peace.For he no longer carrier the burdens of King, as Commander of an Army.Here laid Cailan Therin, Alistair's brother.

He nodded to Elissa and Zevran, Morrigan enchanted their arrows.

Leliana stood at the head of the pyre and recited a prayer before they it:

"The Maker said as he looked upon Man: To you, I grant this gift.In your heart shall burn, an unquenchable flame, all consuming, and never satisfied. From the fade I crafted you, and to the fade you shall return, each night in dreams. Then you may always remember me.May you find peace at the Makers side, Cailan Therin, as those who mourn you cherish their memories of you."

She stepped away from the pyre walking to stand next to Alistair as Elissa and Zevran fired their arrows.Elissa then joined Alistair, taking his hand in hers as Leliana began to sing a song. 

"He will pay for this," Alistair said."He will be held accountable for all that has happened."

"He will," Elissa replied."I will be with you every step of the way."


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always had this thought in my head that at some point during the time in Denerim during the Landsmeet, Eamon and Alistair have a heart to heart. Each getting a chance to explain, and Eamon telling Alistair the truth.

They had arrived at Eamon's Denerim estate which annoyed the housekeeper to no end.Alistair was given his old room, while Morrigan, Elissa, and Lelianna were to share a suite.Wynn requested a simple room near the family chapel.Sten preferred the barracks, before Zevran could be swept away to the servants Teaghan suggested the room across from Aistair's.Shale stayed in the main hall pretending to be a statue then would startle the servants.

Once the rooms were settled, Alistair went to Eamon's rooms where he knew Teaghan was there for a night cap.He had been surprised to learn that Isolde was not staying in Eamon's room on this trip but in the suit near the chapel.Alistair knocked then walked into the sitting room.The fire was going and the two men were sitting in the chairs close to the fire.

"You said you wanted to talk, just the three of us," Eamon said as he got up to pour Alistair some whiskey.

"We went back to Ostagar," Alistair replied."Cailan has left a note for me to find his war chest.He buried it on the eve of the battle."

"Was that one of the chests you had brought to yours and Zevran's rooms?" Teaghan asked.

"Yes, one contains his well and documents the other contains his royal suit of armor, shield and sword," Alistair answered. 

Alistair took a foot stool and brought it closer.He held the glass between both his hands."We found him," he said softly.He swallowed back the wave of grief."Once we were down killing the Darkspawn we gave him a proper funeral.Leliana said a prayer, we built a pyre."

Eamon reached across and laid a hand on one of Alistair's."I wish your father would have allowed the two of you to have met long before you did," Eamon sighed."He feared what the world would make of it, make of you.I am glad that you both had the time to forge the bond you had."

Alistair nodded.He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a small wrapped item."He wasn't wearing this at the battle," Alistair explained."I thought the two of you would want it."

Eamon and Teaghan both looked confused as Alistair placed the tiny bundle in Eamon's hand.Eamon carefully unwrapped it, he immediately recognized what it was.It was the locket that and Teaghan had gifted their sister when Cailan had been born.Inside was a miniature of her and of Cailan.When she had died, Eamon had given the locket to Cailan so he would always have his mother close to him.

"Thank you, Ali," Teaghan whispered as he squeezed Eamon's shoulder. 

Eamon looked at Teaghan and gave him a nod.Teaghan understood what Eamon was telling him.He bid both Eamon and Alistair goodnight then left them. 

"Alistair," Eamon began."First, what both you and Elissa did for my family, for the people who look to me for protection while I was poisoned, there is no words of gratitude that fit what I feel."

"It was our duty," Alistair said.

"Then I wish everyone had the sense of duty that you two have," Eamon replied."I also want you to allow an old man to apologize for never explaining things to you."

"You have no reason to apologize," Alistair assured."You had a new wife and I knew what the rumors were."

"And that is why I need to apologize," Eamon admitted."I did not send you away to the chantry because you were unwanted.Sending you away was the hardest thing I ever had to do.But we agreed that in order to protect you it was the only way."

"What do you mean?" Alistair asked.

"You need to learn the truth," Eamon said."Know that Duncan, myself, and Teaghan were not thrilled with Merric's plans."

"How does Duncan fit into this?" Alistair asked confused.

Eamon stood up and walked to the window looking out onto the inner courtyard. 

"Both Teaghan and I had hoped your father would find love again after our sister died," Eamon began."No one could replace our sister but we also didn't want Merric to suffer in grief in mourning.We told him that if he found someone we would be thrilled for our sister would not want him to suffer alone."

"So he began to dally with serving girls?"

Eamon sighed."I wondered which story was the one you believed," Eamon replied.He turned then walked back the chairs and took the chair across from Alistair."Your father knew of Duncan, had him in the castle several times.They became very close friends.When your father wanted to reinstate the Wardens he went on several missions with Duncan so he could tell the Landsmeet about what they do.During those missions, your father met a Gray Warden.She was unlike any person he had met.They formed a relationship.Then she vanished."

"What happened to her?" Alistair asked.

Eamon refilled their whiskey."Your father and Duncan found her a year later with an infant," Eamon said."She had been terrified when she learned she had fallen pregnant with Merric's child.She panicked and ran.But she realized she was not a mother, she did not want to bring you to an orphanage."

"Wait...are you sure?"

"I was with them when they found her," Eamon confided. "She made us promise that you want not be dangled in front of the court.That you would be protected from those who would see you as a threat."

Alistair was speechless as he took a sip of the whiskey.He let Eamon continue."I agreed to take you," Eamon went on."Merric would still be able to see you but no one would know.Duncan vowed to protect you by keeping an ear to the ground for rumors."

"Why was me being a bastard such a big deal?"

"Because of who your mother is," Eamon answered."Yes she was a Grey Warden.But your mother was also a mage and an elf."

It all began to make sense too Alistair.The greatest fear to the nobility would be an heir to the throne that was not only the child of a mage but part elf as well. "You said you had to send me to the chantry to protect me, did someone find out?"

"Isolde behind me back hired someone to learn who your mother was," Eamon answered."Now we knew at some point this would happen so we had laid a trail so that if anyone who looked into it would learn of a serving girl who had been pregnant when your mother would have been.She had died shortly after child birth.The babe had died shortly after as well.When her family came, they were given gold to keep quiet."

"But also to confirm the rumor," Alistair realized."Goldana.I found her name when I looked into the story."

"So did the person Isolde hired," Eamon replied."However, he wasn't sold.He began to track Merric's movement around when you would have been conceived.He realized he had been with the Grey Wardens."

"And Duncan learned that he was digging around," Alistair realized.

"He notified Teaghan and I immediately.Teaghan was off with his unit so he wasn't aware of it until afterwards.We all had the conversation prior about what would happen if someone tried to find out the secret.The Chantry was the best option."

"That's why it seemed so sudden," Alistair said."Because in a way it was."

"Teaghan was furious that I sent you off without telling you the truth," Eamon informed Alistair."I tried several times to tell you but you didn't want to see me and I didn't blame you either."

"Did Isolde's man learn the truth?" Alistair asked.

"No," Eamon said."He tried for a good year but your mother had left the Wardens and returned to the circle.And Warden's tend not to talk about other Warden's so any questions he might have had were ignored."

"Why did Duncan conscript me? Was it a debt?"

"No," Eamon said."He actually had be honestly scouting you.He saw you in the tournament's when you actually put in an effort.But we also knew how poorly the Revered Mother was treating you.We wondered if she knew the truth and that was why.Or if it was just because you were the bastard son of a King."

"Elissa prefers the term: Royal Bastard."

Eamon chuckled."She is an amazing person," Eamon stated."Duncan had hoped to wait a few years before recruiting you but the blight and the push to make you a Templar had Duncan acting sooner.None of us wanted you addicted to Lyrium."

"I didn't want to see myself addicted to it either," Alistair said with a shudder."I was on the bare minimum when Duncan conscripted me."

"I heard those few weeks coming off were not pleasant," Eamon said.

Alistair stared into his whiskey."The Lyrium it doesn't just amplify our abilities, but it dampens our dreams, our nightmares," Alistair explained."Duncan had me off the Lyrium fore two weeks before the Joining ceremony.It was...brutal.What the Chantry does too Templars is almost as bad as their treatment of Mages.Except Templars are seen as hero's and Mages as the villain."

"That is something that a King could help change," Eamon informed Alistair.

"It's on the list," Alistair commented.He looked at Eamon."I want to say that you should have told me when you sent me away.But I probably would not have listened and still have been mad at you.At all of you probably."

"I just wish it didn't take everything that has occurred for us to finally discuss it," Eamon replied.

"Nothing like the Blight to bring us all together," Alistair stated with a smirk.He then cracked his neck."I have to tell Isa."

"I know.I would not ask you to keep this a secret from her," Eamon replied."Perhaps in time it would be a good idea for the rumor to emerge.Might knock some sense into people."

"Let's survive the Blight first," Alistair suggested as he stood up. 

Eamon nodded.He walked Alistair to the door and was shocked when Alistair pulled him in for a hug.Eamon hugged him back.

"Get some rest, the next few days are going to be long ones," Eamon warned. 


	36. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loghain shows up with Howe in toe. Things get a bit heavy and emotional. Elissa might be spiraling.

Loghain had demanded entrance into Eamon's Denerim estate sending the staff into a frenzy that the Regent was entering without notice.Elissa and Alistair had been training with Eamon's guard in the back garden.Zevran and Leliana had left early in the morning to pick up on any rumors that could help their case when they went before the Landsmeet.

Eamon had been a bit nervous when word got to him, everyone was scattered about the estate.He made sure that Teaghan was no where to be seen then he sent work to find Elissa and Alistair.What surprised Eamon was not that Loghain had showed up but who came with him.If he had known he would have made sure Elissa was prepared for the shock. 

"Loghain, this is an unexpected visit," Eamon stated as he entered the sitting room that his steward had placed Loghain in.

"Unexpected when you call an Landsmeet?" Loghain snarled."What are you thinking."

"That there is Blight that needs to be stopped," Eamon admitted. "That the people deserve to know what happened at Ostagar."

"Ashamed those that were in the battle are all dead," a snide voice replied.

"Ah, Arl Howe, I did not see you there in Loghain's shadow," Eamon replied.

"It's Teryn now," Howe corrected him.

"Oh did Loghain turn his Teryn over to you?" Eamon inquired."According to lawone cannot be a Regent of the Throne and a Teryn."

Loghain narrowed his eyes at Eamon as Howe spoke."Highever actually."

"Really?" Eamon asked."How is that possible?"

"The Cousland's, tragically, were killed there during an uprising," Howe explained."It was very tragic."

"I believe the tragedy here is you thinking you are Teryn," a quiet female voice said as the doors opened again.

Eamon bit back the grin he wanted when he saw Loghain, Howe, and the Steward of Landsmeet spotted Elissa walking in. 

"Impossible," Howe growled under his breath.

"Your grace," the Steward said with a bow."We had heard rumors you were alive, we hoped they were true."

"Thank you, Thredan," Elissa said to the Steward.She looked at Howe."I am questioning your claim to my family's land as I know for a fact you could not have been sworn Teryn without the Sword of Highever."

"It was lost to us," Howe claimed.

"Really?" Elissa asked. "Then the one I took with me out of the keep as your men ransacked it must have been a copy."

"Why you little Brat!"

"I would be cautious, Arl Howe," Thredan stated."You have still yet to prove you being Teryn to the Landsmeet.With Elissa Cousland being alive this raises many questions."

The doors opened again and Thredan took a step backwards as a man entered the room.Alistair's hair had grown longer over the past few months, meaning his resemblance to Cailan was even more apparent.

"Please let me introduce formally two of my guests," Eamon began."As you know, this is her Grace, Elissa Cousland.She is also a Grey Warden and survivor of Ostagar.The man that has joined us is also a Grey Warden and survivor of Ostagar.Thredan, this is Alistair Therin."

"Your wouldn't," Loghain gasped at Eamon.

"I wouldn't what?" Eamon asked.

"My daughter was married to the late King and you bring forth this imposter," Loghain yelled.

"I prefer the term Royal Bastard," Alistair stated.He then turned to Thredan."Thredan, I am told you are who I should speak to about several documents that my late brother gave me to safe guard in the event of his death."

"Yes that would be correct," Thredan said as he recovered from the shock. 

"Alistair, why don't Elissa and you take Thredan to my office so you three can discuss your claims against Loghain and Howe," Eamon suggested. 

"That would be most ideal," Thredan agreed."This would keep me from having to schedule another meeting before the Landsmeet."

"I hope you don't mind the meeting with us in our training gear," Elissa stated to Thredan as they left the room.

"Of course not, I have had meetings in stables and other odd spots, training gear is nothing," Thredan assured her.

The door shut and Loghain glared at Eamon."What game are you playing?"

"You have plunged this kingdom into Civil War," Eamon stated."You mush see that."

"So you what plan to put that moron on the throne?"

"Underestimating either of them will be your undoing," Eamon warned."You have refused to listen to any reasoning from other members.You have offered no plans on the invading Darkspawn.Many were glad that I called for the meeting, there are many questions that you are going to have to answer.And blaming Orlais is not going to be a good enough one."

"Your sister would be disappointed," Loghain stated.

"No, she would be disappointed if I had stayed quiet," Eamon replied."If you want this settled without the full meeting that let us discuss everything with Thredan with Anora in attendance."

"I would not drag her into a situation that would cause her turmoil," Loghain snapped.

"If she is to be Queen then she will need to learn how to handle such situations," Eamon reminded Loghain."Unless that is not your attention."

"I believe what Loghain means, is that the Queen is a bit tied up at the moment with her own ...issues to resolve," Howe supplied for Loghain.

Eamon did not like the sense of dread he felt at those words."Gentleman, if there's no point to talk then I am afraid that I have several meetings today that I must prepare for."

"You will regret this," Loghain said as he walked to the door.

Eamon said nothing as he watched them leave.He didn't relax until the house keeper came to tell him that they were gone.With that Teaghan appeared from the hidden door that connected the parlor to the study. 

"How is Elissa?" Eamon asked.

"She is working offer her anger with Sten," Teaghan said."Alistair and I are handling her issues.Thredan is almost vibrating in his seat with all the legal proof that the two have collected."

"How is Alistair?"

"Impressing the Steward with his knowledge of law and politics," Teaghan stated.

Eamon nodded.He ran a hand through his hair."You should head back tonight," Eamon informed his brother."With them both knowing about Isa and Al, I worry they might try something."

"I agree," Teaghan replied."You will be fine here?"

"With the companions they brought, I feel my estate might be the safest in Denerim."

"The Golem alone could handle an army," Teaghan agreed.

"Teag," Eamon said."How is she really?"

"Let Al handle it," Teaghan replied.He walked to his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder."Don't expect Howe to make it to the Landsmeet."

****

Sten found Alistair in the armory.He walked up to the future king ignoring the looks that he got from some as he headed straight to Alistair.Alistair looked up at Sten and saw a concerned look on the Qunari's face.Setting his shield down, Alistair motioned for Sten to follow him into a side room.

"She's broken four training dummies," Sten informed him. 

"Is the train ground cleared?" Alistair asked him as he started to strip out of his armor.

"Yes, I cleared it before entering," Sten answered.

"Where's Cal?"

"With her."

Alistair nodded."Can you take care of my gear?"

"Yes."

Alistair slipped on his travel leather boots.Wearing just a white under tunic and leather breeches, he headed out of the armory and toward the training grounds.A few informed him that he might want armor.He told them to go get dinner.His eyes trained on the figure trying to deal with all her emotions as her dog watched with concern.Cal gave a soft whimper when Alistair walked by him.Alistair scratched his ears for a moment. 

He caught the dagger flung toward him between his two palms like Zevran had taught him.He ducked the next one, then took Elissa down with a sweep of his legs.She sprung up from the ground doing a flip in the process.He caught her punch then twisted her arm so that she went to her knee. 

"Your sloppy," Alistair informed her.

She growled as she got herself out of his grip and stepped backwards.She sprinted toward him then went into a slide to take him down. He jumped out of the way, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him. 

"There are better ways to deal with this," Elissa whispered to him as he held her pinned against him.

"Not like this," Alistair informed her."You want to get your anger out then we spar hand to hand.But I'm not taking you to bed."

"Who said anything about a bed," Elissa whispered as she tried to kiss his jaw. 

She gasped when he spun her away from him."Your out of armor," Elissa noticed.

"I am," Alistair agreed.

"Fine," Elissa said.She walked to the gate and stripped out of her leather armor, leaving her in a cotton undershirt and leggings."Terms."

"Best out of three," Alistair said. 

Elissa nodded.They took their corners, ignoring the small crowd that was gathering.Neither paying attention to someone counting down from five.Elissa moved first, sprinting to him then flipping over him to grab him from behind.Alistair spun out of the way going down to his knee to grab her.She faltered as he pinned her to the ground with his knee.

"Don't fuel the fight with anger," Alistair instructed."It makes you sloppy and careless."

He released her then cursed when a fist connected with his jaw.He kept his head from snapping back.Spitting blood onto the ground he stared at her.She was up and away from him.He rolled his shoulders back before he planned his next move.Alistair let her move first, a complicated movement of feet to distract a person of where she was going to go. 

Alistair knew where she would end up, so he ignored her foot work.Cracking his neck, he lowered his shoulders then barreled at her.He took her by surprise as his shoulder got her in the stomach and propelled her to the fence.Several people jumped out of the way.Alistair grabbed her around the waist so she didn't fly into the fence and turned them around.She whipped her head back but he had already moved his head in a way that she couldn't get his nose.He wrapped his arm around her neck, and used the other around her waist catching her arms with it. 

"Use your brain," Alistair stated.He then shoved her away causing her to skid across the dirt. "This will not bring them back.If this was a battle, you would be dead or worst."

"How dare you! You don't understand how I feel."

Alistair laughed bitterly."I know how you feel," Alistair said as he stepped toward her.His voice was deep and filled with emotion. ."You wish you were dead, that you died with them.You wished that you weren't spared.Because being spared, it means you have to deal with reality of living without them.It means having to deal with the emotions of losing them, or trying to figure out your life now."

Elissa stared at him."I get that seeing Howe today brought it all back," Alistair went on."But this, this is not the rogue that I trust with my life both on and off the battle field.You need to figure out something."

"What do I need to figure out?"

"Whether you want to be dead or you want to actually live," Alistair all but growled.Alistair turned and walked toward the armory."Until you have an answer you're out of armor.I can't trust you."

"Alistair," Elissa gasped."You can't do that."

He turned to look at her."I can," Alistair answered."I'm the most senior warden and I have a kingdom to save.I can't have someone in my unit who I have to worry about."

"You are not being fair."

"No!" Alistair yelled surprising everyone."You are not being fair.You are not the only person that has lost someone to tragedy, to the hands of a power hungry assholes.I lost my brother and my mentor in battle because the man that should have supplied the devastating blow to the Darkspawn retreated the field.I saw my best friend from the Templar's being tortured to the point he almost didn't know who I was.So don't you dare tell me that I'm not being fare or that I don't understand.You don't think that when I saw Loghain, I didn't think that this man is responsible for my brother's death, that I just ignored it?"

"Ali."

"No, you don't get to call me that right now," Alistair informed her."Because if you are going to be reckless, if you would rather be dead than live, if you are going to keep running from emotions, then I can't be the person to you anymore."

Elissa watched him as he walked away from her.She sunk to her knees and just stared at where he had been standing.Calenhad looked at her then followed Alistair. 

"Are you here to gloat," Elissa asked when she noticed Morrigan.

"No," Morrigan replied as she walked to where Elissa sat.

"Then why are you here," Elissa inquired.

"To wonder why you run," Morrigan said simply.

Elissa turned to look at her."I'm not running."

"Aren't you?" Morrigan asked."I will say I do not think it is death you seek."

"How do you figure?"

"It is quite simple actually," Morrigan informed her."You are a well trained rogue.You know which poison can kill, you know the dosage to use to ensure it's fast and painless.You also know how to not dodge a blow that could lethal.You carry blades on you at all times that could aid you.Yet you have done none of this."

"I'm sure you will be happy to let Alistair know he's wrong."

"No, he is right," Morrigan said."You might not actively be seeking death but as I have observed you run from your emotions when they get too big for you.Instead of facing them, you try to shut them out or beat them out."

"This coming from the Ice Queen?"

Morrigan stood up at that."Well, then I will lead you to your tantrum."

Elissa cursed under her breath.She saw her armor had been taken, heading into the armory she saw her locked had been cleaned out."You got to be fucking joking," Elissa grumbled. 

Elissa stormed up to her rooms that she shared with Morrigan and saw Zevran."Let me guess, you are here to tell me how I'm being a bitch."

Zevran held out a bottle of brandy."I'm here to drink with a person I call friend."

"Fine," Elissa said as she walked into the room. 

Zevran followed her into the room and closed the door.Morrigan would be bunking with Leliana and Wynn tonight.He had promised Alistair he would make sure that Elissa was safe. Elissa grabbed two glasses from a dry bar and set them on the small table between the two couches.The fire was low in the hearth and windows were open to let in fresh air.Zevran poured them both a good amount then handed her a glass.

"Are you here to babysit me?" Elissa asked as she sat in the chair.

"I am here because I found a good bottle of brandy and wanted to share it with a beautiful woman," Zevran informed her."Since Morrigan is not much of a drinker and Leliana tends to recite the Chant when drunk, my beautiful drinking partner list was short."

Elissa snorted as she took a sip of the Brandy.It was smooth as it went down."How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go through all of this without a care in the world?"

Zevran leaned back in the couch."What makes you think I have no care in this world?"

"You flirt with everyone, you talk in riddles, you joke," Elissa answered.She studied the elf."Or is that a cover?"

"Ah, you have realized my deep secret," Zevran stated pretending to act wounded.Elissa rolled her eyes.Zevran stood up and walked to the open window."Becoming a Crow, as I have told you, is not easy.If you can survive childhood they then split you up into specific training.If you survive then by the time you are seventeen you are being handed your first contract."

"You did well enough to pass," Elissa said.

"Obviously," Zevran said with a snort."But it comes at a cost, my dear Warden.You have not true relationships that are built on trust.Deep down you know you could be betrayed. You learn to shield your emotions, for me flirting and jokes came natural.I am sure you were taught how to flirt and charm even when disgusted.How to hide your feelings."

"We were," Elissa replied. She gripped the glass as she stared at the contents. "I...have never been good with emotions.Learning how to conceal them was like learning to ignore them.It was easier if I could ignore them."

"Until they get so big that they are ready to burst out of you," Zevran commented. She looked up at him."Rinna.My emotions when with her were so big they terrified me.To think that something like that was out of my control, it scared me.You were able to defeat me easily because I was letting my emotions be out of control.I did not care if I survived that ambush.In fact, I welcomed death."

Elissa was silent.Zevran walked back toward her.He took the glass from her hands and laid his own hands on top of hers."Emotions can be our greatest strength and out greatest weakness," Zevran explained."When we use our emotions to remind us of what we could lose if we lost a battle it spurs us on so that we can be our best. But when we use vengeance, hate, betrayal, anger, to rule us all it does is bring chaos."

"I thought I had moved past it all," Elissa whispered.

"You will never be past it," Zevran informed her. She looked up at him."Grief is not something that vanishes one day.It stays with us."

"How do I live with it?"

"You take the memories, the love, and you let it be your raft in the storm," Zevran answered simply."You let Alistair be your light out of the darkness."

"I think I ruined that."

Zevran laughed at her."That was an argument," Zevran informed her."He was wise enough to walk away and to let you decide what to do."

"He doesn't want me to fight with him."

"He doesn't want you to fight alongside of him if you are going to let your emotions overrun your training," Zevran reminded her."He has seen enough death, we all have, that he does not wish to be there if death is what you choose.I don't blame him.I do not want to see you go down the self-destruction road."

"But I can't promise I won't kill Howe."

"No one is saying you can't kill him," Zevran stated.Elissa looked at him confused."The Elissa in the training yard would not have survived past his guards.If you are going to face Howe, then you need to be clear headed and be able to think past your emotions.You can let vengeance fuel your drive, but it can not drive your decisions or your moves."

"I don't know if I can."

Zevran stood up with a sigh."Then you gain to lose everything," Zevran said simply."And you need to decide if you are willing to give up everything by drowning in vengeance and grief.Or decide to use that grief, that vengeance, and love to surge forward and be a stronger version of yourself.No one can make that decision for you, but you."


	37. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elissa begins to deal with her issues.

Elissa did not sleep much that night.An empty bottle of whiskey lay at her feet on the window seat.Morrigan had not returned having found another place to sleep, apparently.Breakfast had been brought to her but remained untouched on the cart near the door.Images from the day before flashed before her eyes, or was that two days ago now? For her it was as if time had stilled. Moving her foot, the empty whiskey bottle fell to the floor.Its noise brought her out of her thoughts as she stared at it on the floor.

She could hear humming coming from outside her door.The door opened and a servant entered.The girl was maybe in her teens, she had the facial tattoos of the Dalish but was humming a chantry hymn.Elissa watched as the female seemed to flutter around the room cleaning.The elf checked the food cart and clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Not going to get for with not eating, are we?" The elf asked.

Elissa almost fell off the window seat as she didn't expect the female to talk to her."I'm sorry?"

"We all need to eat," the elf replied as she wheeled it toward the fire."Now why don't I heat this up while you go wash."

"I... really....um okay," Elissa said as the elf had just stared at her with an arched eyebrow. 

Elissa quietly moved toward the washing chamber, there was fresh water in a bowl.She used it splash on her face than stared at her self in the mirror.Her eyes were bloodshot.There were dark circles under her eyes, she looked pale, her hair was all over the place.Sighing, Elissa used the soap and washed her self as much as she could with a soap and rag.She then changed into fresh leggings and tunic.Her hair was another thing, grabbing a ribbon she put it up in a quick bun.Using mint leaves she bit down on a few then headed into the bed chamber.

"Now don't you look a pinch better," the elf replied when she saw Elissa."Come I've warmed up the bread, the coffee, and some of the eggs."

Elissa sat on the chair near the fire and sipped the coffee before she began to eat."I don't know you."

"No ye don't," the elf chuckled."The Arl has been keeping me and the other elves that work here away from the Arlesssa.She is not a fan of our kind."

"To be honest she hasn't been a fan of me since she met me," Elissa answered.It caused the elf to laugh. 

"I've mostly been tending the garden and the kitchen," the elf continued."But the Arl and the Prince thought that perhaps your room could use to be freshened up."

"How is he? Alistair, I mean?"

"Hurting like you," the elf answered."I know, I talk too much.I say what I see and mean."

"It's fine," Elissa assured her."Did that cause you to get shuffled around a lot?"

The elf looked at her then at the fire."No, this is my first job."

Elissa wasn't sure what to say so she instead began to eat the food that had been heated up for her.

"My name, if you wish to know, is Fia," Fia introduced herself."Arl Eamon saved my life."

"How?" Elissa asked intrigued. 

"It was three years ago," Fia recalled."I was fifteen.My clan had been attacked by bandits near the border of Orlais and Fereldan.I...when the Arl and has men arrived my clan were all dead.They arrived in time to save me, in time to keep them from doing worse things to me.His men dealt with the bandits while he bundled me in his carriage, tending to my wounds, trying to keep my mind on other things then what I had just seen."

"I'm... I don't know what to say," Elissa said quietly.

"I don't think there are words that can be said," Fia admitted."When it was over the Arl asked how the Dalish buried our dead. No Shem had ever offered the kindness that he and his men showed that day as they buried each member.I painted their names on stones and said a prayer.They buried my baby brother with my mother."

Elissa reached out and laid a hand on Fia's.Fia looked up at her."I try to rest easy that they are together always," Fia whispered."It's hard."

"My nephew," Elissa said."I found his body just a foot away from his mother, my sister-in-law.I moved him so they were together.I didn't let me mother see them, it would have destroyed her."

"I hid my brother when they attacked, they found him while I was trying to protect my mother," Fia replied."I at least know that my mother died thinking he was safe."

Fia let out a sigh."This is a morbid conversation to have with a stranger," she stood up."Let me get you more coffee."

"Fia, how did you move past it?"

Fia filled up Elissa's cup then handed it to her."You don't ever move past it," Fia told her."You learn to live with the grief, to keep it from consuming you.There are moments when it still comes at me in full force.I go back once a year to their graves they are covered in flowers now."

"It sounds beautiful."

"It is and peaceful," Fia admitted. 

"I can't go back to Highever, not yet anyway," Elissa sighed."We did a small thing in Redcliffe but I keep thinking I am over it and then I saw the person responsible and..."

"It all came back," Fia replied."It's because you haven't dealt with it.You want it to be over with, but you will always be dealing with it.Each Name Day, holidays."

"How do you do it?"

"I write them a letter," Fia said simply."I tell them how I missed them but I also tell them how I am, what I am doing, how the Arl has all his staff educated.Then I burn the letters."

"Does it help?"

"Only way to know is to try," Fia suggested."Now why don't you finish eating, then soak in the bath.Your companions are meeting with the Captain of the City Guards today, I think Bailey is his name."

Elissa nodded."Fia, thank you," Elissa said.

Fia just nodded then slipped out of the room humming again.Elissa stared at the flames.Getting up she walked to the desk and took out parchment, ink, and a pen. Her hand trembled as she started the first letter to her parents.To them she wrote of forgiveness, of wanting to make them proud, of the overwhelming grief she felt.She wrote and wrote, tears falling on to the page, her hand hurting as she wrote letter after letter.She told Oren of all she had hoped to teach him one day, she told Orina she would find Fergus.Darrien's was the second longest.She poured her heart out, her doubts, her questions, she wrote of Alistair, of how she thought the two would get along.She laughed imagining what it would have been like if they had met.She wrote about pushing Alistair away because of fear.When she was done her hand hurt and the inkwell was almost dry.She had written a letter to Fergus but placed that in her pack, she would hold onto it until she knew if he was dead or alive.Then she walked to the fire and knelt in front of it.One by one she placed the letters into the fire, saying goodbye one last time. She let the grief come, letting it swallow her up, as she curled in front of the flames as her words burned.

****

Elissa took dinner in her room as well.She had spent the day meditating like her commander had taught them back in training.It had been ages since she had tried to meditate or to go through the various meditative stretches that kept her flexible and limber.The bath helped her relax and begin to feel like herself again.After she ate dinner she waited until she heard Alistair enter his room.She had heard Cal follow Alistair into his room. 

Taking a deep breath, Elissa took one last letter and brought it with her.She knocked on Alistair's door, he yelled for whoever it was to enter.He looked up when Elissa closed the door behind her.

"Hi," Elissa said cautiously.

"Uh, yes, hi," Alistair said nervously.He rubbed the back of his neck as he wasn't sure what to do."I have never had a fight with someone I love, I don't know what to do."

"Then you still love me?" Elissa asked.

"Isa," Alistair whispered as he walked toward her and pulled her into a hug."I might have been furious with you but it doesn't stop how I feel for you.Love, real love, it doesn't vanish just because we quarrel."

"I worried..." Elissa whispered as she took in his scent."I ... I was horrible yesterday."

Alistair went to say something but she shook her head."I have never been the best with words or explaining myself," Elissa replied."My trainers would say I would get lost in my thoughts because I never spoke them.I found emotions hard because it usually requires words and talking."

"That is does," Alistair answered. He leaned against the desk as he watched Elissa pace.He knew words and emotions were hard for her.

"I haven't wanted to fully deal with what happened at Highever," Elissa went on."I thought I had after the Urn.After the Gauntlet."

"You saw the man responsible for your families death and your home's destruction, you are allowed to be angry Elissa," Alistair informed her."What I was mad about was that you were acting careless because you were letting your emotions control you."

"I wrote to them all today," Elissa said.Alistair stared at her."I wrote them each letters.I confessed everything to Darrien, I promised Oren to give my child a sword at his age, that if I find a Griffon I'll name it Oren.I told my parents about you, about us, about what could happen.I promised Orina we would Fergus."

Alistair fell silent as Cal whined and leaned against his leg.Elissa smiled at the two of them."My boys," Elissa whispered.She looked at Alistair."You, everything about us, it scares me, terrifies me."

"Why?"

"Because you have the ability to destroy me completely," Elissa said simply."I have never trusted a person with my emotions, with my soul, before.Yet here you are and you have never treated me as the Teryn's daughter, as a noble.Too you I have always been Elissa.You don't try to fight my battles, you instead fight alongside of me.You don't coddle me, you tell me how it is even if it means a fight.Loving you is the easiest thing in the world and the scariest thing at the same time.And if you die it will destroy me more than losing my family.For they are my past but you, you are my present and future."

"Loving you is the greatest thing to ever happen to me but it terrifies me too," Alistair informed her.He held out his hand, letting her decide if she should take it.When she did, she walked to him and he held her."Templar's are essentially taught that our feelings can cause us harm.We are to ignore them, push them aside.Trust no one because a blood mage could be anywhere.I hated all of it.I could never turn off my emotions.With you, I feel things that I was told to ignore.I feel more alive with you at my side than I have ever.The thought that you might not survive this, it gives me nightmares, anxiety."

"What do you do when the thoughts hit you?"

"I focus on what our life will be like together, whether it's with the Wardens, on a farm, or on a Throne," Alistair answered."I focus on taking down Howe so that he pays for what he has done.On Loghain's face when it all crumbles around him."

Elissa took the envelope from her pocket."Can you hold on to this?" Elissa asked Alistair.

He took the envelope and saw that it had Fergus' name on it."I can, but why?"

"I'm worried I will give up hope before you and burn it before I know the truth," Elissa answered."I want you to hold onto this so that you can keep it safe from me until I need it."

"I will, but I don't think we will need to burn it," Alistair answered."I met your brother.If anyone is capable of surviving in the woods without being seen, it's him.He knows getting word to you would put both of at risk so I believe he is waiting until we can give him the moment to return."

"I should go..." Elissa replied."It's getting late, and you have an early day."

Elissa went to leave but he took her hand agin."We have an early day," Alistair corrected her. 

Elissa nodded."Good night, Alistair."

"Okay two things," Alistair said pulling her back to him."When it's the two of us it's Al or Ali."

Elissa thought she might cry at that."What's the second?"

"I sleep horrible without you there," Alistair said."All I'm asking is to sleep in the same bed and just hold each other.I think we both need that."


	38. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First: Happy New Years!!! This has been a year like no other. Posting these fan fictions has helped me stay sane while being a mom to a ten year old during a pandemic and being a high school teacher to behavioral and emotional disorder students. You guys are amazing, I love you, and I hope this year is better for us.   
> Second: as we move toward the Landsmeet, with me using Elissa Cousland I am going to be changing how somethings happened in the game. I understand why the game did things a specific way, but since I'm writing this I'm going with how the Couslands were a well respected family and their deaths would not be taken lightly or ignored. That Elissa Cousland would be greeted differently by the nobles who respected her family.

Elissa had finished dressing in her leather armor, Alistair helped her with placingher daggers into their various hidden slots and spots.Not that she needed the help but it was also reestablishing trust between them, her letting him know where they all went.She needed him to know that she did trust him.When they were done, Alistair headed toward the armory to get his armor while Elissa went to find someone. They were going to be taking Zevran, Morrigan, and Cal with them as they helped Bailey with some cases.Elissa wanted to talk to Morrigan before they left. 

She found the witch meditating in a small garden to the side of the manor.Elissa waited until she knew Morrigan was done.

"It is time already," Morrigan inquired as she stood to retrieve her staff.

"We have a few moments," Elissa informed her."I think I like the new outfit."

Morrigan looked at the robes she wore.The Tranquil had referred to them as Reapers Vestments, when Alistair had brought her to the _Wonders of Thedas_ yesterday.The Tranquil had asked her a bunch of questions about her magic, how she fought, before he thought these would compliment her abilities well. 

"Yes, well, it was decided that my previous clothing might have been off putting to people," Morrigan replied."As well as attract attention I do not want."

"It has armor protection?" Elissa inquired.

"Yes, I will admit that it is better enchanted than my own clothing had been," Morrigan informed Elissa."It is more fit for battle and evading dangers that what I previously wore did."

Elissa nodded."Morrigan," Elissa began as she sat on a bench."I...what I said to you, that I lashed out at you in the way I did, I don't think there are words to explain how horrible I feel and how sorry I am."

Morrigan studied Elissa, saw the torment in Elissa's eyes.She walked over and sat down next to her."I have been told that we often lash out at those we are closest too because we know they will not leave us," Morrigan replied."I will admit that the words did sting but I also realized they were coming from a place of pain.I was also wrong to provoke you further than you already had been. What happened yesterday has been forgotten, we can move forward from it."

Elissa looked at her."Where did you sleep that night?"

"Leliana had me sleep with her and Wynn," Morrigan answered."It was actually not as horrid as I thought it would be.Leliana referred to it as a girls night."

"What did you three do?"Elissa was wondering what the witch would think of typical female bonding. Elissa had never been a fan of it.

"We drank wine, ate cheese and bread, and talked.Wynn and I discussed how we were taught our magic while Leliana discussed her dislike of the Circle system," Morrigan recalled."We did say you would be invited to the next one."

"I would like that," Elissa admitted."I never really had a girls night, either.A soldier's life doesn't really lead to that."

"Nor does living with one's mother alone in the Wilds," Morrigan added. 

Elissa laughed."Morrigan, you know I still see you as a most trusted and treasured friend," Elissa admitted."Believe it or not, I have had very few close friends."

"I see you as one as well," Morrigan assured her.Though she was surprised to hear that Elissa would have had few friends."While at first going with you and the blockhead seemed to be a punishment I have begun to realize how much I have to learn of the world.Friendship is one of those things I knew nothing about and only am I slowly learning how it works."

Their conversation stopped as Calenhad came chasing toward them with Alistair and Zevran following. 

"Where to first?" Elissa asked.

"We're meeting Bailey's Sergant near the markets," Alistair said. "I think he wants us to head to the Tavern first.He should have all the information we need for that.Some smaller bands of bandits and mercenaries are using the unrest to improve their ranking."

"Lead and I will follow," Elissa said. 

Alistair smiled at her before they headed out of the estate grounds. They had left Cal with Sten so they could work with the guards there. It was late mornings, the Market area was in full swing with servants getting the days fare for their households mingled with all areas of city dwellers.Elissa noted how Zevran tensed for a moment, she caught his eye but he shook his head. Alistair caught the exchange and quickly signed with his fingers. Zevran signed back promising they would discuss it later.

They met the sergeant outside of Wade's blacksmith shop."I wonder how Wade is doing?" Elissa inquired.Her father often visited his shop.

"We could bring him the dragon scales we have," Alistair stated.The Wardens used the blacksmith as well as he was able to work the most unusual of material. 

"That's not a bad idea," Elissa agreed."Tomorrow we can leave it with him."

Sergeant Kylon informed them of a small mercenary group taking over one of the sides rooms at the tavern.The proprietor, Edwina, did not care how the Crimson Oars were dealt with only that they were removed from the establishment as soon as possible.Heading toward Gnawed Noble Tavern with a signed letter from Bailey and Kylon stating they were working for the City guard, they discussed the plan. 

When they entered the tavern Elissa spotted a gentleman sitting in the corner closest to the door.He looked as if he wanted no one to bother him, Elissa studied him as Alistair discussed with the barkeep what was happening. 

"Al," Elissa whispered."I need to talk to the man in the corner."

"He doesn't look like he wants to be bothered," Alistair answered.

"I know," Elissa replied."But I know who he is."

Alistair looked at her and nodded."Zevran, Morrigan, and I can handle the Oars."

Elissa squeezed his hand before walking toward the corner of the tavern."If you come for coin I have none," the man barked as he poured himself another mug of ale.

"Arl Wulff," Elissa said quietly as she pulled her helmet off her head. 

Gallagher Wulff looked up at the voice and stared silently for a moment as if he was deciding if the person in front of him was a ghost or not.The Cousland's had become a rallying cry in the Civil War, that if a great family like their's could fall to betrayal then it could happen to them all.Elissa's fate was one of hope, hope that the Cousland's were not lost.

"The rumors, they are right," Gallagher said.His voice thick with emotion. "Come, the wall has ears."

He informed the barkeep they would be in his rooms.Elissa followed him as they entered the inn section of the building.Two guards stood in front of his doors they went to say something but one recognized Elissa and stood straighter and saluted her, elbowing his partner to do the same. Unlocking the door. Gallagher let Elissa entered first and informed his guard that her companions were to join them when done with Crimson Oars.

Once inside the room Gallagher pulled Elissa into a tight hug.She was his god-child, it had been an honor when Bryce named him to stand up for her when she was born. He knew he was crying but he didn't care, he had lost everything to the blight and civil war.He did not dare hope the rumors of her survival were true. When he finally let go he saw he was not the only that had been crying.

"Sit," Gallagher said as he got them cloth to wipe their eyes.He poured them both water and wine before sitting across from her."You are alive."

"I am," Elissa stated."Gal, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't, you have suffered enough of your own," Gallagher assured her."They died protecting their home from the Darkspawn and raiders."

Elissa reached out and took his hand."Loghain will answer for everything."

"What is that man even thinking?"

"When you know please tell us," Alistair said as he entered the room with Zevran and Morrigan.

Gallagher turned and stared at Alistair.He had been warned that Alistair and Cailan could pass almost as twins, now he understood it.

"I'm cutting my hair when we get back to Eamon's," Alistair informed Elissa.

"You are the Therin heir," Gallagher said as he collected himself.

"I am," Alistair said stepping forward."Alistair.You are Arl Wulff, correct?"

"Yes, you lived with Eamon until he sent you to the Chantry because of Isolde?"

"Does everyone know about that?" Alistair asked as they took seats.

"These are two of our other companions: Zevran and Morrigan," Elissa said.She looked at Alistair."How did it go with the Oars?"

"Zevran did the trick you do where you throw the dagger just an inch away from their head," Alistair commented."Edwina says we have free room and drinks."

"It's a great trick," Elissa commented.

"That is is," Zevran agreed.He then looked at the older gentleman."I am sorry for the loss of your people and lands."

Gallagher nodded."I assume there is a plan besides Eamon calling a Landsmeet?"

"Gather as much information on Loghain, Howe, and Anora," Elissa replied. "We already have several documents that hurt them but more would help our case."

"What do you have?" Gallagher inquired.Putting Alistair on the throne would not bring back what he lost but it would help prevent it from happening to others.

Elissa nodded at Alistair."We have Cailan's original will along with his declaration of Heir," Alistair informed him."Cailan also kept a journal of any suspicions he had of Loghain and Anora.He knew in the months leading up to Ostagar that the two were up to something."

"I also have the contract of when Loghain and Howe hired me to kill the two of them," Zevran added.

Gallagher raised an eyebrow at the elf."Yet here you are?"

"I realized that I valued my life more than following through with the Crow contract," Zevran replied with a shrug.

"I see," Gallagher said.He looked at Alistair and Elissa."I have no army to offer but I will give you my support in the Landsmeet.You both understand the threat of the Blight better than anyone. Maybe someone will finally have the sense to deal with it."

"It's the first thing I plan to do after the meet," Alistair promised him.

"Perhaps the Arl could be our ear to what is happening in the Tavern," Morrigan stated."He has cloistered himself in a corner, while most ignore him, it also means they will talk more freely than if he was part of their conversation."

"I can do that," Gallagher stated.

"We should be heading back to Klyon," Elissa noted the time."He will be wondering what is taking so long."

"Alistair a word, if you may," Gallagher stated as the others left.He had given Elissa a quick hug before she left the room.

"Of course," Alistair said as he stood up.

"She is my god-child," Gallagher began."If her brother lives, then they are all I have left."

"I can not promise to keep her out of harms way," Alistair replied.

"I know that," Gallagher assured him."Elissa always has a way of being right in the middle of trouble.If if you promised you would never be able to keep it."

Alistair had to chuckle."She does, doesn't she."

"What I was going to say is that her father was a very dear friend of mine," Gallagher replied."I know that he would be thrilled to see the two of you, to know that this is not a political alliance but one of love."

"You could tell just from us being around each other?"

"If you know what to look for then yes," Gallagher answered."You lean toward each other, you speak with your eyes before talking out loud.She relaxed the moment the moment she heard your voice.I have never seen her that relax somewhere that wasn't her home."

"Thank you, sir," Alistair said.

"I will keep an ear out and pass the word on to Eamon's."

Alistair nodded.He headed out of the room to meet up with the three.They met up with both Bailey and Klyon.They agreed to meet them tomorrow more work.Back at the estate, Zevran went with Elissa and Alistair to Alistair's room so they could talk.

"What happened at the market?" Elissa asked the elf once the door was shut.

"I saw Taliessen," Zevran stated. 

"That's bad right?" Alistair asked.Zevran had also informed him of the job he had taken before the one that brought him to them.

"It means the Crows were not convinced I was dead," Zevran answered."I had a hunch they would most likely send some out to see if I was dead."

"What do we do?" Elissa asked.

"I think we do nothing," Zevran said simply."We could tear the city apart looking for him but that would waste time we have looking into charges against Loghain and Howe."

"What do you suggest?" Alistair asked.Zevran knew the Crow, how they operated.He also knew Taliessen. 

"We wait for him to find us," Zevran stated."He will wait until we are in a remote location, an alley way, abandoned building, a place he is sure no one would see."

"His goal?"

"To try and convince me that the Crows will take me back with no questions asked and then kill me," Zevran answered.He looked at Elissa. "He will be convinced that you are the reason I betrayed the Crows and that we are romantically linked.We don't have to change how we act but when he meets us don't be surprised by his assumption."

"It makes sense," Alistair replied."Given how things ended between you two, he is only going to be able to think that you moved onto another person."

"And you will be okay with this, if Isa and I have to play up the romance?" Zevran inquired.

"I know whose bed she sleeps in," Alistair commented."Her pretending to be linked to you isn't going to set off waves of jealousy."

"You are very lucky," Zevran informed Elissa.

"I know," Elissa said.

Alistair rolled his eyes at both of them."Zevran, why don't you inform the others about this, this way no one is surprised if they see the two of you acting like lovers."

Zevran nodded then headed out of the room.Alistair shut the door after he left.Elissa raised her eyebrows when she heard the lock click into place. 

"What did Wulff want?" Elissa asked Alistair.She hoped he didn't try to be the over protective male figure in her life. 

Alistair smiled as he walked toward her.He cupped her face gently in his hands as he stared at her."He told me that they would be thrilled to know that we are together out of love and not out of a political alliance," Alistair informed her. 

He watched the mess of emotions that flickered through her eyes."He told me that the only time he has ever seen you so at ease with anyone is when you are home."

"That's because you are my home," Elissa replied as she pulled him down so she could kiss him.They parted and she rested her head to his."Whether it's a bed roll, a tavern room, or a palace, it's home if you are there."

"I feel the same," Alistair whispered as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.He kissed her this time, pulling her closer so there was no space between them.

Elissa felt his hands going for her buckles."It's the afternoon," she whispered as he mouth wondered to her neck.

"It is and everyone is busy," Alistair answered as he nudged her toward the bed.He picked her up, loving how her legs wrapped immediately around him as he carried her toward his bed."And we have a bed that we haven't broken in yet."


	39. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I am a day late. Between the events of yesterday and chasing after a student today, it's been a hectic few days.

In all their travels over the last ten months, there was little that Alistair thought was left to surprise him.Laying on a bed in the back room of a brothel though had not been on his list.Nor had Elissa being friends with a pirate would be on a list.Or a threesome with two very bendy females that giggled and were very handsy. All in all, it was a very odd day.

Elissa had finished pulling on her leggings and tunics and came to sit next to him on the bed.He was just in his leather pants he wore under his scale armor. She kissed his forehead.

"No regrets?" Elissa asked nervously.It had only been three days since they really were back to normal. 

"You take me to some of the most interesting places," Alistair said as he pulled her into a kiss.Then rested his forehead against her."It was a good experience though I think I prefer just you."

"Well aren't you two disgustingly sweet," Isabella drawled as she came out of the small bathing room attached to her room. She was wearing a sleeveless tunic and that was it.

Elissa flipped her off before she moved from the bed to the small couch where food was laid out.She heard Alistair sigh as he finally climbed out of the bed and pulled on his shirt that had been thrown over a chair.When he sat next to her, she gave him a piece of soft cheese that she had spread on a piece of bread. Isabella curled up in a chair across from them like a cat.

"So what are you hearing, Bella?" Elissa asked Isabella. 

They had never gotten to the reason for their meeting. Isabella had been so relieved when she saw Elissa that when the door was closed behind them she had launched herself onto Elissa.Alistair offered to let them be alone which was when Elissa said he could join them.Now after they were sated they could finally get back to the reason for the meeting.

"Other than it's in chaos, ships are having trouble getting in and out," Isabella said as she poured herself some ale."Hence me being stuck here.I should have been out a week ago but they keep adding to what I need to leave port."

"No ships are coming in or out?" Alistair asked the pirate.

Isabella set her mug down."From what I have gathered, the only ships coming and going are from a dock near the alienage," Isabella informed them."They have Tvinter markings on them, their not obvious markings, but a good pirate knows where to look for discrete markings."

"Tvinter ships near the Alienage," Elissa commented."Well shit, that doesn't complicate things."

"Would Loghain sink to slavery?" Alistair asked.

"He tried to Poison Eamon, he let Howe take over my home, and he tried to have Zev kill us," Elissa reminded him.

"I still can't believe that Zev is with you guys," Isabella chuckled."Though I am glad you got him away from the Crows."

"His former partner is tracking us," Elissa informed Isabella.

"Thankfully his former partner is a moron," Isabella informed them."He will be more interested in you, Isa, then in Zev."

"That's what he said," Alistair replied.

Isabella looked at Alistair and she smiled slowly before looking at Elissa."Can we share him? I mean I feel like you are being selfish if you keep him all to yourself."

"Who me or the Elf?" Alistair asked for clarification.

The two females laughed."Why?" Elissa asked.

"Maybe you could send him to me during the summer months," Isabella replied.

"And what would I do without Ali while you have him?" Elissa asked.

"Are you could join us," Isabella said.

"I'm right here, you know," Alistair informed both of them.Elissa handed him more cheese to shut him up.

"Shh," Elissa teased.She looked at Isabella."We'll negotiate after we deal with the Arch-demon."

"Fine," Isabella sighed.She then remembered something.Getting up, she went to one of her bags and grabbed something from it.She tossed it to Elissa, who caught it.

"Where did you get this?" Elissa asked trying not to let the tears form.

Alistair saw a small toy soldier in the palm of her hand.He laid a hand on her knee and squeezed.

"I've been searching the dead drops since I heard about Highever," Isabella admitted."When I heard that Zev failed his contract I figured he was with you guys.But I kept looking for Fergus.I found that one about two weeks ago near Amaranthine."

"What is it?" Alistair asked.

"Oren would give Fergus a toy soldier for him to take with him when he went out on a long patrol or a battle," Elissa explained as her fingers ran over the figurine."Fergus would never part with this unless he was dead or letting us know he was alive."

"Has our lovely Isa told you how we met?" Isabell asked.

"There hadn't been a lot of time since we got your message," Elissa told her."You tell it better."

"Of course I do," Isabella agreed."Three years ago I was fleeing from someslavers.I might have stolen their cargo.All that Elissa's father knew was that I was a thief being hunted by Starkhaven. Elissa's unit was sent to look into it.I had docked in the lovely city of Amaranthine."

"What happened?" Alistair asked.

"When we learned that the cargo she had stolen were Slaves and that she had freed them on our lands, I brought her to my father," Elissa took over."It would look liketo prying eyes that we were arresting her.When my father learned that she had freed slaves he gave safe passage to our docks when she was freeing slaves.He sent a message to Starkhaven informing them that Bella had been located and the situation was dealt with.Never letting them know that he was now working with her."

"My crew got a vacation in Amaranthine and I got an intimate tour of Highever," Isabella said. 

"And the slaves were now free," Alistair replied.

"A win-win for all," Isabella agreed.

"Ok," Elissa said."So possible Tvinter slavers in the alienage, anything else?"

"Rumors are that Anora hasn't been seen in public for a few days," Isabella recalled."She had several key meetings to try and help her reputation, instead of her showing up Loghain did."

"That is not Anora," Elissa replied. "The Alienage, I saw the gates closed?"

"There was an uprising just before Ostagar from what I can figure out," Isabella replied."They have been under curfew since then.But the whole ward was closed off just before I landed.Something about a plague.You'll need some kind of permission to get through the gates."

"Eamon can get us that or Bailey," Alistair replied.

"True," Elissa agreed.She looked at Isabella."What do you need to leave port?"

"A signature from Arl of Denerim or someone higher," Isabella groaned."And Howe isn't signing anything."

Elissa grinned."Give me the document," Elissa said."I'll sign it.I outrank him."

Isabella cackled as she got the form."The look on the docks faces when I show them this is going to be priceless.What do you want me to do when I'm on my ship?"

"Get some of the refugees that are in the streets out of here," Elissa replied. 

"And what do I get out of this?" Isabella asked with a smile.

"Alistair and me for the summers," Elissa answered."Unless he says no."

"The two of you are exhausting," Alistair informed them."But I agree."

"Done," Isabella replied. 

"When we get back to Eamon's I'll have the paperwork drawn up and sent to you," Elissa told Isabella.

"Speaking of Eamon, we should meet up with Zevran and Morrigan before they come looking," Alistair said when he saw the time.

"Where are we meeting them?" Elissa asked him.

"Two blocks from here," Alistair said."They were looking into a blood cult."

Isabella stood up as the two put on the rest of their gear.She walked with them to her door.Isabella hugged Elissa tightly."Get word to me when you are finally safe from everything," Isabella told her.

"I will and I'll let you know about Fergus as soon as I know anything," Elissa promised.

"Then hold onto this," Isabella said giving her the soldier."He will want it back."

Elissa nodded.She took it from Isabella and slipped it into a pouch that she kept the pendant from the joining.After their goodbyes, Alistair and Elissa headed out of the Pearl.They met Zevran and Morrigan at the corner of one of the main streets near the Pearl.

"And how was our lovely Pirate Queen?" Zevran asked.

"She was entertaining," Elissa commented.

Zevran noticed the faint blush on Alistair's cheek at the mention of the Pirate Queen.He arched an eyebrow and saw Elissa's grin at Alistair.Alistair just shook his head at her while mumbling under his breath.

"How'd the warehouse go?" Elissa asked.

"The Blood Cult is no more," Morrigan informed them."They were definitely using the chaos to their benefit."

"I dropped off what we found at the estate before we came back to find you," Zevran told them."Some rare potions, a few trinkets that Wynn was going to go over."

"Where too now?" Elissa asked.

"A gang of bandits are in one of the poor areas," Alistair said."We can head there."


	40. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding time between Zevran and Alistair.

The blade to Elissa's throat was held firmly as she was pressed up against the body of Taliassen.Alistair had his hand on the hilt of his sword, Zevran stood as close to her as possible with his hands up in the air.Morrigan was ready to case any spell, they were just waiting for Elissa or Zevran to make the signal. 

"You don't want to do this, Taliassen," Zevran stated, his voice trying to be calm.

"I get it, Zev," Taliassen said as if this was a normal conversation."I understand why you left.But you can come back now. No questions asked."

"Right, that's why you have a knife to my throat," Elissa spat.She hissed when the blade dug into her skin a bit.

"I don't want to hurt her and if she's the reason then I get it," Taliassen replied."But you can't keep running."

"Who said I was running," Zevran inquired.He was completely focused on Elissa's eyes while he knew Alistair was focused on her hands. They were both looking for a signal.

"You would throw it all away for what?"

"A higher purpose," Zevran said."She's a Grey Warden."

"And you'll what follow her to her death?"

"Yes."

It had been quick, so quick Zevran thought he imagined it.But he hoped he hadn't.He felt the other's tense behind as Elissa went slack just as Taliassen drew the dagger across her neck.She shoved a dagger into his thigh and twisted it as she fell to the ground.Alistair's war cry filled the alleyway as they charged into battle.Morrigan reached her first, erecting a barrier around her.She grabbed a cloth from her bag and quickly wrapped it around Elissa's neck, then did a quick spell to keep it from bleeding to much.It was all she could do in the middle of battle.The moment Morrigan lowered the shield, Elissa rolled away as Morrigan sent a fire ball at an attacker.

Elissa leapt onto the back of the nearest assassin and slid his throat, she jumped off and ran to help Alistair with three.She was letting Zevran handle Taliassen.

Zevran had dealt with the two that were protecting Taliassen.He walked up the final step until he was on the same level as Taliassen.

"You don't want to do this," Taliassen began as he readied his blades."Rinna wouldn't want this."

Zevran growled at her name."You do not deserve to say her name," Zevran informed him. "I know the truth, Taliassen.I know that you lied to me, she was never the traitor."

"Zevran, you're talking nonsense," Taliassen stated. He wasn't aware that Zevran had been walking him backwards to the wall.

"I'm not," Zevran said."You were the traitor, you betrayed Rinna and me."

"And you betrayed the Crows," Taliassen snarled.

He lunged at Zevran never noticing how Zevran was standing nor what Zevran had in his hand.The blade slid between the leather pieces of Taliassen's armor and twisted.He lowered Taliassen slowly to the ground as blood began to trickle from Taliassen's mouth. 

"I didn't...think you could do it," Taliassen wheezed. 

"Neither did I," Zevran said gently."It will be quick and painless."

"You were the best with poisons," Taliassen chuckled but it was more of a cough. 

Zevran nodded, he sat with Taliassen in his lap unaware of what was going with the others.He kissed the top of Taliassen's head and hummed a Dallish lullaby to him.Taliassen's breathing had slowed, he kept staring at Zevran like he was memorizing his face. Finally, Zevran watched Taliassen's eyes close shortly before his breathing stopped.

"May Rinna forgive you," Zevran whispered as he slipped out from under Taliassen.It was only then he noticed the Captain Bailey was standing there with two of his men and a cart.Elissa was talking to the captain.

When Elissa noted that Zevran was standing, she walked over to him."He will be buried in a pauper's grave," Elissa told Zevran, her voice raspy."I'll have the location."

Zevran nodded.He looked at where Taliassen lay."I need a drink."

Zevran pushed past her and headed toward the town center.Elissa went to follow but Alistair stopped her.

"Let Morrigan take you back to the estate so Wynn can look at your throat," Alistair replied."I'll go with him."

Elissa nodded.She noted Morrigan saying something to Zevran and the elf nodding to whatever she said.Alistair then joined them and headed off with the Elf. 

A little bit later found Alistair and Zevran sitting at a small bar near the Alienage. Both out of their armor.Zevran hadn't spoked a word not since they sat in a booth in the back corner of the place. Food and drinks were brought.Alistair wasn't sure where to start or what to say to Zevran. It was Zevran who ended the silence.

"You don't have to be here," Zevran informed him.

"Yes I do," Alistair replied.He shook his head when Zevran went to talk."When Elissa chose to spare your life and I agreed I honestly thought we were making a mistake.But over the last year, you have become not just a companion, but a trusted friend.I'm sitting here as your friend.We can talk, I can talk, or we can sit in silence."

"I...thank you," Zevran said."Could you tell me about the Wardens, fun memories?"

"I wasn't with them long," Alistair reminded him. "They, we were a family.We survived the joining, we all knew what that meant."

"As does one when they become a crow, the reminder of those that did not make it," Zevran noted.

"The base in Denerim, people were always coming and going," Alistair recalled."So you would hear about all their travels over dinner. That is what always fascinated me, was hearing their tales of other places."

"I take it there was drinking," Zevran commented.Alistair arched an eyebrow."You handle your drink."

"With the nightmares we have, what we see, alcohol was a moment to share with comrades and rejoice in life," Alistair replied then he chuckled."There was this one time we had a Warden visiting, he was the huge man from I think the Anderfels.I don't know how a drinking contest happened but one did.The only thing I vaguely remember is waking up to hearing Duncan's laughter fill the dining hall.He walked in to see all of passed out drunk at our seats while the visiting Warden just sat there drinking his next mug."

"What of your time with the Templar's and the chantry?"

"That's harder," Alistair replied."Wait, there is this one time.It was about two years ago, I think Cullen had just become a Templar or was about too.Anyway, Mages and Templars, we're all eating in the mess hall.And this Templar comes marching in to the mess hall in nothing but his underwear.We all stopped what we were doing and watched as he walked.When he realized what happened he then stood at attention saluted us, then turned and walked back out as if he was in full dress uniform.We all started applauding."

"That is funny," Zevran admitted chuckling.

"I think one of the funnier parts is after he left everyone was trying to figure out who it was so of course my name gets brought up."

"Naturally," Zevran joked.

"Gee, thanks," Alistair replied pretending to be hurt."Anyway, Cullen grabs my hand and raises it high and replied 'No, Alistair is here, and yes both shoes on the correct feet,' the laughter echoed off the walls of the place."

"You and he were close?"

"He saw through my joking demeanor," Alistair answered."We were roommates for a time.Where one was, the other was often found, or so our trainer's would say."

"Did the females swoon when you two would spare with each other?"

"After one incident we made sure to always spar fully clothed and in armor," Alistair said his cheeks going red.

"Taliassen and I were both trained under the same master," Zevran explained."Neither of us really put much effort into our trials, which drive our guild master crazy because we past every test with the best scores.But on jobs, we would get them done, but sometimes they would be messier then the guild would like.Too us, we didn't want to rush, because it meant more time away from the guild."

"But you were too good to be tossed away so they had to keep you," Alistair said understanding."Never wanted to be a Templar, I drove them all crazy because I would excel.Then I would be dragged to a tournament and purposely loose."

"That is actually pretty impressive," Zevran admitted."We would do things like that as well, when we knew we could get away with it.They believed Rinna, I think, would keep us in line."

"Did she?"

"Nah she just knew how to word things better than we did," Zevran chuckled. 

"You mean there is someone who was a smoother talker then you?" Alistair asked in shock.

"Alas, there was," Zevran said."I know it is shocking.She and Elissa would have been quite dangerous together."

"Scarier then the two of you?" Alistair inquired."Because I'm pretty sure the two of you could take on the Arch-Demon by yourself."

"Nah, we still need you," Zevran assured him."Whose shield would we vault off when we needed a lift."

"Glad I am of use," Alistair said shaking his head.

A messenger came toward them and handed Alistair a piece of paper.He gave them a coin before opening it up.He read it then read it again. 

"What is it?" Zevran asked.Now worried that Elissa's throat injury had been more serious.

He slid the note too Zevran to read.Anora's head maid was at the estate asking for their help.It appeared that Howe was holding Anora prisoner in the Arl of Denerim estate.

"Thank you, Alistair, for all of this,"Zevran said as they stood up. 

Alistair nodded as they headed out of the tavern.He tossed a few coins to the barkeep on their way out.He dreaded heading back to Eamon's, he did not want to deal with Anora and whatever drama she was about to bring their way.Elissa was probably less thrilled than he was.It was late enough that they couldn't do anything tonight, whatever it was would have to wait until the morning.


	41. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tough to right. I wasn't sure how to handle the Arl of Denerim attack and Fort Dracon. So I went with the aftermath of the two events.   
> There is discussion of rape but not in detail and I do not write out what happened.

Elissa thought she would never feel clean again.Morrigan had come in at one point during the bath to make the water clean again and heat it back up.The blood had been washed away, the dirt was gone.It was the feeling of hands on her that was hard to ignore. She sat in the tub with her arms wrapped around her legs, not sure what to do to erase everything that had happened in the last two days. The door to her room opened, she didn't need to look up to know who it was.Clothing fell to the floor, Elissa slid forward in the tub so that there was room for Alistair to fit.He slid in behind her then gently rested his hands on her shoulders so she could lean back if she wanted. When she didn't he used the soft sponge to gently wash her back. 

Alistair found the pitcher of water and poured it over her head, he washed her hair with soaps that Morrigan had given him.The lavender scent filling the room as he rubbed it into Elissa's scalp.He tapped her shoulder for her to lean back so he could rinse her hair.She did, letting him work out the tangles as he rinsed it.She sat back up when he was done.Alistair didn't make her talk, instead he just let her be.When the water began to cool again, Alistair climbed out to dry off.He pulled on his linen sleep pants, before grabbing another towel.

Elissa saw him hold it out to him.She hated how he turned his back to give her privacy, to give her time to gather herself. Swallowing hard, Elissa stepped out of the tub and let Alistair wrap her up in the towel.She dried herself off, instead of grabbing her nightgown, she grabbed the shirt he had been wearing and pulled that on.Taking his hand in hers, Elissa led him to the bed.Calenhad was watching from his spot on the rug.Elissa slipped in under the covers than waited for Alistair to extinguish the lights before joining her.

Alistair kissed her forehead."What do you need me to do?" He whispered.

"I don't know," Elissa admitted."How's Eamon?"

"If he wasn't after blood before this, he would be now," Alistair answered.He brushed as strand of hair out of her eyes."Anora is keeping a very icy peace deal between her father and Eamon."

"She wants us to meet with her tomorrow morning," Elissa remembered.

"She can go to hell for all I care," Alistair answered."You decide what we do tomorrow."

"I'm not fragile," Elissa assured him.

"No but I can be," Alistair said.He heard a slight chuckle from her."Isa...I don't know what to say."

"I don't think there are words," Elissa admitted. "I want to believe that Anora is innocent in what happened.That she truly was being held against her will by Howe, that we were there to rescue her.But with how quickly Cautherine and her unit arrived."

"I know," Alistair agreed."Zevran said as much to me and Teaghan."

Elissa let out a shaky breath."I knew the moment we were separated what was going to happen," Elissa whispered."They always warn the females of what could happen.Our instructors told the men to be better to not stoop to that."

Alistair kissed the fingers on her hands."Morrigan said she gave you a stronger does of your daily tea," Alistair said gently. 

"I took it before the bath," Elissa said. 

"I want to hold you," Alistair replied."But I don't know if that's what you want."

"Please," Elissa whispered."I need to remember something else."

"I am just holding you tonight," Alistair told her.

Morrigan had pulled him aside once she had Elissa in the bath.She had gone over the injuries.The only good news was that Eamon and the Landsmeet Steward, Thredan, arrived before things could have gotten even worse.Only one guard had been able to force himself on her, and that attempt didn't last long before she kicked him off, and then doors were opened revealing just what happened to the Commander of Fort Drakon and the Steward.Thredan had been ready to kill. 

"Did Zevran get back from the Tavern?" Elissa asked wanting to think of something else.

"Yes," Alistair replied."He got the messages to Osswyn's father as well as word to Alfstanna.Leliana spoke to the Revered Mother about the templars in the dungeons and their treatment."

"Did Soris get out?"

"Yes, he was able to get word to one of the elves here that he was in the Alienage," Alistair promised her.He kissed her gently."It's time to sleep."

"I don't think I can," Elissa admitted.

"You will," Alistair promised. He patted the bed and within moment's Cal joined them on the bed curling up at their feet.The dog rested its head on Elissa's legs.

Alistair began to softly hum a lullaby that Eamon would hum to him when he was sick.He couldn't remember the words and he wanted to spare Elissa from hearing him sing. Elissa shifted closer to him, laying her hand on top of his heart.He hummed until he felt her relax, until her breathing steadied, and he knew she was asleep.Morrigan had given him a sleeping draught that he could give her if nightmares kept her up.Both had agreed that a natural sleep would be better for Elissa. Tomorrow they could deal with Anora and whatever game she was playing. 

****

The Alienage had been a near disaster.Elissa accepted the tea that Shiani handed her as they regrouped back at her cousin's home.The Elves leader had been found and was currently explaining everything too Bailey.Alistair was with him to explain what he saw.Wynn was tending to the sick elves, Morrigan had come to aide her bring with her tonics and supplies.Sten and Oghren were standing in the inside of the Alienage gate making sure no one entered who meant ill.Leliana was entertaining the children, as was Cal. 

"I don't think any of us will ever be able to thank any of you enough," Shiani said as she took a seat. 

"There is no need for thanks, none of this should have happened," Elissa informed her."My wish was that we could have gotten here sooner."

"You got here when you needed to," Shiani told her.

"Tell me about the uprising," Elissa replied.

Shiani sighed."Both my cousin's were getting married that day," Shiani recalled."Both Soris and Kallian were marrying elves from another Alienage.Kal, she was not thrilled with the idea.Soris, I think he was okay with it.I still feel like it's my fault."

"Why?"

"I was drunk and I pissed off Vaugn, the son of the Arl of Denerim," Shiani replied."It's why he attacked during the wedding celebration."

"He was planning to disrupt the ceremony anyway," Elissa told her.

"What?"

"I met him when we were rescued Soris," Elissa told her. "I wanted to kill him.But Alistiar wants him to be his first trial as King so he can show everyone what he thinks of the mistreatment of elves."

"Wait, you mean he's the heir everyone has been talking about," Shiani whispered in shock."That means...."

"We are still the same people we were when you met us," Elissa assured her.

"Right," Shiani said as she stared at her tea cup."Would you like some whiskey in your tea?"

"Yea," Elissa agreed. 

Shiani grabbed a bottle from the cabinet then poured a shot in both their cups.She sat back down."I didn't cause it?"

"No, he and his friends had plans to interrupt," Elissa assured her.

Shiani nodded."They took me, Kallian, and Val," Shiani recalled.Her hands were shaking. 

Elissa reached over and laid her hand on top of Shiani's."I know what they are like," Elissa said."Alistair and I were taken to the fort the other day.Only one got to me, but ..."

"You feel dirty, violated, and so much rage," Shiani finished."Vaughn, he was brutal.When he threw me back into the room with Kal and Valora, they picked Val to be next.Soris and Nelarose stormed in.The one guard killed Nelarose, Kal helped Soris take down the next guard.Val and Kal shoved me at Soris, told him to get me out of there.They would follow.They never made it out of there and Soris was arrested for assaulting the son of an Arl."

"And you were left to deal with it all," Elissa replied.

"I'm the Alienage Drunk now," Shiani replied.

"I would say after today, you are more their hero, their voice," Elissa challenged. "You were there the entire Alienage despite everything else you had been through."

"I...don't know what to say," Shiani whispered."All I have known is guilt for the last year.Like I was not worth anything."

"All this, it lead to you all revolting?"

"We had enough, the king was dead, he tried to improve our lot," Shiani replied."But his wife, his father-in-law, they hate us.They lock us in here like animals and then wonder why we rebel. Then the plague that only targeted elves.We can't handle much more."

There was a gentle knock on the door.Zevran entered."I hate to interrupt," Zevran began."But Alistair, he needs you."

"Thank you," Elissa said.She looked at Shiani."Zevran is going to stay with you.You are safe with him."

"You have my word," Zevran said with his hands up.

Zevran rested a hand on Elissa's shoulder.She smiled weakly at him before slipping out of the hut.Zevran took her seat and sniffed her tea before taking a sip.

"She is going to be relaying what you told her," Zevran informed her."She did not think you would want to talk to humans about what occurred."

"You trust them?"

"They are not like the Shem's that demean us and belittle us," Zevran replied."I was sent to kill them.Yet even when they could have killed me, they saw something that stayed their hand.Now, they are two of my closest confidents.They treat me differently than any other companion."

"Is she okay? She told me what happened."

Zevran clenched his fists and took a deep breath."I know many who take by force," Zevran began."I never understood how a person could do such a thing to another being.And I'm a trained killer.She is the strongest person I know, to go through that then come here to figure out what was happening.Her compassion and the responsibility she feels towards the people is only matched by Alistair's."

"They are going to be a force to reckon with," Shiani agreed.

Another knock had Soris walking in with Alistair and a human guard.Elissa walked in after them. 

"Shiani, this is Bailey," Elissa introduced them."You can read and write Common, correct?"

"Yes," Shiani said."Why?"

"If it would be okay with you, Miss," Bailey began."I wrote up the information that the Teryna... that Elissa told me of what occurred here.Your cousin signed his statement.I would like to sign yours as well."

"I'll become a bigger target," Shiani whispered almost panicked.

Alistair stepped forward."The signed statements are coming with me back to Arl Eamon's estate.There they are going to be locked in the vault.They will come out only if I win the Landsmeet.No one will know until after."

Shiani looked at Zevran.He nodded at her."Okay," Shiani said. 

"As I said to Valandrian and your uncle, Cyrion, I will be posting guards that I trust to keep an eye on the Alienage for any humans who pose as a threat," Bailey began."These are men that I would trust with my grandson who happens to be half-elf."

Shiani stared at him in surprise."Okay."

Bailey then handed her a paper with a few names on it."If you have any issues because of the asshole in a cell, go to these guardsmen.They have been instructed to handle anything dealing with him."

"Thank you," she whispered. 

Bailey nodded then slipped out of the room.Elissa spoke."Sten and Oghren are going to be staying until the switch occurs," Elissa told her."If we need either of them, we will replace them with one of our other companions."

Shiani nodded.She hugged all of them.Zevran asked if he could stay just until night fall. Elissa rolled her eyes at him before they headed back to the estate.Morrigan and Wynn would be returning once they were done with the healing.

Elissa was exhausted but the day was not over.They were going to have to inform Eamon of everything they had learned.Anora, who was hoping this would place things in her favor, was not going to like what they found out.They entered the courtyard to Eamon's estate.Servants were running about, which meant a visitor.

"If it's Loghain, I'm going to punch him," Elissa warned Alistair.

"I believe you will have to get in line," a voice said to the side of them. 

Eamon and Bann Sighard were just coming out of the Arl's library.Elissa recognized the Bann immediately."Bann Sigurd," Elissa replied with a bow of her head.

"Should I not be doing that to you?" Sighard asked as he went to hug her. 

She hugged him back."No," Elissa said."How is Osswyn?"

"He is safe, a team of healers are working on his injuries and his recovery," Sighard answered. "That is why I have come."

"We should speak in my office," Eamon suggested."Elissa, Alistair, why don't you both change, clean up, then come there when you are done."

The two nodded and headed upstairs first.It only took a few minutes for both to change out of their armor, wash off any blood or dirt, then put on regular clothing.Alistair braided Elissa's hair quickly before they headed to Eamon's office.The two men were there, a servant had brought in a tray of bread, cheese, and fruit for them. 

"I figured the two of you would need something to eat before dinner if all the commotion in the Alienage was a result of you," Eamon began.

"Thank you," Elissa said. 

"Was Anora right?" Eamon asked.

Elissa chuckled."Yes and no,"

Alistair handed Eamon the information they had retrieved from the Slaver in charge of the operation.Eamon looked visibly sick as he read through it, he handed it to Sighard with trembling hands. 

"Anora had to know something more was going on than an 'unrest' as she put it," Eamon said. 

Sighard finished reading it and looked furious."I told the healers to document every injury, as well as what they believe caused it," Sighard replied."I will bring it to the lands meet along with complaints from my tenants and villages.I want to thank you for getting him out of there.As well as the Grey Warden who helped him escape."

"Riordan is being tended to by several chantry healers," Elissa replied."I will pass it on to him.We have not really spoken to him yet either.He was badly dehydrated and starved."

"It is unthinkable to think what Howe and Loghain have done in just a year," Sighard said."I knew the former Bann, he was vile but I do know that he locked the dungeons.He never used them.It was one of the few good qualities about him."

There was a knock on the door.A servant entered and looked at Elissa."My lady, the Queen is wanting to know of updates on what happened today."

"I'll go and talk with her," Elissa replied.

Alistair squeezed her hand as she got up."Deep breaths."

"I'll just start calling her Annie if she pisses me off," Elissa replied."She hates that nick name."

Elissa followed the woman out of the office.She dismissed her as she knew where Anora's rooms were.The servant smiled then headed back down the stairs.Elissa headed toward the suite of rooms that had been allocated to Anora.It had involved some moving around of where they were all sleeping to accommodate her demands.

Elissa knocked on the door and was surprised that it was Anora who opened it."Please, come in," Anora stated as she escorted Elissa into her rooms.

"I have had tea brought up for us," Anora told her as she motioned to the serving tray on the table in front of the fire.

"Thank you, but I have had my fill of tea over the last two days," Elissa admitted as she took a seat."Sorry I didn't come sooner, I got pulled into a meeting with Eamon and Bann Sighard."

"I thought I had heard he was here," Anora stated.

"Yes, he wanted to thank Alistair and me for rescuing his son from Howe's dungeons," Elissa replied as Elissa poured herself a cup of tea.

"I did not realize his son was a prisoner in the Dungeon," Anora replied."Was he alright?"

"Zevran and I had to pick the locks that kept him on the Rack," Elissa said."Thankfully Riordan and another prisoner we freed were able to help him get out otherwise he wouldn't have been able too."

"He was on...Howe used torture devices on hu...people?" Anora asked shocked.

Elissa nodded."I take it you wanted me to come as to fill you in on what occurred."

"While my father may think he rules this country, I am still Queen," Anora replied."Knowing what is happening is imperative to my role.As I am responsible for everything that occurs."

"Tvinter mages were allowed permission to 'heal' the Elves that were sick with a weird form of plague," Elissa began. 

"That is unsettling, the Chantry will be displeased with this," Anora stated."How were they healing them?"

"By selling them into slavery."

Anora stared at her.Only years of practice kept her from dropping the cup in her hand.She set it on the table before her."Slavery?"

"It appears your father made deal with a few Tvinter slavers to sell the Elves in the Alienage, with your father getting the money for the sell," Elissa explained. 

"That must be wrong," Anora stated."Whoever told you that was misinformed.Slavery is illegal."

"We saw it with our own eyes, Anora."

Anora stood up and walked toward one of the windows."I see."

"We ended it, two of our mages are tending to the sick and will know what the cause was by the morning," Elissa replied."The slavers that lived are locked away and will be tried after the Landsmeet."

"Yes, the Landsmeet," Anora said."As the Last of the Cousland's, as a Warden, you will be in a very powerful position."

"I've been told."

"Yet you do not believe it," Anora noted."I understand that you and Alistair have grown quite close during your travels."

"We have," Elissa answered.

"While I understand that Alistair is Meric's son, I am Cailan's Queen," Anora continued."The people are used to me.This is why I need your support in the meet."

"You want me to say you should lead us?" Elissa asked.

"As I have been leading the people since becoming Queen," Anora answered."It was not Cailan who led this nation, but myself.I wish to continue to do so."

"Then if you are so infested in the country you know there is a right of Succession," Elissa commented.

"Yes but Cailan had no heir."

"He did, but that's besides the point," Elissa said."The throne does not fall to a widow or widower, the only time it does is if there is a child.Then once the child reaches a mature age the surviving parents steps aside."

"I was under the impression there were no laws like those," Anora informed her.

"Then your tutors were very poor," Elissa replied."You can ask Alistair, he knows most of the laws on how Fereldan is governed."

Anora chuckled."You mean our Alistair knows how to read?"

"You don't get far in the Chantry or Templar training if you can't," Elissa pointed out."Why, Anora, do you want my support?"

"I already told you, I have ruled this country for the last several years, the people are used to me, and I believe I am the right ruler for this country," Anora replied."No I understand that you have feelings for Alistair, but I am asking you to put those feelings aside, so that you may do what is right for your country."

"I promise you this, Anora, the decisions I make tomorrow will be for what is best for this country," Elissa said as she stood up.

"Excellent, I am glad we are on the same side," Anora replied.

Elissa had to bite back her laugh.She bid goodnight and found Alistair waiting for her at her door to her room.

"Morrigan is in there, she is taking her bath," Alistair replied.

"Your room," Elissa answered. 

They headed to Alistair's room.Zevran had yet to return to the estate.Alistair closed the door.

"How'd it go?"

"She is under the impression I support her claim to the throne," Elissa replied.

"How'd you pull that off?"

"I promised her that any decision I make tomorrow will be for what is best for this country," Elissa answered."She took it to mean she is what is best."


	42. Chapter 41

The morning of the Landsmeet had everybody on edge.Eamon joked over breakfast that they could all be in prison for Treason by the end of the day, or a deadlock in the Landsmeet would push it to another day. Riordan had joined them, he was going to be heading out with a group of Teaghan's men to track the Darkspwan to say where the armies that had been gathered should be positioned.He had given Elissa and Alistair the location of the Warden armory for them to use if they wanted to swap out some of their weapons. Once breakfast was over, they split up into groups.

Not everyone would be going with them to the Landsmeet.Both Wynn and Morrigan would be staying at the estate as they understood the threat they could pose.Leliana would be going because of her connection to the chantry, Sten would stay with Wynn and Morrigan to ensure that if anything goes wrong he would be able to protect the estate.Oghren was going to come with them as was Zevran.Zevran though would sneak out if things were going bad to help Sten keep the estate safe.

Weapons and armor were not allowed at Landsmeet, Eamon's guards would bring the chest just in case and keep guard over it.Once everything was squared away, Eamon led them toward the Royal Palace.They entered the meeting room, which was attached to the throne room.As they entered they overheard the Steward telling one of Loghain's men that he didn't care if the regent wanted the meeting in the throne room, Landsmeets happened in the meeting room. 

"This is going to be fun," Alistair commented to Elissa.

Sighard and Wolfe spotted them.Alistair and Elissa walked toward them."How are things?" Elissa asked.

"Very Tense," Sighard warned."Loghain was in here already telling us how this was unlawful.He stormed out and now wants us to all be moved into the throne room."

After several moments everyone took their seats around the long oval table.Sighard pulled out the chair for Highever and indicated for Elissa to sit in it. She stared at him. 

"Would anyone complain if Elissa Cousland took the seat of Highever?" The Steward asked. 

"What of the Late Arl Howe?" A bann asked.

"He was never sworn in as the Teryn of Highever," The Steward explained.

Bann Alfstanna of the Waking Seas stood."We would be honored for her to take her family's place," Alfstanna stated.

"I second it," Arl Bryland of South Reach announced.

"Then it is allowed," Thredan stated."Lady Cousland, may you take your seat at the table."

She took a deep breath, she reached out for Alistair's hand.He squeezed back and followed her to the two seats for Highever.Elissa bowed her head as traced the Highever coat of arms.They all gave her a few moments, understanding this was emotional for her.Taking a deep breath, Elissa took her seat as head of Highever. 

"This is only until Fergus appears or is confirmed," She informed them all.

"Agreed," Alstanna declared.

The doors flew open and Loghain barges in."I see the puppet and the puppeteers have arrived," Loghain snarled as he studied the room."And One of the string pullers has self-proclaimed herself the Teryn of Highever."

"The Landsmeet decided to have her Grace be the voice for Highever due to the fact that the late Arl Howe was never officially sworn in," Theran stated. 

"Despite that face she was his murdered?" Loghain inquired.

"Then I guess he should have never have taken over my family's keep and slaughtered my family," Elissa replied."As stated in the bylaws of Fereldan, when the land and holding of a lord: whether a Bann, Arl, or Tyrn, is overtaken by force by another and the family is slaughtered, a surviving member can take their life."

"She is correct," Threran informed Loghain."Teyrn McTir, Regent of Fereldan, please take a seat so we may conduct this session with order."

Loghain took his seat.Theran nodded."The first charge against his lordship is treason," Theran announced."Loghain called his forces to retreat after promising the aid of troops to the King.His retreat caused the Darkspawn to take the lives of our King, The Warden Commander, and hundreds of others."

"I have a wittness on my behalf," Loghain announced.

See Cauthrien entered in her armor.She stood next to Loghain as Theran introduced her.

"The accusations against my king are unjust," Sir Cauthrien began."He is a noble man, skilled in battle.He spared us."

"He violated a direct order," Alistair interjected.He stood up from his seat and took out the map of Ostagar from the satchel he brought with him. It was the military map that showed the troop movements."The goal was to attack the Darkspawn in the gully, with troops moving down the from both hillsides.This would pin the darkspawn into that one spot, not allowing them to flee."

Bann Wolfe stood to study the map."That is an excellent strategy," he noted. 

"It was the plan of Loghain's," Elissa stated."I was in the meeting with them when it was being discussed.It relied on two people to light the torch at the top of the tower."

She pointed to the drawing of the tower."Once the beacon was lit, Loghain's troops were to descend cutting off the Darkspwawn," Elissa explained. "Alistair and I were tasked with lighting the beacon."

"Sir Cautherein," Theran began."Was the beacon lit?"

"It was," she stated.

"And when did Loghain call the retreat?"

Ser Caautherien hesitated.Elissa looked at the female knight."Loghain is a military hero," Elissa began."You are right to respect him.However, think back to that night.They were all alive when the Beacon was lit.Alistair and I watched, we watched waiting for the call.It was after the sound of retreat that the Darkspawn gained the upper hand.That we watched Cailan be killed, watched Duncan fall.He has plagued the country into Civil War when our greatest threat should be the Darkspawn, not each other."

"I am so sorry," Cautherine whispered.Elissa felt her heart sink.Standing up straighter."The evening of battle, we sat on top of the hill waiting for the beacon to be lit.The orders were that when the beacon was lit I was to call our troops into the battle.There were three units with us. The plan was sound, cut them off in the gulley."

"What happened?" Theran asked.

Taking a deep breath, she continued."I watched the beacon flare to life." Silence filled the room."I turned to Teyrn McTir waiting for the attack orders.He instead asked for the retreat.I questioned him, I thought I heard it wrong.He reiterated it.His face, his look, it was one of hate.I sounded the retreat knowing those on the field would be killed.I am so sorry."

Loghain went to stand up but half the table stood up ready to flank Ser Cautherine if need be. 

"There is no fighting," Theran reminded the room."Her testimony matches that of the Wardens Elissa and Alistair."

Theran dismissed Cautherine then returned to his list."I was protecting us from Orlais, from the Chevialiars," Loghain declared.

"Its the Blight that is the threat," Elissa said. 

"I have lost my sons, my land to the Darkspawn," Bann Wolfe declared.

"Most of the South is gone, Loghain," another noble stated."There won't be a Fereldan for long."

"I regret the loss of the South, but these upstarts are spreading false lies," Loghain stated.

"My son would disagree," Sighard stated."I have submitted the reports and testimony of my son Osswyn.While he was locked in the Arl of Denerims dungeons, his torture was ordered by Loghain and Howe because he would not allow his men to take part in 'shaking down' those supporting the Wardens.I have several testimony's from his men as well."

"Torture is not allowed on civilians," The Grand Cleric replied.

"My son will not be able to walk without the assistance of a cane for the rest of his life because of what was done to him."

"In that same Dungeon, my brother was held," Alfstanna began."He is a templar.He was denied Lyrium, when I found him he barely knew who I was.But he had a note.He was supposed to find a maleficar by the name of Jowain who had escaped the circle."

"The same mage who was sent to poison me," Eamon announced.

"I am doing what it takes to keep this country together," Loghain declared.

"And that includes selling it's citizens into slavery?" Elissa inquired.

"What is this?" Arl Bryland demanded."Slavery is outlawed in Fereldan."

"Under orders from Loghain, Tvinter mages set up in the Alienage," Alistair began as Elissa pulled the documents from the satchel."They were to create a plague that would effect the Elves then pretend to heal them.The elves that came to them would then be shipped off to the Slave markets in Tvinter."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Bryland demanded of Loghain.

"War is expensive."

"So that justifies selling elves into slavery!" Alfstanna exclaimed.

"And what of the Wardens crimes?" Loghain demanded.

"What crimes?" Elissa asked.

"You have kidnapped my daughter, and held her hostage," Loghain declared.

"Loghain, what are you talking about?" Alistair asked confused.

"I have not seen my daughter in months..." Loghain began.

"It has been two weeks," Anora stated as she entered the room.Loghain stared at her in shock."People of the Landsmeet, my father was once a hero to this land. But that hero has begun to vanish.He has plunged this kingdom into chaos, he has allowed torture and slavery to occur in our land.He must be stopped."

"Even my own daughter has been poisoned against me," Loghain sighed.

"People of the lands meet, we vote on the removal of Loghain as Teyrn," Theran began. 

"The Chantry can not abide by someone who would allow the torture of our Templars," The Revered Mother stated."We vote for removal."

"I stand with the Wardens," Ban Wolfe voted.

"We have no hope against the blight without the Wardens," Bryland stated."I stand with them."

"As do I," Alfstanna agreed.

"I vote in favor of removal, as well," Sighard replied.

The vote continued with only two siding with Loghain."The votes are in," Theran declared. "Loghain, you are stripped of power."

"I refuse to accept," Loghain roared."I will not allow you all to be blinded or poisoned. Especially by a bastard son."

"Loghain," Eamon began.

"I challenge Alistair to dual," Loghain roared.

"Alistair, this is up to you," Theran informed him. 

"I accept," Alistair answered. 

"Al," Elissa whispered.

"He won't stand down, we both knew this was a possibility," Alistair assured her.He kissed her forehead."It will be fine."

"Alistair get your equipment," Theran instructed."Alfstanna will go over the terms in the throne room.

Twenty minutes later, they were all in the Throne room with Alistair and Loghain in the middle.Alstanna stood between them in armor as well.

"The rules are simple," she began."The duel ends with one person unable to hold their weapon or dead."

"It will be to the death," Loghain yelled. 

Elissa grabbed Alfstanna out of the way as Loghain charged.The clang and sparks that flew from Alistair stopping Loghain's sword with his owns was heard and felt around the room. The easy fight that Loghain thought this would be turned into a match he had not planned for.Eamon stood next to Elissa, his hand on her shoulder for support as they both watched in fear.Alora stood near the throne, she looked terrified as she watched Alistair shove Loghain back with his shield.The force of the shove had Loghain sliding to the floor, there was a crunch of bone.

Alistair allowed Loghain to recover then charged.At last moment he side stepped Loghain and got him from behind.His arm went around Loghain's neck and with his strength he brought Loghain to his knees.

"Do you yield?" Alistair growled.

"I will never yield," Loghain informed him. 

"You give me no choice, then," Alistair replied. 

"You really are the son of Meric," Loghain said in awe.

Alistair raised his sword.It was over in seconds, Anora running to kneel next to her father's body.The Landsmeet in shock that Alistair was able to overpower Loghain. Elissa went right to Alistair and pulled him down for a kiss. 

"You were worried?" He whispered.

"I was worried he had a trick up his sleeve," she admitted.

"The question as to who will rule, still remains," Theran stated after Loghain was removed from the Throne room.

"As Cailan had no heir, I should continue to rule as Queen," Anora stated. "As I have been doing since the death of Cailan."

"Actually," Alistair began as he moved forward."Cailan did name an heir."

Everyone turned to look at him.Alistair looked at Theran who nodded.Theran carefully took out a wax sealed scroll.Breaking the seal he began to read:

_On this day, I, Cailan Therin, King of Ferldan, write my last will and Testament.If I am to die with no child, then I name my half-brother Alistair Therin as my sole heir.His father is the late King Meric.He will be bestowed all the powers of King, all the responsibility, and role of King._

_If I am to die and I have child, if they are not of age to rule, then I declare Alistair Therin to be their regent until they are of age to rule._

_I strip Anora McTir of all titles, duties, roles upon my death.She will not be known as Dowager or any other title._

_Upon my death, I strip the McTirs of the title of Teryn.The knew ruler may appoint a new Teryn._

_Enclosed you will find with this will, documents that show the treasonous acts that both Anora McTir and her father partook in._

_If it is by their hand I am dead then I ask the following punishments to be put into place..._

Thredan stopped there.He did not want Anora to hear anymore for fear of her planning a way around any of the punishments.

"As you see, the late King Cailan had declared an heir," Thredan began."It was signed, notarized, then sealed.Three copies were made, with the original bearing the wax seal I just spoke."

"He never told me," Anora stammered.

"Yes well that's because you and Loghain were trying to get him off the throne," Alistair pointed out.

"If the Landsmeet will consent, I hereby declare Alistair Therin as king," Theran stated.

There were no objections.Alistair stood forward."Actually, I have a quick request to make," Alistair stated.He was rummaging for something in the pouch on his side."I will be King because that is what my brother wanted.But I would like to rule with a Queen by my side."

There was an audible gasp heard around the room.Elissa stared at him unsure of what he was going to do.Leliana nudged her forward. 

Alistair withdrew the ring from his pouch then carefully knelt down on one knee."I've been carrying this around for a month now," he admitted to her."I wasn't sure how I was going to do this."

"Al," Elissa whispered.

"Micah made it," Alistair began."With my drawing of what I wanted.Elissa, you know we've been through a lot.You know I love you.That I am home when I am with you.Marry me."

Elissa knew she was crying.She walked toward Alistair and knelt in front of him so she could cradle his face in hers and kiss him."Of course."

He pulled her closer to him to kiss her again, almost dropping the ring.When they parted, Alistair placed the ring on her finger.A rare star stone stood in the center of the band.A rose was engraved on one side of the band with a griffin engraved on the other side.The tail of the griffon ran along the bottom of the ring until it was wrapped around the stem of the rose.

It was only then that they heard the cheering and applause.They both stood up and bowed their heads to everyone in appreciation. 

"Your highness," Theran began."What would you have us do now?"

Alistair realized he was being addressed. "Right," he said."Right now the Darkspawn are our main threat.We have troops gathered at Soldiers Peak ready to be used.Our last report had a cluster gathering near Redcliffe."

"We should send troops there," Eamon stated.

"We need to keep a defensive size here in Denerim," Alistair stated."I will send orders to the commanders of your troops for the amounts needed.We will need to leave by the end of tomorrow if possible."

"Will you be fighting?" Theran asked Alistair.

"As a Grey Warden, it is my duty," Alistair answered."Have Anora under arrest in the visitor suite.If I and Elissa fall in battle, Anora will be needed until a new ruler is determined."

"That is uncharacteristically wise of you," Anora stated.

"Yes, well, someone has to take the Blight seriously," Alistair stated. 


	43. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Redcliffe.

"Why is that whenever we come here, it's always under attack?" Zevran asked wearily as he sat on the steps of the Chantry.The last dark spawn had been killed, Sten was helping Alistair pile the bodies up to be burnt. 

"We weren't attacked when we came back from finding the Ashes," Elissa reminded him as she handed him a healing potion. 

Wynn was currently healing a large gash on Oghren's face while Morrigan worked on Leliana's bow hand.Cal was laying at Zevran's feet.Zevran drank the potion as Elissa sat next to him. 

"This is the start of the end," Elissa stated.

"It's what you have been working towards," Zevran replied. "It's odd to think that we are approaching that moment."

Elissa nodded.She watched Alistair light the bodies on fire while Sten looked solemnly on. Zevran watched her as she looked on at the fire.There would be more death before they were finished with their task.Alistair walked to where they both sat, Cal lifted his head up so that Alistair could scratch his ears. 

"We should head to the keep," Alistair said wearily.

"Is it safe to keep the fires going without anyone here to oversee them?" Zevran asked.

"We should make sure we got them all first," Elissa said."Ali, take Sten, Oghren, and Zevran and do a search around for any stragglers.The rest will head up to the keep, you guys can check on the fire before joining us."

Alistair nodded.Zevran got off the step then helped Elissa get up.He saluted her before joining Alistair.Elissa walked over to where Morrigan and Wynn were. 

"The four of us and Shale are going to head up to the keep," Elissa informed them."The guys are going to do a check around for any stragglers."

They were all tired so conversation was small as they headed up the mountain path toward Redcliffe Castle.Even Leliana lacked things to say about the history of the place as they walked.Shale took the rear wheel Cal ran between them as they marched.The gates were locked.Elissa smiled when she recognized a familiar face near the gates.

"Ser Perth!" Elissa called.

"Makers breath," Ser Perth said.He commanded for the gates to be opened."Any injuries?"

"Yes," Wynn said as Leliana said no."I need to set her hand better than what we could do down below."

A soldier was called over to bring Wynn and Leliana into the castle to where they had medical supplies.Leliana was still protesting as Wynn ushered her off. 

"How did you fair?" Elissa asked Perth.

"We were lucky that they were spotted far enough away we could evacuate to here," Perth admitted."A hunter checking his traps spotted them.Where are your other companions?"

"Doing a check to make sure we got most of them," Elissa told him. 

Elissa heard a bird call, she answered then heard a few more calls after."And it seems they found some stragglers," Elissa said. 

"Men to arms!" Ser Perth yelled.

Morrigan headed to the stairs where she would be able to charm weapons and weave defensive spells amongst the soldiers.Cal came to stand by her to be her guard.Shale took front point with the knights while Elissa grabbed her bow and readied her arrows with the other archers. The gates were opened as a dwarf came running as fast as he could with darkspawn chasing after him.

Oghren was cursing as he ran through the gates and past Shale.The air filled with arrows and spells as the darkspawn spilled into the courtyard.Alistair and Zevran soon joined them with Sten following. 

"An ogre is coming," Alistair mouthed to Elissa.He then seemed to tell Ser Perth. 

The ground shook as the Ogre made his presence known.Sten, Alistair, and Perth went for the Ogre while Oghren took down any darkspawn that were going after the three men.Elissa switched to her blades that Morrigan conveniently set on fire as she killed as many as she could.

Elissa took down an emissary when she saw Alistair leap up into the air with his sword ready to strike.He landed on the ogre and shoved his sword into the base of the beasts neck twisting it as he did.Just as quickly as he jumped unto the beast he was jumping off of it as it crumbled to the ground.Everyone near made sure to get out of the way, no one wanted to die by being crushed by a dead ogre. 

"I'm up two now, dwarf," Alistair informed Oghren when he landed.

The last of the darkspawn were dealt with.When the last one fell, Elissa began to instruct the soldiers on how to clean everything while the knights helped pile up the bodies in the middle of the courtyard.Morrigan lit them a blaze with the snap of her fingers.With that they headed into the castle.Eamon told them to all wash and change, then meet in the dining room for a late supper. 

When the companions were all at the table in the dining room, food was brought in."I will not speak for long," Eamon promised."Riordan is out tracking a horde he spotted, he will be back tomorrow.I would say rest tonight, sleep in tomorrow, then we plan for war."

****

They met in Eamon's office.Riordan had returned after breakfast with news of what he saw.The news was not good. 

"So they have a half day start to Denerim on us," Alistair said grimly.

"Yes," Riordan confirmed. 

"Even if we left now they would still be to Denerim before us," Teaghan stated. 

"We can't get the troops together in that short of time, we need a day," Elissa pointed out. 

"Riordan," Alistair said."What if you left this evening with a group? You could move faster and booster the defenses?"

"That would work," Riordan replied. "Before that I will need to speak with both you and Elissa about the Arch Demon and the battle."

"You may have my office to do so," Eamon told the senior Grey Warden."Teaghan and I will assemble the soldiers that will go with you this evening."

Everyone but the three Wardens left the room.The door closed and Riordan studied the pari in front of him.The two were a force all on their own now they led an army. 

"What do you both know of the Arch Demon? Of the corruption inside of us?" He asked them.

"The blight started with the first Arch Demon and darkspawn," Alistair began."It's why we hear the Arch Demon during a blight.Our corruption it connects us to the Arch Demon."

"Correct," Riordan replied, impressed with the knowledge the young warden already had."Our corruption, our tie to the blight is what gives us our abilities."

"Does this help in killing the Arch Demon?" Elissa asked.

"Good Question," Alistair agreed.

Riordan looked at both of them in surprise."Then you do not know?" He asked."I had feared this when I learned of Duncan's death."

"What don't we know?" Alistair asked. 

"In order to defeat the Arch Demon, it must be killed by an Grey Warden," Riordan stated.

"That can't be healthy for the Warden," Elissa commented.

"It is not," Riordan replied."The Warden dies.As I am the Senior most warden I will take the blow.However, if I can not then, I am so sorry, but it would fall to the two of you."

Elissa and Alistair stared at him for a few moments."Wow," Alistair finally whispered. 

"I will go make preparations," Riordan said as he bowed his head at them before leaving.

Alistair looked at Elissa, he went to talk but she stopped him."We're not dying," Elissa said."We have not come this far for one of us to die because of the stupid corruption inside of us."

Alistair pulled her into him when her voice cracked on the last words."I was promised at least twenty years with you," Elissa whispered into his chest. 

He kissed her head and held her tight."Twenty years sound amazing," he agreed.He then tilted her face up to his."But even if this is it, I still cherish this year with you."

"I am not letting you die," Elissa informed him. 

"Isa," Alistair said gently.

"No, Ali, I will not survive you dying," Elissa informed him."You are stronger than me, you have a kingdom to rule.Please do not ask me to step aside for you to take the blow."

"We could do it together," Alistair suggested. "Let Eamon and Teagan deal with ruling the kingdom."

"Don't make me laugh right now," Elissa warned him.He wiped tears off her face with his thumbs."I love you."

"I love you, too," Alistair said.He pulled her in for a kiss."Go beat something up, we will figure this out."

Elissa nodded.She headed out of the office, Elissa took the back stairs that led up to the Family wing.When she entered her room she saw that Morrigan was standing there petting Cal. 

"Is everything okay?" Elissa asked.Morrigan was holding herself differently.

"I take it that Riordan explained to you how the Arch Demon must be killed," Morrigan inquired.

"Yes, why?" Elissa asked as she moved into the room. 

"I learned about it in my mother's grimoire," Morrigan explained."It speaks of the blight, the connection to warden's, why a Warden must slay the Arch Demon."

"Does it have a way to save the Grey Wardens life?" Elissa asked with hint of sarcasm.She saw Morrigan's face."It does?"

"There is a ritual that can be done on the eve of battle," Morrigan explained."Tonight.The ritual would ensure that the Warden who slayed the creature would survive."

"At what cost?" Elissa asked.

Morrigan looked nervous for a moment before she spoke."I would need to lay with Alistair," Morrigan began.

Elissa raised her eyebrows at this."Okay, why?"

"I need to lie with a male Warden, Riordan is too old, Alistair is not, he can still help produce a child," Morrigan began."This child that would be conceived would be in it's earliest form but would have a touch of the blight.The soul possessing the arch demon would sense this and join it."

"So this child would then carry the soul of an old god?" Elissa inquired.

"Yes," Morrigan replied."I believe this is why my mother sent me to go with the two of you."

"Morrigan are you okay with this?" Elissa asked.

Morrigan looked at her."I admit that sex is not something I feel the need for, but if it means you both will walk out of battle alive then yes I am okay with this."

"And raising a child?"

"I would raise the child myself, I would not ask of anything from Alistair," Morrigan assured her. 

"What if this is the only child Alistair has?" Elissa asked.

"I...guess we will have discuss that if that becomes likely but I do not think that will be an issue," Morrigan assured her."I am sure Avernus can find away for both of you."

Elissa sat on the couch."I guess you want me to talk to him."

"He will listen to you," Morrigan replied."I am sorry."

Elissa nodded.She got up and headed out of the room.She found Alistair in his old rooms. 

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," Alistair said as he set his book down."What's wrong? I saw Morrigan heading toward your rooms earlier."

"We need to talk," Elissa said.She sat on his bed.

"Why is that conversations that start that way are never good," Alistair asked. 

Elissa smiled weakly."I just spoke with Morrigan," Elissa began. 

"What is it, Isa?" Alistair asked as he began to get nervous.

"In her mother's grimoire it speaks of the Blight, of slaying the Arch Demon, our Connection to it," Elissa explained.

"And is there a way to save us from death if we kill it?" Alistair asked.

His question made Elissa chuckle."I asked her the same thing."

"There is, isn't there? That's why you're here."

"There is a ritual that can be preformed tonight that would ensure our survival from killing the Arch Demon," Elissa answered.

"Bloody hell," Alistair said staring at her."Okay, how?"

"This is the part you won't like," Elissa warned him."You would have to sleep with her."

Alistair stared at her for a moment to let the words sink in."This is a joke right? Tell me it's a joke."

Elissa fell backwards on the bed."I wish it was," she groaned. 

She felt the bed dip and soon Alistair was there next to her."What will this ritual create?"

"A child," Elissa said quietly."A child that will have a bit of warden blood, enough that the soul in the Arch Demon will be attracted to it and go to it instead of killing the warden."

"Wow," Alistair said. 

They laid there for a few moments."Would you be okay with this?" Alistair asked."Is Morrigan okay with this? She doesn't like physical contact."

"She said if it ensures our survival she is willing to do this," Elissa said. 

"I have questions," Alistair replied."Let's go talk to her."


	44. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siege of Denerim.   
> This isn't a play by play of the game. This is more what happens when they aren't fighting. Party decisions, securing the city. 
> 
> Also sorry for the delay. My son was having some issues this week in school, which meant meeting with his teachers, case manager, and the principal to trouble shoot what is going on and how to get him through the last few months of fifth grade. Hopefully some of the plans will work.

_"Before us stands the might of the Darkspawn horde, gaze upon them now but fear them not," Alistair had yelled to the soldiers that had gathered."This woman beside me, she is a native of Fereldan who has risen through the ranks as a Grey Warden despite her own horrors.She is proofthat glory is within reach to us all, she has survived the odds despite what was placed before us.Without her, none of us would be here.Today, we save Denerim! Today we avenge the death of our King and my brother, but most of all today we show the Grey Wardens that we remember and honor their sacrifices for Fereldan! For Fereldan!" - Alistair Therin_

_****_

Those words had been spoken at dawn as the armies had gathered just outside Denerim.They were words that still hung in the air to all who had heard, words that had carried soldiers past the fear of facing monsters from the fade.Now as the late morning sun was rising, they had gained a football into Denerim by taking back the City Gates. Elissa and Alistair regrouped with their companions, they had split up to tackle different area of the gates. 

Wynn and Morrigan helped other mages tend to injuries while Elissa and Alistair handled reports.A hush grew over the soldier as Riordan appeared from the gates that lead into the market area.He headed toward where Elissa and Alistair stood.

"How are things in the city?" Alistair asked Riordan.

"The force, that you gave me, was able to secure most of the citizens into secure sections, they have also been taking the fight away from those areas," Riordan stated.

"Any sign of the Arch-Demon?" Elissa asked. 

"No, but it is near," Riordan informed them."I have also spotted a few generals that need to be taken out if we intend to take back the city."

"Okay," Alistair said."What do you propose we do?"

"Take a small group with you, then leave the rest here to keep the gates clear," Riordan instructed."We will try and meet at the top of Fort Drakon as that will be the best place to battle the arch demon.I would say four at most."

Alistair nodded and looked at Elissa.They had to take Morrigan otherwise the ritual was pointless.Both of them had to go, that led one more person. 

"We'll bring Cal, he can warn us," Alistair suggested."Who else?"

"Zevran," Elissa decided."We can alway switch out if we need too.Oghren and Sten are not our fastest, and I feel we are going to need to move stealthily."

"Agreed," Alistair replied.

They called their companions."Wynne," Elissa began."We need you to stay here to help with injuries and defensive spells.Leliana, I want to bring you but I feel we need you to keep morale up.Oghren and Sten, split up the men hear and each take a unit to lead.Shale, keep the gates we go through clear in case we need to move people."

"Zevran, Morrigan, and Cal, will be coming with us," Alistair added."Everyone get your gear and be ready.This is it."

The words that were spoken after that were ways of saying goodbye without saying them.Sten had hugged Elissa telling her it had been an honor fighting beside her, and she had a feeling he called her friend in the Qunari language. Once the words were said they all went over their gear and equipment.

Alistair walked over to Elissa and pulled her into a tight hug.He kissed her forehead. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you as well," Elissa replied."We will survive.I'm not letting you get of a marrying me that easily."

Alistair chuckled."The same for you."

With that they readied for the gates to be opened that would lead to the Market.Shale walked with them, the soldiers cheered for them as they walked."Don't die," Shale informed Elissa as the golem raised the gates.

When the gates closed it was just the four of them and Cal.They made their way toward the market square noticing how there was fire strategically places to keep the darkspawn from those areas.Cal let out a low warning growl as Elissa felt her skin tingle meaning Darkspawn were near.That was all the warning they got before the Darkspawn General, his horde, and a half a dozen ogres descended on them. Elissa called in some of the human and dwarves to help take back the market area. 

When the last ogre fell and the final dakrspawn was beheaded, Morrigan began to treat injuries in the Chantry courtyard while two dwarves stood guard.Zevran helped pile the darkspawn into a pile to be lit on file.Elissa gave the troops they called for their jobs.They would be staying in the Market Square to deal with any straying darkspawn or ogres that came their way.Morrigan set out runes that would alert them to the approach of the creatures. 

From their they headed into the Alienage, Zevran almost ran into Shiani. "Your here," the female gasped as she hugged Zevran. 

"They are outside the gates," one of the elves informed Elissa.

"Get to safety," Elissa instructed."We'll handle this."

She used the horn to bring in the dwarves for this one.They waited at the roughly built gates that the elves had built to cut them off from the bridge.Elissa and Zevran found high ground with Morrigan charming their arrows to flame.Alistair, Cal and the dwarves were ready as the ogre finally broke through the gates.Rain of fire arrows descended on the darkspawn as they all tried to tunnel through the gates.Elissa and Zevran took off as many as they could until the arrows ran out.After that they went to their blades. 

Elissa spotted the General, her and Alistair went for him.Zevran tried to keep them shielded but Elissa heard him cry out at the same time she heard a bone snap.Alistair yelled at her to go, she nodded.Running low to the ground she got an arm around Zevran and helped him up to his good leg.A few of the dwarves flanked them so they could head to Morrigan.Morrigan extended the barrier for them to enter.Once Zevran was secure with Morrigan, Elissa joined the fight. 

It was over shortly after that.Elissa returned to Morrigan who was studying Zevran's ankle. 

"It's broken in two locations," Morrigan informed her."I can't heal it here."

"We can form a litter and take him back to the gates," one of the dwarves told her. 

"Can you instruct the rest to stay here and guard the Alienage?" Elissa asked them.

"Yes, I will go speak with them now."

Elissa looked at Zevran, he was pale from the pain."I appears I will not be joining you after all," Zevran said as Morrigan tried to stabilize the wound."Please give my best to the Arch Demon, that is before you kill it."

"I will," Elissa promised. 

Elissa spotted Shiani walking toward them."Is everyone okay?" Elissa asked.

"We can't believe you saved us, again," Shiani said."Is there anything we can do?"

"Can you send your fastest runner to the main gates?" Elissa asked.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"Tell them that Zevran will need Wynn to tend to his leg," Elissa instructed."Also have them send Leliana.We will wait here for her to arrive."

"In the mean time let us give you food and drink while you wait," Shiani insisted. 

"Thank you," Elissa said.Zevran had instructed her that one must not turn down such offers from elves for it was deemed a great insult to them.

Shiani went off to deliver the instructions.Morrigan joined her as Alistair was dealing with the darkspawn bodies. 

"His leg is as stable as it will be," Morrigan informed Elissa. 

"Can you write out what's wrong with it, we can send it with the runner," Elissa replied.

"Yes, I can instruct Wynn on what needs to be done," Morrigan agreed.She grabbed some paper from her spell book.

By the time Shiani returned with a young elf, Morrigan was done with her note."This is Cian," Shiani replied."He's the fastest in the Alienage."

"Great," Elissa said."I'm Elissa, this is my friend Morrigan.We need you to deliver a message tot he gates."

"I...I can do that," the boy stammered. 

Morrigan handed him the note."You will take this too a mage, her name is Wynn, she is old with white hair, will be tending to injuries," Morrigan instructed."Let them know that a litter will be coming to them with Zevran on it."

He took the noted and nodded."You will also need to tell them Leliana should meet us here," Elissa added. 

Cian recited everything they had told him.Once he was okayed, they watched him take off. 

"You weren't kidding," Elissa said to Shiani.

"Come, we have stew and some salted meat for any who need it," Shiani called to everyone that was gathered.

One of the dwarves walked forward."Name is Dougan," he introduced himself."I want to set up some patrols, anyone I can talk too?"

"My cousin," Shiani said."Follow me."

Elissa told Morrigan to go eat.She was going to let everyone know there was food and drink.Alistair had thrown the last body on the fire when she approached.They watched the bodies catch fire for a few moments. 

Another dwarf walked to them."One of the elves lent us their carriage," he informed them."We have Zevran on it, your witch has him sleeping.We're going to head out in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Elissa said.

"It's an honor," the dwarf informed her.

Alistair put an arm around her as they watched the dwarves begin to lead the carriage out of the Alienage.A leg broken was better than death, they knew that but it was hard to watch one of their companions be taken away injured.

"He'll be fine," Alistair assured her.

"I know," Elissa agreed."We should get some food before it's gone."

Alistair nodded."I follow you, my lady."

Elissa couldn't help but smile at that.Which she knew is what he was after.This would be their last moment of rest before they headed toward Fort Drakon. 


	45. Chapter 45

It felt like the main horde had descended on them once they arrived near the royal palace.They had watched in horror as they had crossed the bridge that connected the Alienage to the alleyways as the Arch Demon made its appearance.In breath of blue fire and the swing of its tail had sent the tower that Riordan and the soldiers with him plummeting to their deaths.It left the royal palace in fire and smoke as Elissa and Alistair pushed forward. 

With Leliana's bow, it freed up Elissa to use her blades.They called on the Redcliffe army and dwarven army to help them as they tried to make their way to the fort. Fire was all around them, they were covered in blood, soot, and sweat.Whenever a ,moment to catch one's breath happened another wave would hit them.It seemed like there was no end to them until finally silence fell over the large courtyard. 

Everyone could have their moment to breath, to drink water, and to use potions they needed.Morrigan treated the minor injuries, instructing the more severe to be helped to the Alienage.Elven healers were just as good as many Mage Healers.It was a break they all needed.When the last of the injured had been tended too or moved, Elissa picked up the lock to the gates that led to the fort. 

Cal went first with Alistair following.Half of their soldiers would stay in the courtyard area, to cover their retreat.The rest slowly followed Elissa into the narrow courtyard.Barricades had been erected but had failed to protect the soldiers that had fought here.Their bodies lined the walls.Darkspawn began to file out of the fort, Elissa and Alistair issued out orders to use the barricades against the dark spawn.Dragonlings began to file out.Morrigan called for the archers to come near her so they could handle the dragonlings with her charmed arrows. 

There were no orgres this time. 

"That was easier than I thought," Alistair replied."Which makes me wonder what lies in wait for us inside."

"What do you want us to do?" Ser Ciara inquired.

Alistair looked at Elissa."Coordinate with the dwarven captain," Alistair stated."Let us enter and clear out the rooms then send in a small force to help secure the fort.Sent them into the fort in increments with each force taking occupation of a different section."

"I have the horn," Elissa reminded them."If we need more help, or we get to the top, I'll sound it for back up."

"Very good," Ciara said."May the maker watch over you both."

Alistair and Elissa watched her run toward the dwarf in charge.Alistair looked at Elissa."You ready?"

"When this is over I want a bath and then to sleep for like a week," Elissa stated.

"Me too," Alistair agreed.He rested his forehead against hers, it didn't matter their helmets blocked skin contact."I love you."

"Don't get sappy on me," Elissa warned with a smile."But, I love you too."

Alistair stepped back and whistled to get everyone's attention."Elissa, myself, and our two companions along with Cal, will enter the fort," Alistair explained."We have given instructions on when to follow us.This is most likely the final push.You are all hero's.When we look back on today it will be with a sense of wonderment at what we were able to do in such a short amount of time.We would not be here if we did not learn to work with others.I hope that is a lesson we learn and can move forward with.We are stronger together than when we are alone."

"For Fereldan!" Alistair yelled finishing his speech. 

With that the four of them and Calenhad entered into the fort.It was eerily quiet.Bodies strewn across the floor.They all looked at the horror that lay around them. 

"Should we look for survivors?" Leliana suggested.

"Lels, with me," Alistair said."Morrigan and Elissa take the left side."

"Any survivors send outside unless they are secure where they are," Elissa instructed."They can choose one person to run to the guards to inform them of their location and situation."

"Agreed," Alistair replied. 

With that they both went in their separate path.Alistair and Leliana heading to the chapel and Morrigan and Elissa heading toward a small barrack room for night guard rotation.They were silent as they spoke.Elissa reached the door first and gave it a gentle push, it would not budge.She looked at Morrigan, who nodded.The witch cast a spell to detect if human's were behind the door.Morrigan nodded again.

Elissa knocked on the door."It is Warden Cousland," Elissa stated.She heard muffled conversation and then furniture being moved.

The door opened and a soldier revealed himself."My lady," he said."I am in here with the children of the staff.No one knew what to do with them.I ushered them in here with one of the hounds."

"How many?" Elissa asked.

"Ten," he answered.

"Do any need medical attention?" Elissa inquired.

He turned to speak to another guard in there.He returned."No.What would you have us do?"

"Can one of you run outside, we have taken back the courtyard," Elissa informed him."Tell them troops out there that you have children.They can either help you move them or send in people to help protect the door."

"Right away, milady," the guard stated. 

Elissa and Morrigan headed back to the main hall.Alistair and Leliana looked grim.Alistair shook his head.

"We'll we found two guards who are protecting the children of the staff," Elissa informed them. 

"Thank the maker," Leliana sighed. 

"One of the soldiers with them is going to make contact with the courtyard," Elissa replied.

"There were no injuries that needed tending," Morrigan added.

Conversation ended when they heard the doors to outside open.A group of soldiers entered. A handful went off with the guard who was protecting the kids, the rest met up with Elissa and Alistair.

"You can follow us up, we can break off when we reach the second floor," Elissa explained.

They all nodded. With that they headed up the large stairs to the main floor of the fort where the Barracks, the cells, the armory, and offices for the officers.They were met with resistance and traps.Elissa and a few rogues tackled the traps while the soldiers followed Alistair's instruction on which rooms to enter.Morrigan had placed barriers around Elissa and the others defusing the traps, while Leliana helped pick off the straglers.

By the time they were done cleaning out the rooms the next group of soldiers had entered.The new group followed Elissa and Alistair up to the next floor, they went through the barrack's looking for survivors, and found a group of soldiers who barricaded themselves against a darkspawn enchanter.Once they dealt with the enchanter and other darkspawn, the soldiers they freed joined them. 

Each floor they faced resistance but with the soldiers helping them they were able to move on with more speed then if it had just been the four of them.Whatever Riordan had been thinking about a small force was wrong, they would all be dead by now.The floor before heading to the roof they faced three ogres.

"Zevran is going to be so pissed," Elissa stated. 

"Yes he is," Alistair agreed.He let out a war growl then ran toward the closest ogre.

They took a break when the last ogre fell.The steps leading to the roof were right there, they all knew that this was it.Above them, they could hear the Arch Demon.If there was fear in any of them it was hidden beneath the surface of saving their country from a widespread blight.

Alistair walked over to where Elissa stood.She looked up at him and pulled him down to her for a kiss.They ignored the catcalls and whistles. When they parted, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"We are making it through this," Alistair whispered."My wife."

"My husband," Elissa whispered back. 

They parted and grabbed their weapons.There were no speeches, for everyone knew what they were about to do.Defeat an Arch Demon with only two wardens. Stop the blight before it spread through most of Fereledan.And doing it on their own terms, with allies that were often ignored and persecuted.

When the doors were pushed open the Arch Demon gave out a roar that shook the ground.Elissa and Alistair instructed soldiers to get to the ballista's that were still in working order.Elissa blew the horn for the Mages and Elves for this is where they would need them the most.With that the battle began.

****

Teaghan knew the moment Elissa and Alistair had reached the top of Fort Drakon.They had all hear the roar of the Arch Demon as if it had sensed that the Warden's had arrived.Word had come that most of Denerim had been taken back and the Darkspawn were small pockets that were easy for the soldiers there to handle.The main gates were still dealing with groups of the creatures coming at them in slow waves.As the day had progressed the waves were happening with more time between.

"Is it me or are they running out of creatures," Oghren asked during a break.

"I"m hoping you might be right," Teaghan stated.

Oghren motioned to the fort."They'll be all right."

"How do you know?"

"Been fighting with them for a year now," Oghren reminded him. "They fight like they know what the other is thinking.It's more then just being lovers, but they can read each other in a field like they have trained together for years instead of just the year.If I know two wardens who could take down an Arch Demon and survive, it will be those two."

"I hope you are right, Ser Dwarf," Teaghan stated. 

They heard Sten's horn and went to their units to start again.The day was becoming night, rotation of soldiers were being made, the injured were carted off to a make shift hospital in the Alienage.Every now and then the roar of the Arch Demon would remind them of the other battle that was taken place. 

As the sun began to set they all heard the deafening roar of the Arch Demon as it was slain.The Darkspawn had frozen at the cry and then began to run from them, fleeing into the woods.Cheers soon went up as everyone realized what this meant: they had won.

The explosion and shockwave that was sent out moments later brought them all to their feet as they watched in horror as the top of Fort Drakon exploded.Dread filled Teaghan as he feared what the cost of them winning truly was.


	46. Chapter 46

Elissa began to slowly open her eyes.Everything hurt.She saw the flickering light, felt the comfortable bed under her and part of her froze.The Sloth Demon from the tower, she remembered waking up feeling a similar way only to realize it was a dream.Fear made her close her eyes as panic slowly creeped into her veins.She heard urgent whispers to clear out the room, a comforting hand took hold of hers.

"It's Wynn," a familiar voice said.The voice was not Duncan's or her fathers."You are not trapped in a dream."

Elissa nodded."I have extinguished the lights around you," Wynn continued."You are in a bed chamber in the estate that visiting dignitaries would stay at.The Royal Palace suffered much damage during the battle."

Swallowing hard, Elissa slowly opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar room around her.She also saw a smiling Wynn.Wynn helped her sit up, she could feel Wynn's magic work as Elissa hissed in pain as she sat up.Once she was sitting, Wynn handed her a warm mug and instructed her to drink it slowly. Elissa handed when the mug when she was done with the contents then looked around the room.

"Arl Eamon's estate is being used as a field hospital at the moment," Wynn informed her."You and the rest of our companions are resting here with several of the Landsmeet members."

"Ali?" Elissa whispered.

"Will be here shortly," Wynn assured her."He woke up yesterday.You were closer to the explosion so it has taken you longer to wake up."

"How long?"

"A week," Wynn answered."You have ribs that are still healing, a broken leg that should be healed in a few more days, as well as multiple cuts and gashes that were healed by myself and others."

"Zev?"

"Is in the Alienage with Sten helping the elves with the field hospital there," Wynn told her."Leliana is here with me, Oghren has been with the troops helping with patrols.And your dog has been going between you and Alistair."

"We won?"

Wynn chuckled."Yes, my dear, we won," Wynn told her."Though none of us were expecting the explosion after wards.It took almost a day to locate you and Alistair.Leliana was already searching with Morrigan sending off sparks to alert us to where you all were."

"Morrigan?"

"Left a letter for you," Wynn replied."She left once she knew both of you would survive."

Elissa nodded.There was a gentle knock to the door, Wynn told them to enter.Cal came running in then stopped at the bed before gently hopping up to the bed to lay next to Elissa.Elissa smiled as she scratched his ears, she then watched as Alistair walked in with a cane.

"Sleeping Beauty is awake," Alistair chuckled as he made his way to her bed.

"And is coherent," Wynn informed him."I will leave you two."

"Wynn, could you send up the guest in a few minutes," Alistair inquired.

Wynn nodded then headed out of the room.Alistair took Elissa's hand in his then bent down to kiss her.He rested his forehead against hers for a moment before sitting back up. 

"How do you feel?" Alistair asked.

"My lips and eyelashes don't hurt," Elissa answered.

Alistair chuckled at that."Then as good as I was when I first woke," Alistair commented.

"I like the cane," Elissa commented afraid to ask the question.

"It is precaution," Alistair assured her."My armor did what it was supposed to do.Micah is fixing the dents as we speak and Sandal will look at it again.We survived."

Elissa smiled at that."We did."

"Do you still want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Alistair asked her.

"There is no one else I would rather be stuck with," Elissa assured him.

Another knock on the door came.Alistair kissed her again then stood up."You have a visitor that has been very eager to see you," Alistair informed her. 

He walked to the door and opened it.Elissa yelled in surprise as Fergus walked through the door.She tried to get out of the bed but Cal laid across her lap not letting her.Fergus rushed to her side, gathering her in his arms.Alistair smiled at the reunion then quietly slipped out of the door. 

He made his way to what had become his office.Teaghan was there going over all the messages they had been receiving.Teaghan looked up when he heard Alistair enter. 

"How is she?" Teaghan asked.Alistair had rushed from the room the moment he got word that Elissa was awake.

"Coherent, and is now with Fergus," Alistair answered. 

"When he showed up during the final battle with his men, it was like blessing from the Maker," Teaghan stated.

"I can only imagine," Alistair replied."So what squabbles are on the roll for today?"

"The Alienage is beyond repair," Teaghan answered."This has some nobles concerned as to where we will be placing them."

"Have Shianni walk with Zevran and Sten throughout Denerim proper and outside the walls for where would be a good neighborhood for them," Alistair stated."Once they have moved we will tear down the alienage, all but for their tree, we will turn it into a memorial garden."

"I will send word to her immediately," Teaghan promised."Now, they want a date for your Coronation."

"When the healers sign off on Elissa and Myself," Alistair said.He saw Teaghan's look."I'll have Leliana talk to the Revered Mother about understanding that we can't do anything until our healers sign off on us being fit.She knows how to handle the chantry mother's."

"Landsmeet is fine with starting the trials for the Arl of Denerim's son before coronation because you are acting Regent until then," Teaghan continued."There is also discussion of what to do with Arl Howe's estate."

"I'll ask Elissa, I know she was friends with his older children," Alistair replied."Was the Landsmeet fine with returning Soldier's Peak to the Warden's of Fereldan?"

"Yes," Teaghan answered."As well as Levi's family being the custodians of it."

"Good," Alistair replied.He stretched a bit as he walked around the office."Can I say that I like this place better than the royal palace?"

"It is not as grand as the Royal Palace," Teaghan agreed. 

The ceilings were high with woods beams, stone fire places were in most rooms, the floors were either smooth stone or wide wooden planks.There was more of a homey feel to it than to the grand rooms of the palace.The estate home still had formal rooms but large tapestries showing nature hung on the walls, there weren't paintings of all the monarchs. 

Teaghan and Alistair worked for a while longer before a knock stopped them.Fergus entered the room.

"Wynn is with her, some healing spells, and she was almost asleep as I left," Fergus informed them."How goes leadership?"

"I hate it," Alistair replied.

"We all do," Fergus assured him."Alistair, thank you."

"For what?" Alistair asked.

"My sister, she is an amazing person who feels deeply," Fergus explained."It is why she keeps her emotions so in check.I can not imagine what she was like after Howe's attack, whatever you were able to do to help her, to let her know she wasn't alone, I owe you a debt of gratitude I will never be able to repay."

"You are to be my brother-in-law," Alistair began."There is no debt between us.Isa is the strongest person I know.What you two have suffered would break most people yet you both chose instead to continue to fight."

"Actually now that both of you are here," Alistair started."Teaghan, go home.Fergus can keep me on a short leash."

"I can," Fergus promised.

"Alistair, the coronation, and there is so much more to do," Teaghan stated.

"Stay until the end of the week," Alistair replied."The Coronation won't be for another month.Go rest, be with your family."

"I could bring them here."

"If you bring them here you will still be working," Alistair pointed out."If I send you home you will be dealing with your Bann and not the matters of a kingdom."

"He's got a point," Fergus replied."I'm here until we clear Howe's people out of Highever."

"Which will be once I can get on a horse again," Alistair promised Fergus.

"I understand," Fergus assured him."I do not want to risk the chance of losing Highever a second time.Nor am I in a rush to enter the private rooms."

Teaghan got up and laid a hand on Fergus' shoulder."We will be with each step of the way."

"Which is why you should go home, rest, and spend time with Monty and Seaghan," Alistair pointed out. 

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Teaghan asked to no one in particular."Fine, I will leave at the end of this week if you actually follow what the healers told you to do which is to actually rest and not be working all day."

Alistair glared at his uncle."Fine," he sighed. 

With that he gave instructions to both men before slipping out of the room.He saw Wynn as he made his way upstairs. 

"She is asleep," Wynn informed him. 

"Could I lay with her?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," Wynn smiled at him."Go rest with her.I believe it would do you both good."

Alistair thanked her.He made his way to Elissa's room, quietly he slipped inside.Cal watched him as he rested his cane against the wall, then slipped out of his boots and formal doublet.In his undershirt and leather pants, Alistair cautiously slipped into the bed.Elissa immediately moved so she was up against him.He kissed the top of her head.

"I thought I would wake up and this was all a dream," Elissa confessed."When I began to wake up it was like waking up from the Sloth Demon's dream."

Alistair tightened his arms arounds her."Thankfully it was Wynn that was here and she talked me through the panic," Elissa continued."I don't think I fully believed her until you and Cal came through the door."

"When I learned I woke before you, I feared you would never wake up," Alistair confided."I trusted Wynn, but that fear that after all we have done that I would lose you was almost too much."

"I am glad that it was you I saw first," Elissa admitted."If I saw Fergus first I would have thought it was the dream."

"Wynn and I knew we had to be careful with who you first saw because of what happened at the tower," Alistair told her."It's why she had everyone leave the room when you began to wake up."

"I love you," Elissa whispered. 

"I love you, too," Alistair replied.He kissed her forehead."Now let us both sleepor we have to deal with Wynn separating us."

"She can try," Elissa yawned as she snuggled against Alistair.Cal was making himself comfortable at their feet.Soon Alistair's heart beat let her drift off to sleep.


End file.
